TJ n'est pas seule
by tchiichan
Summary: Une jeune fille se réveille à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passé. Elle entre en tant qu'élève pour apprendre la magie. Mais comment construit-on un Futur, si on n'a pas de Passé?
1. Séjour à Poudlard Première Partie

Chapitre 1 Partie 1 : Séjour à Poudlard

Une jeune fille se réveille, elle a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle entend des voix, mais ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent... Elle se tourne, prête à se rendormir, quand elle se relève en sursaut, s'asseyant sur le lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, la demoiselle découvre horrifiée que dans sa tête, il n'y a plus rien. Le noir complet. Elle ne sait pas qui elle est. Ne sait d'où elle vient. Ne comprend où elle est...

Elle regarde autour d'elle, s'aperçoit qu'elle se trouve sur un lit d'une place, dans des draps blancs et douillets. La pièce a des murs en pierre, des sols en bois, et il y fait chaud... Les fenêtres laissent voir un magnifique ciel bleu. Une femme d'un âge assez mûr s'approche d'elle, avec un verre. En la voyant réveillée, elle lâche ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains, mouillant ses pieds.  
« Vous êtes réveillée ! constate-t-elle dans un sourire. Vous êtes à Poudlard, à l'école des sorciers, nous vous avons trouvée inconsciente dans les cachots, et vous êtes restée dans cet état pendant un mois. Malgré mes soins, vous refusiez de vous réveiller ! Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. »

Elle ramasse le verre et le gant, puis jette un vague sort faisant disparaître l'eau. Et Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, part presque en courant... Mais la jeune fille allongée sur le lit n'a pas compris le moindre mot de ce que la femme vient de dire... Et maintenant, elle se retrouve seule, apeurée et triste. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire, se contente d'écarter les draps et se tourne pour poser ses pieds nus sur le parquet. Il est assez chaud... Elle soupire et observe la pièce où elle se trouve...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme revient, accompagnée d'un homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes derrière lesquelles se cachent des yeux bleus.  
« Bonjour, jeune fille, je suis le professeur Dumbledore » se présente-t-il dans un sourire. La jeune fille le regarde avec ses yeux verts émeraudes et répond :  
« Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le Professeur Dumbledore ». Mme Pomfresh et le directeur de Poudlard la regardent, surpris un moment, mais le vieil homme soupire et comprend qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, et avait simplement répété ce qu'elle avait entendu parce que c'était les seuls mots qu'à présent elle connait.  
« Non, moi je suis le professeur Dumbledore, fait-il en mettant sa main sur lui, en souriant. La jeune fille fronçe les sourcils, elle a vraiment peur... Se retrouver seule ici, et ce ne sachant même pas ce qu'est ce « ici »...  
« Dumbledore » fait-elle en tendant la main vers le professeur  
« Oui! » répond celui-ci dans un sourire que la jeune fille lui rend.

-

Pendant tous les mois de juillet et août, la jeune fille reste la plupart du temps avec Dumbledore, qui lui explique les choses. Il lui apprend à parler, à jeter des sorts, et tant d'autres choses qu'il faut savoir sur le monde. C'est de cette façon qu'elle apprend qu'elle est en 1995, à Poudlard, dans une école pour sorciers, que Dumbledore en est le directeur et que les autres élèves allaient revenir en septembre. Qu'un redoutable mage noir du nom de Voldemort voulait mettre le monde des sorciers à ses pieds... La jeune fille ne se souvient de rien... Et pourtant, deux lettres tournent dans sa tête. Un T. Et un J. Elle se nomme donc TJ (Tidji)

Pendant ces deux mois, elle avait appris à parler, même si des mots étaient mis à la place d'autres, ou bien qu'il lui manquait certains mots. Au niveau de la magie, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien quoique quelques fois, ce n'était pas le bon sort qui sortait de sa baguette, mais avec l'aide de McGonagall et de Dumbledore, elle faisait des progrès considérables... Quand le premier septembre arriva, TJ était impatiente, assez inquiète et excitée. Voir les autres, les connaître, évoluer avec eux... Les élèves arrivèrent le soir, alors que la jeune fille avait passé la journée en tourner en rond, agaçant la pauvre McGonagall.

Enfin, les élèves entrèrent. Dumbledore lui avait dit de rester avec le professeur Gobe-Planche pour la répartition. Quand les plus petits élèves arrivèrent, le directeur présenta Poudlard et les quatre maisons. TJ avait un peu de mal pour savoir laquelle choisir... Dans la grande Salle, les autres élèves allèrent s'installer à leur table, en riant pour certains, inquiets pour d'autres. Dumbledore invita les premières années à entrer en précisant qu'il y avait une nouvelle élève qui entrait en cinquième année.

Le Choixpeau chanta sa petite chanson, et TJ remarqua son discours alarmiste, puis les premières années furent réparties. Et ce fut son tour. Elle monta sur l'estrade, et reçu le choixpeau sur la tête. TJ ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, quand une voix se fit entendre dans ses pensées... Il vanta son courage, son intelligence, sa fidélité, et sa soif de savoir. Le choixpeau semblait hésiter pour choisir sa maison, quand une autre voix surgit des souvenirs et du passé de la jeune fille.  
« Serpentard, reste la maison la plus classe de Poudlard, tu ne trouves pas? »  
Le Choixpeau l'envoya donc dans la Maison des Verts comme si cette pensée était d'elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas... Et TJ rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades en se demandant à qui était cette voix.

Le festin fut agréable, les autres Serpentards ne cessaient de lui poser des questions, auxquelles TJ n'avait pas de réponses... Qui était ses parents? D'où venait-elle? Avait-elle des frères et sœurs? Toutes ces questions dont elle ignorait les réponses. Pendant le repas, elle s'intéressa d'abord à la table des professeurs, reconnaissant McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfresh, Rogue, Bibine et les autres. Mais il y avait aussi une autre tête, une femme souriante, de petite taille mais de forte corpulence avec une étrange face ressemblant à un crapaud. TJ observa les autres tables... Dans celle du fond, avec les Gryffondors, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune adolescent brun à lunettes, qui lui sourit. Les Poufsouffles était souriants eux aussi, même s'ils semblaient assez attristés. Sans doute par la mort récente de leur camarade de classe. TJ avait écouté l'histoire racontée par le vieux directeur durant l'été... Et enfin la table des Serdaigles, ceux qui avaient la tête pensante.  
« L'intelligence est le plus grand pouvoirs » fit à nouveau la voix dans les pensées de la jeune fille. Elle se secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Elle entendit le Professeur Dumbledore faire son discours, mais quand le Professeur Ombrage lui coupa la parole...  
« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de Bienvenue... »  
TJ n'écoutait déjà plus, et se mit à jouer tranquillement avec sa cuillère, se demandant quand elle pourrait rejoindre son dortoir. Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner quand le Professeur Dumbledore annonça enfin la fin de la soirée. Elle se leva et suivit les autres élèves de sa maison, mais fut vite perdue dans la foule et sortit de la grande Salle sans savoir où aller. Repérant un garçon, elle s'avança vers lui, et lui demanda:  
« Excuse-moi, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve la maison des Serpentards? Je me suis perdue ».  
Le jeune garçon brun avec les yeux verts portant des lunettes la regarda, interdit pendant un moment, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Se moquer de lui ou bien autre chose?  
« C'est dans les cachots au sous-sol » finit-il par répondre. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer et le remercia chaleureusement avant de s'éclipser vers les sous-sols.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, que faire? La toute nouvelle Serpentard marcha dans un couloir quand la voix dans sa tête retentit à nouveau :  
« Pas par là, il faut prendre à gauche ».  
TJ prit à gauche, et vit un groupe d'élève attendant devant un mur noir et vierge. Elle s'avança vers l'attroupement. Il y avait trois garçons et une fille. Elle leur demanda le mot de passe, et un des garçon, un jeune blond se présenta sous le nom de Drago Malefoy. Ses deux amis se nommaient Goyle et Crabbe. TJ se demanda un instant s'ils avaient des prénoms ou pas... Et elle finit par se tourner vers la fille qui se présenta comme étant Pansy Parkinson. TJ leur sourit et, avec le mot de Passe « Rubis », entra enfin dans sa salle commune.

Elle était accueillante et chaleureuse malgré la présence des murs noirs qui semblaient froids et humides. Des rubans et étendards à l'effigie des Serpentards s'étendaient partout. La jeune fille s'approcha du feu dans la cheminée pour se réchauffer et resta quelques minutes à contempler les flammes, comme si les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvaient... Mais rien ne vint, alors elle prit un couloir vers le dortoir des filles et trouva celui des cinquièmes années. Elle entra et découvrit les affaires que McGonagall et elle avaient été acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse. TJ n'oublierait jamais cette étrange rue et tous ses magasins... Elle s'installa sur son lit et regarda les autres filles avec qui elle fit vite connaissance : Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphné Greengrass et Tracy David. Toutes les cinq partageraient le même dortoir. Elles se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent assez vite... TJ ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.


	2. Séjour à Poudlard Seconde Partie

Chapitre 1 Partie 2 : Séjour à Poudlard

Le lendemain, TJ se réveilla en pleine forme et de bonne humeur avec ses nouvelles camarades... Elle finit descendre dans la salle commune où elle retrouva Drago et les autres serpentards, et tous ensemble, ils allèrent à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Et la demoiselle vit le garçon qui l'avait renseignée hier soir... Elle s'avança vers lui et dit :

« Bonjour de bon matin! Merci pour hier soir, sans toi j'aurais dormi dehors... »

Le garçon n'était pas tout seul. En effet, un rouquin la regardait bizarrement, bouche bée et les yeux ronds. Quant au troisième membre du Trio, il s'agissait une jeune fille, les cheveux châtains plutôt emmêlés. TJ, avec ses longs cheveux châtain clair qui ondulaient joyeusement, n'avait pas de problème de ce côté-là, du moins.

«Euh... de rien. » répondit le jeune homme prit un peu au dépourvu.

« Je m'appelle TJ et toi? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Harry, Harry Potter! »

« Ench... » commença-t-elle avec d'être coupée par Drago qui arrivait...

« Mais c'est Weasmoche, et la sang-de-bourbe! »

« Sang-de-quoi? » fit TJ en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune blond ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Lui apprendre ce que les Serpentards devaient faire, au risque d'y penser la plupart de son temps et de s'énerver par la même occasion à la vue de ce temps perdu, ou alors la laisser se débrouiller et ternir la réputation des Serpentards... Cruel dilemme.

« Laisse tomber » fit-il finalement en attrapant la main de la jeune fille pour l'amener vers la table des verts et argents. Du peu de ce qu'il avait vu, elle aurait été capable d'aller manger avec les Gryffondors... TJ le suivit docilement en faisant un petit signe de la main, la seule libre, aux trois acolytes.

Elle s'installa à sa table, croisant le regard de Harry plusieurs fois au cours du petit déjeuner... Et quand le professeur Rogue leur distribua les emplois du temps, la jeune fille pu découvrir qu'elle avait cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors. Elle sourit et finit son croissant, sans remarquer que les autres membres de sa maison avaient décidés de la surveiller d'un peu plus prés...

TJ et les autres Serpentards allèrent vers la salle du professeur Binns et la jeune fille essaya de se concentrer sur la Guerre des Géants dont le professeur parlait... Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ce qui il disait, quels que soient les efforts qu'elle déployait... Elle se mit donc à écrire un tas de choses sur son parchemin sans vraiment faire attention aux mots qui s'étalaient sur le document... Au bout d'un moment, la demoiselle se « réveilla », et regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il y avait une vingtaine de lignes, mais il n'y avait qu'une phrase écrite encore et encore...

« Viens me retrouver dans la salle sur demande, tu sais, au septième étage... ».

A la fin du cours, TJ froissa son parchemin et en sortant de la classe, elle y mit le feu. Une fois qu'il fut consumé, la miss jeta les cendres par la fenêtre et soupira. Elle suivit Drago de loin pour aller au prochain cours, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui était inscrit sur son emploi du temps... Ils descendirent dans les cachots, elle vit le professeur Rogue ouvrir la porte.

TJ soupira de nouveau, et entra dans la classe avec le sourire. Etant nouvelle, elle se retrouva au fond de la classe, avec deux Poufsouffles, juste devant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les deux camarades ne semblaient pas enchantées qu'elle soit avec eux... Le professeur Rogue fit un discours sur les BUSE qui fit un peu peur à la jeune fille. Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand chose... Elle avait tout à apprendre, ou presque. Mais bizarrement, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas les mots, les gestes semblaient automatiques, ce qui faisait qu'elle était plutôt douée en potion. Rogue leur demanda de préparer un filtre de paix.

« Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation figurent sur le tableau. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans l'armoire. Vous avez environ une heure et demie... Allez-y! »

TJ sourit, prépara son chaudron et alla chercher ses ingrédients. Une fois cela fait, elle se mit au travail, d'un air automatique, sans trop faire attention à ce qui était écrit au tableau. La voix dans sa tête lui disait exactement quoi faire... Mais elle était presque certaine d'avoir déjà fait cette potion. Au bout d'une heure, une légère vapeur argentée s'éleva de son chaudron.

« Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions » fit Rogue. TJ sourit. Elle avait plutôt bien réussi... Elle se retourna et vit la potion de Harry, faire des panaches de fumées grises foncées .

Le professeur Rogue lui vida son chaudron et TJ lui sourit d'un air compatissant, avant d'amener sa fiole comme le lui avait demandé leur enseignant en potion. Puis il leur donna un devoir sur la pierre de Lune. Le cours fini, tous les étudiants sortirent de la classe. TJ n'avait pris aucune option, que ce soit la divination, les runes, ou l'arithmancie... Elle avait déjà du mal à entrer les informations dans sa tête, inutile d'en rajouter encore à engranger. Elle eut donc une heure de libre pendant laquelle elle fit ses quarante trois centimètres sur la Guerre des Gobelins grâce à un livre bien documenté de la bibliothèque. La miss eut également le temps de faire ses trente centimètres sur les propriétés de la Pierre de Lune.

Le cours du professeur Ombrage commença. TJ avait déjà lu le livre, et elle commença à recopier tranquillement les objectifs du cours inscrits au tableau. La jeune fille soupira et se mit à regarder les murs de la classe et les élèves plongés dans leurs livres. L'amie de Harry avait la main en l'air, et après une bonne demie-heure d'attente, le professeur interrogea enfin la jeune fille. TJ écouta la conversation jusqu'à ce que Harry parle de Lord Voldemort. La jeune fille leva la tête, et vit Ombrage parler de mensonges... Mais TJ savait qu'il était revenu... Et elle croyait Harry et Dumbledore. Quand le Survivant parla de Cedric Diggory, elle vit bien la colère monter chez leur professeur. Et puis elle leva la main. Ombrage la regarda un instant, avant de lui donner la parole.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est en train de faire le marchand de glace? »

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air bizarre, mais TJ continua son discours...

« Non, je ne pense pas, vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans le monde... Et je suis désolée de vous contredire, mais vous ne pouvez pas garantir à cent pour cent qu'aucun mage noir n'est en train de préparer sa revanche. Vous n'êtes pas omnisciente, professeur!

« Mlle? »

« TJ »

Ombrage la regardant d'un air étrange, se demandant si c'était un nom. Mais ne fit pas de commentaire, et envoya les deux perturbateurs, munis chacun d'un parchemin, voir le professeur McGonagall. Le jeune Potter claqua la porte en sortant, et ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence. TJ n'aimait pas ce silence... Après une minute d'anxiété, elle se décida à parler et dit :

« Moi, je te crois. Dumbledore m'a un peu expliqué la situation, même si je n'ai pas tout compris. Je suis amnésique... Le professeur Rogue m'a trouvée inconsciente dans les cachots, vers la fin du mois de juin. Mais je me souviens de rien sinon. Un trou noir... » Expliqua-t-elle à Harry. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de lui parler.

Après leur entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall, ils retrouvèrent les autres au dernier cours de la journée. TJ n'était pas particulièrement inquiète pour sa punition, mais elle ne la connaitrait que demain soir... La jeune fille commençait déjà a avoir des problèmes avec ses camarades de chambres. Elles étaient devenues un peu froides, surtout après que TJ ait soutenu Harry pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune fille se coucha dans un soupir triste et las et s'endormit assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, TJ fut la première à se lever. Elle regarda un court instant les autres filles dormir, et secoua doucement sa tête, déçue par leurs attitudes... Elle prépara ses vêtements en silence et alla prendre une douche avant de se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle y retrouva Drago, seul.

Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu? »

« Ça va... » répondit-il, mais peu enthousiaste à poursuivre la conversation. Il lui expliqua tout de même une deuxième fois, pourquoi il ne fallait pas parler aux Gryffondors, mais TJ ne voyait toujours pas la différence entre elle et les autres sorciers, peu importe leur maison. Drago semblait déjà agacé par cette gamine, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se lever. Et ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Silencieuse, TJ suivit Drago à la table des Serpentards, non sans avoir cherché Harry du regard...

La matinée fut constituée d'un cours de sortilège, suivi d'un de métamorphose, puis le déjeuner arriva. La jeune fille prit des pommes de terre et des lentilles, quelque peu réticente à manger de la viande... L'après-midi se passa tout aussi bien que la matinée. Les autres filles de son année semblaient lui reparler, et TJ leur expliquait la situation, et comptait sur leur aide pour bien faire les choses.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille se rendit au bureau du professeur Ombrage pour sa punition. Elle retrouva Harry devant la porte, et ce fut ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans l'antre du professeur. Il y avait des petits napperons partout, ainsi que des fleurs séchées et une collection d'assiettes de chats sur les murs. Au fond d'elle-même, TJ avait un peu pitié de ces pauvres chats avec leurs petits nœuds.

Le professeur Ombrage leur souhaita le bonsoir et les installa chacun sur une table où trônait un parchemin vierge. Harry et TJ s'assirent à leur table, avant que le jeune garçon demande s'il pouvait aller aux essais de Quidditch un soir prochain. TJ n'avait encore jamais vu de match ou ne s'en souvenait pas, mais d'après les livres cela semblait assez intéressant et palpitant. Il se vit pourtant fermement refuser l'autorisation demandée...

« Je veux que vous écrivez : Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » fit-elle en tendant à chacun des punis une plume noire, mince et longue munie d'une pointe très fine. TJ prit la plume et le parchemin, et écrivit. Le professeur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'encre... Elle écrivit la première phrase et vit le message s'écrire dans sa main. Sur la feuille, les mots étaient inscrits en rouge... Elle resta interdite, puis fini par se lever.

« Je suis désolée professeur, mais les punitions corporelles sont interdites par le règlement... Tout comme nous, vous devez vous y conformer. »

Elle avança de quelques pas et prit la plume des mains de Harry, avant de les poser toutes les deux sur le bureau du professeur Ombrage. Puis elle fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir et prit sa propre plume, avec son pot d'encre et dit :

« Je vous laisse une chance. Si je revois ces plumes, je serais contrainte d'en informer le directeur de l'école. »

Puis elle se mit à écrire sur son parchemin, le professeur Ombrage la regarda interdite, prête à répliquer, mais la tête de TJ penchée sur sa feuille ne laissait pas la place à la discussion. Harry était lui aussi surpris, et en profita pour prendre sa proche plume et son encre pour écrire... Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence de mort, et même les chats dans leurs assiettes n'osaient plus miauler. Enfin vers minuit, le professeur les laissa enfin sortir.

Harry et TJ s'éloignèrent du Bureau d'Ombrage assez vite, avec une joie non dissimulée. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le même couloir, tournèrent dans un coin, et s'arrêtèrent. C'était là qu'ils devaient se séparer: Harry devait monter pour rejoindre son dortoir mais TJ, elle, devait descendre.

« Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Euh... Bonne nuit, et merci. » fit le jeune Gryffondor, dans un sourire.

« De rien » répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Il commença à marcher dans le couloir, quand TJ l'interpella. Harry se retourna, un peu surpris, et la jeune fille lui demanda :

« Tu sais, ce qu'est la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage?

« Euh non... Pourquoi? »

« Pour rien... » répondit TJ en marchant à son tour vers son dortoir.

Arrivée dans sa salle commune, TJ fit rapidement ses devoirs en faisant attention de ne réveiller personne. Puis, la miss monta dans son dortoir et se glissa dans son lit vers une heure et demie. Elle et s'endormit assez vite, plongeant dans l'univers des rêves...


	3. Séjour à Poudlard Troisième Partie

Chapitre 1 Partie 3 : Séjour à Poudlard

Le lendemain matin, TJ se réveilla un peu endormie... Mais avec un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage, et un bon petit déjeuner, elle retrouva des forces et passa une agréable journée. Une bonne note en cours de métamorphose sans s'être entraînée embellit sa matinée et rassura un peu la jeune fille sur ses capacités magiques. Pendant la pause déjeuner, elle délaissait de temps en temps son repas pour effectuer de Botruc. Mais les autres devoirs ne seraient pas aussi facile, et lui prendrait sans aucun doute plus de temps... Elle passa aussi une bonne partie de l'après-midi à écouter Drago: il essayait de la convaincre, et de lui apprendre les manies des Serpentards et des Sang-pur. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry et ses amis, aucune insulte ou remarque méchante n'envahissait son esprit.

Malefoy finit par abandonner ses soit-disant cours au bout d'une semaine et se résigna à laisser la jeune fille vagabonder entre les maisons, discutant avec tout le monde. La jeune fille représentait bien la coopération entre les maisons, et ce même si elle était presque la seule à agir ainsi... Mais si ses relations s'amélioraient avec les élèves en général, son dortoir était plutôt en froid avec elle. Et parmi la masse féminine, seule Tracey semblait assez sensible aux paroles de la jeune fille sur les ressemblances entre les étudiants.

La semaine passa ainsi, les punitions d'Ombrage se succédant sans que la plume noire ne réapparaisse. Pourtant, au fond d'elle même, la jeune TJ pressentait que leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal préparait une nouvelle attaque. Le dernier soir de la punition, Harry semblait vouloir être ailleurs... C'était plutôt logique après tout. Qui aurait aimé se retrouver en retenue? Mais la jeune fille, même si elle aurait préféré faire autre chose que des lignes, aimait bien être en compagnie de Harry. Après leur sortie du Bureau, TJ et Harry marchèrent le long du couloir, jusqu'au croisement où ils devaient se séparer. La jeune fille parlait souvent de tout et de rien pendant ses moments là, mais Harry ne répondait par de vagues mono-syllabes. TJ était presque certaine d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un comme lui... Mais où?

Ce soir-là, Harry semblait préoccupé... Laissant la conversation s'éteindre d'elle-même, la serpentard regarda son compagnon un moment. Le croisement se rapprochait... Finalement, elle se décida et demanda en lui attrapant la main.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Elle était inquiète... Elle n'aimait pas que les gens souffrent, surtout d'inquiétude, mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. La jeune fille soupira discrètement. TJ lui fit une bise sur la joue, lâcha sa main et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de continuer son chemin. Elle était très triste que Harry ne veuille pas partager ses problèmes avec elle. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, alors qu'elle, de son côté, se sentait très bien dès qu'elle se trouvait proche de lui. TJ ne savait vraiment pas d'où pouvait venir cette sensation, mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Et au fond de ses pensées, une question trottait, sans réponse. Qui? Aucune idée...

Après ce passage avec Harry et un week-end durant lequel elle s'était retrouvée très entourée, mais aussi bizarrement très seule, le lundi matin arriva. Car au fond, même tout le monde savait pour son amnésie, elle n'en avait parlé à personne de façon plus concrète. Elle avait de nombreuses connaissances, mais pas vraiment d'amis.

Et lorsque ce fameux début de semaine fit son apparition, elle se leva comme à son habitude. Un bonjour enjoué à ses camarades de chambre fusa et TJ fila dans la salle de bain. Elle ne prit que peu de temps pour se préparer: elle se doucha, s'habilla, et se coiffa, le tout en moins de quinze minutes. Sortant de son dortoir, la demoiselle prit le chemin de la grande salle, son ventre gargouillant faiblement. Le petit déjeuner l'attendait... Elle s'installa à la table des verts et argents, au côté de Drago. Aussitôt, elle se saisit d'un verre de jus de citrouille, un bol de lait et des croissants. Son estomac allait pouvoir se remplir... Cependant, son voisin l'intrigua. Il semblait vraiment excité par ce qu'il était en train de lire. En penchant la tête, TJ put lire le titre du journal. La Gazette du Sorcier. Classique. Quand Drago eut finit de lire, elle le tira vers elle pour voir, et découvrit en gros le titre de la page.

« Le ministère veut reformer l'…ducation. Dolores Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice »

« - Ah ben ça alors! Lâcha t-elle en mordant dans un croissant avant de parcourir l'article. « C'est ton père, Lucius Malefoy? » Demanda TJ en lisant le commentaire de cet homme sur l'évaluation de Dumbledore.

« - Oui, » lui répondit le blondinet, avec une certaine fierté.

« Si j'ai un fils, je l'appellerais Lucius, c'est classe non? » Fit une voix dans la tête de TJ. Surprise, la jeune fille lâcha le croissant qu'elle tenait. Un plouf retentit alors que la pâtisserie plongeait dans le bol de lait.

Il y avait maintenant une nouvelle voix... Sans doute les personnes qui avaient peuplés son passé. Elle leva les yeux vers le siège du professeur Dumbledore. Elle devait lui parler. En effet, vouloir retrouver la mémoire n'avait jamais été si présent dans ses souhaits... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait naturel, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment vécu avant sa perte de souvenirs. Et les voix, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avaient fait que la guider dans le château et dans ses choix... Mais là, il y avait bel et bien un lien avec une personne réelle.

« - Dis moi, Drago, comment s'appelle ton grand-père paternel?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- S'il te plait, réponds-moi!

- Abraxas, » fit-il finalement.

Abraxas Malefoy, Abraxas Malefoy, Abraxas Malefoy, se répétait-t-elle dans l'espoir d'avoir une révélation, mais rien ne vint à part un affreux mal de tête. Elle soupira de déception et tenta au mieux de réparer les dégâts commis avec son croissant. Puis elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Le cours de Binns l'attendait, à défaut de pouvoir parler à Dumbledore immédiatement.

La journée fut plutôt morose pour la jeune serpentard. Tout d'abord le cours de Binns, ennuyeux comme toujours, le cours du professeur Rogue ensuite, durant lequel elle avait tout de même obtenu un A. Ce n'était pas si mal. Après, elle déjeuna en solitaire et se retrouva de nouveau seule pendant une heure, n'ayant pas de cours optionnel. Pendant tout ce laps de temps, elle était resté plantée devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne s'était pas montré. Dépitée, TJ avait retrouvé ses camarades dans la classe d'Ombrage. Harry reçu une nouvelle semaine de retenue, sans TJ cette fois-ci. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander, si l'enseignante allait ressortir les plumes noires...

Avec la découverte d'un infime fragment de son passé, la jeune fille se sentait vraiment seule... Elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager. Pourtant, elle savait que ''lui'' l'aurait écouté. TJ fronça les sourcils, en se demandant qui pouvait être ce ''lui'' à qui elle venait de penser...

Le lendemain matin, TJ alla voir le professeur Rogue pour lui demander un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Le directeur des serpentards la fixa avant de lui répondre qu'il allait en parler au directeur. La jeune fille le remercia chaleureusement et s'apprêtait à partir quand une étrange apparition passa devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme de petite taille mais de forte corpulence, habillé comme un sorcier. La fiole qu'il tenait à la main aida fortement à l'identifier. Il se tourna vers elle et sembla la voir. Il sourit et dit :

« - Cher enfant, je pense qu'il serait temps que vous retourniez à votre dortoir, maintenant. Il doit vous attendre.

- Oui, professeur Slughorn, fit la jeune fille dans un sourire

- Pardon, fit la voix du Professeur Rogue derrière elle. TJ sursauta. La vision disparu.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer, ne comprenait pas. Elle se retourna vers le professeur Rogue, le visage désespéré. Il lui semblait bien réel... Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse, avant de murmurer :

- Vous êtes réel ». Et de s'évanouir brusquement.

TJ était en train de se souvenir de sa vie passée... Qui, c'était un comble, se déroulait vraiment dans le passé. Elle était déjà venue à Poudlard... Avait déjà fait ses études de sorcellerie... Mais elle ne s'appelait pas TJ. Non... Non, son nom était...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se souvenir de quoique ce soit, tout était redevenu noir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard bleu enfoui derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, s'écria-t-elle en se relevant brutalement. Prise d'un vertige terrible, elle ne pu empêcher sa tête de retomber sur l'oreiller.

- Ça va aller... Tu t'es évanouie dans la salle du Professeur Rogue. Tu t'en souviens? Demanda le Directeur.

- Oui, j'étais en train de me souvenir de mon passé... J'allais me rappeler mon nom quand tout est devenu noir. Expliqua la jeune fille. Comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de me souvenir... » ajouta-t-elle tristement en remontant la couverture sur elle.

Puis, elle se rendormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, sans doute dû à la potion que lui avait donné l'infirmière. Elle resta dans cet état pendant plusieurs heures, et quand elle reprit doucement ses esprits, elle entendit des voix. Celle du Professeur Dumbledore... Et celle de Mme Pomfresh.

« - Son esprit n'est pas prêt, pourquoi avoir fait cela? Fit la voix de l'infirmière

- Pour la protéger et la sauver, » répliqua t-il tout bas. TJ n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette école... Et maintenant, elle était sûre d'être déjà venue ici. D'avoir déjà vécu ici. Elle vit le professeur Dumbledore quitter la pièce, et se demanda s'il répondrait à ses questions... Elle était sûre qu'il avait les réponses...


	4. Séjour à Poudlard Quatrième Partie

_Chapitre 1 Partie 4 : Séjour à Poudlard_

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, ayant retrouvé sa forme et son sourire. Le Professeur Rogue était venu la voir pour lui apporter les cours et les devoirs que TJ n'avait pas fait. Mais personne d'autre n'était venu voir comment elle allait... La jeune fille en fut très peinée mais ne fit de reproche à personne. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, c'était aussi simple que ça. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait espéré qu'Harry vienne la voir, en vain. Sortant de la salle de soins, elle alla dans la Grande Salle. L'heure était au petit déjeuner. Et puis, les cours reprirent, lentement mais sûrement. TJ avait développé une nette préférence pour le Professeur Rogue. Finalement, il était plutôt sympathique quand on prenait le temps de le voir agir avec les uns et avec les autres...

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et la fin novembre arriva...TJ assista au match Serpentard/Gryffondor. Elle ne voulait pas encourager au détriment d'une équipe... Alors, elle encouragea tous les joueurs . Plusieurs fois, ses voisins lui avaient fait remarquer qu'elle n'encourageait pas la bonne équipe; mais elle répondait en haussant les épaules. Quand ses camarades se mirent à chanter leur affreuse chanson, TJ fut un peu épouvantée. Elle se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains…

_« Weasley est notre roi »…_

Elle finit par quitter les gradins avant la fin du match et se retrouva prés des vestiaires, au moment de l'altercation entre Drago, Harry et Georges. TJ arriva en courant vers eux, pour arrêter le serpentard.

« - Arrête! C'est bon, ils ont tous compris que ta chanson était _merveilleuse._ » fit la jeune fille en accentuant le dernier mot. Drago continua à insulter les membres de l'autre équipe... Harry et Georges se précipitèrent vers le jeune Malefoy et, sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, la jeune file se plaça devant Drago pour le protéger. Ce fut elle qui se prit le coup de poing de Harry, dans le ventre...

Elle cria en tombant, et se mit en position fœtale, les mains sur son estomac. La plupart des protagonistes ne savaient plus trop quoi faire... Harry lâcha son vif d'or. Drago s'éloigna d'un air coupable. Les autres regardaient la scène tristement...

Madame Bibine se précipita vers la jeune fille. Après un moment, TJ reprit une respiration normale et après quelques minutes pu se redresser. Inquiète, elle souleva son tee-shirt, découvrant un très joli bleu sur sa peau. Elle était bonne pour refaire un tour à l'infirmerie... Un regard autours elle lui appris que Harry, Georges, Fred et Drago étaient en train de se faire enguirlander par McGonagall et Ombrage. Et cette dernière avait l'air satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

TJ fut accompagnée par Bibine à l'infirmerie, sans savoir ce qui arrivait aux quatre garçons. L'infirmière appliqua une pommade régénératrice et trois minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus de bleu et la jeune fille se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle retrouva donc ses camarades à leur table pour le dîner. Drago semblait plus heureux. Il lui appris qu'Harry et les jumeaux étaient privés de Quidditch à vie. Elle se sentit triste pour les autres: cela devait leur faire un choc. Après le repas, elle alla trouver Harry avec ses deux amis, elle s'approcha doucement, elle voulait…. En fait, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être donner une chance au jeune homme de s'excuser. Mais c'est Ron qui prit la parole le premier.

« - Tu as défendu, Malefoy ! Fit-il. Il semblait contrarié, et en colère. Il reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione.

- Oui. » répondit-elle simplement. Puis ils furent envahis par un troupeau d'élèves allant se coucher, et TJ partit triste et déçue.

Elle entra dans son dortoir, se mit en pyjama, et s'allongea sur le lit qu'elle occupait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ferma les yeux, et repensa à sa vie depuis qu'elle était ici. Tout semblait étrange, elle ne se souvenait pas de Poudlard et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle était déjà venue ici. Elle avait cru avoir des amis, mais le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'infirmerie, pendant lequel personne n'était venu la voir la faisait douter. D'un autre côté, au fond de son cœur, elle ne sentait pas complète, sentait qu'il lui manquait toute sa vie... Elle voulait se souvenir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se forçait, cela déclenchait une migraine. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêchait de se rappeler son passé, de sa vie. TJ ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, n'étant que la moitié d'elle-même... La jeune fille s'endormit très tôt ce soir-là, seule dans son dortoir silencieux, non sans avoir mouillé de larmes son oreiller blanc...

Elle passa le week-end seule, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans la tour d'astronomie, se demandant si la réponse à ses questions ne se trouvait pas au delà du château, à l'horizon. Le lundi matin, Drago fit des commentaires sur le retour d'un certain Hagrid. Malefoy ne semblait pas le porter en très haute estime. D'ailleurs, peu de personne pouvait entrer dans l'estime de Drago Malefoy et TJ n'en faisait pas partie.

Le lendemain matin, TJ pu enfin rencontrer Hagrid pendant son cours sur les soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid les conduisit dans la forêt pour retrouver d'étranges créatures qui préféraient l'obscurité. TJ et les autres élèves attendirent dans un coin quand la jeune fille vit une créature noire, avec une tête de Dragon, un corps très mince et squelettique de cheval, et des ailes sur le dos.

« - Et maintenant, levez la main, ceux qui arrivent à les voir ? fit Hagrid. TJ leva la main, se demandant pourquoi certaines personnes ne les voient pas. Ils semblaient très réels...

Les étranges créatures mangeaient la carcasse de la vache. TJ ressentit une vague tristesse pour la vache qui était morte. C'était la loi de la nature, et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait remercié la vache, le cochon ou le poulet qui étaient morts pour la nourrir.

- Des Sombrals, répondit Hagrid d'un air fier, il y en a tout un troupeau à Poudlard. Maintenant qui peut me dire…

- Mais ils portent malheur ! coupa Parvati. Hagrid se contenta de pouffer de rire, en répondant que ce n'était que des superstitions. TJ s'approcha d'un petit jeune et tendis simplement la main, il vint voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, et la jeune fille sentit le souffle de la créature sur sa main.

- Maintenant qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres pas ?

Il interrogea Hermione. La jeune TJ avait remarqué qu'elle avait pratiquement réponse à tous, et elle était un peu jalouse parfois de l'intelligence et de l'érudition de certains.

- Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort. TJ resta interdite, ainsi elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir. Mais qui, elle ne saurait le dire... En cet instant, elle se sentait malheureuse, car elle avait peut-être perdu un être cher sans le savoir, sans même se souvenir de lui...

- Hum-Hum, fit le professeur Ombrage, sortant TJ de sa rêverie. Hagrid et Ombrage échangeaient quelques paroles, et la jeune fille n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. Un des Sombrals revint vers elle. Elle sourit et caressa doucement sa peau. Elle était seule dans son petit coin, peut-être que la créature avait sentit son malaise, Hagrid avait dit qu'ils étaient intelligents.

- Ah oui, c'est ça, je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi nous avons un troupeau à Poudlard. Voilà, on a commencé avec un mâle et cinq femelles. Celui-ci s'appelle Tenebrus, c'est mon préféré, il est le premier à être né ici, dans la forêt.

- Savez-vous, fit Ombrage d'une voix forte, que le Ministère de la Magie, a classé les Sombrals dans la catégorie des créatures dangereuses ?

TJ n'écoutait plus, elle était « retournée dans le passé », assistant à une autre scène mettant en scène un autre demi-géant, à moins que ce soit le même. Elle s'écria :

- Hagrid, n'est pas dangereux, il n'a pas ouvert » … _la chambre des secrets,_ mais le reste de la phrase personne de l'entendit, elle était déjà évanouie sur le sol de la forêt interdite, au milieu des élèves et des Sombrals…

Quand elle revint à elle, une voix forte s'écria, faisant presque tremblait les murs du château.

« - Qu'elle ne revienne pas ! » Une porte claqua et Mme Pomfresh protesta toute seule contre le manque de savoir-vivre des gens. TJ ouvrit les yeux et se sentit atrocement seule dans cette pièce. Elle se retrouvait encore dans l'infirmerie, sans aucune visite, personne à qui parler. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre dos à la porte. Elle voulait s'échapper de cet endroit, partir, s'envoler par cette fenêtre, cette ouverture vers le monde, hors de ce château. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, et se perdre dans l'oreiller blanc et moelleux. Elle s'endormit, épuisée par la solitude.

« - Cette enfant n'est pas heureuse ! » constata Mme Pomfresh à Dumbledore qui sortait de la pièce au moment où TJ ouvrit les yeux pour lui parler. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment triste et seule. Elle se leva, elle sortit de la salle de soins et se mit à marcher dans le couloir, elle croisait de nombreuses personnes qui riaient, TJ sentit la colère montait en elle. Pourquoi eux étaient-ils heureuse et pas elle ? Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle réalisa que ses pieds l'avaient conduit, prés de la salle commune des Serpentards, mais elle n'alla pas rejoindre ses camarades et prit un chemin à droite et retourna là où le Professeur Rogue l'avait trouvée la première fois. Comme si revenir ici aller l'aider à retourner vers son autre vie, celle dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle s'allongea à même le sol, en position fœtale, repliée sur elle-même, et s'effondra en larmes et s'endormit une fois de plus. C'est dans cette position que le Professeur Rogue la retrouva. Il sortit sa baguette, et jeta un sort, et son corps s'éleva dans les airs. TJ ouvrit les yeux et murmura vaguement…

« - Ne me ramenez pas là bas, je vous en prie, pas à l'infirmerie. »

TJ était très faible, cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'équipe des enseignants la recherchait dans le château. Rogue ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il regarda la jeune fille. Elle était semi-consciente, elle était très belle, le visage pâle, avec de longs cheveux châtain clair ondulés autour de son visage et de son corps. Bien qu'elle n'était pas très présentable, la chevelure terne et toute emmêlée, le visage couvert de poussière, les vêtements sales et le corps faible et amaigri. Elle avait un charme naturel et cette fragilité donnait envie de la protéger. C'est ainsi que le professeur Rogue prit le chemin de ses quartiers avec le corps suspendu de TJ qui le suivait.

Quand TJ ouvrit les yeux et ne vit pas le plafond noir d'un cachot, elle prit peur et se redressa sur son lit. Elle se sentait lourde, toujours triste, mais il y avait une présence dans la pièce. Elle la rechercha du regard, et vit le Professeur Rogue assit à son bureau. Elle sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie... Plusieurs jours passèrent, pendant lesquels TJ reprenait des forces et des couleurs. Elle mangeait ce que le Professeur lui apportait. Les potions de Rogue, lui permettaient de bien dormir, et au bout d'une semaine elle était de nouveau en forme, du moins physiquement. Dumbledore lui rendit visite, mais TJ restait silencieuse face au vieux sorcier.

Les vacances commencèrent... TJ voulait partir du château. Aller voir le monde. Le peu qu'elle avait vu, le chemin de traverse et le village de Pré-au-Lard, lui donnait envie d'en voir plus. Et surtout, partir de ce château était la seule chose qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille avait reprit des forces, mais n'assistait plus aux cours. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne, parce que personne ne lui demanderait si ça allait...

Le soir du deuxième jour des vacances, Dumbledore, Rogue et TJ se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

« - TJ, je pense que tu ne te sens pas bien, dans ce château ! fit Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant, bien que la jeune fille lui trouvait un « je ne sais quoi » d'ironie. Je te propose d'aller réposer dans un autre endroit, une grande maison. Il y aura la famille Weasley et Harry, ajouta le directeur. TJ leva la tête vers le vieux sorcier au nom d'Harry et sourit sans le vouloir. Elle aimait bien le jeune garçon et en même temps, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

- D'accord ! répondit la jeune fille, n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, pensa-t-elle tristement.

- Bien, le professeur Rogue va t'y accompagner. Ensuite tu ne sortiras pas toute seule de la maison, d'accord ? »

TJ hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, et s'approcha du Professeur Rogue. Ce fut ensemble qu' ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur. La jeune fille récupéra ses affaires, un peu éparpillées partout entre son dortoir à Serpentard, et les quartiers de Rogue. Puis avec son ami, celui avait qui elle pouvait parler, tous deux quittèrent l'enceinte de Poudlard et ils transplantèrent vers cette nouvelle demeure.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**


	5. Sirius et TJ Première Partie

_**Chapitre 2 Partie 1 : Sirius et TJ**_

TJ avait quitté Poudlard, pour rejoindre le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix, square Grimmaud. Pendant quelques jours, le beau temps fut au rendez-vous. Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Mme Weasley, que TJ aimait bien, mais elle évitait tout de même les autres habitants de la maison, notamment Harry et ses amis. De son côté, Sirius semblait s'intéresser à la jeune fille, et TJ essayait de bien s'entendre avec lui. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils seraient très vite seuls tous les deux dans cette maison.

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva assez vite, et TJ se sentait un peu mieux maintenant que tout le monde allait partir. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas lier des relations durables avec les gens, comme si elle ne pouvait pas devenir « amie » avec eux parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment « d'ici ». La jeune sorcière n'était pas particulièrement idiote, mais certaines logiques lui échappaient encore. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vécu à Poudlard et suivit ses études là-bas, mais personne ne lui était familier. Sauf peut-être Dumbledore, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans vraiment savoir qui. Elle en avait donc conclu qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps. Pourtant, ce genre de voyage était impossible! L'incohérence de tout ceci causait des migraines à la jeune fille, qui voulait comprendre la situation.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans un des salons quand elle reconnut la voix du Professeur Rogue. Elle sourit et se précipita dans la cuisine, le lieu d'origine de la voix. Entrant énergiquement dans la pièce, elle sauta presque sur le professeur, qui la retint juste à temps en tendant les bras devant lui.

« - Professeur Rogue, je suis contente de vous revoir! » S'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse. Après tout c'est lui qui avait sauvé la jeune fille plusieurs fois.

Sirius et Harry, qui se trouvaient également dans la pièce, semblaient bouche-bée devant le spectacle que venait d'offrir la jeune fille. Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la famille Weasley dans la pièce. La guérison d'Arthur fit rapidement de tour du quartier de l'Ordre. TJ savait qu'il avait été attaqué par un serpent, mais elle n'avait pas très bien compris comment Harry l'avait su. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tellement cherché à comprendre... La jeune sorcière était assez attirée par Harry, mais c'est comme-ci elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre en lui, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa réflexion. Et puis avait tout ce qui c'était passé entre Drago, lui et elle, c'était un peu compliqué. TJ sourit à l'annonce du rétablissement de M. Weasley avant de laisser les amis ensemble. D'ailleurs Rogue quitta aussi la pièce.

« A bientôt, Professeur ! » fit-elle dans un signe de la main, avant de le voir fermer la porte et sans doute transplaner...

Le lendemain, TJ resta cachée dans sa chambre, le temps que tout le monde s'en aille. Elle ne descendit que vers midi pour trouver Sirius assis dans la cuisine, à manger les restes du repas d'hier. La jeune sorcière se servit en silence, et fit de même. Une fois, le repas terminé, les assiettes furent débarrassées d'un coup de baguette et TJ sortit de la pièce. Elle entra dans un salon qui avait été nettoyé pendant les vacances. La jeune fille fut attirée par une vitrine, et regarda ce qui s'y trouvait. Un médaillon attira son attention. Elle ouvrit alors la porte vitrée et le prit entre ses mains. Une agréable sensation de chaleur la parcourut... Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et savoura cette merveilleuse sensation en fermant les yeux. Elle ouvrit finalement les paupières pour essayer d'ouvrir l'objet, mais n'y parvint pas. Soupirant, elle le mit dans sa poche.

TJ monta dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée quand elle croisa le petit elfe de maison, Kreathur, dans un couloir. Elle avait plus ou moins apprivoisé la créature pendant ses deux semaines de vacances, ne faisant pas attention aux insultes qui lui sortaient de la bouche. TJ s'accroupit devant lui et dit:

« -Bonjour, Kreathur...

- La jeune sorcière souhaite bonjour à Kreathur... » répondit Kreathur, en s'arrêtant de marcher. Tous deux se trouvaient devant la chambre de Regulus Black. R.A.B. était écrit sur la porte de la chambre.

« - Kreathur, comment était Regulus? demanda la jeune fille dans un espoir d'avoir une conversation plus ou normale avec le petit elfe. Elle avait dû poser la bonne question, car le visage de la créature s'illumina et il répondit...

- M. Regulus avait le sens de l'honneur de la famille Black, et la dignité des Sangs-Purs. Il a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Du seigneur des ténèbres, répéta TJ, elle n'avait pas encore entendu cette façon d'appeler Voldemort. Elle sourit, regarda le petit elfe, et ajouta quelques secondes plus tard. Tu devais être fier de lui! »

Kreathur hocha la tête et partit frotter la rambarde des escaliers bien que TJ ait du mal à comprendre comment on pouvait la rendre propre avec un chiffon sale... Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, TJ visita la maison et Kreathur lui racontait parfois des histoires sur l'enfance de Regulus, et aussi sur la vie dans la maison. Le portrait de Mrs Black hurlait la plupart du temps et la jeune sorcière s'habituait à sa voix, même si en pleine nuit ce n'était pas agréable d'être sorti du sommeil par une voix aiguë qui gronde dans toute la maison. Avec Sirius, ils parlaient très peu, et seulement pendant les repas. Il était assez morose depuis que le reste de l'Ordre était partit. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule visite, celle de Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

La jeune fille commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Elle avait lu le peu de livres qu'elle avait amené avec elle et ceux qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la maison. Elle se décida donc à écrire un journal intime... Et en l'écrivant, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà fait. La jeune fille sortait souvent le médaillon, se sentant bien à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait.

_ 20 janvier, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait les devoirs que le Professeur Rogue m'a envoyé. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il veut que je continue à apprendre la magie. Les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal sont ses matières préférées, ça se voit dans la façon dont sont faits ses cours. J'aime beaucoup ses cours. Cet homme est peut-être aussi solitaire que moi, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que nous nous entendons bien. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été aussi solitaire autrefois. J'entends souvent tout un tas de voix dans ma tête, pourtant aucun nom, ni visage n'est venu hanter mes rêves ou mes pensées. C'est vraiment très étrange. _

_L'autre jour, Sirius et moi avons discuté, il a fini par ne plus faire l'ours et sortir le nez de sa chambre à un autre moment que les repas. Je me suis bien amusée, avec lui. Je compte recommencer cette expérience bientôt, car Sirius semble être un homme assez complexe, et entier. Il devait être très entouré par des amis et des camarades, avant que tout ne « disparaissent », le jour où il s'est retrouvé à Azkaban. Un peu comme moi! _

_Je voudrais avoir plein d'amis et être aimée, je sais que je l'ai été, mais impossible de me souvenir de quoique ce soit, ma tête reste vide. Pourtant, il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression que mes souvenirs sont à ma portée, juste là devant moi. Mais à peine ai-je saisit la chose qu'elle a déjà disparu. Personne ne semble se souvenir de moi, ou bien ils ne le disent pas. Pourtant Dumbledore semble savoir plus qu'il ne veut en dire, et je n'aime pas ça. C'est ma vie, j'ai le droit de la connaître et il ne me laisse pas ce droit, ce n'est pas juste! Même si c'est pour me protéger ou me sauver! _

Le lendemain, TJ et Sirius ont passé un moment ensemble, la jeune fille a écouté le jeune Black qui lui racontait ses années à Azkaban. La jeune sorcière semblait avoir un don pour faire parler les gens, et ils se confiaient à elle facilement...

_ Sirius venait d'être accueilli dans sa nouvelle demeure, une des cellules d'Azkaban. Le détraqueur avait refermé la porte d'un geste sec, juste derrière le jeune homme, qui venait juste d'avoir vingt deux ans. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était juste et nécessaire, il avait vengé ses amis. Les premières semaines furent difficiles, pas trop parce que les détraqueurs agissaient sur son esprit, mais plutôt parce que les barreaux d'une prison sont parfois difficiles à accepter. Mais avec le temps, on s'y habitue... L'homme s'habitue à tout. Autant aux choses simples et faciles, qu'aux contraires et difficultés de la vie. D'autres étaient venus le rejoindre dans la prison, le jeune Croupton, la folle Lestrange, et d'autres. Sirius restait tout de même sain d'esprit. Ce qu'il avait fait été juste..._

« -Tu vois, je savais que ce j'avais fait était juste, mes amis étaient vengés, fit Sirius à la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre cet état d'esprit, mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé, autour de la cheminée. La pièce était assez chaleureuse et accueillante, bien que Sirius ne devait peut-être pas la voir ainsi.

-Comment avez-vous réagit en découvrant que cet homme était toujours en vie? Demanda la jeune fille en parlant de Peter Petitgrow, l'homme responsable de la mort de James et Lily.

- Je l'ai découvert dans la journal, la famille Weasley avait gagné un tas de gallions et s'était offert un voyage en Égypte. Ils avaient été pris en photo avec Queudver, et je l'ai reconnu. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, et je me suis échappé de la prison pour le retrouver et finir le travail. Tu vois, le plus dur a été de réaliser que j'avais passé ces douze ans à Azkaban pour rien. Expliqua Sirius dans un air las et triste. TJ acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, en souriant pour le rassurer.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit pour rien. Votre ancien ami, Quedever, a lui aussi vécu dans une prison. Il a été enfermé dans le corps d'un rat. On ne doit pas être très libre..., fit TJ dans une réflexion intense.

- Peut-être » commenta Sirius perdu dans une réflexion qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

TJ se mit à observer les flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée, et il lui sembla entendre une voix...

« - Tu veux boire un thé, j'en ai fait, il est tout chaud, il devrait te réchauffer, » fit la voix, elle était plus féminine que les autres déjà entendues par la jeune fille.

TJ secoua sa tête, et réalisa qu'elle devait s'être endormie car Sirius n'était plus dans la pièce et la lumière du jour avait bien déclinée. Elle soupira, se leva, et vérifia que le médaillon était toujours dans sa poche, pour le toucher et sentir sa douce chaleur. Elle entra dans la cuisine où le jeune homme était en train de cuisiner. Elle sourit et s'approcha de la cuisinière d'un air gourmand.

« -Tu nous prépares quoi de bon? Demanda TJ dans un sourire.

-Une bonne soupe! Répondit-il en faisant une vague signe de la baguette pour sortir assiettes, verres et couverts du placard. La table se dressa toute seule, et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger, le tout était débarrassé et rangé dans les placards.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille, après avoir écrit les évènements de la journée, s'endormit un peu plus heureuse: elle avait trouvé un ami. Elle serra l'étrange médaillon contre elle, qui dégageait une chaleur agréable et bienveillante dans le corps de la jeune fille.


	6. Sirius et TJ Seconde partie

_**Chapitre 2 Partie 2 : Sirius et TJ**_

Depuis quelques jours, une certaine routine s'était installée entre TJ et Sirius. Le matin, la jeune fille se levait assez tard, prenait son petit déjeuner seule, puis elle retrouvait le jeune Black dans le salon. Lui, il lisait la gazette des sorciers et faisait des commentaires sur les infos du ministère. De son côté, elle lisait un livre ou un magazine. Puis ils se mettaient à table, tous les deux. L'après-midi, elle faisait les devoirs que le Professeur Rogue lui envoyait. Dans la soirée, ils se retrouvaient pour discuter. Ils avaient commencés par les années de prison de Sirius. TJ lui avait un peu parlé de son mal-être, ou plutôt de cet étrange manque, qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à placer des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait ou pensait...

Ce soir-là, TJ et Sirius se trouvaient dans le salon, et la jeune fille voulait parler de la maison et des années qu'il avait vécu ici.

« - Comment était cette maison quand tu y habitais? Demanda-t-elle en glissant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais aimé cette maison, mes parents, leurs manies de Sang-Pur et mon frère assez bête pour y croire.

- Kreathur m'a dit qu'il était très fier de Regulus. Commenta la jeune fille dans un demi-sourire.

- Oui, sans doute... Répondit le jeune Black.

Un silence s'installa, mais la jeune fille reprit la parole d'une petite voix, craignant qu'il se fâche ou qu'il réagisse mal. Sirius semblait avoir le sang chaud et s'emporter facilement...

- Vous aimiez vos parents?

Sirius soupira et resta un moment silencieux à contempler les flammes de la cheminée.

- Je ne sais pas. La plupart du temps, je réponds « non » sans me poser de questions. Pourtant j'ai quelques bons souvenirs mais c'était avant mon entrée à Gryffondor, répondit Sirius.

TJ, elle, ne voyait toujours pas la différence entre Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle. Et ne comprenait pas que, pour des parents, cela ait pu faire une différence.

- Et votre frère? Reprit-elle après un moment de silence.

- Avec le recul, je crois que j'aurais pu l'aider et éviter qu'il bascule du mauvais côté... Mais je n'avais que 13 ans, et pas une once de bons sens! » Fit Sirius en souriant. TJ fit de même.

Ensuite ils parlèrent de Harry, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore et d'autres choses. TJ espérait que cela éveillerait des souvenirs mais sa mémoire restait fermée, et sa tête vide de tout souvenir... La jeune fille s'endormit une nouvelle fois, heureuse de vivre ici, dans cette maison avec Sirius, le médaillon toujours auprès d'elle, dégageant sa chaleur réconfortante.

_ 13 février,_

_Sirius et moi avons passé la journée à lire et relire l'interview de Harry, publiée dans le chicaneur. Pauvre Ombrage, elle va attraper des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. J'ai aussi reçu un nouveau colis de cours et de devoirs que le professeur Rogue m'envoie toutes les semaines, pour je continue à apprendre. Je lui ai écrit une longue lettre pour lui parler de ma vie ici, et le remercier de son aide et de son implication dans mes cours. Je suis contente d'avoir un tel professeur. Cette journée était comme les autres, agréables, mais elles manquent de quelque chose. Elles manquent de Sa présence. En effet, depuis quelques jours, Sa présence s'impose dans mes pensées, mais je sais pas ni qui il est, ni même s'il vit encore et ni où il vit... _

Le mois de mars commença et les jours de pluie devinrent plus présents. TJ voulait faire un tour dehors. La maison de Sirius lui plaisait bien, ainsi que la vie là bas, mais l'envie de voir le monde autrement que dans les magazines la tentait bien. Elle en avait parlé à Sirius, mais lui non plus ne pouvait pas sortir. Heureusement, Remus Lupin leur rendit une petite visite, et en sa compagnie, TJ pu aller dehors. Comme lui avait dit Dumbledore, _« __Ensuite tu ne sortiras pas toute seule de la maison »_.

Remus et TJ allèrent dans la partie Moldue de Londres: le sorcier lui avait en effet dit que c'était pour éviter de rencontrer des sorciers. Cependant, la jeune fille se demandait qui il voulait cacher, si c'était lui ou elle. Mais elle ne dit rien, et respira un peu d'air frais. Ils firent le tour de quelques boutiques, mais c'est dans le parc, assis tous les deux, qu'ils passèrent le plus de temps. TJ lui posa de nombreuses questions sur sa vie à Poudlard, sur sa vie de Loup-Garou, celle de membre de l'Ordre. La jeune fille les posait avec tellement de sincérité que Remus ne pu que se prêter au jeu, et répondit de son mieux à ses questions.

« - Tu as de la chance de rencontrer tes amis à Poudlard. constata-t-elle dans un sourire.

Remus acquiesça en regardant devant lui, l'air hagard et le regard vague. TJ ne pu que sourire en regardant l'homme assit à ses côtés. Elle espérait aussi faire une telle rencontre, qui changera sa façon de voir le monde, et sa vie.

- Nous rentrons? » fit Remus.

TJ se leva du banc et fit quelques pas et hocha la tête en se tournant vers Lupin, le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit sa main et transplana prés du Square Grimmaud, avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Après cette journée, TJ reprit son petit train-train quotidien en compagnie des deux anciens camarades de classe. Ils étaient très proches, et TJ aimait écouter les anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécus à Poudlard, même si on sentait une certaine colère quand Sirius ou Remus prononçait le nom de Peter Pettigrow. Un soir d'avril, Sirius était très remonté, et Lupin lui expliqua que Rogue avait cessé de donner des cours d'occlumencie à Harry. La jeune fille avait déjà eu un écho de ce qui c'était passé avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ce qui était sûr, c'était que les gens voyaient les choses comme ça les arrangeait. Qu'il existait autant de points de vue que de vérités, qu'il y avait d'habitants sur la Terre. TJ envoya tout de même une lettre à son professeur, pour lui dire que les cours d'Harry étaient importants, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle pensait ça. Sans doute parce que Dumbledore l'avait dit. Vers la mi-avril, Remus retourna chez lui, et Sirius et TJ furent à nouveau seuls avec Kreathur. La jeune fille aimait bien l'elfe de maison, et l'écoutait parler de sa famille. Chaque fois qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe, bien souvent des insultes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Cela le rendait amusant et si mignon, si on pouvait dire cela d'un elfe de maison...

Le mois de mai se termina. Les beaux jours revenaient, et le mois de juin commença. TJ reçut une lettre du Professeur Rogue pour lui parler des BUSE, qu'elle pouvait passer si elle le souhaitait. La jeune fille avait beaucoup hésité, mais elle avait finalement renoncé à les passer cette année. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable vis à vis du Professeur Rogue qui lui avait fait tous ses cours et devoirs. Les jours se succédaient, et TJ sentait que l'atmosphère générale semblait changée ces derniers jours. Les membres de l'Ordre passaient plus souvent au Quartier Général, elle avait revu Mme Weasley et Maugrey Fol Œil, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi étrange et impressionnant. Et puis Remus était revenu deux fois. Enfin, cela semblait bouger un peu plus. En même temps, les Mangemorts de leurs côtés semblaient beaucoup plus calmes...

_« - Le calme avant la tempête »_ avait commenté Kingsley.

Dumbledore, lui, était toujours disparu on ne sait où, et il n'était pas passé une seule fois au Square Grimmaud. TJ avait pourtant espéré sa venue, car elle avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Sans doute devront-elles attendre encore un peu.

Finalement, le calme se termina un soir de juin, alors que TJ était dans le salon à lire et que Sirius soignait Buck, l'hippogriffe. La jeune fille avait bien aimé la créature, elle avait fait plusieurs petits tableaux de l'animal, même si elle avait très peu de talent pour le dessin. Elle était en train de lire un passage passionnant quand elle entendit Kreathur parler, au début elle n'y fit pas attention, il était toujours en train de parler... Mais quand une autre voix cria :

« Où est partit Sirius? Kreathur, est-ce qu'il est allé au Département des Mystères?

TJ se leva et avança vers la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Au moment où elle croisa l'elfe de maison qui passait par la porte du hall, elle eut le temps de voir la tête de Harry disparaître. Elle aurait voulu crier que Sirius était là mais c'était trop tard. Elle fit demi-tour et monta en courant les escaliers pour trouver le jeune Black.

« - Sirius, il se passe quelque chose! Kreathur vient de faire une bêtise. Il a dit à Harry que tu étais au Département des Mystères. » fit-elle dans un souffle court d'avoir monté les escaliers aussi vite.


	7. Sirius et TJ Troisième Partie

_**Chapitre 2 Partie 3 : Sirius et TJ**_

Sirius se figea avant de descendre et TJ le suivit. Ils trouvèrent le professeur Rogue en bas. La jeune fille était contente de le voir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de sourire. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sirius ordonna à Kreathur et à TJ de transmettre le message à Dumbledore. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Seulement, après avoir fait les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes dans la maison, elle se décida à faire quelque chose. Sa place n'était pas ici. Elle attrapa son médaillon qu'elle glissa autour de son cou, prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et utilisa le réseau pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

« - Ministère de la Magie » cria-t-elle sur un ton désespérée. Au moment où ses pieds décollèrent elle su qu'elle venait de faire une erreur, mais c'était trop tard. Après avoir voyagé dans toutes les cheminées de Londres ou presque, elle atterrit brutalement dans le grand hall, vide. Elle se releva, frotta ses vêtements, et se rua vers l'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle courait, elle sentait un regard posé sur elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Cela lui donna la chair de poule, et elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. TJ arriva au neuvième niveau et courut vers la porte qui devait toujours rester fermée. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle avait su le chemin sans même y penser. Elle entra dans la pièce circulaire, dont les portes tournoyaient.

« - Où faut-il aller maintenant? » demanda-t-elle.

A ce moment là, la pièce cessa de tourner, et une porte s'ouvrit dans un clic. La jeune fille s'avança vers l'ouverture et passa la porte. Elle y vit Sirius, Lupin et les autres membres de l'Ordre, mais aussi les Mangemorts, qui combattaient les uns contre les autres. Puis Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, et TJ soupira. Tout le monde serait sauvé, avec lui dans la pièce.

Sirius et Bellatrix continuaient tout de même à se battre. Elle la vit éclater de rire en évitant un sort.

TJ s'élança vers la sorcière, et toutes deux basculèrent et tombèrent au sol. Le sort funeste qu'elle venait de lancer avait évité de peu le jeune Black. TJ fut la première à se relever, et resta interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de voir Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux. Elle prit peur, et s'élança dans le couloir qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix du Professeur Dumbledore l'appeler, mais c'était trop tard: elle courait Bellatrix sur ses talons.

TJ courrait dans le couloir, trouva l'ascenseur, en fermant les portes et vit Bellatrix courir vers elle. La cabine monta vers l'atrium, et TJ en sortit dans le grand Hall. Il était très grand, et TJ ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps d'atteindre la cheminée avant que Bellatrix n'arrive. Elle courut de toutes ses forces, mais elle arriva trop tard. La cheminée explosa au moment où elle allait s'y engouffrer. TJ cria alors qu'une partie de la cheminée lui tombait dessus. Ses jambes étaient coincées, et elle aussi était coincée. Bellatrix se mit à rire. TJ avait une douleur fulgurante sur le côté gauche, et sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle posa son dos contre le bord du mur, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin alors que Bellatrix continuait d'approcher en riant. Dumbledore, Sirius, et un autre membre de l'Ordre arrivèrent. TJ se sentit mieux, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un autre homme apparut au milieu de la salle. Bellatrix se jeta à ses pieds, l'implorant .

« - Maitre ».

L'homme était grand, mince, il avait un affreux visage de serpent blafard avec des yeux rouges et son visage n'avait plus de nez. TJ le trouvait terrible et en même temps, étrangement séduisant. Le médaillon autour de son cou, chauffait doucement...

« - Dumbledore »! fit-il de sa voix aigüe.

Un combat de sorcier s'en suivit. TJ, assise, ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle commençait à voir flou quand un éclair passa tout prés d'elle.

« - C'était idiot de venir ce soir, Tom, les aurors sont en route! Dit Dumbledore

- Et quand ils arriveront, je serais partit et tu seras mort. » répondit l'homme-Serpent qui, la jeune fille l'avait compris, était Lord Voldemort.

Mais ce prénom « Tom », elle l'avait déjà entendu. Son cœur se serra et d'étranges sentiments et souvenirs l'envahirent, mais dans l'état où elle était, elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. La statue du hall continuait à tourner autour de Dumbledore pour le protéger. TJ vit Sirius essayer de s'approcher d'elle, pour l'aider, mais Bellatrix essaya de lancer un nouveau sort fatal que Sirius évita grâce à la jeune fille qui avait attraper le jeune Black par le bras pour le faire se baisser, laissant échapper un cri de douleur par la même occasion.

Le combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort dura longtemps. Voyant Sirius et un autre membre de l'Ordre l'encercler Bellatrix se rua dans une cheminée, et parvint à s'enfuir avant que Sirius ne fasse exploser la cheminée.

Voldemort se retrouva encerclé par Dumbledore, Sirius et le troisième membre. Il sourit et disparut dans un pop. Tout le monde se figea et pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le calme.

TJ commençait à penser qu'il s'était enfui, mais il réapparut à ses pieds. Il souleva la jeune fille en la prenant par le cou et approcha son visage du sien. La jeune fille ne touchait plus le sol. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Leur échange visuel lui sembla durer des heures, ce qui ne prit en réalité que quelques secondes. Voldemort retourna TJ contre son torse, la jeune fille se sentit vraiment mal. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius, effaré, sa baguette toujours levée, mais plus aucun sort n'était jeté. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Ron arrivèrent, et TJ croisa le regard du Survivant.

« - Tu comptais te servir d'elle contre moi? » interrogea Voldemort dans un voix aiguë. TJ sentit son souffle dans son cou. Elle attrapa la main de Voldemort essaye de tirer pour qu'il la lâche. Elle aurait bien voulu donner des coups de pieds, mais cela lui faisait bien trop mal.

« - Non, ce n'est qu'une enfant ». répondit Dumbledore. TJ finit par lâcher la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne pouvait se battre et il était trop fort pour elle. Il la tenait contre lui, la soulevait comme si elle n'était qu'une brindille. D'ailleurs, il pouvait la casser comme une petite poupée. Elle n'osait plus vraiment crier, mais elle gémissait en pleurant. Elle avait tellement peur, et tremblait de tout son corps. Mais elle sentait aussi la chaleur réconfortante de son médaillon qui lui disait n'ait pas peur...

« - Une enfant qui a prêté allégeance à Voldemort. » continua le Lord. TJ ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait vraiment fait ça, de toute façon, elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Mais si elle était ce genre de personne, elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

« Tu es dans l'erreur, Tom! » contredit le Professeur Dumbledore. TJ écoutait leur conversation, gémissante et tremblante, mais ce prénom, Tom, surgit une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, dans ses pensées. Et un voile de sa vie passée se leva pendant une seconde, elle vit un jeune homme brun, le teint pâle, mais très beau, elle vit aussi un petit garçon, l'air sûr de lui... Elle cria:

« Tommy! » et ce fut le trou noir, il n'y avait plus rien... Que le noir, que le vide, que le néant...


	8. Nora et les mangemorts Première Partie

_**Chapitre 3 Partie 1 : Nora et les mangemorts**_

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et un prénom illumina son esprit. Sans doute était-ce le sien, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Son cœur se souvenait des sentiments mais son esprit, sa mémoire, restait vide malgré tout. Elle regarda le plafond: il était blanc, avec de jolies moulures. Elle su alors qu'elle n'était pas dans la célèbre école de magie. Où était-elle dans ce cas? Elle observa le reste de la pièce, et son regard tomba sur une femme grande, belle et blonde, assise dans un fauteuil vert confortable. TJ l'observa pendant une bonne minute, avant que la femme ne se rende compte qu'elle était réveillée.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée! Constata-t-elle dans un soupir de soulagement, bien que la jeune fille ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi. Elles ne se connaissaient pas!

« Oui, je suis réveillée, et je crois que je suis Nora » fit-elle en levant ses mains devant son visage pour les regarder, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se releva doucement, jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, et se mit à poser quelques questions à la femme blonde. Qui était-elle? Où était-elle? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi? Pourquoi était-elle ici?

La femme lui répondit du mieux qu'elle pu en se présentant tout d'abord. Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. Que la petite sorcière se trouvait dans le Manoir Malefoy depuis une journée. Que le Maitre avait donné des ordres pour que la jeune fille se réveille. Puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, Narcissa se mit à lui raconter sa vie, ses malheurs, mais Nora avait cet effet sur de nombreuses personnes, même Tom avait parfois failli tomber sous son charme enfantin.

Nora et Narcissa se rendirent à la salle à manger du manoir pour prendre le repas, servit par les elfes de maison. Elles y retrouvèrent également Drago, Severus, la sorcière brune que Nora avait bousculé dans le département des mystères et un autre petit sorcier avec une main d'argent. Nora entra dans la pièce avec jovialité. C'était étrange de voir autant de vie dans une pièce qui rassemblait des gens qui avaient causé la mort d'autres personnes. La jeune fille s'assit à table et fit la connaissance de Peter mais Bellatrix, la sœur de Narcissa, la sorcière brune, restait étrangement silencieuse en jetant des regards noirs à Nora. Mais la jeune fille n'en fit pas grand cas et se mit à parler de tout et de rien: de la décoration de la pièce, du menu du repas, de la tenue de Cissy, … Et même Drago, qui avait connu TJ à Poudlard, voyait un net changement.

Bellatrix quitta la pièce dès le repas fini dans un courant d'air glacial, et Nora se dit qu'elle ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer à cause de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, qu'elle n'avait pas pu tuer Sirius à cause d'elle.

Severus restait silencieux, mais Nora était contente de l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était un homme fort, sur qui on pouvait compter. Il n'y avait pas à en douter, même une seule seconde. Quant à Peter, la jeune fille connaissait l'histoire de sa trahison envers les Maraudeurs, mais elle n'avait qu'un point de vue, celui de Sirius et de Remus. Aussi, elle avait hâte de pouvoir connaître celui de Queudver.

Drago et elle étaient camarades de classe, même si elle avait peu de chance de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Elle sourit au jeune homme en espérant qu'ils pourraient devenir plus proche qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Cissy était une femme assez attentive, en particulier envers son fils, mais elle espérait pouvoir trouver une mère en elle. A cette pensée, Nora essaya de réfléchir à qui était sa mère, mais rien de vint dans son esprit.

Après le repas, Nora se mit à visiter le manoir. Elle rentra dans un salon, la pièce était assez grande et contenait deux canapés disposés autour d'une cheminée centrale. Une table rectangulaire se trouvait au fond de la pièce, et il y avait un tapis au sol. Drago était assis sur un des canapés de couleur vert-gris, et tenait un livre dans les mains. Non loin, une radio-magique diffusait une musique assez entrainante. La jeune fille fit un pas dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de battre le tempo de la musique avec son corps. Elle s'avança vers Drago et lui sourit.

« Drago! »

Il leva son nez de son livre mais ne répondit pas au sourire de la petite sorcière. Elle posa ses fesses à côté de Drago et se pencha pour voir le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Le titre du livre était _« Un symbole pour les dominer tous »_. Mais Nora n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait raconter, aussi le demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

« Que raconte ton livre? ». Mais le sorcier blond ne semblait pas pressé de lui répondre... Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Nora lui arracha le livre des mains et le tint loin de lui. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle, le regard noir, mais Nora ne se laissa pas intimider et se mit à rire. Malefoy tendit le le bras pour attraper le livre et se retrouva à moitié couché sur Nora, et parvint à saisir le bouquin. Mais un mouvement de la jeune fille les envoya tous les deux par terre. La petite sorcière était couchée sur Drago... Elle se releva confuse et baissa la tête.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas trop comment briser la glace! »

« TJ! »

« Nora rectifia la jeune fille, je crois que c'était mon nom », expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, toujours assise par terre, alors que Drago avait retrouvé sa place sur le canapé.

« Ah! » commenta le jeune homme sur un ton banal. Il replongea dans son livre et Nora se mit à fredonner vaguement la chanson qui était diffusée, même si elle n'en connaissait pas les paroles. Au bout d'une demie-heure, Drago se leva et posa le livre sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

« Tiens, tu pourras le lire » fit-il simplement. La petite sorcière le remercia et le jeune Malefoy quitta la pièce. La jeune fille ouvrit le livre et lut la première page, puis le premier chapitre, et elle le termina deux heures plus tard. Il racontait l'histoire d'un grand sorcier qui avait créé une Coupe de Vie qui permettait de rendre immortel quiconque y versait une goutte de son sang. Terrorisé par son invention le sorcier l'avait cachée, mais plusieurs centaines d'années plus tard, un autre sorcier l'avait retrouvée et s'en était servit pour rendre son armée immortelle et ainsi dominer le monde. Mais les moldus l'avait découvert et ils avaient combattu. Nora n'avait été pour aucun camp, mais c'était vraiment triste ce qui était arrivé aux moldus.

Après sa lecture, Nora éteignit la radio-magique, sortit de la pièce et reprit sa visite en tenant son livre serré contre sa poitrine. En penchant la tête, elle remarqua que son médaillon avait disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Elle se sentait un peu nue, sans lui... La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu, c'était le soir où Tom... non Voldemort l'avait kidnappée. Elle avait du mal à comprendre que celui qui avait été son frère, son ami, son amour était aujourd'hui le plus grand mage noir. Elle avait toujours su que Tom ne serait jamais un « bon » sorcier, mais de là à devenir un si « mauvais » sorcier, elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec lui, peut-être que si elle était restée, les choses auraient tourné autrement... c'était même sûr. Nora secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête, car les choses n'arrivent jamais deux fois de la même façon, et la jeune fille ne saurait jamais ce que les choses auraient pu être. Durant sa visite, elle essaya d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Certaines étaient fermées, et même avec un « Alohomora », elle ne put voir ce qui se cachait dans ces pièces. D'autres s'ouvraient sur des chambres ou bien des salons toujours plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Elle monta au dernier étage et arriva dans un vieux grenier poussiéreux, où il y avait tout un tas de vieux magazines ou de gazette des sorciers, ainsi que des vêtements et des vieilleries. Elle prit un vieux journal et commença sa lecture, en s'asseyant sur un carton. Elle pourrait peut-être connaître un peu mieux le monde dans lequel elle allait maintenant évoluer. Elle apprit la chute de Grindelwald causée par Dumbledore. Elle savait le vieux sorcier était puissant, et ne doutait pas de lui, mais elle se demanda pendant une seconde s'il réussirait à arrêter Tom, enfin Voldemort. Nora ne parvint pas à savoir si cette perceptive la réconfortait ou non.

« Que faites-vous ici? » fit une voix qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête en posant une main au niveau de son cœur... C'était Peter qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le grenier.

« Je feuilletais des journaux » répondit la petite sorcière en soulevant la Gazette, qu'elle était en train de lire, D'ailleurs elle parlait justement de l'attaque des treize moldus et l'arrestation de Sirius Black. Sirius m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, ce soir là... » commenta la jeune fille. Et vous, que ressentez-vous? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Il était toujours debout devant la porte, et semblait gêné et inquiet face à cette question. Comme si Nora avait posé la question qui l'avait hanté toute sa vie. La jeune fille le regardait avec une sourire timide sur son visage, le regard curieux et patient. Peter ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que répondre à sa question.

« Et bien, je n'aurais pu agir autrement, le maître a de si puissants pouvoirs! »

Nora fronça les sourcils, il semblait rejeter la faute sur les autres. Voldemort qui le terrifiait, et sans doute aussi Sirius et Remus qui n'avaient rien vu, et qui n'avaient pas pu l'aider.

« Comment cela à commencé? Demanda Nora, Peter fit un pas vers elle, et s'assit, presque abattu, sur ses cartons avant de se mettre à raconter son histoire.

Il lui narra sa triste enfance, son adolescence avec les Maraudeurs, et puis sa chute. Comment il était devenu un espion de Voldemort, au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien qu'au début, il donnait des informations futiles, et avec réticence. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrangeait toujours pour lui soutirer les renseignements par la force et la torture. Peter avait essayé de parler à ses anciens amis, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter sa propre faiblesse, sa lâcheté... N'était-il pas un maraudeur? Mais le temps avait passé et sa peur c'était changée en colère et en haine. Et il avait finit par faire l'ultime trahison en dévoilant le secret des Potter, et Voldemort avait tué James et Lily ce soir-là.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez faible, Peter » fit Nora en le regardant dans un triste sourire, elle était très touchée par l'histoire qu'il venait de lui raconter. Je pense que vous étiez trop seul! Personne ne sera à même de comprendre ce que vous avez traversé, vos anciens amis n'ont aucun droit de vous juger. J'aurais bien aimé savoir comment ils auraient réagit si ils avaient été à votre place. S'il vous arrive encore des problèmes, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, promis? » fit Nora en souriant à Peter. Ce dernier hocha la tête, il ne semblait pas vraiment assimiler tout ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. Mais elle semblait avoir prononcé les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

« Alors, vous êtes un animagus? » demanda Nora pour reprendre une conversation plus anodine.

Les deux amis, à défaut d'autre terme, se mirent à discuter de ce qui s'était passé dans le monde. Nora ignorait ce que Tom avait dit à ses partisans à propos d'elle, mais Peter lui dit qu'il n'avait rien dit de particulier. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop si elle en était déçue ou soulagée. Quand une horloge sonna sept coups, Peter et Nora redescendirent pour se mettre à table. Narcissa, Bellatrix et Drago étaient déjà à table. Nora s'installa et raconta sa journée, mais en gardant sous silence les révélations de Queudver. Elle fut presque la seule à parler pendant le repas, avec Bellatrix qui ne cessait de lancer des piques méchantes à Peter et à la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière défendait l'animagus avec le sourire. Cissy avait mangé en silence, et Nora avait surpris plusieurs fois le regard et le sourire amusé de Drago.


	9. Nora et les mangemorts Seconde Partie

_**Chapitre 3 Partie 2 : Nora et les mangemorts**_

Après le repas, Nora retourna à nouveau dans le salon où elle avait trouvé Drago. Elle fut légèrement surprise en y rencontra Bellatrix à la place. La jeune fille et elle étaient parties sur de mauvaises bases... Elanora espérait s'en faire une amie, mais elle semblait difficile d'accès. La petite sorcière décida donc de poser des questions sur le sujet favori de la mangemort, à savoir Lord Voldemort..

« Pourquoi avoir choisi de suivre Voldemort? » demanda-t-elle. Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir, mais Nora se mit à sourire, sans se défiler. Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne question à poser, surtout qu'elles venaient à peine de faire connaissance. La belle sorcière brune ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à la jeune fille. Nora haussa les épaules et s'avança vers un des canapés pour s'y installer. La mangemort l'observa et dès que la petite sorcière eut posé ses fesses sur le cousin, Bellatrix se jeta sur elle pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Tu as peut-être charmé tout le monde ici, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi! Je serais toujours la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je te déconseille également de prononcer le nom du maitre avec tes lèvres. Je t'aurais à l'œil! Et ne t'avise pas non plus de désobéir au maitre ou aux règles de cette maison... Ne fait pas un seul pas en dehors des limites! «

Nora était tellement surprise par la brusquerie de Bellatrix qu'elle ne prononça pas un mot, et se contenta de la regarder avec des yeux ronds avant de hocher la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille qui se faisait gronder par sa méchante belle-mère comme dans les contes de fée. Elle suivit des yeux la sorcière brune qui quittait la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte claquée que Nora eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

Après cet entretien, la jeune fille resta un moment seule dans la pièce à contempler les flammes, ne sachant pas trop bien ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans ce manoir et avec des mangemorts. Retrouver Tom était pourtant une joie, non, un bonheur, mais Voldemort ne ressemblait en rien au petit garçon et au jeune adolescent de son enfance... A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire, ni comment elle devait parler avec lui. Elle était à la fois impatiente que ce moment arrive, mais aussi terrifiée et inquiète... Elle porta machinalement sa main à son cou pour prendre le médaillon, mais se souvint qu'il n'était plus là. La petite sorcière laissa tomber sa main mollement et soupira de lassitude, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce...

Elle croisa Drago au détour du couloir. Il semblait un peu perturbé, aussi elle s'avança vers lui et croisa son regard, ses yeux vides et sans vraiment d'expression... Nora attrapa sa main, inquiète, et un éclair passa dans le regard du jeune homme, qui sembla enfin retrouver une étincelle de vie. La petite sorcière lui sourit tendrement pour l'encourager et le soutenir.

« Que s'est-il passé? » lui demanda t-elle son regard posé sur lui, inquiet de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était son ami.

« Rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a... Peux pas en parler! » marmonna-t-il.

Main dans la main, Nora raccompagna Drago jusqu'à sa chambre et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Alors comme ça, Voldemort se trouvait actuellement dans le manoir... L'information tourna et retourna dans sa tête. Devait-elle aller à sa rencontre? Devait-elle faire quelque chose ou rien du tout? Indécise, elle ne savait trop quoi faire, ni ce qu'elle désirait au fond d'elle. Nora voulait courir se cacher, autant qu'elle voulait le voir... Figée dans le couloir depuis un bon moment, elle se rendit compte de son immobilité quand elle entendit un léger bruit, ressemblant à quelque chose qui glissait sur le sol. Baissant les yeux vers le plancher, elle vit une longue ombre se faufiler dans un couloir et, sans réfléchir, Nora se mit à la suivre.

La petite sorcière marchait dans un couloir inconnu, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué lors de sa visite du manoir. Il avait trois portes: deux sur la droite, et une sur la gauche. Cette dernière était entrouverte, et l'ombre venait de s'y glisser. Droite et immobile derrière le battant de la porte, l'oreille tendue, la jeune fille entendit une étrange voix émettre des sifflements. Une certitude pulsa en elle. Elle avait déjà entendu ce son, elle en était sûre..; Seulement, le souvenir s'obstinait à rester loin d'elle, laissant en suspens la question qu'elle se posait. Quand?

« Nora, tu comptes rester devant la porte toute la nuit? » fit une voix qui donna des frissons à la jeune fille. Elle se sentait glacée, et avait bien envie de s'enfuir... Pourtant, elle poussa doucement la porte pour entrer dans la pièce.

La porte claqua brusquement derrière elle, et la petite sorcière se sentit prise au piège. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée uniquement par quelques bougies et le feu de la cheminée. Nora entrevit des étagères, devinant qu'elle devait se trouver dans une bibliothèque. La jeune fille se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, il y avait un regard qui pesait sur elle avec beaucoup d'intensité, comme un étau qui semblait vouloir la faire plier.

« Tom » murmura-t-elle faiblement. Elle entendit un bruissement de cape, et l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Nora était bien incapable de dire si la température avait augmenté ou diminué, tellement le froid en était devenu brulant. Elle vit une ombre se placer devant la cheminée. Cette dernière était de dos, et pourtant Nora ressentait l'envie de se blottir contre lui, restant cependant figée. La jeune fille sentait des larmes monter dans ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre leur origine. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle? De peur? De tristesse? Ou de joie?

« Nora, c'est très étrange de te revoir. » commenta le mage noir en faisant sursauter la petite sorcière. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer que pour Tom, ils avaient été séparés pendant cinquante ans. Pour elle, hier encore, elle vagabondait dans les couloirs avec lui, suivait les cours avec lui, partageait ses repas avec lui... Mais dans son esprit, une question demeurait. Où était Tom?

« Je... » commença-t-elle avant de se taire, ne sachant que dire de plus. Elle qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, se retrouvait silencieuse, incapable de trouver les mots. Elle soupira et fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui, peut être le toucher, mais Voldemort choisit ce moment pour s'éloigner de la cheminée et se retrouver dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« J'aimerais savoir où tu as trouvé le médaillon que tu portais autour du cou? » demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant et froid, qui exigeait une réponse sur le champ. Nora sursauta et croisa les bras sur son ventre dans un geste de protection, sentant un frisson parcourir son corps.

« Dans... dans la maison des Black, répondit-elle précipitamment en baissant la tête. Ce médaillon est important? Demanda la jeune fille, en essayant de retrouver son calme et une attitude qui lui ressemblait plus. Elle vit l'ombre de Tom bouger à nouveau, sa silhouette venant vers elle. Nora recula d'instinct, mais au bout de quelques pas, elle fut coincée par le mur. Voldemort était plus grand qu'elle, et elle dut lever la tête pour le regarder, sans pouvoir toutefois distinguer ses yeux.

Devant elle se tenait juste une ombre, une silhouette, une forme. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si Tom était en colère contre elle, déçu, content, ou même s'il ressentait quelque chose à cet instant. La jeune fille avait le visage levé vers lui, elle était tendue, mais gardait un regard curieux qui attendait une réponse. Tom n'était qu'une ombre noire devant elle, elle n'avait pas peur, ou du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre.

« Oui, il est important » murmura-t-elle, en répondant elle-même à sa question. Elle sentit le mage noir reprendra son souffle. Il leva la main et la posa sur la tête de la petite sorcière, qui dut baisser la tête sous la pression. Quelques instants plus tard, il quitta la pièce, laissant Nora dans le noir, seule et désemparée.

Après s'être remise de ses émotions, Nora prit le chemin de sa chambre dans un pas lent et léger, les idées toujours confuses et sans aucun sens. Son corps semblait bouger sans que son cerveau lui ait dit de le faire. Ses pieds la conduisaient presque automatiquement jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit et se glissa dans son lit sans un mot. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et un doux silence régnait dans la maison. Nora regardait le plafond et essayait de se remémorer des visages, des noms, des évènements, ou même des situations. Si elle arrivait à saisir le contexte, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le sens de sa vie. Malgré ses efforts pour retrouver la mémoire, elle n'avait retrouvé que quelques petites choses concernant Tom: elle le connaissait et … mais le reste semblait encore inaccessible, comme si un voile le dissimulait à ses yeux. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée...

Nora fit un rêve cette nuit-là, à moins que ça soit plutôt un souvenir...

« Tu as retrouvé la trace de ta mère? » demanda-t-elle assise dans l'herbe près d'un arbre, en compagnie de Tom, qui était entrain de lire un livre. Nora pouvait voir Poudlard de là où elle se trouvait, et un magnifique soleil brillait dans le ciel.

« Oui » répondit le jeune garçon sans plus de détails, frustrant légèrement la petite sorcière qui voulait en savoir plus sur cette femme qui l'avait mit au monde. Elle savait qu'elle était morte à l'orphelinat et qu'elle semblait pauvre, pourtant elle voyait beaucoup de noblesse en Tom. D'où pouvait-elle venir?

« Et? Où vivait-elle? » questionna-t-elle à nouveau le jeune homme.

« A Little Hangleton » répondit-il après un moment de silence. Nora sourit et se mit à parler, à émettre des commentaires sur qui était la mère de Tom. Elle imaginait une grande dame, avec de belles robes, de grands bijoux, et parlant un langage sophistiqué. Mais la mère de Tom avait vécu une histoire d'amour tragique, et avait finit seule dans la rue. Alors qu'elle imitait les manières des nobles, elle se mit à sourire, et ce sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand elle vit Tom faire de même, mais peut-être l'avait-elle rêvé.

« Je peux venir voir où ta mère vivait, Tom? » fit-elle d'un seul coup, d'un ton sérieux. Tom leva la tête de son livre, surpris. Nora souriait plus timidement et attendait une réponse positive de son ami. Pendant un bon moment, ils se regardèrent avant que Tom ne se lève et réponde:

« On verra »...

La jeune fille sourit et se leva à son tour, courant derrière Tom qui avait déjà commencé à marcher en direction du château.

Nora se réveilla en sursaut, et eut juste le temps de voir la porte de sa chambre se refermer doucement. Impossible de savoir qui était entré dans la pièce durant son sommeil. Mais la jeune fille ne se préoccupait pas trop de ça... En effet, elle venait de retrouver un souvenir, mais elle n'avait pas encore vu la maison de la mère de Tom. C'était un endroit où elle devait absolument se rendre, son instinct lui disait d'aller là bas. Elle demanderait à Tom de l'y conduire demain, pensa-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Entendant du bruit dans le couloir, elle sortit et surprit une conversation entre Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elles parlaient d'une mission que le maître avait confié à Drago. Que la mère du jeune garçon avait peur qu'il ne réussisse pas. Qu'elle allait en parler à Rogue. Nora referma doucement la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les deux femmes.


	10. Le cottage des Gaunt Première Partie

_**Chapitre 4 Partie 1 : Le Cottage des Gaunt**_

Il était dix heures quand Nora entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille était encore à moitié endormie mais même en marchant doucement, elle manqua de tomber en se cognant contre un petit elfe de maison...

« Désolée » fit-elle en aidant la petite créature à se relever. Il recula de frayeur en voyant les mains de Nora s'approcher de lui, enfin d'elle, car il s'agissait d'une elfe. La petite sorcière s'accroupit devant elle et tendit simplement les mains, en regardant la créature. Elle devina qu'elle devait être battue et était vraiment triste pour la petite elfe, et aussi en colère contre ceux qui osaient lever la main.

« Comment t'appelles tu? » demanda-t-elle. L'elfe de maison leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement surprise. Elles restèrent figées un moment, avant que la petite elfe fasse un pas vers Nora. Comme si elle l'avait jugée moins méchante que les autres, mais restait tout de même méfiante vis à vis de la jeune fille.

« Wiskey » répondit-elle en baissant la tête. La petite sorcière sourit et se présenta à son tour, enfin seulement son prénom, Elanora, car le reste était encore obscur pour elle.

La jeune fille se releva et s'installa à table. Ele avait à peine posé ses fesses sur une chaise que Bellatrix entra dans la pièce. Elles se regardèrent un moment, mais préférèrent s'ignorer mutuellement. Nora soupira et son petit déjeuner fut servit par Wiskey, à qui elle murmura un faible merci pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par la sorcière brune. Nora commença à manger, et elle venait de mettre une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche quand Voldemort entra dans la pièce. Elle sursauta, et ôta la cuillère de sa bouche un peu vivement, avalant de travers dans sa précipitation. Elle se mit à tousser sans le faire exprès.

« Pardon » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les deux adultes, puis elle baissa la tête en croisant le regard noir de Bellatrix. Elle aurait juré que Tom avait sourit, mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, ou ce qu'elle espèrait.

« Bellatrix, veux-tu bien nous laisser. » ordonna le mage noir. La sorcière brune resta interdite, mais hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Nora ressentait une certaine appréhension à se retrouver seule avec Voldemort, et elle avait dû le montrer car Bellatrix lui fit un sourire mauvais en refermant la porte. La jeune fille se retrouvait en tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle sursauta quand elle entendit un petit clic venant de la porte. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé? Ou parce qu'il voulait garder Nora prisonnière?

Cela était un peu inutile, car pas une seule fois elle n'avait songé s'enfuir. Elle tenait toujours sa petite cuillère en main, et regarda son bol se demandant si elle pouvait continuer à manger. Un silence commençait à s'installer et Nora n'osait pas lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de Voldemort. Mais en même temps, elle voulait regarder Tom... Finalement, elle posa sa cuillère sur la table et frotta ses mains sur ses genoux, avant d'oser prendre la parole...

« Tu … Tu as bien dormi? » demanda-t-elle. Au moment où elle prononça la question, elle se rendit compte que c'était un peu idiot de demander ça au puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu demander d'autre? De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler tous les deux? Elle n'osait plus bouger et resta le nez dans son bol. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir quelles pensées étaient en train d'envahir l'esprit de Tom, mais elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais... Nora prit une grande inspiration, et se dit qu'elle devait parler de son rêve. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasions, et c'était important: son instinct lui disait d'y aller, sans savoir pourquoi.

« J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit! Commença-t-elle, cette fois-ci, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il la regardait, et la petite sorcière se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Je me souviens plus très bien, je sais juste que nous devions nous rendre à Little Hangleton... » termina-t-elle. La jeune fille vit un éclair rouge passer dans le regard de Voldemort, prit peur et baissa la tête. Fermant même les yeux, en serrant les dents un moment. Mais la tempête tant redoutée ne tomba pas, et Voldemort se retourna et fit quelques pas vers le fond de la pièce.

« Je voulais justement te parler de ça. De tes souvenirs... Ils ne doivent pas sortir de ta tête. fit-il, attendant simplement d'être obéit.

« Je me souviens pas de grand chose, fit-elle, mais en même temps, je crois que mon cœur se souvient de tout, de ce que j'ai ressentit, tout comme mon corps a certains souvenirs, mais dans ma tête, c'est vide! expliqua-t-elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter: Mais il faut vraiment qu'on aille à Little Hangleton! »

Peut-être avait-elle oublié qu'elle s'adressait à Voldemort et non à Tom. Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'attrapa par le cou d'une manière brusque et brutale pour la faire se lever. Puis il la propulsa contre le mur, où elle tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Voldemort arriva vers elle, et la souleva du sol pour la regarder bien en face. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et la jeune fille essaya de se débattre, battant les pieds dans le vide, mais abandonna vite la partie.

« Que viens-je de t'ordonner? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et froide.

« De ne rien dire. » répondit-elle timidement en baissant la tête.

« Et que viens-tu de faire? » redemanda-t-il sur le même ton.

« De parler » continua-t-elle, tremblante de peur, se demandant tout de même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas torturée avec un ou deux Doloris. Voldemort resta silencieux, à tenir la jeune fille au dessus du sol, collée contre le mur. La petite sorcière tendit la main pour toucher la chemise de Tom, et murmura faiblement...

« Pourtant, il faut y aller... »

Nora sentit une étrange sensation d'emprisonnement, comme si elle passait dans un tuyau, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lâcha et elle tomba au sol comme un poupée de chiffon. Ils étaient sur une route de campagne avec de hautes haies touffues et la jeune fille pensa qu'elles avaient besoin d'être taillées. Nora vit Voldemort commencer à marcher, et elle se leva vivement, le rejoignant en courant bien que son genou lui fasse mal. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement où une voie descendait vers un village, mais Voldemort prit l'autre chemin qui montait en pente raide. Nora fit de son mieux pour le suivre, il semblait savoir où il allait, et la petite sorcière le suivait, sans même avoir pensé à s'enfuir. De toute manière, même si elle essayait, elle doutait de pouvoir réussir... Ils entrèrent dans une petite forêt avec de grands arbres, et une petite maison en ruines enfouie dans la végétation, se dressa bientôt devant eux.

« Quel est cet endroit? » osa-t-elle demander malgré sa crainte de le voir à nouveau en colère.

« Tu ne devines pas? » répondit-il sur un ton tranchant. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui: il était de profil et semblait dans une grande fureur, le visage tendu et la bouche crispée. Nora fit quelques pas vers la petite maison et enjamba quelques roses et branches, avant de pousser la porte. Elle s'ouvrit dans un couinement, et elle avança d'un pas. La pièce était minuscule, avec une vieille cheminée au fond. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le mur tenait encore debout et il y avait un creux dans un bloc de roche, sans doute pour servir d'évier. Deux autres pièces semblaient prolonger la maisonnette, la première n'avait plus de porte et son sol était à moitié recouvert par la végétation. Elle était vide, à part quelques morceaux de bois pourris qui devaient être un lit ou une armoire auparavant. Dans l'autre pièce, Nora sentit que l'atmosphère était différente. La végétation n'avait pas envahi la pièce, et un des deux lits simples était encore intact. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Tom sur le pas de la porte en train de la regarder, elle fit un pas vers lui et dit :

« Ta mère habitait ici, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle était loin de la jeune femme sophistiquée qu'elle s'était amusé à imiter... Elle était loin de la femme riche qui était tombée amoureuse du valet d'écurie, qu'elle s'était imaginé... Nora ferma les yeux, et se dit que Tom avait dû être déçu...

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. Elle aurait bien voulu que Tom lui raconte sa venue ici pour la première fois, ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti. Mais elle ne saurait jamais s'il lui aurait répondu, car un « pop » de transplanage se fit entendre. Nora vit par la fenêtre, Dumbledore apparaître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit en trombe de la maisonnette laissant Nora seule dans la pièce. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir Dumbledore et Voldemort face à face, ils semblaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. La jeune fille se posait des questions sur son impatience à venir dans cet endroit, et maintenant sur l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard. Qu'avait donc ce lieu de si spécial?


	11. Le cottage des Gaunt Seconde Partie

Chapitre 4 Partie 2

Nora vit les premières lueurs de magie éclairer les bois, sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps et une certaine tension envahir l'air. La jeune fille regardait l'affreux spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle voyait Voldemort et Dumbledore s'affronter dans un duel. La petite sorcière ne savait pas tellement qui elle devait soutenir... Le Mage noir qui lui rappelait tant le jeune garçon de son enfance, ou bien Dumbledore qui l'avait recueillie et aidée pendant son amnésie ? Elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, chacun levait sa baguette et des jets de lumière en sortait. Beaucoup d'arbres étaient touchés, et Nora avait peur qu'ils ne tombent sur le cottage où elle était réfugiée, ou ce qu'il en restait. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle tenait sa baguette dans un geste nonchalant, pointée vers le sol, mais dans une poigne ferme qui rendait ses doigts tous blancs. Elle avait mal dans sa main, et dans son cœur, et elle était terrifiée de ce qui pouvait arriver aux deux hommes, et à elle-même. Mais elle était aussi excitée par ce duel, impatiente, et s'en sentait un peu coupable. Elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre. Nora entendit un son grave ressemblait à un gong, qui lui fit claquer des dents et dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Elle sentit un frisson à vous glacer le sang lui parcourir le corps. La petite sorcière vit que Dumbledore évita de peu un sort fatal, et préféra se détourner du spectacle, en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même. Elle sentit qu'elle pleurait essuya ses larmes. L'intérieur de la maison fut éclairé par un sort bleuté qui passa devant la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et entendit un craquement. Un silence suivit pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un arbre ne tombe, en faisant trembler le sol. Nora s'accroupit en se protégeant la tête et criant, priant pour rester en vie. Quelques secondes plus tard, le duel était repartit. La jeune fille remarqua un coffret sur le sol. Il avait dû tomber d'une cavité du mur, avec la violente secousse. Elle alla vers lui en rampant, et essaya de l'ouvrir en vain. Subjuguée par le petit coffre, elle en oubliant le duel qui était en train de se dérouler dehors. La petite sorcière voulait ouvrir ce coffret, et savoir ce qu'il contenait. Elle prit le couvercle et essaya de tirer, mais il était comme collé. Elle le jeta contre un mur mais il ne se cassa même pas, il n'avait même pas une seule ébréchure… Nora jeta les quelques sorts qu'elle connaissait permettant d'ouvrir des choses, mais cela ne marcha pas non plus…  
« Tu veux bien t'ouvrir, s'il te plaît » fit la jeune fille, désespérant presque, en tirant sur le couvercle. Elle soupira de lassitude, avant de le tourner dans tous les sens, observant ses moindres détails, quand elle remarqua un petit serpent gravé sur le dessous. Elle sourit et le toucha doucement, alors qu'un petit clic se faisait entendre. La petite sorcière retourna le coffret et le couvercle s'ouvrit. Elle poussa un cri de triomphe, avant de regarder à l'intérieur. C'était une très vieille boite à bijoux qui ne contenait plus qu'une bague, avec une pierre rouge. Le petit coffre dégageait une étrange odeur de pin, mêlé à une forte humidité. Nora tendit la main pour prendre la bague... Alors qu'elle refermait son poing autour de l'objet, une grande douleur envahi son corps et son cœur. Elle hurla. La douleur était si forte qu'elle la rendait incapable de bouger et de penser. Une étrange substance ressemblant à de la sève de pin était en train de recouvrir son bras. Elle cria, comme elle n'avait jamais crié de sa vie. Allait-elle mourir ici ? Ce fut sa seule pensée cohérente. Un « pop » se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas au même moment. Voldemort venait de transplaner derrière elle, et Dumbledore avait ouvert la porte. Elle sentit des bras la soulever, auxquels elle s'accrocha désespérément. Elle croisa le regard du vieux professeur, avant de voir un voile noir devant son regard.  
Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières il n'était plus dans le cottage, mais la douleur était toujours aussi violente. Le mage noir jeta un sort qui détacha la gélatine de son bras, au bout duquel se trouvait toujours la bague. Elle entendait vaguement des voix autour d'elle. Elle crut reconnaître celle de Tom, celle de Rogue aussi, et une voix plus douce et féminine, celle de Narcissa.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ou peut-être des jours, la jeune sorcière alternait entre moments de folie et de lucidité. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et le premier geste qu'elle fit en se réveillant fut de regarder sa main. Il y avait une tache en forme d'ovale, comme une tache de naissance. Elle la toucha doucement, sans ressentir aucune douleur. Soulagée, elle fit bouger ses doigts et son bras normalement. Elle soupira et se redressa sur son lit, avant de se rendre compte que l'elfe de maison, Wiskey, se tenait là et œuvrait dans la chambre en silence. Nora prit une pomme sur le plateau qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit et mordit dedans. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait faim ! Nora sourit à la petite elfe entre deux bouchées, et posa quelques questions.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Vous êtes apparue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la salle à manger, entourée par un puissant maléfice de magie noire. Ma maîtresse est restée à vos côtés. » expliqua l'elfe de maison.  
« Et To… Vol… Et le seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » questionna la jeune fille en posant son trognon de pomme sur le plateau, que Wiskey s'empressa de faire disparaître.  
« Il a simplement donné des ordres pour vous ! » répondit le petit elfe. La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse d'être là et vivante grâce à lui.  
La porte s'ouvrit, Narcissa entra dans la pièce et Wiskey s'inclina avant de disparaître sans un mot. Nora regarda la mère de Drago. Cette dernière semblait soulagée qu'elle aille mieux.  
« Le Maître a demandé à vous voir, dès que vous iriez mieux » fit Cissy en s'avançant vers l'armoire pour sortir une belle robe de couleur verte. Nora était surprise de voir des habits dans son placard, mais ne dit rien et se leva précipitamment en repoussant ses draps. Elle se mit debout, faillit tomber, mais retrouva son équilibre. Elle remarqua que sur ses jambes, il y avait un pansement autour de son genou. La jeune fille mit la belle robe aidée par Narcissa.  
« Voilà, vous êtes ravissante, fit-elle en donnant un dernier coup de brosse dans les cheveux de la petite sorcière. Cette robe vous va très bien. Ça me fait penser que je dois aller chercher des robes pour Drago sur le chemin de traverse » ajouta Cissy. Les deux femmes se rendirent au rendez-vous fixé par Voldemort, et la mère de Drago la laissa devant la porte de la bibliothèque.  
Cette fois-ci, il faisait jour et la jeune fille put observer la pièce : elle contenait de nombreuses étagères avec divers ouvrages sur la magie. Aujourd'hui, la cheminée était éteinte. Nora repéra plusieurs fauteuils et canapés dans un coin de la pièce, et elle avança pour s'y asseoir. Elle patienta cinq minutes avant de se relever pour prendre un livre sur les potions. S'allongea sur le canapé, la jeune sorcière se plongea dans sa lecture... Elle ne saurait trop dire depuis combien de temps elle était en train de lire, mais quand elle leva la tête, Voldemort était là et l'observait. Elle se redressa vivement et ferma le livre qu'elle posa à ses côtés, avant de baisser la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.  
« J'ignore encore si je dois te punir ou bien te féliciter » commença le mage noir dans une voix calme. Nora leva la tête et leurs regards se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes. La petite sorcière savait que Tom pouvait y lire tout ce qu'il avait envie de savoir sur elle, mais que de son côté, ce serait difficile voire impossible de savoir ce qu'il devait penser.  
« Je souhaiterais aller au chemin de Traverse avec Drago et Cissy, c'est possible ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enfantin, un sourire aux lèvres. Voldemort resta un moment silencieux, avant d'acquiescer. Nora sauta sur ses pieds et faillit prendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses bras. Une atmosphère lourde se fit sentir et la jeune fille resta interdite pendant une bonne minute, alors que Tom quittait la pièce en silence.

Elle quitta la pièce quelques minutes après Voldemort, et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour le repas. La jeune fille devait manger en compagnie de Drago et de sa mère. Quand Nora entra dans la pièce, Narcissa et son fils était déjà à table et elle se dépêcha de se joindre à eux. Elle s'écria tout contente :  
« Je viens avec vous cet après-midi sur le chemin de Traverse » !  
Narcissa ne savait pas trop quoi dire et se contenta de regarder la jeune fille s'installer et se servir des carottes râpées que les elfes de maison avaient préparées. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, mais dire « non » à la petite sorcière semblait difficile, tellement elle semblait contente. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à décrire en long et en large tout ce qu'elle voulait voir et faire dans les différents magasins.  
« Ça ne risque pas de poser problème, le fait que le reste du monde t'ai vu disparaître avec le Maître ? » questionna Drago, coupant la jeune fille dans son flux de paroles. Elle resta muette un instant, puis soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Elle avait vraiment envie de sortir un peu de cet endroit, il était un peu étouffant...  
« Effectivement ça peut poser un léger problème, mais j'ai tellement envie d'y aller ! » fit-elle dans une petite moue qui était un peu de comédie et de tristesse. Narcissa plongea son nez dans son assiette et resta silencieuse, tout comme Drago.  
« Tu ne voudrais pas que le Maître ait des ennuis à cause de toi ! fit une voix familière que Nora n'aimait pas entendre, celle de Bellatrix qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
« Mais j'ai demandé à Tom, il était d'accord ! » répondit spontanément la jeune fille. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et menaça Nora. Cette dernière se leva et recula vers le fond de la pièce... Et bien sûr sa baguette n'était pas à portée de main…


	12. Le cottage des Gaunt Troisiéme Partie

« Je..., commença-t-elle mais Bellatrix semblait vraiment en colère, et elle lança un sort que Nora évita de justesse en se baissant. Le sort fila vers le fond de la pièce et fit exploser une statue. Pendant quelques minutes, la petite sorcière évita les sorts de la sorcière brune, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort entre dans la pièce, sans doute avertit par le bruit. La jeune fille se trouvait sous la table, Drago et Cissy avaient quitté la pièce, et Bellatrix, essoufflée, était au centre de la pièce, la baguette levée, le regard colérique et le visage rouge.  
« Maître, elle a osé vous insultez » expliqua la sorcière brune.  
Nora avança à quatre pattes vers le bord de la table et, poussant une chaise, elle leva un regard surpris vers le mage noir...  
« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit.  
- Tu as osé utiliser le nom d'esclave du Maître ! vociféra Bellatrix. »  
La petite sorcière réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle l'avait appelé Tom, quelques minutes plus tôt. Nora baissa le regard devant Voldemort et se sentait un peu honteuse, surtout parce qu'il lui avait interdit de parler de ce genre de choses. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'appeler « Maître » ou « Lord », pour elle « Tom » semblait si naturel.  
« Nora, viens avec moi ! » fit le mage noir d'un ton impérieux et sans appel. La jeune fille sortit timidement de dessous la table et croisa le regard noir de Bellatrix en quittant la pièce. Suivant docilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils marchèrent en silence. Nora savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais elle espérait que Tom serait conciliant. Non, elle devait penser à lui comme au redoutable mage noir, et pas comme au jeune garçon de son enfance, dont elle peinait encore à se souvenir. Cependant son cœur semblait se souvenir de tout. Voldemort et Nora entrèrent finalement dans une pièce. Nagini se trouvait là, enroulée sur un fauteuil. La jeune fille s'approcha du serpent, mais resta tout de même à bonne distance de l'animal. Le mage noir se mit à parler Fourchelang, et Nagini se mit à glisser hors du fauteuil et ondula sur le sol, tournant autour de la jeune sorcière. Nora tourna sur elle-même en suivant la tête du serpent. Elle crut un instant voir un sourire sur le visage de Voldemort, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir raison sur ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna un moment et revint quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune fille resta seule, dans le cercle formé par le corps du serpent. Lorsque le mage noir revint, il ne semblait plus tellement en colère. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda s'il l'avait été à un moment ou à un autre.

« Tu ne devais pas parler de ce genre de choses », fit Voldemort.  
Nora soupira et fit une petite moue de tristesse, peut-être un pas vraiment sincère. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'appeler Maître ou Lord, et elle ne voulait même pas faire l'effort d'essayer.  
« Bien ! Je t'avais donné un ordre. » reprit Voldemort. La jeune fille hocha la tête, mais elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le fasse. Au moment où elle eut cette pensée, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Tom. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute lu dans son esprit... Que faire maintenant ? Elle baissa la tête et attendit longtemps que l'orage tombe, mais au final ce silence était sûrement bien pire qu'une tempête.  
« Je vois que tu ne comptes pas obéir à cet ordre. » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sortant sa baguette avant de jouer négligemment avec celle-ci. Nora fit un pas en arrière, craintive et tremblante de peur.  
« Que va t-on faire ? » demanda Voldemort d'un ton froid et dédaigneux en regardant la jeune fille de haut. Nora, la tête baissée, jouait avec ses lèvres. Elle recula un autre pas et trébucha sur Nagini, tombant sur les fesses. Elle tourna sa tête vers le serpent et murmura :  
« Désolée » en caressant doucement l'endroit qu'elle avait cogné. Nagini approcha sa tête de la jeune fille, touchant ses cheveux du bout du nez. La petite sorcière se figea et Voldemort émit quelque chose en Fourchelang. Le serpent lui répondit et ondula vers la sortie. Nora leva les yeux vers Tom. Elle était toujours à terre et le regarda d'un air mutin et enfantin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours un regard méprisant, tenant sa baguette en main. Il ne jetait toujours aucun sort sur la jeune fille. Leur échange de regard durant une bonne minute, au bout de laquelle Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Nora.  
« Un ordre est un ordre, Nora. Je suis Lord Voldemort, et je refuse que l'on me désobéisse ! » murmura-t-il, sa phrase ne laissant aucune place à la réplique. Un ton froid et distant. La jeune fille baissa la tête et sentit les larmes venir dans ses yeux. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas tenir cet ordre. De ne pas faire référence à leur passé commun. Le passé était ce dont la jeune fille voulait se souvenir. C'était ce que son cœur connaissait. Nora resta de nombreuses minutes assise par terre, après le départ du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La petite sorcière retourna finalement dans la salle à manger. Si Bellatrix avait disparu, Drago et Narcissa étaient en revanche de retour à table. La jeune fille posa ses fesses sur la chaise et s'installa pour terminer son repas.  
« Finalement, je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, » fit-elle dans un sourire, auquel Drago répondit timidement. Après, une discussion plus chaleureuse sur ce qu'ils allaient faire durant l'après-midi s'installa entre eux.  
Après le repas, Nora regarda partir la mère et le fils Malefoy et se sentit un peu seule dans ce grand manoir. Elle en refit le tour, et repéra les cuisines : trois elfes de maison étaient en train de nettoyer la pièce. Elle reconnut Wiskey et se dirigea vers elle. Finalement, elle voulut les aider mais les petites créatures en furent scandalisées et la jeune fille chassée de la cuisine.

Elle se trouvait devant la porte quand elle entendit une voix gémir et crier. Elle suivit le son sur la pointe des pieds et se trouva face à une grande grille en fer gris. Nora allait faire demi-tour quand un mouvement attira son attention.  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas, d'une voix timide. Un homme se rua sur la grille, la jeune fille se recula instinctivement et regarda la personne en face d'elle. Il était plutôt grand, le visage pâle et sale. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait de lui...  
« Aidez-moi » parvint-il a articuler la voix enrouée. Nora s'approcha et secoua la grille, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir sans sa baguette.  
« Attendez » fit-elle en ruant dans le couloir, montant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle entra dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette sur le bureau et repartit dans l'autre sens. De retour devant la grille, elle essaya différents sorts pendant cinq minutes, avant d'entendre un clic et de voir la grille s'ouvrir. L'homme en sortit en trombe, bousculant la jeune fille. Elle tomba au sol, et vit deux autres hommes sortir à leurs tours. Le plus âgé des trois regarda la petite sorcière d'un air mauvais, et lui prit sa baguette des mains avant de suivre ses compagnons. Nora resta interdite, se demandant ce qu'elle venait de faire...  
« Ils s'enfuient ! » entendit-elle crier. Elle se leva et avança dans le couloir, pour voir Bellatrix et l'homme qui lui avait volé sa baguette s'affronter dans un duel. Les deux autres hommes semblaient avoir disparus. Voldemort entra dans la pièce et lança le sort fatal. Nora regarda l'homme tomber et se mit à crier. La jeune fille croisa le regard fou et méprisant de la sorcière brune. Elle se sentit toute petite...  
« C'est toi qui les a aidé ! » fit-elle folle de rage en se ruant vers elle. Mais Nagini se glissa entre Nora et Bellatrix en sifflant méchamment en direction de la sorcière brune. Cette dernière recula en continuant de fixer la jeune fille d'un regard noir. Voldemort parla Fourchelang, et Nagini lui répondit sans que les deux sorcières ne comprennent. Le serpent glissa vers la jeune fille et passa à ses côtés...  
« Merci » murmura-t-elle.  
Nora restait figée face à une Bellatrix au regard d'assassin et un Voldemort silencieux. Elle baissa la tête et sentit qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle était tellement terrorisée par tout ça, par tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines. Que lui réservait donc le Destin ?  
« Laisse-nous, Bellatrix » ordonna le mage noir d'une vois aiguë et froide. Nora soupira de soulagement. Etrangement, Voldemort lui faisait moins peur que la sorcière... Cette dernière resta figée un moment. Elle sembla hésiter à moment à protester, mais elle quitta finalement la pièce. La jeune fille tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Tom s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et attrapa la petite sorcière sous le menton, avant de la soulever à bout de bras, et de la secouer tel un prunier en criant fou de rage...  
« Quand vas-tu obéir à mes ordres ? »  
Nora pleurait et gémissait. Elle sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et toucher la main de Voldemort. Ce dernier sembla se calmer et lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba au sol une nouvelle fois, comme une poupée de chiffon. Une porte claqua au loin, la faisant sursauter. Le mage noir était debout devant elle. La petite sorcière continua de pleurer, elle avait cru que... En fait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait cru. Retrouver Tom, peut-être... Mais il semblait tellement loin, avait tellement changé, disparu... Voldemort avait prit toute la place...  
« My Lord » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, mais cela semblait être la seule chose à dire pour le calmer. Ces deux petits mots qui brisèrent son cœur. Mais effectivement, le mage noir quitta la pièce sans un mot. Nora se leva et quitta la pièce en courant, loin du cadavre de l'homme. Elle arriva dans le hall, et vit Narcissa et Drago qui rentraient de leur visite. Elle se rua dans les bras de Cissy en pleurant de tristesse, de peur et de soulagement.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une espèce de brouillard, mais Nora oubliait facilement les choses. Elle pardonnait vite, et passait à autre chose. La jeune fille était cyclothymique. Demain, elle aurait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre, mais ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui arriva. Le rire de Nora ne se fit à nouveau entendre que quelques jours plus tard, ainsi que son doux bavardage. Mais ce dernier cessait dès que Bellatrix entrait dans une pièce. La sorcière brune affichait une sorte d'indifférence et de mépris envers la jeune fille. Elle ne l'attaquait plus, mais elle faisait très attention de ne pas la mettre en colère, ou bien se retrouver seule avec elle.

La mi-août était finalement arrivée quand Rogue et Quedever vinrent au manoir. Nora était contente de revoir son professeur préféré, et même s'il se montra plutôt distant, elle vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ils étaient tous en réunion avec le Grand Maître et elle se retrouvait toute seule dans le salon des Malefoy. Elle soupira quand la porte s'ouvrit et se leva, prête à s'enfuir s'il s'agissait de Bellatrix ou de Voldemort. Ce fut néanmoins Peter qui entra. Elle se rassit soulagée, et sourit au petit sorcier joufflu lorsque ce dernier s'installa en face d'elle. Nora posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et tendit la main pour prendre celle du sorcier. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur leurs deux mains jointes, avant de poser sa main argentée par dessus et de murmurer  
« Tu vas bien ? » Il devait avoir eu vent de tout ce qui s'était passé.  
« Oui, ça va..., répondit-elle en hochant la tête en souriant. Et toi ? La cohabitation avec Severus se passe bien ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sourire et le regard pétillant, inquiète pour son ami.  
« Ça se passe aussi bien que possible ! répondit-il. Bellatrix et Narcissa lui ont rendu visite, il y a quelques semaines. Apparemment cela concerne Drago, même si je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris. »  
Nora hocha la tête, et repensa au regard inquiet que Cissy portait sur son fils, à l'air supérieur de Drago, et aussi à sa crainte. Et puis à cette façon qu'il avait de poser sa main sur son bras gauche de temps en temps. Il se passait effectivement quelque chose avec le jeune Malefoy.  
« Le Maître a dit qu'il allait... » il s'arrêta et Nora afficha dans son regard un petit air capricieux et enfantin, peut-être un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.  
« Oui ? » l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer.  
« Non, rien, je peux pas en parler, il me torturerait » s'exclama Peter, tremblant. La jeune fille se leva et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Quedever et prit sa main dans la sienne.  
« Je sais que je ne suis qu'une petite fille qui ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe et qui se souvient à peine de son nom, mais tu ne dois pas hésiter à me parler si je peux t'aider ! » fit Nora.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix, qui eut un sourire narquois en voyant le spectacle. La petite sorcière se redressa tel un ressort, et Peter fit de même en se plaçant devant elle, dans une volonté de la protéger. Le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandit davantage, et elle avança d'une allure féline dans la pièce.  
« Le Maître te demanda Quedever ! » fit-elle d'un ton froid et sadique, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Nora vit une grimace passer sur le visage de Peter, alors qu'il portait sa main à son bras. Il attrapa la main de la petite sorcière pour l'emmener avec lui, mais Bellatrix retint la jeune fille par l'autre bras et la tira vers elle.  
« Il a demandé à te voir, pas à vous voir ! Nora va me tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle en serrant très fort la main de la petite Nora, qui se tordit de douleur.  
« Dépêche-toi, ne fais pas attendre le Maître ! » Ordonna-t-elle. Peter échangea un regard désolé avec la jeune fille et quitta la pièce. Bellatrix jeta un sort sur la porte pour la coller et poussa la petite sorcière sur un des canapés de la pièce. Nora tomba dessus dans un petit cri, et leva les yeux vers la sorcière brune, qui avait un regard sadique. L'attente de l'attaque qui s'affichait sur le visage de la jeune fille la faisait jubiler.  
« Tu te souviens de notre conversation, sur les limites à ne pas franchir ? » demanda Bella dans un sourire mauvais en tapotant sa baguette dans sa main. Nora opina du chef et baissa les yeux.  
« Tu te rends compte que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. » fit Lestrange de son ton le plus cruel, le plus fou. La jeune fille hocha la tête...  
« Je veux que le dises à voix haute, » intima Bellatrix.  
« Oui » murmura la petite sorcière d'une petite voix.  
« Bien »  
Un silence s'installa. Bellatrix recula d'un pas et pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille. Elle se mit à rire, et cria :  
« Endoloris »  
Nora sentit tout son corps se tordre dans tous les sens, sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle sentait des milliers d'aiguilles lui traverser le corps, et il lui semblait que ses organes étaient en feu. Et elle criait, hurlait, pleurait pendant que la sorcière brune riait et jubilait, s'extasiant devant le spectacle. Nora tomba du canapé et le sort cessa. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, alors que Bellatrix s'approchait d'elle et se penchait pour murmurer à son oreille...  
« J'adore ton petit cri ! Hurle encore pour moi... » Elle se releva et jeta un autre sort de torture. La petite Nora sentit encore cette souffrance dans son corps, mais ce fut trop pour elle. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, et ce fut le trou noir.


	13. Que se passetil ailleurs? 1ère partie

CHAPITRE 5 (1/4)

Sirius était rentré au Square Grimmaud. Le temps que Dumbledore éclaircisse sa situation et il allait pouvoir retrouver la liberté. Il en était heureux, et rien n'aurait été possible sans la petite TJ, sans laquelle il serait sûrement mort. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie... La maison, même avec la présence de la famille Weasley, lui paraissait vide, silencieuse et manquant de chaleur sans la présence de la jeune fille.

« Sirius, une lettre de Dumbledore est arrivée pour vous !_ » _cria Molly depuis le bas des escaliers, avant de retourner dans la cuisine où Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de mettre le couvert. Arthur, lui, lisait la Gazette des sorciers.

_« Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-le-nom est de retour » _était en gros titre sur le journal. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de Mr Weasley s'assombrissait et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus. Il reposa vivement la Gazette sur la table, au moment où Sirius entrait dans la pièce.

« Ne lisez pas ça, vous allez déprimer Arthur... Prenez plutôt ça ! » fit-il en posant le Chicaneur devant lui.

« Vous saurez tout sur la chasse aux _Artifauchaud_ »

« Tenez ! » dit Molly en tendant la lettre de Dumbledore à Sirius. Celui-ci s'installa aux côtés d'Arthur sur la grande table et ouvrit sa lettre avant de se mettre à lire...

« Alors ? » demanda Hermione en regardant Black plongé dans sa lecture.

« Je suis libre ! » se contenta de répondre Sirius en souriant. Mais sa liberté lui semblait bien amère lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune TJ, toujours prisonnière de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts...

Les jours suivants se passèrent bien, Sirius, Arthur, Maugrey, Kingsley et d'autres membres de l'Ordre se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour se passer les informations et les plans de batailles. Des duels avaient déjà eu lieu avec des Mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse ou dans divers villages moldus ou sorciers. Certaines batailles étaient gagnantes et d'autres perdantes.

Un soir d'août, une garde rapprochée alla chercher Harry Potter à Privet Drive et le ramener au quartier général de l'Ordre. De retour chez son parrain, Harry fut content de retrouver tous ses amis et sa famille.

« Bonsoir, mon chéri ! » fit Mme Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre elle, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Tu peux monter, les autres sont là-haut. Nous allons avoir une réunion avec l'ordre... » expliqua Molly en poussant le jeune homme vers les escaliers pour laisser les autres entrer dans la cuisine. Harry monta les escaliers et trouva Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et les jumeaux dans le couloir avec des oreilles à rallonge dans les mains.

« Salut, Harry » fit Fred en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Hermione prit ensuite le jeune garçon dans ses bras alors que Ron lui donna une accolade. Harry fit une bise à Ginny, et finit par saluer Georges. Les six compagnons se mirent les oreilles à rallonge, et écoutèrent ce qui se passait dans la salle de réunion.

« Greyback a attaqué un village la nuit dernière ! commença Kingsley.

- La nuit dernière ! répéta Remus d'une voix blanche, mais c'était…

- Une nuit de pleine lune ! coupa Kingsley, trois moldus sont morts, deux sont à Ste Mangouste. Ils se transformeront sans doute en loup-garou... » termina l'auror.

« Il est vraiment affreux. » commenta Georges, donnant des mots aux pensées de chacun. La réunion se poursuivit sur les rapports des mouvements des Mangemorts que les aurors et l'ordre surveillaient ainsi que les attaques qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers jours…

« Mais nous avons tout de même une bonne nouvelle. Jacket et Vessons sont revenus, apparemment ils ont pu s'enfuir. Leurs propos sont très incohérents, mais il ressort qu'une jeune fille les aurait libérés.

- TJ ! fit Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas. » répondit Kingsley.

Une porte s'ouvrit, celle de l'entrée, et deux entrèrent, Rogue et Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier leva la tête vers les six jeunes et leur sourit, mais avança vers la porte de la cuisine, et entra dans la pièce, suivit par le Maître des Potions.

« Dumbledore ! fit Sirius

-Bonsoir, nous sommes un peu en retard, mais Severus me racontait une histoire passionnante, et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer ! commenta le professeur. Harry l'imaginait bien, lui avec son sourire réconfortant et Rogue fulminant avec son regard noir.

- Euh oui ! fit Kingsley, ne sachant plus très bien où il en était ! Nous étions en train de parler du retour de Jacket et Vessons ! rappela l'auror.

- C'est TJ, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Sirius d'une voix forte.

- Oui, c'est elle. répondit Dumbledore.

- Et Voldemort ? continua Black.

- Il ne l'a pas tué. informa Rogue, elle a passé un mauvais moment, mais elle va bien. précisa-t-il d'un ton moins indiffèrent que d'ordinaire.

- Nous sommes tous très inquiets pour cette jeune fille ! fit Molly, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

- Tu ne peux rien faire ? s'énerva Sirius, il s'adressait sans doute à Severus Rogue, car ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix tendue, comme s'il parlait à contre cœur.

- Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, le… Seigneur des Ténèbres semble très … possessif à l'égard de Nora !

- Nora ? répéta Molly.

- Elanora Honey, dit Nora ! C'est le nom que porte TJ en réalité ! » répondit Dumbledore.

La réunion se termina sur ses mots et les aurors ainsi que Rogue quittèrent la maison. Dumbledore resta quelques minutes de plus pour proposer à Sirius le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ce dernier l'accepta content de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose et de sortir de cette maison qu'il avait commencé à aimer grâce à la présence de TJ, de Nora, mais qui maintenant devenait encore plus morose depuis sa disparition...

Le 1er septembre arriva vite. Square Grimmaud était en effervescence, avec un brouhaha monstre dû aux préparations de chacun pour se rendre à la Gare de King's Cross afin de prendre le Poudlard Express. Harry passa une heure à chercher son livre de Métamorphose partout et Ron courrait après ses chaussettes. Ses frères leur avaient jetés un sort et depuis, elles aimaient bien aller se promener. Heureusement, Hermione trouva un contre-sort et le jeune rouquin pu récupérer ses affaires.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Sirius se trouvaient dans le train à 11h précises quand ce dernier partit pour Poudlard. Drago se trouvait aussi dans le train, mais aucune trace de Nora, de TJ.

« Elle a vraiment prêté allégeance à Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ron, alors qu'il revenait de sa ronde de préfet.

-Je n'y crois pas ! s'écria Sirius, elle est si gentille, rayonnante ! » fit le nouveau professeur, d'un air las en regardant par la fenêtre pour voir le paysage défiler. Ron n'osa plus poser de question, et se plongea dans une partie d'échecs avec Harry pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre et que Ginny quittait leur compartiment pour retrouver Dean, son petit ami.

Le chariot de friandises passa. Ron prit plusieurs chocogrenouilles, et Harry des réglisses. Puis, ils mirent leurs uniformes, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et que le train approchait de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent aux calèches pour rejoindre le château, Sirius sur leurs talons. Le jeune Potter vit Drago, et il ne put s'empêcher de passer sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et de se glisser derrière lui... Il monta en silence sur le dos du sombral et essaya d'écouter leur conversation, pendant que la créature avançait. Dans la calèche se trouvait Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et les deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Tu as dit que tu ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, l'année prochaine ? fit Pansy d'un air triste et aguicheuse.

-Oui, je ne voulais pas revenir cette année, mais ma mère veut que je finisse mes études. Je ne crois pas que ce soit si utile… Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le pouvoir, vous croyez qu'il s'occupera de savoir combien de BUSE ou d'ASPIC chacun peut avoir ? Bien sûr que non…. Ce qui comptera, c'est le genre de services qu'on lui aura rendu, le degré de dévotion qu'on lui aura montré.

- Et tu crois que « toi », tu seras capable de faire quelque chose pour lui ? Seize ans et même pas diplômé ! fit Blaise d'un ton cinglant.

- Je viens de te le dire, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche que je sois diplômé ou pas ! Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier ne nécessite pas de diplômes ! répondit Malefoy dans un sourire satisfait.

- Comme la gamine qu'il a enlevée au Ministère ! dit Pansy en se penchant pour ramasser un élastique qu'elle venait de laisser échapper.

-Nora ? fit Drago surpris par cette remarque, Non, Nora est à part... » commenta-t-il en descendant de la calèche qui venait de s'arrêter devant les portes du collège. Harry fit de même, en silence, avant de rejoindre ses deux amis. Ensemble, ils allèrent à la Grande Salle pour la répartition et le festin.

« Alors où étais-tu ? demanda Ron.

- Je vous raconterais plus tard ! » répliqua vivement Harry en s'installant à la table des Gryffondor. Inconsciemment, il regarda la table des Serpentards pour croiser le regard émeraude de TJ mais elle n'était pas là. Il baissa la tâte et soupira de lassitude, en tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs. Il répondit au salut de Hagrid, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Il croisa ensuite le regard pétillant du professeur Dumbledore qui se levait pour accueillir les élèves de retour et les petits nouveaux qui se rassemblaient autour de l'estrade et du Choixpeau Magique. Le Choixpeau se mit à chanter et aussi à recommander à tous d'être unis face aux ténèbres qui assombrissaient les jours, de plus en plus noirs. La répartition eu lieu et les élèves furent envoyés dans leurs nouvelles maisons respectives. Gryffondor accueillit huit nouveaux élèves, quatre filles et quatre garçons. Dumbledore souhaita finalement un bon appétit à tous, et le festin apparut sur les tables.


	14. Que se passetil ailleurs? 2nd partie

Les élèves de Poudlard se régalèrent en chahutant et en s'amusant malgré certains sièges vides, des enfants n'étant pas revenus. Certains visages étaient tristes, des élèves avaient perdu des amis, ou des membres de leurs familles. Sur la table, il y avait comme tous les ans tous un tas de mets divers et variés, de plats fins ou épicés, des desserts sucrés ou lactés. Harry se servit de deux cuisses de poulet, et des frites. Il sourit à Sirius Black, qui se sentait plutôt bien maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard. Plusieurs élèves remarquèrent sa nouvelle tête, mais se fut Lavande Brown qui mit un nom sur son visage en s'écriant.

« C'est Sirius Black !

- Le Mangemort ! fit un des élèves de Poudlard

- Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette des Sorciers, il a été relaxé » répondit une élève de Gryffondor en tendant le journal où il racontait l'audience que Sirius, Dumbledore et le magemagot avaient tenu pendant l'été.

_« Sirius Black a été relaxé et innocenté cet été »_ annonçait le titre d'un tout petit article de la première page. Il y avait une photo, sur laquelle on voyait Sirius serrer la main du premier Ministre de la Magie. Scrimgeour, était en effet le nouveau Ministre, après que Fudge ait été remercié pour incompétence. Mais le sourire de Sirius ressemblait plus à une grimace...

Après le festin, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de bienvenue, comme tous les ans.

« Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la Magie vous attend. Pour cela, nous accueillons un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Black. Il sera chargé du poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Sirius se leva sous les applaudissements des élèves, bien que les Serpentards se contentèrent d'un ou deux tapes dans les mains. Severus Rogue avait toujours son air morose et indigné de ne pas avoir eu le poste cette année encore. Harry applaudit une bonne minute, content de voir son parrain à Poudlard. Car le voir ici montrait bien que le jeune homme de trente-six ans était libre.

« Mr Rusard, notre concierge, reprit le vieux professeur, m'a chargé de vous informer que les objets provenant de la boutique des frères Weasley sont interdit. Ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matchs. Ils devront se signaler de la même manière. » fit le professeur Dumbledore dans son habituel sourire chaleureux. Le directeur laissa un moment à tous pour s'exprimer, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit que le silence revienne.

« Autre chose à présent. Comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté, et se renforcent de plus en plus. Je n'insisterais jamais assez sur les dangers que représentent cette situation et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doivent prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées au cours de l'été et nous disposons désormais de nouveaux moyens, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection. Mais nous devons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou des enseignants. Je vous demande donc instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent, en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des horaires autorisés. Je vous prie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres. » expliqua le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton calme, serein mais ferme. Il balaya la pièce de son regard bleu, et termina son discours avec le sourire.

« Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent, et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit ! »

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le brouhaha habituel et quittèrent la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs salles communes et leurs dortoirs. Hermione partit s'occuper de ses devoirs de préfète envers les nouveaux, alors que Harry et Ron croisèrent Hagrid dans le hall, qui avait bien faillit arriver en retard au festin.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ? demanda Harry à son ami.

-J'étais allé voir Graup, expliqua Hagrid dans un sourire. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Il habite un nouvel endroit là-haut dans les montagnes. C'est Dumbledore qui a arrangé ça. Il y est beaucoup plus heureux que dans la forêt. On a bien bavardé.

- Vraiment ? fit Harry surpris.

- Oh oui, il a beaucoup progressé, assura Hagrid d'un ton fier. Je vais peut-être le former pour être mon assistant, vous viendrez me rendre une petite visite, dit-il dans un sourire. De tout façon, je vous vois demain, ce sera votre premier cours après le déjeuner. Venez un peu plus tôt, vous pourrez dire bonjour à Buck, ou plutôt à Ventdebout ! » termina le demi-géant en quittant le château, dans le parc de Poudlard.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, aucun d'eux n'avait repris les cours de soins aux créatures magiques cette année. Les deux amis se rendirent à leur salle commune pour la nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de murmures, de rumeurs et de questions sur ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, quelques semaines plus tôt. La prophétie, le duel de Dumbledore et l'enlèvement de la jeune TJ...

Le lendemain matin, le professeur McGonagall passa auprès des troisièmes années et des sixièmes années pour préparer leur emploi du temps. A cause de son « Effort Exceptionnel », Harry ne pouvait pas suivre les cours de Potions avec le professeur Rogue. Mais même si c'était un mauvais coup pour sa carrière d'Auror, il était content de plus avoir le maître des Potions.

« Potter, voyons… Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique et Métamorphose… tout ça a très bien marché. Je me souviens de votre ambition de devenir Auror. Malheureusement, le Professeur Rogue n'accepte pas les élèves n'ayant pas eu un Optimal à leur BUSE. Toutefois, il existe un cours de rattrapage, pendant votre cursus d'Auror, » expliqua le professeur McGonagall, Harry fut soulagé et content. Au final, Ron se retrouvait avec les mêmes cours que son ami.

« Ah Potter, il y a vingt candidats qui espèrent faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je vous donnerais la liste des noms en temps utile, et vous fixerez à votre convenance une date pour les épreuves de sélection » termina le professeur de Métamorphose avant de passer à l'élève suivant.

Ron s'extasia devant leur emploi de temps qui ne contenait que très peu d'heures de cours et beaucoup de temps libre. Après une heure à s'être prélassé dans leur salle commune, les deux amis se rendirent à leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, retrouvant Hermione, son tas de livres et ses devoirs de Runes.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et fit entrer ses élèves dans la pièce. La plupart des élèves qui avaient fait partie de l'AD avaient eu un optimal ou un effort exceptionnel que demandait le professeur Black pour entrer en sixième année dans sa classe.

« Professeur, firent les élèves en s'installant à leur place.

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Sirius Black et je serais votre enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année ! expliqua-t-il, puis il se tourna vers le tableau et leva sa baguette. Une craie se déplaça sur l'espace noir, et écrivit :

_« Sortilèges offensifs et défensifs »_

-Vous allez m'énumérer tous les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque que vous connaissez, y compris les impardonnables. Vous pouvez travailler par groupe. Un parchemin par groupe. Dans la deuxième heure, vous mettrez ses sorts en pratique, grâce à un petit tournoi de duels ! Allez au travail.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent au travail, le jeune rouquin donna deux ou trois sorts, mais laissa très vite la jeune fille s'en occuper. Le Survivant l'aida pendant un moment légèrement plus long que Ron, avant de se mettre à observer Drago et son groupe, composé de Blaise, de Pansy et de Théodore. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas obtenu de notes suffisantes pour faire partie de la classe. En revanche, Neville était là et travaillait avec Seamus et Dean, tandis que trois Serdaigles formaient un autre groupe, puis trois Poufsouffles ensemble et un autre groupe avec deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle. Pendant une heure, ils firent une longue liste, puis Sirius interrogea chaque groupe pour compléter la liste de chacun, et pour que les élèves puissent poser des questions sur des sorts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

L'heure suivante fut consacrée au tournoi de duels, et les six groupes se rassemblèrent dans une salle adjacente, organisée pour ce genre de choses. Les duels se déroulaient en un contre un, jusqu'à ce qui il ne reste plus qu'un groupe. Neville, Seamus, Dean, deux Serdaigles, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent l'avantage d'avoir fait partit de l'AD. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas le groupe de Neville d'être éliminé par celui de Drago. Harry, Ron et Hermione éliminèrent le groupe des deux Serdaigles et du Poufsouffle, du nom de Mckinley. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le groupe des Serpentards face au groupe d'Harry et ses amis. Harry affronta Drago, pendant que Ron combattait Blaise, et Hermione s'occupa de Pansy. Ron perdit son combat, Harry l'emporta de peu, mais Hermione gagna. Le groupe d'Harry fut déclaré vainqueur. Sirius félicita chaque participant et distribua vingt points pour Gryffondor, dix pour Serpentard et cinq pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

« Allez, il est l'heure ! Je vous souhaite bon appétit à tous ! » fit Sirius en laissant les enfants partir dans un brouhaha de paroles et de grincements de chaise et de pieds qui accompagnaient la sortie des élèves.

Pendant le repas, Harry mangeait en compagnie de ses amies, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder la table des Serpentard, espérant croiser le regard d'une certaine jeune fille. Il vit un grand-duc déposer une lettre devant Drago Malefoy. En reportant son regard sur la table des Gryffondor, il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui souriait timidement. Ils mangèrent leur hachis parmentier et une crème anglaise en dessert. En quittant la salle, Harry entendit :

« Qui t'a écrit, Drago ? demanda Pansy de sa voix trainante.

-Ma mère, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, il pliait la lettre avec beaucoup de précaution pour la glisser dans son sac.

- Accio lettre » murmura Harry sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis, la lettre s'envola et le jeune homme l'attrapa au vol. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et quittèrent le château en direction d'un coin tranquille pour lire la missive. La lettre de sa mère ne leur apprirent rien, elle contenait les recommandations d'une mère pour son fils. Mais il y avait une seconde lettre sur laquelle Harry reconnut l'écriture de Nora.

_« Cher Drago, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que les cours se passent bien. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, cette année. Mais comme tu le sais, Voldemort ne le veut pas, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ? Tu diras au professeur Rogue que je le remercie encore pour les cours qu'il m'a envoyé. J'ai appris que Sirius était devenu professeur à Poudlard, j'en suis heureuse pour lui. _

_Il y a de nombreuses choses dont j'aimerais te parler mais dans une lettre ce n'est pas prudent pour toi. J'espère te voir pour Noël, je me sens un peu seule ici, sans toi. Entre Bellatrix et Voldemort, ce n'est pas la joie. Heureusement, il y a ta mère._

-Ecoute ce qu'elle a ajouté, fit Hermione en reprenant sa lecture.

_Il faut qu'on parle de tu sais quoi, au sujet de tu sais qui. Drago, je t'en prie ne fais rien, et sois prudent surtout._

_Avec toute mon affection ! _

_Nora ! _

_PS : Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, mais passe un bonjour à Harry pour moi. »_

« Elle est étrange cette lettre ! commenta Ron en s'étirant sous l'arbre au pied duquel ils s'étaient installés. A ton avis, que voulait-elle dire par tu sais quoi, au sujet de tu sais qui ?

- Cela doit avoir un rapport avec la mission de Drago ! répondit Harry en prenant la lettre des mains d'Hermione.

- Oui peut-être. » dit cette dernière, tout de même dubitative.


	15. Que se passetil ailleurs? 34

Durant leur heure de liberté, Hermione avait commencé ses devoirs, tandis que Ron et Harry avaient joué une partie d'échecs, bien que la lettre de Nora hantait leurs pensées, surtout celles d'Harry. Ils avaient ensuite assisté à leurs deux heures de Métamorphose. Le soir venu, tous les trois cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils se rendirent chez Hagrid pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir été en cours avec lui. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Hagrid leur ouvrit, et regarda les trois amis qui sortaient de dessous la cape. Ils affrontèrent un moment le regard noir du demi-géant, mais au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il soupira et dit :

« Très bien, entrez donc, bande de petits ingrats. »

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la cabane du grade chasse, et s'installèrent autour d'une grande table ronde en bois. Crockdur fit la fête aux invités et posa sa tête baveuse sur les genoux du jeune Potter.

« Alors ? demanda Hagrid d'un ton grincheux, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous faites du souci pour moi ? Vous croyez que je me sens seul peut-être ?

- Pas du tout ! On voulait vous voir tout simplement ! fit Harry.

- Vous nous avez manqué, ajouta le jeune Granger.

- Je vous ai manqué, ah oui ? » s'écria dans un grognement.

Puis un silence s'installa, bien qu'Hermione essaya de renouer le dialogue, mais ce n'est qu'après un bon moment que Hagrid admit que les cours de soin aux créatures magiques ne pouvaient pas se glisser dans leur emploi du temps déjà bien chargés. Alors qu'Harry sortait un mouchoir de sa poche, la lettre de Nora tomba sur le sol. Hagrid la ramassa et resta interdit un moment en regardant la douce écriture qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il tomba lourdement sur son lit et Harry se retourna vers lui.

« C'est une lettre de TJ, enfin de Nora ! expliqua-t-il

- Elle était en cours l'année dernière » fit Hermione.

Hagrid tendit la lettre à Harry et baissa un moment les yeux vers ses mains et soupira. Il se releva et retourna à la préparation de son diner, en donnant des gestes brutaux pour éplucher ses pommes de terre.

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda le jeune élu en repliant la lettre dans sa poche. Hagrid posa son économe et se rendit devant la table de nuit, et ouvrit le tiroir du haut pour en ressortir un gros paquet de lettres qu'il jeta sur la table. En se penchant, Harry, Hermione et Ron reconnurent la jolie écriture de Nora. La jeune Granger en prit une, et Harry aussi, ils ouvrirent chacun la lettre et se mirent à lire. Hermione lut la sienne à voix haute …

_« Cher Hagrid, _

_Je suis de retour à l'orphelinat, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit plaisant, Poudlard me manque ! Cet été, nous retournons non loin de cette île, encore. Nous y allons tous les ans. Mrs Cole pensa que cela nous fait du bien, qu'on est vacances. Entre nous, les vacances, c'est plus quand je suis à Poudlard avec toi et tous les autres, même si Tom est avec moi, ce n'est pas pareil._

_Et voilà, je parle encore de moi, sans prendre de tes nouvelles. Alors comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que cette première année à Poudlard t'a plu ? Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas très gentil avec toi, mais ne perd pas de vue que tu peux faire aussi bien qu'eux, même mieux j'en suis sûre. Tu peux voir le monde comme personne ne le verra Hagrid, et cela te rend meilleur, ne l'oublie pas. _

_Oh, il faut que j'y aille, Mrs Cole nous rassemble pour aller dîner. Passe un bon été, Hagrid et écris-moi !_

_Avec toute mon affection !_

_Nora. Eté 1940 »_

« 1940 ! fit Harry surpris en croisant le regard d'Hermione et de Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il à Hagrid qui posait son plat chaud sur la table.

-Elanora Honey était ma meilleure amie, Harry ! En fait, elle était peut-être la seule à me soutenir et à m'encourager. Elle était là à la mort de mon père et lorsque j'ai été accusé d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets... Sans elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas cette maison à Poudlard.

- Je comprends rien ! fit Ron, en tombant sur un petit mot de Nora_ « J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Rejoins-moi au lac »_

- Elanora est née le 8 juin 1928, elle n'a pas connu ses parents et a grandi dans un orphelinat. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, elle entrait en seconde année, elle m'a guidée dans le château, m'a aidé pour mes cours. Elle était comme ça avec tout le monde, un ange, gentille, aimante, mais assez naïve. Elle pensait que nous avions tous quelque chose de bon à offrir au monde, exactement comme Dumbledore.

- On ne peut pas dire que Voldemort est quelque chose de bon à offrir au monde ! commenta Harry.

- Non c'est vrai... répondit Hagrid. Mais Nora, pendant deux ans, elle a été là pour moi encore et encore sans jamais abandonner. Elle avait une incroyable jovialité, et une grande patience. Et puis la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte et Mimi est morte. Et j'ai été accusé par Tom.

- Attend, elle parle de Tom dans sa lettre, dit Hermione en relisant le passage en question.

- Oui, il s'agit bien du même. Ils ont grandi ensemble, expliqua Hagrid, les trois amis échangèrent des regards surpris. Nora m'a soutenu pendant le procès, elle a témoigné en ma faveur et a entrainé quelques camarades avec elle. Bien que je risquais d'aller à Azkaban, les voir tous là pour moi, c'était magique ! Il y a quatre ans, quand on a su que c'était Tom, le responsable, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était moquée de moi ! Alors l'année dernière, j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus la voir mais Dumbledore m'a dit ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. »

Hagrid resta un moment silencieux, Hermione respectait son silence, Ron buvait son thé en regardant toutes les lettres de Nora. Il y en avait bien une cinquantaine. Harry regarda son ami, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes et d'émotions.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? finit-il par demander.

- Ah oui…. Alors, que je venais d'être relâché, Dumbledore a demandé si je pouvais revenir loger à Poudlard. Dippet, le directeur de l'époque, a refusé. Alors ils ont organisé un vote entre les professeurs et les élèves. Nora venait juste d'être nommée à préfète à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment elle s'y était retrouvée... Ils se sont tous réunis, et ont voté pour ma réintégration. Ils étaient un nombre impair, Nora a eu le vote décisif, elle a voté en dernier. Dumbledore me l'a raconté l'année dernière, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire Merci, avant son enlèvement. Il y a cinquante ans, elle a disparu mystérieusement. Elle m'avait fait un cadeau juste avant, un petit chien du nom de Lucky, c'est le grand-père de Crockdur, » fit-il en posant sa main sur la tête du chien.

Harry sut que la conversation était finie bien qu'il avait encore de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Les trois amis quittèrent la cabane du garde-chasse. Ils avaient l'impression que beaucoup de questions avaient trouvées leurs réponses, bien qu'une multitude de questions en plus se posaient maintenant. Mais Drago avait raison, Nora était à part, et ça pour tout le monde.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et personne ne vit le Directeur de Poudlard, même McGonagall s'en inquiétait auprès des autres professeurs, une conversation que surprit Harry sans le vouloir. Puis un midi, il déjeunait en compagnie de ses amis, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny, pour qui Harry ressentait des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, quand un élève de seconde année vint vers eux et remit un mot de Dumbledore au jeune Potter.

_« Cher Harry, _

_Je voudrais que nous nous retrouvions dans mon bureau, samedi prochain. Ait la gentillesse de venir à mon bureau à huit heures du soir, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger peuvent t'accompagner, s'ils le souhaitent. _

_Bien à toi !_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : J'aime beaucoup les Suiçades? »_


	16. Que se passetil ailleurs? 44

Le samedi soir, les trois amis se trouvaient devant la porte du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, et à huit heures, ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait le grand bureau directorial. Ils montrèrent les marches et Harry frappa.

« Entrez. » répondit la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce en saluant le professeur qui les invita à s'asseoir. Il secoua sa baguette et trois chaises apparurent pour qu'ils puisent y poser leurs fesses. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Dumbledore termina une phrase sur son parchemin.

« J'ai estimé qu'il était temps pour vous de connaître un peu plus de choses sur le passé de Voldemort. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il vous avait parlé de Nora.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Je dois donc vous donner certaines informations. Nora est une jeune fille comme il en existe très peu, à voir le bon côté de chacun. Un peu comme ta mère, Harry ! Bien que celui que Nora a choisi se trouve être Voldemort.

- Elle voit le bon côté de Voldemort ? demanda Hermione, tous trois se demandèrent comme cela était possible.

- Oui et non ! C'est surtout Tom que Nora voit. Elle ne connait pas Voldemort, et j'ai peur que la chute soit rude pour elle.

- Qui était Tom pour elle ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, tu poses une bonne question ! Je dirais qu'il était son frère, son ami, et l'amour de sa vie. Elle est la personne qui connait le mieux Tom... Bien. Ce soir, nous allons aller dans un de mes souvenirs, je vais vous demander d'être attentifs. »

Chacun se leva et ils plongèrent dans la pensine pour se retrouver dans un couloir sombre, avec deux petites filles qui courraient l'une derrière l'autre. Un Dumbledore plus jeune se trouvait devant eux, avec une dame âgée.

« Voici la chambre de Tom, monsieur Drumbredore ! » Elle frappa à la porte, et le présenta au petit garçon qui se trouvait allongé sur un lit, les jambes tendues, tenant un livre dans les mains. La pièce était nue, avec une vieille armoire, un lit de fer et une petite table avec une chaise qui servait de bureau. Mrs Cole laissa Dumbledore jeune et Tom seuls. Bien sûr les trois amis, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient là, ainsi que le Dumbledore de leur époque et assistaient au souvenir sans être vu.

« Comment vas-tu, Tom ? » demanda Dumbledore en lui tendant une main, que le garçonnet hésita à serrer, mais le fit quand même. Le sorcier s'installa sur une chaise aux côtés de Tom et se présenta :

« Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? répéta le petit garçon sur un ton méfiant. C'est un peu comme docteur, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? C'est elle qui vous a amené pour m'examiner ? demanda-t-il en montrant la porte du doigt.

- Non, non ! répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Elle veut qu'on m'examine, c'est ça ? Dites la vérité ! fit-il sur un ton impérieux. C'étaient des paroles qui avaient quelque chose de choquant, mais c'était clairement un ordre. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il après un silence pendant lequel Tom avait observé son visiteur d'un regard noir et les yeux écarquillés.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je travaille dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venu te proposer une place dans cette école, ta nouvelle école si tu acceptes de venir.

Tom sauta de son lit et s'éloigna le plus possible de Dumbledore, il avait l'air furieux.

- N'essayez pas de me raconter des histoires ! L'asile, c'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce-pas ? Professeur… Oui, bien sûr – eh bien, je n'irais pas, compris ? C'est cette vieille pie qui devrait y être, à l'asile. Je n'ai jamais rien fait à la petite Amy Benson ou à Dennis Bishop, vous pouvez le leur demander, ils vous le confirmeront.

- Je ne viens pas de l'asile, dit Dumbledore, je suis un enseignant, et si tu veux bien t'asseoir calmement, je te parlerai de Poudlard. Mais bien sûr, si tu préfères ne pas y aller, personne ne t'y forcera…

- Ils n'ont qu'à essayer de m'y envoyer, ils verront bien, s'écria le jeune garçon d'un ton railleur.

- Poudlard, reprit Dumbledore, est une école réservée à des élèves qui ont des dispositions particulières…

- Je ne suis pas fou !

- Je sais bien que tu n'es pas fou. Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les fous. C'est une école de magie. termina Dumbledore pendant qu'un silence s'installa. Tom observait le professeur pour discerner le mensonge dans ses yeux.

- De magie ?

- Exactement.

- C'est… c'est de la magie ce que j'arrive à faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que arrives à faire ?

- Toutes sortes de choses, répondit Jedusor…. J'arrive à déplacer les objets sans les toucher. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisent, leur faire du mal si j'en ai envie. Il retourna s'asseoir les jambes tremblotantes. Je savais que j'étais différent des autres. Je savais que j'étais exceptionnel. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en moi.

- Et bien, tu avais raison. Tu es un sorcier ! »

Après cela, Dumbledore montra ses pouvoirs en faisant « bruler » son armoire pour que le jeune Tom y sorte une boite en carton qui contenait un tas d'objets qui ne lui appartenait pas. Puis ils discutèrent des formalités d'inscription, des fournitures à acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse et de son départ le 1er septembre. Dumbledore, après avoir donné la liste des achats de fourniture scolaire et son ticket de train, se leva et tendit à nouveau la main. En la serrant, le jeune garçon dit :

« Je sais parler aux serpents. Je m'en suis aperçu quand nous sommes allées en excursion à la campagne. Ils viennent me voir et ils me murmurent des choses. C'est normal pour un sorcier ?

- C'est inhabituel, mais ça s'est déjà vu. »

Les deux mains de Tom et Dumbledore se séparèrent et le professeur avança vers la porte, il sortit de la pièce, et les trois amis et l'autre Dumbledore le suivirent, il dit au revoir à Tom et vit une petite fille passer dans le couloir, elle sourit au professeur et entra dans la chambre du jeune Jedusor dès que Dumbledore l'eut quitté.

« Je pense que ça suffira. » dit le vieux sorcier aux trois amis qui se sentaient comme en état d'apesanteur, et atterrirent au milieu de la pièce. Ron s'assit, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Harry avait dans la tête une multitude d'images et Hermione continua d'observer la pensine de son œil inquisiteur.

« Waouh, il fait peur le petit tu-sais-qui ! commenta Ron en revenant à lui

- Il y a cru assez vite quand vous lui avez annoncé qu'il était un sorcier ! fit Harry

- Oui, il était tout disposé à accepter l'idée qu'il était « quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. » répondit le directeur.

- C'était Nora, la petite fille que vous avez croisé dans le couloir et qui vous a souri avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Jedusor ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ! fit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Pourquoi, vous nous avez montré tout ceci, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Nous devons connaître son passé, pour savoir ce vers quoi nous allons ! Et ainsi découvrir ses faiblesses... expliqua le directeur de Poudlard en se penchant au-dessus de son bureau.

- Les pouvoirs de Jedusor étaient développés pour un garçon aussi jeune. fit Hermione. Elle aussi avait reçu ce genre de visite chez elle, peu de temps avant son entrée à Poudlard.

- Oui ! Il avait découvert qu'il était capable de les contrôler dans une certaine mesure et avait commencé à en faire usage consciemment. Et il ne s'agissait pas des expériences typiques que les jeunes sorciers tentent un peu au hasard : il se servait de ses pouvoirs contre les autres, pour les effrayer, les punir, les soumettre à sa volonté… « Je peux leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie… »

- Et Nora, dans tout ça ? demanda Harry, inquiet pour la jeune fille.

- Ah Nora ! Vous avez remarqué la réaction de Jedusor quand j'ai parlé de quelqu'un qui s'appelait également Tom ? Il a montré son mépris pour tout ce qui pouvait le lier aux autres, tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Et bien Nora a toujours une place à part, sans doute parce qu'elle a su se faire respecter par Tom. Il voulait être diffèrent, indépendant, et il était déjà très secret, il se voyait comme ça dans le regard de la petite fille. Nora semble être la seule personne à être proche de lui. Mais il n'a confiance en personne et préfère agir seul. Certains mangemorts prétendent qu'ils ont sa confiance, qu'ils sont proches de lui, qu'ils sont les seuls à le comprendre. Ils se font des illusions !

- Nora n'était pas son amie ? demanda Ron

Dumbledore sourit et observa les trois amis, Ron était toujours assis sur sa chaise, Harry était lui aussi posé sur sa chaise et Hermione se trouvait debout derrière eux.

-Nora, en ça était exceptionnelle, elle était amie avec tous ceux qui le souhaitait. Je ne pense pas que Ton l'ait souhaité, mais elle avait choisi d'être son amie. Je ne peux faire que des suppositions, mais en arrivant à l'orphelinat, elle a dû voir que Tom était diffèrent, comme elle, et s'est accroché à lui. Elle n'abandonne personne. La connaissant, elle devait parler de tout avec Tom, mais Jedusor, lui, ne lui a jamais rien dit. Et pourtant, elle sait garder les secrets. Mais j'ai peur que la jeune Nora ne représente aux yeux de Voldemort tout ce qu'il ne supporte pas, comme l'amour, l'amitié, la confiance, la famille. Car si Tom a été amoureux un jour, ou bien a eu un jour confiance en quelqu'un, ça a été Elanora Honey. » termina le professeur Dumbledore. Les trois amis quittèrent le bureau du directeur avec encore plus de questions que de réponses.


	17. Le passé (14)

Quelques semaines plus tôt !

Nora ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours au milieu du salon, dans le noir. Bellatrix avait disparu, la jeune fille, toute seule au centre de cette grande pièce, fut prise de panique. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle. Elle s'assit contre un mur et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son front sur ses genoux, et resta dans cette position pendant longtemps…

Elle avait peur de bouger, de se retrouver face à Bellatrix ou Voldemort. Elle aurait aimé pourvoir rester dans ce petit cocon, mais elle savait que cela ne serait pas possible. Nora ne voulait pas s'enfuir, elle voulait revoir Tom, elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle, à son époque. D'ailleurs le voyage de ces années à aujourd'hui n'était pas possible, et pourtant… Elle sentait son cœur se serrait, les sortilèges de douleur que lui avait infligé la sorcière brune ne semblait pas lui avoir laissé des séquelles physique sur son corps. La jeune fille tendit ses jambes et ses bras devant elle, pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Elle entendit des voix et des pas s'approchaient, Nora se recroquevilla et regarda la porte s'ouvrit avec inquiétude. Est-ce Bellatrix qui revenait, ou bien Voldemort ? Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant Narcissa et Peter entraient dans la pièce, et virent la petite sorcière dans son coin. Tout le monde resta figé un moment, avant que Peter se précipite vers elle et s'accroupi en face d'elle.

« Nora, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Cissy s'était aussi approché, mais resta debout derrière Quedever.

-Oui, ça va ! Tout va bien, Peter ! J'ai juste eu très peur, mais s'est passé grâce à toi ! répondit Nora en posant ses deux mains sur celles de son ami, et lui sourit timidement, encore un peu secouée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

La jeune fille se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, elle était sorti de sa panique et après quelques minutes, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce, et s'approcha de Nora, il lui fit un simple sourire et amena Peter avec lui, sans prononcer de mots. Mais son sourire en disant long sur les sentiments qu'il avait envers Nora. La petite sorcière resta seule avec Cissy, toutes les deux main dans la main se mirent en route vers la chambre de la jeune fille en silence. Nora avait beaucoup de questions à poser à Mme Malefoy mais ne voulait pas que des oreilles indiscrètes écoutent leur conversation. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entraina Narcissa à sa suite. Elle referma la porte en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

-Nous devons parler ! Peux-tu jeter un sort pour que personne ne nous entendent ! fit Nora en souriant, mais la discussion qu'elles allaient avoir été sérieuse puisqu'elle concernait Drago et sa mission.

- Assurdiato ! Récita Cissy, tout de même très inquiète, la jeune sorcière le voyait bien dans ses yeux brillants.

- Bien ! Que se passe-t-il avec Drago ? To… Voldemort lui a confié une mission, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Nora. Le visage de Narcissa se décomposa et devint blanc et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle fixait la jeune fille avec crainte. Nora lui sourit doucement et lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au lit pour la faire asseoir. Elle fit de même en garda la main de Cissy dans la sienne et patienta un long moment. Puis Narcissa jusque-là tendue, laissa toute sa peur sortir de son corps et se mit à tout lui dire, comme si Nora pouvait la comprendre, pouvait la sauver, elle et son fils.

- Le Maître lui a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore et de faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard ! Lâcha la mère de Drago. Mais il ne peut pas réussir cette mission, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait ça pour punir notre famille de l'échec du Ministère. J'ai perdu mon mari, et vais perdre mon fils ! Je voulais qu'il retourne à Poudlard pour finir ses études, mais maintenant qu'il porte la marque des ténèbres, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis allée voir Severus, il fait le serment inviolable de venir en aide à Drago. Oh mon fils, mon petit garçon ! Se lamenta la sorcière blonde. Nora ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de serrer d'avantage la main de Cissy pendant une bonne minute. Cette dernière pleurait en silence….La petite sorcière analyser tout ce que venait de lui dire la mère de Drago, cette mission était au-dessus des capacités de Drago, parce que le jeune homme n'était pas un meurtrier et ne le serait jamais. Inquiète pour Drago, elle aussi, Nora dit :

- J'ai confiance en Severus, il fera tout pour le protéger et l'aider ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Surtout si je peux aider aussi, n'hésite pas à me le dire, Narcissa ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour Drago, je l'aime beaucoup.

Cissy quitta la chambre de la jeune fille, et Nora s'allongea sur son lit, ressassant sans cesse leur conversation. Elle avait beau dire, elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore meurt, mais il ne mourrait pas, c'était Drago qui mourrait, et Severus pour ne pas avoir réussi son serment. Un dilemme que son cœur et son esprit ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas résoudre. La porte qui était entre-ouverte fut poussé par quelque chose, Nora se pencha et vit Nagini avançait vers son lit et y grimper. La créature et la jeune fille se regardèrent un moment, et la petite sorcière se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici…

-Tu es venue me protéger, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille, elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un étrange sifflement, et Nagini se coucha sur le lit, Nora sourit et ferma les yeux et s'endormit assez vite.

« Nora se trouvait dans une ruelle toute seule, elle appelait sa mère très fort, mais personne ne venait, ni sa mère, ni son père, ni sa sœur, ni homme, ni femme, ni enfant. Elle se mit à courir le long de la rue en criant toujours. Quand soudain, elle entendit une voix lointaine, et faible murmurait son prénom.

-Nora, Nora !

Elle se figea, son corps était celui d'une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés dans une longue tresse. Elle se tenait là au milieu de la route, devant elle se tenait une ombre qui l'appelait toujours. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et s'avançait vers la silhouette sombre. Quand elle fit près d'elle, l'ombre avait un corps mince presque filiforme, elle avait de longs doigts blancs qui se tendaient vers elle. La petite fille leva les yeux et vit que la personne devant elle, avait un visage affreux, sans nez avec des fentes en guide de narines, et ses yeux étaient froids avec des reflets rouges. La petite fille avait peur de l'homme-Serpent, mais cette peur n'était rien en comparaison de l'angoisse de se retrouver toute seule perdue dans le noir. Alors qu'elle tendait sa petite main pour prendre celle de l'homme-Serpent, une voix gronde dans une grande colère

-Non !

Nora se retourna et vit deux yeux bleus la regardaient par-dessus des lunettes demi-lune. Elle cria et se redressa sur son lit. Elle avait souffle court, elle reprenait doucement sa respiration, quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Narcissa, qui alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Elle avait réveillé la femme de Lucius Malefoy, qui dormait dans une chambre non loin de celle de la jeune fille. Mais Cissy resta sur le pas de la porte, voyant le serpent allongé aux côtés de Nora. La jeune sorcière leva les yeux vers la mère de Drago, et la regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête.

-Désolée, j'ai fait un cauchemar, s'excusa Nora, Nagini leva la tête et croisa le regard de la petite sorcière. Cette dernière posa la main sur la tête du serpent pour s'excuser de l'avoir réveillé. Cissy hocha la tête et répondit.

- Ca va, rendors-toi, maintenant !

- Oui » fit Nora en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, et Narcissa sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte et éteignant la lumière.

Le reste de la nuit fut calmé et quand Nora se réveilla le lendemain matin, Nagini avait disparu et son cauchemar s'était volatilisé dans les abysses de sa mémoire. La jeune fille était de bonne humeur et se leva avec le sourire. Elle s'habilla avec une robe de sorcière de couleur blanc-crème, la petite sorcière aimait bien cette teinte, mais si cela contraster avec les Mangemorts qui portaient des robes noires. Après avoir fait une toilette de chat, elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à table, et Wiskey, la petite elfe de maison arriva et prit la commande de la jeune fille. Et malgré l'envie de Nora d'aider l'elfe à servir le thé, elle n'y parvint pas. Nora resta seule un moment à manger son croissant et ses céréales. Elle prit sa petite cuillère, qui lui échappa des mains, et tomba sous la table. Nora se pencha, mais même le bras tendu, elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se servir de magie depuis que Voldemort lui avait confisqué sa baguette après avoir aidé les deux prisonniers à s'évader. Elle descendit de la chaise et se glissa sous la table, au moment où deux mangemort entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Regard moi ça, les elfes de maison, n'ont même pas débarrassé la table. Stupides créatures ! De sales et répugnantes créatures ! fit-il. Nora sous la table, n'osait pas sortir de sa cachette et resta tranquille, tremblotante et serrant sa cuillère dans sa main.

- Tu as raison, Yaxley ! répondit le deuxième mangemort, en se penchant pour prendre un des croissants de Nora.

- Toi, Goyle et moi, nous devons aller capturer le petit bonhomme qui n'arrête pas de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Le Maître tient à l'interroger lui-même sur les activités du Ministère.

- Oh, tu veux parler de Bilbolback !

- Chut, le Maître a dit que cela devait rester un secret, les murs ont des oreilles dans ce château ! s'écria Yaxley en jetant un sort pour insonoriser la pièce.

- Bon enfin, tu as entendu ce que Greyback a dit au sujet d'Ollivanders !

- Le fabricant de Baguette ?

- Oui, il parait que le Maître et Potter ont la même baguette et que toutes deux s'annulent.

- Oui, mais tu ne devrais pas parler de ça, Crabbe ! fit le dénommé Yaxley, si le Maître t'attend tu vas avoir des ennuis.

Nora entendit un soupir et un frôlement de cape, elle serra d'avantage sa cuillère entre ses doigts. Et se disait que le pauvre Ollivanders et ce Bilbolback allaient avoir de gros ennuis, même si la jeune ne fille ne connaissait que très peu l'un, et encore moins l'autre, elle était tout de même inquiète pour eux.

- Tu as vu les recommandations du ministère contre nous ! fit Crabbe pour changer de sujet

- Oui, c'est assez marrant ! Commenta Yaxley, suivit par un rire plus aigue de la bouche du deuxième mangemort, celui qui se nommait Crabbe, comme un des camarades de Drago, sans doute est-ce le père !

- En tout cas, maintenant que Scrimgeours est le Ministre de la Magie, on va bien s'amuser ! Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour chez les sales Moldus, pour s'amuser un peu ! proposa Crabbe, après la mission bien sûr !

- Mouais, on a aussi l'autre Quimble à torturer un peu ! ajouta Yaxley en tirant une chaise en face de Nora, pour s'y asseoir. Nora sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri, heureusement couvert par le grincement des pieds de la chaise.

- Tu as entendu parler de la Mission de Drago ! fit Crabbe.

- Tais-toi ! répondit Yaxley sèchement.

- Il y a personne, et tu as insonorisé la pièce ! dit Crabbe en haussant les épaules… En tout cas, tuer Dumbledore ne sera pas facile. C'est une mission suicide !

- Sans doute à cause de l'échec du Ministère, il y a quelques semaines. Il souhaite punir le fils pour l'erreur du père !

- Oui sans aucun doute' ! répéta Crabbe en prenant le dernier croissant.

La porte s'ouvrit, et l'atmosphère changea, elle devint de suite plus glacé. Les deux comparasses se figèrent, Yaxley se leva et repoussa la chaise, Crabbe jeta le croissant sous la table et tous deux firent d'une seule voix :

« Maître !

- Oh, Yaxley, Crabbe ! fit-il de sa voix aigué, charmeuse mais tout aussi machiavélique..

- Maître, nous étions…. Mais la fin de la phrase ne vint jamais… Nora, sous la table, vit la chaise qui la cachait, être tirer. La tête de Voldemort apparut, et la jeune fille sursauta, recula précipitamment, et se cogna le crâné contre le haut de la table.

- Tu espionnes les conversations de mes amis ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire, qui n'avait rien de joyeux, ni de sincère. Sors de là ! ordonna-t-il. Nora, à quatre pates, sortir de dessous la table, et se redressa aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et croisa le regard apeuré de Crabbe et Yaxley. Elle sourit timidement, et commença à reculer vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais juste ramasser ma petite cuillère ! fit-elle en montrant l'objet en question, elle posa sur la table, tout en continuant de reculer, et s'enfuit par la pote où Voldemort était entré.


	18. Le Passé (24)

Elle marcha assez rapidement dans le couloir et retrouva le grand hall. Nora monta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle tomba sur son lit essayant de rassembler ses pensées, sentiments, et d'y voir plus clair. Mais elle ne cessait de voir ce regard glacial de Tom sur elle, même si il n'était pas des plus chaleureux, le regard de son ami, n'était pas aussi froid. Elle soupira et se leva, pour aller dans la salle de bain, pour se brosser les dents. Elle étal le dentifrice sur sa brosse, et frotta ses dents, en regardant dans le miroir, qui était pour une fois silencieux. Elle se pencha pour cracher quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Voldemort dans le miroir, la brosse à dents dans sa bouche, elle se retourna vivement, et avala le dentifrice de travers. Elle retira la brosse de sa bouche, dans une geste confus, et vif. La jeune fille essuya sa bouche, d'un revers de main et toussota…

« Euh… Oui ? Parvint-elle à articuler, pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la dévisageait.

-Nora ! J'ai invité des amis à prendre le thé ! fit-il en sortant de la salle de bain. La jeune fille en profita pour rincer sa bouche, l'essuyer avec une serviette, et de le suivre en silence. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, n'avait aucun sens venant de sa part.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle !

- Druella Black et Scorpius Malefoy sont convoqués au Manoir ! J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de revoir de vieux amis ! reprit Voldemort en s'installant de façon prétentieuse dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Nora. La jeune fille fit quelques pas vers son lit, mais ne s'y assit pas, c'était bien trop étrange comme situation.

- Qui ? demanda la petite sorcière en se répétant les noms que venait de prononcer le Seigneur des ténèbres, essayant de déclencher un souvenir ! Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas évoquer le passé ? demanda la jeune fille en se frottant la bouche, espérant ne pas avoir de traces blanches sur son visage. Voldemort se leva et regarda à nouveau Nora de son regard méprisant et hautain.

- Si tu ne veux pas les voir, je vais les renvoyer !

- Non, Non ! Je veux les voir fit-elle en attrapant la chemise de Tom, mais la relâcha aussitôt ! Elle baissa la tête, et silencieuse, elle ferma les yeux, craignant l'orage.

- Bien alors va les rejoindre dans le salon ! répondit-il de son ton impérieux et autoritaire. Nora hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce comme si il y avait le feu, et traversa le couloir presque en courant, laissa le Seigneur des ténèbres dans sa chambre.

Elle arriva devant la porte du salon, et réalisa qu'elle ne savait toujours pas qui étaient les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. La jeune fille poussa la porte, et entra dans la pièce, une femme était assise sur le canapé, la jeune Honey ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux blonds dont certains semblaient blancs. Un homme se tenait dos à Nora, face à la fenêtre, lui aussi avait les cheveux blancs. Nora se doutait qu'il devait avoir un lien avec Drago, vu qu'ils portaient le même nom. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des souvenirs sur leurs visages.

« Qu'est ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres, nous veut à ton avis? demanda la femme.

-Je ne sais pas! répondit l'homme en se retournant, il croisa le regard de Nora, et resta interdit, et figé pendant une bonne minute, avant de s'écrier "Par Merlin".

- Euh... fit la petite sorcière toute timide en baissant la tête, la femme s'était retournée et regarder la jeune fille avec le même regard étonné.

- Nora? C'est impossible! Comment? Pourquoi? fit Druella en se levant pour s'avancer prendre les mains de la jeune fille. Tu es en vie! Termina-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Nora ressentit une profonde plénitude, elle se sentait en paix.

- Druella, c'est ça? demanda Nora toujours aussi timidement, la femme se détacha et tenant le corps de la petite sorcière à bout de bras!

- Tu ne te souviens de rien? demanda-t-elle. Nora la regardant en hochant la tête. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme et lui sourit timidement.

- Je suis désolée! s'excusa-t-elle. Druella la rassura, et la guidant jusqu'au canapé pour l'y asseoir. Nora se laissa faire et une fois assise, la femme s'installa à ses côtés, et lui prit la main. Scorpius posa ses fesses sur la table basse face à elle, et lui sourit.

- Nora, tu te rends compte que tu as disparu depuis plus de cinquante ans, et nous avons tous pensé ne jamais te revoir! C'est une sacré surprise de te retrouver en vie, et à cet âge qui plus est! expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il avait un visage oval avec un menton volontaire et un large front, de grands yeux gris, une petite fossette au menton, et un nez assez fin. La femme sera la main de Nora un peu plus fort. Elle était mince et élancée avec un visage un peu plus ronds, des cheveux blonds, des paupières lourdes qui cachaient des yeux noirs. Une bouche avec des lèvres épaisses, et un nez un peu plus gros que celui de Scorpius. Son apparence lui faisait un peu pensée à Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Je ne comprends pas moi même! fit la jeune fille en soupirant de désespoir. J'aimerais retourner à cette époque! avoua-t-elle.

- Oui, je comprends! fit Druella en tapotant la main de la petite sorcière.

- Racontez-moi vos souvenirs! s'écria joyeusement la jeune fille. Peut-être que j'arriverais à me souvenirs de quelque chose.

- Euh oui... fit Scorpius un peu gauchement en souriant à son tour.

- Alors voyons, commença Druella en levant les yeux vers le plafond cherchant des anecdotes de leurs passé en commun. Il y a ton entrée à Poudlard, nous t'en avons fait baver, ma chérie.

- Ah bon! fit Nora surprise, elle avait cru que ses deux personnes étaient des amis.

- Rassures-toi, tu as trés bien su faire ta place à Poudlard, parmi nous les Serpentards! fit Scorpius en lui souriant. Tu comprends, on avait beau te maltraité, à te critiquer, tu revenais toujours vers nous avec le sourire, je crois qu'Abraxas, mon frère a été le premier à devenir ton ami.

-Abraxas, c'est le grand-père de Drago, oui je crois que je me souviens de lui. s'écria la jeune fille toute contente. J'espère pouvoir me rappeler de vous tous!

- Oui, c'est bien lui, il est mort, il y a plusieurs mois maintenant! fit Scorpius. Nora remarqua un lueur étrange dans les yeux de son ami. Elle posa sa main sur la senne et lui sourit en croisant son regard. Ce dernier se pencha pour lui faire un baiser sur le front. Ce simple geste lui rappela un souvenir.

_ Elle était dans la salle commune des Serpentards, deux garçons blonds se trouvaient en face d'elle. Elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans. Elle écoutait son ami, parlait de la perte de son père. _

_- Abraxas, perdre ton père est quelque chose de triste, que nul ne peut vivre à ta place. Toutefois, tu ne dois pas oublier tout ce que ton père t'a donné, il continuera à vivre à travers toi! _

_- Elle a raison, Abraxas! fit Scorpius en se levant, et fit un bise sur le front de la jeune fille. _

Elle revint au présent, et vit que ses deux amis, la regardaient étrangement, sans doute avait-elle parlé. Mais avant de pouvoir s'excuser, elle se sentit toute faible, et tourna de l'œil pendant quelques secondes.

- Désolée, je crois qu'un nouveau souvenir vient de s'ouvrir à moi! S'excusa Nora mais avec un sourire, contente de pouvoir se rappeler quelque chose.

- Oui, ce que tu viens de dire, tu l'avais dit à Abraxas, à la mort de notre père, il avait été tué par une équipe d'auror, pour avoir servit aux côtés de Grindelwald.

- Grindelwald a été vaincu par Dumbledore, quelques mois après ta disparition. D'ailleurs, il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi, c'était lui qui t'avais kidnapper et séquestrer ! expliqua Druella en reprenant la main de Nora.

- Et vous, qu'êtes-vous devenus? demanda la jeune fille en regardant alternativement les deux personnes assises face et à côté d'elle.

-Oh, et bien, je me suis marié avec Karen Hornby, mais elle est morte très jeune, et nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'avoir des enfants. Après ça, j'ai eu de nombreuses aventures, mais rien de bien sérieux. Je suis le patron d'une usine qui fabrique des balais en tout genres! raconta Scorpius tout de même fière de lui. Nora hocha la tâte en souriant, heureuse pour son ami. Cette sensation de bien-être continuait à envahir son être, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vécu des moments de ce genre, où ses amis et elle discutaient de tout et de rien, des choses sérieuses et douloureuses, et d'autres discussions plus légères et simples.

- Et toi, Druella? demanda Nora, en se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux blonds avec des jolies nuances de blanc.

- Oh, je me suis mariée avec Cygnus Black, tu te souviens de lui? interrogea Druella, Nora secouant la tête, elle ne souvenait pas de lui. Oh, et bien nous avons eu trois enfants que des filles, précisa-t-elle en souriant. Sinon je ne travaille pas, et je me suis occupé de mes enfants, termina Druella dans un sourire.

- C'est un travail à temps plein de s'occuper d'éduquer des enfants ! fit Nora en riant. Comment sont-elles? demanda la jeune fille.

- Tu as déjà dû les rencontrer, au moins deux d'entre elles! répondit Druella.

Mais avant d'avoir eu plus de renseignements, Bellatrix et Narcissa entrèrent dans la pièce, Nora se fit toute petite dans son siège. Druella se leva et la jeune fille sentit le regard de Scorpius sur elle.

- Mère! fit Bellatrix en premier. Narcissa la salua de la même façon. La jeune Honey ouvrit de grands yeux et remarqua effectivement la ressemblance entre Bellatrix et Druella. Narcissa devait ressembler son père, sauf la couleur des cheveux que Cissy tenait de sa mère.

- Nora, tu connais donc mes deux filles! constata Druella à son amie dans un sourire.

- Euh... oui? répondit-elle dans un ton plutôt timide, et mal à l'aise, elle baissa la tête. La mère de Drago était une femme avec qui elle entretenait des relations amicales mais on pouvait pas dire que ça soit le cas avec Bellatrix.

- Il se passe quelque chose? demanda Druella en regardant sa fille Bella, puis son amie Nora.

- Non, mère, Nora et moi avons eu quelques différents, c'est tout! anticipa la sorcière brune dans un sourire mauvais à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est tout! confirma Nora en levant la tête pour regarder son amie, avec le sourire. Elle ne voulait pas compliquer d'avantage la situation avec Bellatrix.

- Vous allez rester manger avec nous, Mère? Monsieur Malefoy? demanda Narcissa.

- Euh... pour ma part, je dois partir! Informa Scorpius en se levant de la table sur laquelle, il était assis. Vous saluerez Drago de ma part, Narcissa voulez-vous! dit l'homme en enfilant son manteau. Il est possible que je rende visite à Lucius dans le mois, informa-t-il en ouvrant la porte du salon.

- Je te raccompagne! s'écria Nora, courant presque derrière lui en suivant son ancien ami. Ils marchèrent en silence jusque dans le hall, et la petite sorcière salua son ami en prenant dans ses bras même si il était bien plus grand qu'elle, et bien plus vieux maintenant.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer, avant que tu ne disparaisses à nouveau, autrefois, j'étais un peu amoureux de toi! avoua-t-il.

- Un peu ? fit Nora dans un petit sourire. Merci! ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants, et le visage rayonnant. Elle était heureuse que les autres aient de tels sentiments envers elle. Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Princesse! fit-il en sortant dans le par, il transplana dés qu'il eut franchis le portail magique qui protéger la demeure des Malefoy contre le transplanage, sauf pour les Mangemorts bien sûr.


	19. Le passé (34)

Nora retourna dans le salon d'un pas léger et très lent, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Bellatrix, seule, ou même avec quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune fille avait peur de la fille de Druella, et ses doloris étaient une puissante torture qu'elle ne voulait pas subir à nouveau. Ces sorts étaient faits pour faire mal, mais même Voldemort ne l'avait pas torturé ainsi. Il avait un peu mal menée mais ce n'était pas des sortilèges de torture. Elle entra dans la pièce, et vit que Bellatrix était seule, Nora voulut faire demi-tour, mais la porte se referma en claquant sous son nez. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir.

- Ah Nora, Nora! Ma petite Nora! Qui vins-je faire de toi? Hein, tu peux me le dire? demanda la sorcière brune avec son éternel sourire cruel.

- Me laissez partir! proposa la petite Honey avec tout le courage dont elle était capable, même si elle tremblait comme une feuille. Bellatrix tenant fermement sa baguette, regardait la petite sorcière avec son regard fou, quand la seconde porte s'ouvrit.

Druella venait d'entrer dans la pièce, en demandant ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire. Nora se précipité vers la sortie et retrouva Narcissa et Drago assis, prêts à manger. La jeune fille entendit vaguement Druella demanda si elles avaient pu résoudre leurs petits problèmes.

Nora se retrouva assise entre Drago et Druella, en face de la jeune fille, Narcissa avait pris place à côté de sa sœur. La petite sorcière était vraiment mal à l'aise, la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé avec Bellatrix, elle avait fini sous la table. Mais Druella ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle se souvenait, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Le repas fut tout de même agréable, mise à part, le silence de Bella, et les regards noirs qu'elle lui lançait, ou les réponses monosyllabes de Drago, sans doute à cause de la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié, une mission-suicide d'après Yaxley et Crabbe.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de Hagrid, je suppose? fit Druella d'un ton hautain

- Hagrid? Le garde-chasse de Poudlard? Il est professeur aujourd'hui... Il est gentil, et n'a sans doute jamais ouvert la Chambre de Secrets. Je n'y aie jamais cru! dit la jeune fille en reposant son verre d'eau, et d'un ton convaincu et amical.

- Ah tu n'as pas changé! s'écria son ancienne amie dans un rire joyeux. Tu cherches toujours a aider ton prochain, même ce qui mérite pas la moindre considération.

- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que ces cours soient intéressants! fit Drago, ce gros balourds professeur! ajouta le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Nora, le regarda les sourcils froncés, prête à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Le dénommé Yaxley entra dans la pièce et vit la petite troupe à table, il fit un signe de tête à Bellatrix, qui se leva pour le suivre hors de la salle à manger. La petite sorcière respira tout de suite beaucoup mieux dés que la sorcière brune fut partie, et la porte fermée. Wiskey et deux autres elfes de Maison arrivèrent et firent disparaitre les assiettes vides et les plats de nourriture. Quelques secondes plus tard le désert arriva. Nora remercia les petits créatures sous le regard surpris de Narcissa, mais Druella et Drago levèrent tous deux les yeux vers le ciel, dans un sourire. Ils connaissaient bien la jeune fille.

-Mmh! De la tarte aux pommes! s'exclama Nora en prenant une bonne part.

- Ta gourmandise n'a pas changé non plus! commenta Druella en servant à son tour.

Alors que Nora allait mettre sa cuillère dans sa bouche, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Bellatrix entra, elle semblait vraiment contrarié.

- Le Maître arrive! dit-elle

- Bon, je vais y aller, annonça Druella en levant, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé son morceau de tarte. Narcissa appela les elfes qui débarrassèrent la table en un clin d'œil. Nora eut juste le temps de récupérer sa part sous le regard désapprobateur de Bellatrix.

La petite sorcière accompagna Druella à la porte qui partit très vite en transplanant. La jeune fille était triste, Voldemort avait mis fin à la fête, et à ses retrouvailles avec ses anciens amis.

Avec son morceau de tarte, Nora se rendit à la bibliothèque là ou elle avait rencontré Voldemort deux fois. Elle entra dans la pièce et posa son assiette avec sa part de tarte, sur une petite table à trois pieds, et se mit à arpenter les rayons des livres. Elle prit un livre un peu au hasard, pour avoir de quoi lire. C'était un livre sur la magie noire, Nora ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir idiote.

_"Force de la nature, Magie oubliée et puissante". _

C'était un titre long, mais il en disait beaucoup, tout en évoquant le côté maléfique de la magie évoquée dans l'ouvrage. Nora l'ouvrit et parcourra le sommaire. Il y avait un prologue intitulé La grande Magie. Puis le premier chapitre parlait des sorts et contre-sorts, plutôt utiles, enfin disons que cela restait soft, comme forme de Magie Noire. Mais plus on avancé dans le livre, et plus la magie y était noire, puissante.. Le chapitre sept, interpela la jeune fille, il se nommait, les Horcruxes. Nora arriva à ce chapitre, et se mit à lire...

_" Le secret de l'immortalité se tient devant vous. Un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel, on enferme une partie de son âme, enfin d'attacher son existence à la vie terrestre. Ainsi même si le corps subi des dommages, l'Horcruxes sert comme une sauvegarde de sa vie." _

C'était un prélude au chapitre, le reste du texte expliqué comment en crée par quel acte malveillant, on pouvait briser son âme, tel que le meurtre. Il y avait aussi toute l'utilité d'une telle vie, l'immortalité. Mais aucune information n'était donnée sur la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour enfermer son âme dans un objet. Nora porta sa main à son cou, et compris que le Médaillon devait être un horcruxe. Elle leva les yeux, effaré par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle avala de travers, et referma le livre violemment en le jetant de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais elle continuait de le regarder d'un mauvais œil. Elle respirait rapidement, et sentait la panique envahir son être, et cette effroyable sensation de froid intense.

_Nora ferma les yeux et essayait de minimiser la chose, mais c'était impossible. Un nouveau souvenir surgit de sa mémoire, elle se trouvait dans la classe du Professeur Slughorn. le maître des potions, qu'elle avait déjà vu dans un autre souvenir. _

_- Que se passe-t-il, professeur? demanda Nora en le voyant si troubler._

_- Rien, chère enfant! répondit-il dans un sourire forcé, la jeune fille le voyait bien. _

_Elle tira une chaise et posa ses fesses et leva la tête vers son professeur, dans un sourire tendre et doux. En regardant la jeune fille, on savait qu'on pouvait lui confier ses peines, ses erreurs et qu'elle continuerait malgré tout à croire en vous. A vous aimer, malgré tout ce que vous pourriez faire de mal. Horace resta silencieux en rangea ses ingrédients dans sa réserve, mais Nora avait le temps, elle était patiente, et attendrait que le professeur veuille bien lui parler. _

_- Tom a posé des questions gênantes, dont on ne doit absolument pas parler, surtout pas au professeur Dumbledore. J'ai honte et pas très fier d'avoir parler de ça avec Tom. _

_- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, professeurs, c'est ce qui prouve qu'on est humain. On ne peut vous le reprocher ou vous blâmer, car personne n'est pas parfait. dit-elle en souriant. Le professeur Slughorn lui répondit par un autre sourire. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, et elle savait qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle crut entendre le professeur divaguait au sujet du chiffre sept. _

Nora revint à elle, mais ne put analyser ce qui venait de se passer, car elle se sentit d'un seul coup très faible, et tomba dans les pommes. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un était entrain de crier. Elle se releva et vit que son morceau de tarte était toujours là, mais elle n'avait plus faim du tout, au contraire, elle ressentait de violentes nausées. Elle se retourna et vit que livre était toujours par terre, le prenant entre deux doigts, elle le remit dans l'étagère. Elle prit son assiette et quitta la bibliothèque, ramenant sa part de tarte en cuisine, elle s'excusa auprès des elfes de ne pas l'avoir mangé.

Elle marchait dans le couloir d'un air absent, analysant ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur Tom, et ses secrets. Il avait crée sept Horcruxes et Nora comprit qu'il avait "éteint" son âme, et maintenant il évoluait dans le noir et seul. C'était bien trop triste, et les gens tristes font du mal aux autres. Parce que la tristesse engendre la colère, et la colère engendre la haine. La jeune fille arriva devant la salle à manger, elle posa son oreille contre la porte, essayant d'entendre quelque chose, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit.

- Tu es encore entrain d'espionner, Nora?" fit une voix derrière elle. La petite sorcière se redressa, et se raidit. Se retournant, elle découvrit Voldemort derrière elle, qui l'observait. Il la regardait d'être amusé, mais toujours avec cet être hautain et méprisant.

- Désolée, je voulais savoir qui avait crié! répondit la jeune fille en reculant dans le couloir, prête pour partir, pour s'enfuit en réalité.

- Entre! ordonna le mage noir d'un ton sec, prétentieux et autoritaire.


	20. Le Passé (44)

Nora soupira mais passa la porte que Voldemort venait d'ouvrir. Elle marchait d'un pas raide, et vit que tous les Mangemorts étaient là. Elle se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise et tourna sa tête vers le seigneur des ténèbres, ce dernier avait sur elle, un regard autoritaire, et sans tolérance, disant "ne t'avise pas de sortir de la pièce". Voldemort passa devant elle, et elle le suivit en silence, il s'installa au bout de la table, et Nora vit que toutes les chaises étaient occupées, elle resta derrière le mage noir à plusieurs pas.

- Avance ici! ordonna-t-il en montrant l'espace vide à ses côtés, entre lui et Severus Rogue. Bien quelles sont les nouvelles du Ministère? demanda Voldemort.

Nora debout à côté de lui, la tête baissé, sentait des regards interrogateurs sur elle, et surtout celui de Bellatrix. Aves ses doigts, la jeune fille jouait avec le tissu de sa robe. La petite sorcière se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise, et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, le but de Voldemort. Elle leva le regard et croisa celui de Severus, et sourit timidement.

- Maître, nous avons infiltré le ministère, et sommes prêt à agir comme vous le direz, et quand vous le direz!

- Bien! Bien! Crabbe, Goyle, où est Bilbolback? demanda Voldemort. Un silence de mort se fit entendre, Nora osa lever la tête et vit les deux Mangemorts au fond de la pièce, eux aussi la tête baissé, mais plutôt de soumission que de mal être.

- Nous ... nous n'avo... n'avons pas pu... le capturer! répondit Crabbe dans une voix tremblante et apeurée.

- Mensonge! Vociféra Voldemort qui fit trembler les deux hommes.

Nora tourna la tête vers le mage noir et le regarda, il était de profil, puis reporta son regard vers les deux Mangemorts. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider, elle était tout aussi tremblante qu'eux. Dites-moi la vérité! fit-il de son ton si impérieux que Nora lui connaissait si bien. La petite sorcière vit Nagini se dirigeait vers les deux hommes, elle se tourna et fit un pas vers le serpent, mais Voldemort saisit son bras et tira vers lui. Elle émit un petit cri autant de surprise que de douleur.

- J'attends! reprit le seigneur des Ténèbres

- Il nous a échappé! fit Goyle aussi rapidement que possible

- Et comment cela est-il arrivé? demanda Voldemort en regardant les deux hommes de son air hautain et supérieur.

Nora continuait d'observer la main du mage noir qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son bras, et sa jambe droite frottait contre la cuisse de Voldemort. La jeune fille tordait doucement son bras pour se dégager de la poigne du mage noir, mais un regard noir de sa part, la dissuader de continuer son manège. Elle fronça les sourcils et sera les dents de colère et essaya de répondre au regard noir de Voldemort mais ne tint pas très longtemps, surtout en le voyant sortir sa baguette, les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient de nouveau rivés sur Crabbe et Goyle.

- Nous l'avions attrapé et nous apprêtions à rentrer quand nous avons été attaqué par deux aurors!

- Vraiment? fit Voldemort en pointant sa baguette vers eux. Vous avez échoué dans votre mission qui semblait pourtant très simple : m'amener Bilbolback pour que je puisse l'interroger.

- Pardonnez-nous, Maître! firent-ils d'une même voix. Nora entendit un gémissement, et leva les yeux vers le plafond, et vit une silhouette, qui flottait au dessus de la table dans le noir du plafond. La jeune sorcière porta sa main avec sa bouche, dans un air effaré, puis elle porta sa main à son cou, à la recherche de la chaleur bienveillante du médaillon, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un horcruxe de Voldemort, elle laissa retomber sa main, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Voldemort se leva et lâcha le bras de la jeune fille, elle sentit ses jambes vacillaient, et se rattrapa de justesse à la table. Il avançait doucement vers les deux Mangemorts, arrivait prés de Crabbe, il portant sa baguette vers lui, et Nora vit l'homme tombait de sa chaise en criant. La jeune sorcière mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Le cri cessa, et la jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard de Bellatrix, elle jubilait avec un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Voldemort tortura Goyle, et Nora boucha à nouveau ses oreilles, et s'accroupit vers le sol, elle ne voulait ni rien voir, ni rien entendre.

- Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu, je suis vraiment désappointé! Que peuvent-ils faire pour se faire pardonner? Dois-je leur pardonner?

- Je-ferais-tout-ce-que-vous-voudrez-mon-maître! répondit Crabbe en se prosternant aux pieds de Voldemort, Goyle faisant de même, allant jusqu'à baiser le bas de sa robe.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'éloigna des deux hommes en leur jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux, et rempli de dégout. Alors que Crabbe se relevait pour retourner s'asseoir, Voldemort se retourna et lui jeta un autre Doloris.

- Qui t'a permit de te rasseoir, ta place est à terre, comme les êtres misérables que vous êtes! S'énerva le mage noir.

Nora, toujours accroupie au sol, sentit une main se posait sur sa nuque et la soulevait comme si elle n'était qu'une plume.

- Debout! fit le mage noir en reposant la jeune fille, elle voulu faire quelques pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner de Voldemort, mais quand ce dernier se rassit, il attira la jeune fille à lui, dans un geste possessif en passant un bras autour de sa taille. La petite sorcière se figea, et ne bougeait plus, elle ne voulait rien sentir, ni voir. Elle aurait voulu être à l'autre bout du monde.

- Vous avez tous remarqué, fit-il avec un coup de baguette, que nous avons un invité ce soir, continua-t-il alors que le corps qui flottait descendait doucement. Nora le regarda et sur ce qui allait arriver, elle tourna la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était de profil et la jeune sorcière observait sa baguette, se demandant si elle pouvait la lui prendre mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Voldemort dû entendre ses pensés, car il tourna la tête vers elle et souriait sans joie, jouant avec sa baguette sous le nez de la jeune fille. Elle tourna sa tête vers Severus dans un geste de défi. Voldemort se mit à rire, mais personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui se passait entre leur maître et la petite sorcière.

- Voici Quimble, on doit sa présence à Yaxley! fit le mage noir, dans un hochement de tête en direction de ce dernier. Quimble, reprit-il, est un charmant personnage, qui travaille au ministère, il n'est pas important, un vulgaire sang de bourbe, mais il est utile de savoir qu'il a eut accès à des informations concernant cette prophétie qui munie à Harry Potter. Il m'a dit tout ce que je voulais savoir, grâce aux remarquables sorts de Bellatrix... Ma fidèle mangemort! précisa le mage noir dans un ton condescendant.

- Mais il n'est plus utile désormais, Avada Ked...

- Non! fit Nora en tournant la tête, tombant sur l'épaule du Seigneur des Ténèbres

- avra... termina-t-il en serrant d'avantage sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui pleurait en silence. Voldemort se mit à rire!

- Bien Yaxley, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi! Les autres vous pouvez partir! dit-il. La jeune fille tenta de partir! Toi, tu restes ici! ajouta-t-il. Il la lâcha et se leva, Nora en profita pour partir à l'autre bout de la pièce, aussi loin que possible de lui. Yaxley, toujours assis, se leva et posa un genou à terre.

- J'attend vos ordres, Maître!

- Je veux que tu parviennes à faire sortir Sybille Trelawney de Poudlard et de me l'amener.

- Oui, Maître!

- Bien, laisse-nous maintenant! ordonna le mage noir.

Yaxley se releva et fila vite de la pièce, laissant Nora tremblante, face à un Voldemort hautain. Le corps de Quimble était toujours couché sur la table, et la petite sorcière lui tournait le dos, elle ne voulait pas voir un tel spectacle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la dévisageait des pieds à la tête dans un regard méprisant et un sourire sadique sur son visage sans nez et des reflets rouges dans les yeux.

- Ah Nora! Je ne pense pas que tu es fait bonne impression à mes amis! fit le mage noir.

- Amis!? On ne traite pas ses amis de cette façon! On ne les oblige pas à se mettre à genoux, on ne les torture pas, on ne...

- Tais-toi, coupa Voldemort, il avait le regard meurtrier, et pointa sa baguette vers elle, mais le sort qu'il jeta atteignit le corps de Quimble, il prit feu et tomba en poussière, ne laissant aucun trace sur la table. Nora sentit les larmes coulaient sur son visage, et son estomac se retournait.

- Tu comptes faire un nouveau horcruxe? demanda Nora avant de réaliser qu'elle avait trop parler comme d'habitude, elle se mit à reculer, vers le mur, alors que Voldemort avançait vers elle, sa baguette levée, le regard rougeoyant. Quand la jeune fille sentit le mur dans son dos, elle savait qu'elle était perdue. Le mage noir sur elle, commença à la soulever du sol, avec sa baguette magique.

- Comment sais-tu cela? demanda-t-il dans un calme, qui surprit la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir sa colère, une colère froide.

- J'ai l'ai lu dans un livre! répondit-elle d'une petite voix toute tremblante. Ce mot m'a attiré et quand j'ai lu ce que c'était, j'ai compris que le médaillon et la bague devaient être des Horcruxes... Oh! Tommy, qu'as-tu fait à ton âme? Termina-t-elle si tristement, Voldemort attrapa son menton et approcha son visage du sien. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Elle resta un moment interdite, puis se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, à essayer de donner des coups de pieds et poings, mais elle finit par fermer les yeux. Sans savoir si c'était pour échapper au regard intense de Voldemort, ou pour savourer d'avantage son baiser, un baiser qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Il dura quelques secondes, des secondes longues qui laissaient la jeune fille incertaine, perplexe, triste, heureuse, et pleine de crainte. Etait-elle heureuse ou triste? Etait-elle en enfer, ou au paradis? Avait-elle peur ou envie? Elle ne pouvait pas faire le vide dans ses pensées, tout un tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des pensées et des sentiments contradictoires et des sensations comme endormis. Finalement Voldemort la lâcha, et elle tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle tremblait, en pleurs, et n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait aimé ou si elle était dégoutée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta la pièce, Nagini sur ses épaules, Nora se retrouva seule avec elle-même.

Elle parvint à se lever avec difficulté, une fois debout, elle se mit à courir vers la porte, l'ouvrit en grande et percuta le pauvre Crabbe, il était en compagnie de son ami Goyle. Nora tomba et se remit à pleurer, sans pouvoir se lever à nouveau.

- Hein, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gamine? demanda Goyle dédaigneux. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas répondre, ou ne pouvait pas répondre. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Severus arriva et se précipita vers elle.

- Nora? appela-t-il, la jeune fille se recroquevilla dans son coin, pourquoi on ne la laissait pas tranquille? Epuisée par toutes ses émotions, ou peut-être à cause d'un sort de Rogue, elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle tomba dans une léthargie et s'endormit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le plafond blanc de sa chambre, elle resta silencieuse, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler ce moment, ni parlait avec quelqu'un. Elle se tourna, et vit que Narcissa était là, Drago se tenait devant la porte et Severus dans l'ombre du couloir.

- Vous êtes réveillé? constata Mme Malefoy.

Nora hocha la tête, en sentant son menton tremblait et ses yeux se plissèrent et se remplirent de larmes. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et éclata en sanglots. Narcissa la prit dans ses bras et la jeune fille entendit la voix de Severus.

- Mais que le Maître lui a-t-il fait?


	21. Souvenirs (14)

Chapitre 7

Pendant deux jours, elle pleurait ou dormait, mangeait, et restait allongée dans son lit, sans rien dire. La mère de Drago, parvint à la faire sortir de sa chambre, quand elle lui assura que ni Voldemort, ni Bellatrix ne se trouvaient pas dans les parages. Mais ce n'était pas dans le caractère de la jeune fille de se morfondre ainsi, et donc quelques jours après son altercation avec Voldemort, elle retrouva son sourire, bien encore pâle. Un matin, elle se leva plus en forme et plus joyeuse, car elle avait fait un beau rêve peuplé de licornes, de centaures et d'un tas de créatures magiques, et puis un grand bonhomme, qui devait être Hagrid. Le demi-géant lui avait montré cet endroit, elle en était sûre.

Souriante, elle mit sa robe blanche, et se rendit dans la cuisine, elle ne pouvait pas encore remettre les pieds dans la salle à manger. C'était encore trop tôt.

- Bonjour, petits elfes! fit-elle en entrant dans la pièce où les petites créatures étaient entrain de préparer le repas. Pourrais-je prendre mon petit déjeuner avec vous? demanda la jeune fille.

- Euh... Oui, Miss! finit par répondre un elfe de maison, sans doute après avoir vérifier toutes les règles de bonnes conduites d'un elfe de maison. Elle prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner, et retourna dans la bibliothèque, elle passa dans une allée, et s'arrêta devant le livre qu'elle avait trouvé si ... triste, maintenant, et qu'il lui faisait horreur en même temps. Elle soupira et poursuivit son chemin et prit un nouveau livre sur la divination, depuis que Voldemort voulait enlever Trelawney, Nora voulait en savoir plus sur cette matière.

"Etes-vous un devin?" Etait le titre du livre, mais en le parcourant, elle découvrit qu'il traitait plutôt le sujet dans le sens où un devin pouvait se servir de ses visions pour dominer le monde. Elle referma le livre et le remit dans l'étagère. Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire des ses journées. D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il? Et quel jour est-ce? Elle se mit en quête d'un journal ou d'un calendrier, et finit par en trouver un dans le hall. Il semblait neuf, et il était daté du 1er septembre, ce qui expliquait le silence dans la maison. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour s'échapper, mais cette pensée ne lui vint que rapidement dans ses pensées. Drago partit pour Poudlard, elle allait se retrouver bien seule dans le manoir heureusement, il y avait encore Narcissa.

Nora ne lit même pas le journal, il n'y avait que des mauvaises nouvelles, des meurtres, des disparitions, et puis cela lui rappelait qu'il y avait un monde dehors, un monde où elle ne pouvait plus aller. Elle entendit une porte claquait, elle courrait vers le hall, persuadée de retrouver Narcissa, mais elle se retrouva face à deux Mangemorts, Yaxley un autre dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

- Bonjour! répondit-elle en s'avança vers eux, pour faire connaissance, et peut-être s'en faire des amis. La jeune fille sourit et les regarda ôter leurs vestes, un silence gênant était entrain de s'installer, les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas vouloir parler, alors Nora s'approcha plus prés.

Je m'appelle Nora! se présenta-t-elle en observant les deux manteaux s'accrocheraient tous seuls sur le porte-manteaux.

- Fenrir Greyback! répondit celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, dans une histoire qui lui avait fait beaucoup de peine.

- Ah oui, vous êtes le loup-garou qui a mordu Remus! fit-elle en pointant son doigt devant lui, d'un air réprobateur, mais elle savait que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, et que peut-être le loup-garou avait une raison. Il faut les deux versions de l'histoire pour en comprendre le sens.

- Mouais! fit-il d'un ton mécontent.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas vous vexez, je disais juste ce que Remus m'a raconté!

- Remus Lupin, le membre de l'ordre? demanda Yaxley.

- Euh... Oui! répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent et Nora se demanda ce qu'ils étaient entrain de penser. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans un des salons du manoir et la jeune fille fit venir le petit elfe Wiskey que Narcissa lui avait assigné. Il ramena des verres de Whisky-pur-feu pour les deux hommes et un verre de lait pour elle.

- Alors qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici? demanda la petite sorcière

- Yaxley, voulait consulter la bibliothèque pour trouver une idée pour sa mission.

- Ah faire sortir... le professeur Trelawney de Poudlard! Termina Nora malgré le regard de Yaxley. Pourquoi la bibliothèque? Que comptez-vous y trouver? demanda-t-elle en buvant son verre de lait que le petit elfe lui avait apporté.

- A vrai dire, j'en sais rien! fit-il après quelques minutes de silence que la jeune fille avait passé à le regarder avec son sourire, et son charme, que lui non plus n'avait pas pu résister.

- J'ai peut-être une idée! fit Nora dans un sourire.

Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, ou ne le voulait pas. Yaxley semblait sympathique, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse torturer comme Crabbe et Goyle, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus voir le professeur Trelawney mourir comme Quimble était mort.

- Ah oui! fit Yaxley d'un ton dubitatif, comme si une gamine pouvait avoir de bonnes idées.

- Oui, écrivez-lui une lettre d'amour d'un expéditeur anonyme, elle va y répondre les femmes sont toujours sensible à ce genre de choses et puis au bout de quelques lettres, proposez-lui un rendez-vous, elle ne viendra peut-être pas au premier, mais si vous insistez gentiment, elle finira par vouloir rencontrer l'homme qui fait chavirer son cœur, surtout si vous savez jouer avec les mots, et faire de jolis poèmes.

- Mouais! fit Fenrir en regardant son ami pour savoir si l'idée lui plaisait.

- Et ceux qui relisent les courriers? demanda Yaxley

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils feront attention à un poème! répondit Greyback

- C'est une voyante, elle pourrait voir le coup venir? Continua le pauvre mangemort, cherchant un défaut dans le plan.

- Euh... D'après Harry, elle n'est pas très compétente ! fit Nora.

- Harry? Harry Potter? Demanda Fenrir.

- Ben Oui ! Je ne connais pas d'autres Harry! Énonça la jeune fille sur un ton si évident.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Yaxley essaya de trouver un hic dans l'idée de la jeune fille, mais ne trouva rien. Il quitta la pièce pour partir à la recherche d'un parchemin et de quoi écrire, bien que Nora le suspectait d'aller dans un endroit où personne ne peut aller à sa place. Nora et Fenrir restèrent seuls, la petite sorcière essaya d'entamer la conversation mais le loup-garou ne répondait que par des monosyllabes.

- Pourquoi avoir mordu toutes ces personnes? demanda Nora

- Une armée! répondit-il simplement comme si c'était une évidence, que la jeune fille aurait dû voir.

- Une armée contre les sorciers?

- Contre les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe, du moins pour le moment! Rectifia-t-il

Nora soupira et baissa la tête, pourtant elle sentait que quelques chose clochait, qu'il y avait un détail qui n'allait pas. Le loup était animal qui représenté la liberté, et pourtant Greyback était soumis à Voldemort. L'idée de contrôler une armée de loup-garou devint bien plaire à Tom.

- Tu devrais peut-être transformer que les gens qui le souhaitent. Ainsi les loups-garous seraient contents de leur sort, et te serais fidèle, sinon tu vas te retrouver avec des loups-garous qui ne l'ont pas souhaité et qui se battront contre toi et les tiens, affirma la jeune fille dans un hochement de tête.

A ce moment-là, Yaxley revint avec son parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Nora ne sut pas si sa remarque avait été entendu et compris par le loup-garou.

- Cette idée devrait mettre un moment à se concrétiser! fit Yaxley en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- To... Commença la jeune fille, mais elle ne devait pas l'appeler comme ça... Vold... mais elle s'arrêta en voyant les regards des Mangemorts... Enfin, il est patient ! Termina-t-elle, il était hors de question, qu'elle le nomme "Maître", ou "Lord".

- Oui, fit Fenrir, si tu as déjà une idée de comment t'y prendre, c'est déjà mieux.

- Et Dumbledore, il ne va pas s'y opposer? demanda Yaxley.

- Peut-être! fit Nora prenant conscience de la situation, et des paroles.

Mais il ne pouvait pas enfermer tout le monde à Poudlard, c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec elle. Mais maintenant c'était Voldemort qui l'enfermait dans ce manoir. Mais qui était-elle pour qu'il la protège autant?

La porte claqua, et Nora se leva pour voir qui arrivait, Narcissa venait de rentrer, Drago était dans le train en direction de Poudlard

- Bonjour, Cissy! dit Nora joyeusement, la susnommée, regarda la jeune fille surprise pendant un moment, puis répondit à son sourire. Yaxley et Fenrir sont dans le salon, la pauvre Yaxley essaye d'écrire une lettre d'amour! expliqua la petite sorcière en conduisant Narcissa dans le salon en question.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux, Yaxley était penché sur un parchemin, il y en avait déjà une dizaine de boules de papier que le pauvre Wiskey essayait de ramasser alors que Fenrir les faisait rebondir partout en riant. Nora le fusilla du regard...

-Oh, je voulais juste rire un peu! se justifia-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

-Maîtresse, va me fâcher! Faisait le petit elfe en se cognant la tête contre un mur.

- Wiskey! fit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui, elle attrapa par les épaules, et l'éloigna du mur. C'est fini, petite elfe, tu peux ramasser les boules de papier! indiqua la jeune fille

- Alors Yaxley, il parait que tu écris une lettre d'amour! fit Cissy en riant, et s'installa en face de lui. Nora posa ses fesses sur le canapé aux côtés de Narcissa, et Fenrir était assis sur le dernier fauteuil du salon.

- Te moque pas, s'écria le pauvre mangemort.

Après une bonne heure, ils eurent enfin la première lettre d'amour d'une longue série qui serait envoyé au professeur Trelawney. Les deux Mangemorts restèrent manger avec les deux jeunes femmes, car Bellatrix était partit sans doute en mission pour Voldemort. Mais Nora ne préféra pas demander où était la sorcière brune. Car quant on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Ils partagèrent leur repas dans un des salons de la maison. La jeune fille, après le dessert, s'excusa et alla aux toilettes, quand elle revint, elle écouta à la porte, déciment c'était une mauvaise manie.

- Pourquoi le Maître, nous a-t-il présenté cette gamine de cette façon! Il semble très...

- Possessif? propose Yaxley à la suite de la remarque de Fenrir

- Nora est une enfant à part! commenta simplement Narcissa.

Nora soupira et poussa la porte et se rassit à sa place. Les assiettes, couverts, verres et plats avaient déjà disparus grâce au travail des elfes de maison. Après le repas, les deux amis partirent plus serein qu'à leur arrivée, enfin du point de vue de Nora. Yaxley alla jusqu'à lui faire une bise sur la joue en quittant le manoir. Narcissa et Nora ne restèrent pas seules bien longtemps car Bellatrix rentrait trainant derrière elle, le corps inconscient d'un petit bonhomme, la jeune fille assista au spectacle depuis le haut des escaliers. Elle avait le visage effaré et le regard inquiet pour cet homme.

- Tu as eu Bilbolback? avança Narcissa dans un haussement d'épaules

- Oui, il fallait bien rattraper l'erreur de Crabbe et de Goyle! Cracha-t-elle

Nora se rendit dans sa chambre en silence, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver à cet homme, mais assise sur son lit, elle resta figée sans vouloir réfléchir. Quand Nagini sifflotant, monta sur son lit. La jeune fille entoura de ses bras le corps du serpent et s'endormit enroulé autour de l'animal.


	22. Souvenirs (24)

- Je l'ai trouvé, Maître! fit une voix qui réveilla la jeune fille en sursaut. C'était Bellatrix qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nagini était toujours là, et la petite sorcière avait la jambe gauche toute ankylosée. - Hein? S'éveilla Nora en se redressant comme elle put, Nagini siffla méchamment à Bellatrix en passant devant elle, et quitta la pièce. - Le Maître cherchait Nagini! Informa Bellatrix à la jeune fille. - Ah! répondit-elle en se levant à son tout, mais sa jambe ne pouvait la porter, et elle tomba après avoir fait quelques pas à cloche-pied. Bellatrix se mit à rire, et entra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. La sorcière brune avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, et s'installa sur le lit de la jeune fille. Nora croisa son regard haineux et méprisant, alors que son sourire était arrogant et jubilant. - Tu ne respectes pas beaucoup le maître, Gamine! fit Bella. La petite sorcière, toujours au sol, sursauta et glissa sur ses fesses pour s'éloigner de la femme mesquine, mais quand elle rencontra le mur, elle sut qu'elle était perdue, et qu'elle serait torturé une nouvelle fois. - Il y a des règles à respecter! Je vais te les enseigner, d'accord? annonça Bellatrix en se levant du lit pour s'approcher de son élève. Première règle, on ne répond pas au Maître, ses paroles sont sages, puissantes et sans appel! fit-elle en sortant sa baguette, elle jeta le premier doloris sur la petite magicienne qui se mit à crier. Deuxième règle, reprit-elle, on se soumet au Maître, en lui montra tout l'estime qu'on a pour lui, en se mettant à genoux, en baisant sa robe! Continua la sorcière avec un deuxième sortilège de torture qui fit à nouveau hurler la jeune sorcière. Elle sentait comme si chacun de ses ports de sa peau était soumis à un feu intense, comme si chacun de se os étaient piétiné par des éléphants, ses muscles étaient tendus et tournés dans tous les sens, chaque parcelle de son être était soumis à la plus puissante des tortures.

- Troisième règle, fit Bellatrix en levant le sort. On se montre révérencieux en le nommant Maître, Lord, ou Seigneur! On n'utilise JAMAIS le nom d'esclave du maître! s'écria en jetant un troisième endoloris. Mais Nora n'entendait plus rien à cause de ses cris, elle ne voyait plus rien en raison de ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle tomba à nouveau dans les pommes.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le lit, Narcissa au dessus d'elle, Nora se redressa, et regarda sa chambre. Bellatrix n'était plus là, mais la jeune sorcière ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans la pièce. Malgré les protestations de Cissy, Nora sortir de son lit et quitta sa chambre. Elle se mit à courir, échappa à Mme Malefoy, et s'enferma fans la bibliothèque. Là, elle se blotti dans un fauteuil. Nora avait peur du moindre bruit, et le manoir ne cessait de craquer, elle était triste, où était son ami à qui elle disait tout, enfin presque tout. Où était le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu dans son cœur? Où était Tom? Prise dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas l'ombre, une silhouette s'approchait d'elle, ce n'est que quand elle entra dans son champ de vision limitée par ses larmes, qu'elle leva la tête. Voldemort était là, elle essuya ses larmes, mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne l'appela pas Maître, elle ne s'agenouilla pas devant lui, ni ne baisa sa robe. Elle resta là, recroquevillait dans son fauteuil, les yeux vers son visage blafard, le mage noir lui aussi observait le visage humide de la jeune fille, il pouvait lire toutes les pensées de la petite sorcière, mais celles du Lord étaient inaccessibles pour la petite Nora.

- Pathétique! fit-il d'un ton méprisant.

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise, et fronça les sourcils, en serrant les dents de colère, elle leva un regard noir vers lui, mais ne put tenir très longtemps son regard, elle se détourna de son emprise

- Pathétique, toi-même! rétorqua-t-elle en tournant sa tête. Et voilà en trois minutes, elle venait de désobéir aux trois règles que Bellatrix avait tenté de lui enseigner, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Voldemort posa ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil, et approcha son visage de Nora.

- Tu sais que je tolère beaucoup de choses de ta part!

- Pourquoi? demanda Nora en tournant sa tête vers lui, mais la baissa aussitôt en rencontrant ce même regard intense que Voldemort avait eu quand il avait embrassé de force. Il attrapa son menton et le souleva pour que leurs deux visages soient face à face, mais il sourit d'un air dédaigneux, sans doute en prenant connaissance des pensées de la jeune fille, toujours la même : Va-t-il l'embrasser? Mais il lâcha son visage, se releva et quitta la pièce sans un mot, et sans un regard pour la petite sorcière pliée, tremblante dans son fauteuil. La respiration rapide, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, il battait tellement vite, mais sans connaître les raisons de cet affolement avec certitude. Vaincue par toutes ses émotions contradictoires de sa journée, elle s'endormit dans cette position, peu confortable, mais c'était sans importance pour la petite sorcière, un premier souvenir était entrain de revenir à elle.

_ Elle avait cinq ans, elle se tenait devant une bâtisse sombre, avec un portail de fer forgée où le nom du lieu était affiché, mais la petite fille ne connaissait que le "O" et le "L". Un policier tenait sa petite main, et elle avait le visage ruisselant de larmes. Ils passèrent la porte, et entrèrent dans une cour nue, devant un bâtiment carré, entouré par de hautes grilles. La petite fille était très sage, mais elle ne voulait pas venir dans cet endroit. Elle voulait revoir son père, sa mère et sa grande sœur. Elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche, et vit la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une jeune femme sortir. Les deux adultes parlèrent un moment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, ni tout ce que cela impliquait pour elle. Le policier partir, et la fillette entra dans le bâtiment, la porte se referma derrière, dans un bruit sourd, qui la fit sursauter. Le sol du hall avait des dalles noires et blanches, Nora pouvait voir une grande salle à manger vide avec des grandes tables longues. De l'autre côté, il y avait une autre porte fermée et en face, il y avait un grand escalier. La jeune femme et la petite fille montèrent les marches, elles arrivèrent dans un long couloir où des portes étaient alignées, certaines fermées, d'autres ouvertes. Nora fut conduite dans une petite chambre, assez triste, avec une simple armoire plutôt vieille, un petit lit en fer et une table de bois avec une chaise. La dame posa un sac sur le lit qui contenait les affaires de la petite fille. Il y avait deux robes, une de couleur crème et l'autre blanche, un nounours nommait Teddy, et une poupée qui s'appelait Zia, un livre d'images et quelques sous-vêtements. La jeune femme lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l'orphelinat. Tous les matins, ils se rendaient dans une grande salle de bain, une pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. Ils y prenaient leur douche, et y faisaient leurs toilettes. Ensuite, ils descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, et le reste de la matinée, les plus jeunes se rendaient dans une salle de classe pour apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter, les plus âgés, allaient au collège non loin de l'orphelinat. Après le repas du midi, ils sortaient dans la petite cour, que la gemme fit voir à la petite fille par la fenêtre. Puis tout le monde retournent à ses leçons, puis le repas du soir et au lit, après une petite toilette._

_- Tu verras, Elanora Honey, tout ira bien! fit la dame avant de quitter la pièce, où la fillette se retrouva seule, elle s'allongea sur son nouveau lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre, et s'endormit en larmes. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, une autre dame vient la voir et la conduisait au réfectoire, la pièce était bruyante, et la petite fille prit peur, et se réfugia sur une table au fond où un petit garçon, un peu plus vieux qu'elle mangeait sa soupe en silence. La fillette fit de même en le regardant, mais il ne lui accorda pas une seule attention. Les autres enfants vinrent vers elle, pour faire sa connaissance, toute timide, elle se présenta aux autres. Elle rencontra Amy Benson qui était de son âge, Billy Stubbs et Denis Bishop qui étaient plus âgés qu'elle. _

_- Et lui? demanda Nora en désignant le jeune garçon avec qui elle avait mangé_

_- Oh, il s'appelle Tom Jedusor, il est bizarre! expliqua la petite Amy_

_- Le Monstre! C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle! Même Mrs Cole a dit que c'était un enfant étrange! précisa Billy_

_- Il parle avec personne ! Il n'est jamais malade, et il arrive souvent des trucs étranges autour de lui! ajouta Dennis qui était le plus vieux des trois. _

_Apres cela, ce fut le couvre-feu, et tous les enfants se retrouvaient dans leurs lits, même si Nora entendait des petits pieds nus courir sur le parquet. La petite fille s'endormit vite._

_Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit à la salle de bain, avec Teddy, son ours en peluche, elle fit sa toilette en silence, au milieu des grandes qui se préparaient pour le collège._

_- Soit bien sage, Teddy! fit Nora en posant le nounours sur une petite étagère au dessus de l'évier pendant qu'elle se préparait. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, toujours en compagnie de sa peluche. Après, elle se rendit dans la salle de classe, et s'installa à côté d'Amy et travaillèrent ensemble en riant, même Teddy dû faire ses devoirs. _

_A la récréation, Nora lança le ballon vers Tom qui marchait avec un livre entre les mains. Le ballon arrêta sa course, juste avant de lui toucher le nez et il l'attrapa. Nora le regarda, et sourit, il faisait la même chose qu'elle, il était comme elle. Elle arriva en courant vers lui pour prendre le ballon. Elle tendit simplement les bras vers lui, et Tom lui lança la balle et la petite fille le rattrapa._

_- Merci! dit-elle en souriant et hochant la tête, avant de retourner vers les autres enfants._

_Ce fut le premier mot que la petite fille adressa à Tom! _


	23. Souvenirs (34)

Nora ouvrit les yeux, et sortit de son rêve, enfin de son souvenir d'enfance. Le jour commençait à se lever et la jeune fille avait mal aux genoux, mais elle souriait contente de pouvoir enfin se rappeler de quelque chose, que de son propre nom. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'étirant et en bougeant doucement ses genoux, les petites elfes étaient entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Miss, allez dans la salle à manger!

- Ah non! s'écria la jeune fille, rien qu'à l'idée de manger là où un homme était mort, lui donnait la nausée.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Narcissa d'un ton brusque en entrant dans la pièce! Ah Nora! dit-elle en se radoucissant et sourit à la petite sorcière.

- Maîtresse, Miss Nora ne veut pas aller manger dans la salle! Informa l'elfe de maison.

- Ah bon! Pourquoi? demanda Cissy, à la miss en question.

- Il est mort sur la table! répondit Nora tristement en haussant les épaules.

- Ah! fit la mère Malefoy, sans trop savoir quel argument lui rendre! Il n'était pas le premier, tu sais!

- Oui, mais avant je ne savais pas!

- Où veux-tu prendre ton petit déjeuner dans ce cas, je vais le prendre avec toi!

- Ici ! répondit Nora dans un sourire.

Un elfe couina, un autre lâcha la gamelle qu'il tenait en main, et Wiskey sursauta en regardant la jeune fille avec des grands yeux. Narcissa, dans son air hautain, soupira et tira une chaise de la table pour s'y asseoir. La petite sorcière sourit et fit de même. Les deux femmes mangèrent en compagnie des trois elfes de la maison.

Qu'est ce qui va arriver à Bilbolback ? demanda Nora à Cissy

Je ne dois pas en parler !

Je crois que tu peux, sinon Tom, euh Vol… enfin, il ne m'aurait pas laissé assister à cette ….. réunion ! contesta la jeune fille dans un soupir triste et las.

Sans doute ! répondit vaguement Mme Malefoy… Le Maître veut l'interroger sur un sujet donc j'ignore le contenu ! ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Ah ! Je suppose qu'il va se faire tuer une fois, qu'il aura donné les bonnes réponses ! dit Nora comme une évidence. Une évidence si triste, si injuste, si stupide.

Elle soupira en regardant fixement un point devant, dans une réflexion rien qu'à elle, une réflexion, un moyen de sauver cet homme, de pouvoir épargner sa vie.

Le petit déjeuner se termina et Nora osa entrer dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer. Elle portait une robe rose pale que Cissy lui avait prêté, elle n'arrivait pas imaginer la femme de Lucius Malefoy dans ce genre de vêtement. La jeune fille prit son journal intime, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'écrire tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines, et puis Cissy lui avait proposé d'écrire ensemble une lettre pour Drago, ce qu'elle avait hâte de faire. Il était partit depuis à peine une journée, et il lui manquait déjà, lui et ses soi-disant leçons de sangs-purs. Nora sourit à cette idée, et se mit à descendre les escaliers en chantonnant. Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-escaliers, voyant trois Mangemorts dans le hall. Il y avait un très grand homme avec les cheveux blonds, ainsi qu'un autre plus petit, mais il était chauve avec une barbe grise, et le dernier brun avec des petits yeux noirs, la petite sorcière l'avait déjà vu lors de cette réunion. Ils levèrent tous les trois, les yeux vers elle, et Nora se sentit mal à l'aise et toute timide.

Euh…. Bonjour ! parvint-elle à articuler.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?! s'écria Cissy ! Ma maison n'est pas un hall de gare, où vous pouvez venir à votre guise !

Oh ça va, Malefoy ! Le Manoir est à la disposition du Maître, et donc la notre aussi ! fit le mangemort chauve

Selwyn ! fit doucement le mangemort brun, mais le grand blond lui mit une tape dans le dos.

Il a raison, le manoir est à nous ! s'écria-il en riant.

Voldemort, fit Nora malgré leur grimace, n'est pas actuellement pas là, et il est dans la politesse de frapper avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un ! fit Nora d'un ton doux, en souriant terminant de descendre les marches, c'est tout de même plus convenable, ajouta-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

Tu vas voir, je vais t'en donner du convenable ! s'écria le dénommé Selwyn, D'ailleurs t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-il en criant et pointant sa baguette magique face à la jeune fille.

Selwyn, c'est d'elle dont on te parlait ! fit le petit brun que Nora avait déjà vu.

Cette gamine ? s'écria-t-il en la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds d'un regard supérieur et hautain. Nora était quand même curieuse de savoir ce que les Mangemorts avaient dit sur elle.

Ben Ouais ! fit le grand blond.

Elle descendit la dernière marche et réalisa qu'elle faisait une tête de moins que le plus petit des trois, et se sentit finalement un peu ridicule, et un peu apeuré quand Selwyn avançait d'un pas vers elle, et la toisa.

Comme je disais, le manoir Malefoy est à notre disposition !

Bien dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? demanda Nora en rassemblant tout son courage. Vous voulez utiliser la bibliothèque ? La cuisine peut-être ? Les toilettes ? proposa la jeune fille dans un petit sourire coquin.

Nous sommes venus pour … commença Selwyn avant de s'arrêter à cause d'un coup donné par le brun.

Oui ? continua Nora

Rien !

Ah, et bien si vous êtes venus pour …. Rien ! Je pense que vous serez d'accord pour repartir. Cissy et moi avons des choses à faire. Informa la petite sorcière dans un sourire en faisant un geste pour désigner la porte.

Ouais, mais ce n'est pas toi, gamine, qui va me donner des ordres ! rugit-il en levant la baguette, et la pointa sur la poitrine de Nora, qui recula d'un pas, et se cogna les chevilles sur la marche derrière elle. La petite sorcière tomba sous le rire du mangemort.

Laisse-là ! fit le grand blond

Oh tais-toi, Rowle, que je puisse m'amuser un peu ! Il parait que tu manque de respect au maître ? demanda-t-il mais c'était plus une question rhétorique.

Experlliarmus ! fit la voix de Cissy, mais il para facilement son attaque et lui retourna son sort, et la baguette de Narcissa vola de ses mains que Selwyn fit venir à lui

Je crois que ça suffit ! tenta Nora en essayant de se redresser, mais le mangemort la repoussa, et elle retomba sur la marche.

Quand un « pop » de transplanage retentit, Voldemort apparut au milieu du hall, il eut comme un blanc, pendant une minute, puis les trois Mangemorts baissèrent la tête, en disant « Maître ». Nora en profitant pour se relever et monta de quelques marches, elle croisa le regard de Tom, elle en resta figée un moment, puis termina de monter les escaliers en courant sans se retourner. Elle entra dans la pièce au fond du couloir, qui se trouvait être un bureau, sans doute celui de Mr Malefoy. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, regarda les belles peintures aux murs, elle ne connaissait pas le fils d'Abraxas, mais il avait beaucoup de gout, enfin la jeune fille aimait les tableaux. Les plafonds étaient blancs avec des moulures autour du lustre, et dans les coins. Les murs étaient tapissés dans un vert émeraude qui rappelaient les couleurs de Serpentard. La pièce était grande, et au milieu trônait un grand bureau massif, un siège se trouvait derrière, et devant une fenêtre. Dans un coin, il y avait un canapé et une bibliothèque où des livres et des parchemins étaient rangés. Nora avança vers ce coin, et attrapa un rouleau, et le regarda vaguement, ainsi que les titres des ouvrages alignés dans la bibliothèque.

Tu espionnes encore ? fit la voix de Voldemort, derrière la petite sorcière qui sursauta et faillit échapper le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Je… commença-t-elle en se retournant mais le mage noir avait disparu.

Nora lâcha ses épaules sans savoir si elle se sentait soulagée ou déçue. Elle reposa l'objet qu'elle tenait, et s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit un grand parc, elle souriait peut-être pourrait-elle sortir ? Elle quitta la pièce et redescendit dans le hall, les trois Mangemorts avaient disparus, elle était contente qu'ils ne soient plus là. Voldemort devait interroger le pauvre Bilbolback, elle alla vers les cachots mais aucune traces ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Elle revint sur ses pas, et entendit crier, elle suivit le son et arriva devant la porte de la salle à manger et maintenant que faire ? Elle resta devant la porte, le poing en l'air pendant une bonne minute, quand un nouveau cri retenti, Nora ouvrit en grand la porte, et resta figée. Le petit bonhomme, avec ses cheveux grisonnant, était allongé par terre tremblant, Voldemort au-dessus de lui, la baguette tendue, posa son regard rougeoyant sur la petite sorcière.

Nora ! s'écria-t-il fou de colère.

La jeune fille sentit une force la poussait vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la porte claque dés qu'elle lâcha la poignée. Il attrapa Nora par derrière, au niveau de sa nuque.

Tu es venue assister au spectacle, je ne savais que ça te plaisait, je t'aurais invité ! fit-il d'un ton amusé.

Non, je….

Tu quoi ? coupa-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

Nora leva ses mains derrière la tête, pour attraper le bras du lord, pour le faire lâcher prise. Mais il donna un coup et elle dut plier les genoux, et tomba au sol, face à Bilbolback qui tentait de se lever.

Bien nous allons voir si ce cher auror, sera plus bavard avec toi, Nora ! dit Voldemort dans un grand rire dénué de tout humour. Endoloris ! prononça-t-il, Bilbolback se cambra dans tous les sens, et la petite sorcière se secoua en tirant la manche de Voldemort. Le puissant sorcier leva son sort et demanda : Où se cache Slughorn, je sais que le service des aurors joue un rôle dans sa protection ? Je sais aussi que tu es en charge de cette mission ! On ne peut rien cacher à Lord Voldemort.

Nora se demanda pourquoi Tom cherchait le professeur, leur ancien maître des potions, peut-être voulait-il une potion en particulier. Mais c'était aussi lui qui connaissait le secret de Voldemort, même si Dumbledore avait des soupçons, Slughorn détenait la clé.

J'attends une réponse ! dit-il en poussant la jeune fille qui dû mettre les mains au sol pour empêcher son nez de cogner au sol.

Voldemort lâcha le cou de la petite sorcière qui avança à quatre pates vers l'auror.

Monsieur ! fit-elle en posant sa main sur le dos de l'homme, ce dernier se tourna vivement et repoussa la jeune fille qui resta à genoux prés de lui. Lis dans ses pensées, au lieu de le torturer ! s'écria Nora en levant les yeux furibonds vers le mage noir.

- Oh, mais il doit prononcer le lieu de la cachette à voix haute, Nora ! expliqua le lord, sinon ça ne marche pas ! Endoloris ! fit-il à nouveau.

Nora se leva et courut sur le seigneur des ténèbres essayant de le lui prendre sa baguette, mais Voldemort leva le bras, mettant ainsi sa baguette hors de portée de la petite sorcière, avec son autre main, il attrapa l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille.

Arrête… je t'en…. Supplia-t-elle mais sa supplique fut stopper par un regard intense du mage noir, puis il embrassa de nouveau la petite sorcière, cette dernière ne bougeait plus, et ne respirait plus. Puis quand il cessa le baiser, il cala la tête de Nora contre sa poitrine, la jeune fille pleurait.

Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse ! dit Voldemort de sa voix aigue, il se mit à parler Fourchelang et Nagini ondula vers Bilbolback, ce dernier se recula… Je suis quelqu'un de patient, et de _miséricordieux_, se présenta le mage noir. Mais chaque matin, je peux dire à Nagini, de manger une partie de corps, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises où est Slughorn ! Quelle main veux-tu garder ? demanda Voldemort

Nora essaya de se retourner, mais la main de Tom l'empêchait de bouger, ce dernier émit des sifflements et comme Bilbolback ne répondait toujours pas. La petite sorcière entendit un bruit sourd, une mâchoire qui se referme, et un cri affreux se fit entendre. L'auror venait de perdre une main. Nora posa ses deux mains sur la torse de Voldemort et poussa de toutes ses forces, elle parvint à se dégager de son emprise et partit en courant sans regarder Bilbolback, et quitta la pièce en pleurant.


	24. Souvenirs (44)

Elle courut vite, traversant le couloir puis le hall et ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée, elle sortit dans le parc. La jeune fille courut droit devant elle, avant d'être arrêté par le dossier d'un banc. Elle tomba à genoux en tenant les barreaux, et elle trembla de la tête aux pieds. Elle resta la, essayant d'analyser ses pensées, elle le détestait autant qu'elle aimait. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Commet un cœur pouvait-il ressentir des sentiments aussi contradictoires, sans exploser, sans se perdre elle-même. Pendant une seconde, elle avait pensé s'échapper, mais c'était stupide, car elle savait qu'elle reviendrait vers Tom. Elle se redressa, et regarda l'horizon, il y avait une petite rivière passant juste aux pieds du banc. La jeune fille sourit et se mit à chanter d'une voix claire, douce et mélodieuse. Si elle n'avait aucun talent pour le dessin, elle avait une voix chantante et magnifique. Quand elle lâcha la dernière note, elle reprit son souffle, et quelqu'un se mit à applaudir, elle se retourna pour découvrir Queudver, se tenait derrière elle. Il semblait plus détendue et plus serein que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Oh ! Bonjour Peter ! l'accueilli-t-elle avec un sourire

Tu chantes merveilleusement bien ! la complimenta-t-il

Oh ! Merci ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la jeune fille

Rogue est retourné à Poudlard ! Je vais donc rester un moment ici, en attendant que le Maître me confie une mission ! expliqua Peter.

Oh ! Chouette ! fit la petite sorcière en faisant quelques pas vers lui, elle attrapa sa main et l'entraina avec elle, pour faire un tour dans le parc.

Après avoir marché et discuté pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais Nora commençait à avoir froid, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre dans le manoir. Elle avait toujours peur, elle ne pourrait jamais être d'accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort et des autres Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas être torturé, mais si elle restait dans le parc, rien ne changerait ! Ayant pris de bonnes résolutions, elle franchit le pas de la porte, et fut accueilli par Narcissa. La mère de Drago semblait très inquiète, à peine, Nora avait-elle franchis le seuil de la porte que la petite sorcière se retrouvait dans les bras de Cissy.

Tu vas bien ?

Mais oui, Gamine va très bien ! répondit Peter en accrochant son manteau

Gamine ? Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça ?

Oui, c'est comme que la plupart des Mangemorts t'appellent ! expliqua Queudver dans un sourire.

Nora fit une grimace moitié contente, moitié désappointée, sans savoir si cela lui faisait plaisir ou non. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Cissy, et lui fit un baiser sur la joue pour la rassurer.

Je vais bien ! Vraiment ! ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de la femme qui devait de plus en plus une mère pour elle, ce que la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu d'après le peu de souvenir qu'elle a.

Viens passons à table ! fit Narcissa en prenant la main de la petite sorcière.

La Maîtresse de Maison entra dans la salle à manger. Nora s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, elle resta un moment figée, puis elle prit une grande inspiration, et fit un premier pas, puis un autre, et assis à sa place. Les traces de l'agression de Bilbolback avait disparu et la jeune fille se demandait si leur baiser pouvait disparaître aussi facilement. Elle soupira et parvint à manger des carottes râpés, un peu de poisson et du riz. Mais son dessert, une crème brûlée que la jeune fille avait avalé deux fois sa part, autant dire que la petite sorcière avait de l'appétit !

L'après-midi, elle put enfin faire sa lettre à Drago, et remit à écrire son journal intime, histoire de mettre des mots sur ses pensées, ses sentiments, et ses émotions. De faire le point sur sa vie, d'éclaircir ses idées, et d'y voir mieux pour affronter le futur plus sereinement. L'avenir lui permettrait de connaître son passé, tout comme son passé lui permettrait de comprendre son avenir.

_ 2 Septembre, _

_Une partie de ma mémoire est revenue, je me souviens de mon arrivée à l'orphelinat de ma rencontre avec les autres enfants, et en particulier Tom Jedusor. C'était un petit garçon intéressant, et je me souviens qu'il m'amusait beaucoup. Il était différent des autres, et je m'intéressant au monde et aux autres, ainsi on n'a pas le temps de le haïr. Rencontrer des gens différents, des gens uniques, permet d'apprendre, d'évoluer, et de grandir. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré un loup-garou qui pense qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde, et qui rêve de voir les siens dominait le monde. C'est très loin de la timidité et de la crainte de Remus, qui lui pense qu'il vaut moins que les autres. Mais tous deux passeront à côté de leur vie, s'ils ne changent pas. Pour Remus, il doit accepter qui il est, et accepter d'aimer et d'être aimé, je pense qu'il peut y arriver s'il rencontre la bonne personne. Mais pour Fenrir, il a encore un long chemin à parcourir. _

_Plusieurs Mangemorts sont venus au manoir, je pense que celui qui s'appelle Selwyn était venu pour voir à quoi, je pouvais ressembler, et ce que Tom pouvait me trouver. Mais je pense qu'il a été un peu déçu. Mais comme l'a dit Tom, « Je n'ai pas fait bonne impression auprès de ses amis ». _

_Yaxley doit faire sortir Trelawney de Poudlard. Voilà encore un problème, j'aime bien Yaxley, il est marrant, et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer ou torturer. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça soit Trelawney qui se fasse tuer. Alors je ne sais pas faire, mais j'ai décidé de parait au plus urgent de voir comment va tourner la situation. _

_J'ai une confession à te faire, enfin j'en ai plusieurs en fait ! Je crois que ramener le médaillon et trouver la bague était une erreur. Voldemort sait maintenant que Dumbledore est à leurs recherche et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il cherche Slughorn, et qu'il torture Bilbolback. Je me sens vraiment coupable, en pensant à ça, j'ai mal au cœur, et il se serre et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je peux toujours me dire que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais cela ne change rien à la situation. _

_Les baisers de Voldemort sont … je donnerais tout pour les oublier, ne plus y penser. Paradoxalement, j'ai parfois envie qu'il recommence. Je suis amoureuse de lui, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, assis tout seul à sa table. Mais je ne supporte pas ce qu'il est devenu, il me fait peur, j'ai peur de lui, j'ai peur pour lui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ces deux sentiments contradictoires peuvent venir de mon cœur et de mon âme._

_Je suis au manoir Malefoy depuis deux mois, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'autorisation de sortir du manoir sauf dans le parc. D'ailleurs, j'ai passé un bon moment avec Peter, il m'a raconté un tas de choses sur sa vie, sa mère moldue, dont il a pris soin toute son enfance. Son père inconnu, qu'il a toujours regretté de ne pas connaître. Son changement de camp, sa trahison ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Non, elle a prit beaucoup de temps. Peter était un des Maraudeurs, mais ce n'était pas lui que les filles regardaient, elles allaient vers lui parce qu'il était le plus accessible, elles se servaient de lui pour atteindre les autres membres. Peter avait mal vécu, que personne ne s'intéresse à lui, pour lui, pour ce qu'il avait à apporter au monde. D'un certain point de vue, c'est vraiment triste, d'un autre, on s'attache aux autres, et on se sert d'eux, pour qu'il nous apporte leur aide, leur soutien, leur sécurité, leur amour, leur amitié… ce qu'il fait d'une personne quelqu'un de bien, c'est de donner en retour, or il semblerait que peu de personne est donné à Peter en retour. Si un jour, je croise Sirius et Remus, je devrais leur poser la question…. Bien qu'ils ont sans doute fait comme ils ont pu, et avec leur caractère. J'aime beaucoup Peter, ainsi que Sirius et Remus, j'aimerais qu'ils puissent parler, s'expliquer, mais ce serait sans doute bien trop utopiste. _

_Bellatrix, il faut bien que je parle d'elle, je pense avoir compris pourquoi elle m'en veut autant, si bien sûr, il y a cette histoire de respects, qui entre parenthèse, le principal concernait de s'en s'est pas plaint. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la « vraie » cause de sa colère. Non, elle est jalouse, je reconnais une femme « amoureuse », et Bella l'est vraiment. Elle pensé que je lui fais de l'ombre, mais elle sera toujours la plus fidèle de ses Mangemorts, mais Tom ne sera jamais amoureux d'elle. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache reconnaître ce sentiment, s'il l'éprouvait un jour. Ne vas pas croire que je sois triste qu'il ne m'aime pas, je ne le suis pas. Je pense que je n'ai jamais attendu de Tom qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ce que je ressens. Je vais l'arrêter là, et je continuerais à te parler dans les prochains jours. _


	25. L'amitié est une chose précieuse (14)

Nora venait de visiter le parc du manoir en compagnie de Cissy, elles avaient discuté de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Drago, toutes deux partageaient une vive inquiétude pour le jeune homme.

Je peux ramasser des fleurs ? demanda la petite sorcière dans un sourire.

Narcissa resta interdite, très peu de sorciers « ramassaient » des fleurs, pourquoi le feraient-ils alors qu'une simple formule pouvait en faire apparaître des centaines.

Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je jette un sort, tu en auras de toutes couleurs, et de toutes formes.

Non, je pense que faire les choses sans magie, les rend bien plus magnifiques ! fit Nora en réponse à la mère de Drago.

Elles passèrent donc une bonne heure à rire en cueillant des fleurs pour en faire un bouquet. Nora eut même la chance de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles, elle savait déjà à qui elle allait l'envoyer. Une fois, rentrées dans le manoir, les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la salle à manger. Elles vivaient toutes les deux depuis quelques temps, Voldemort était partit, Dieu seul sait où, Bellatrix ne rentraient que les soirs, parfois avec un prisonnier, parfois seule. Peter avait disparu, sans doute entrain d'accomplir une nouvelle mission. Narcissa et Nora étaient toutes les deux, et prenaient un gouter en observant le bouquet qu'elles avaient composé.

La dernière fois que j'ai fait quelque chose d'aussi….. moldue, c'était quand j'étais enfant avec mes deux sœurs, confessa Cissy.

La petite sorcière n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Narcissa petite fille, mais Bellatrix restait la redoutable sorcière brune, comme si elle avait toujours eu cet âge-là.

Mmh ! Tu ne trouves pas notre bouquet plus joli que si tu l'avais fait par magie ? demanda la jeune fille

La mère de Drago hocha la tête, le nez dans sa tasse de thé, comme si confessait cette pensée était taboue pour la sang-pur qu'elle était.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Cissy pour changer de sujet.

C'est un trèfle à quatre feuilles, cela porte chance, je vais l'envoyer à Drago ! expliqua Nora dans un sourire, que la mère du jeune homme en question lui rendit.

Toutes deux se mirent à écrire une lettre pour Drago, quand un nouveau mangemort entra dans le salon.

Seiten !fit Narcissa en se levant surprise, elle le salua d'une poignée de main, Nora se leva aussi, mais se contenta d'un hochement de la tête avec un sourire pour le saluer.

Narcissa, c'est une joie de vous revoir, vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique ! fit le mangemort, le trouble de Cissy s'accentua, elle retourna s'asseoir avec le rose aux joues, et le sourire de Nora s'agrandit.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la maitresse de maison. Nora sentit le regard du mangemort sur elle, mais un hochement de tête de la part de Cissy, fit comprendre au mangemort qui pouvait parler devant elle.

Le Maître m'a convoqué pour que nous formions de nouvelles recrues, et tester ce que nous avons sélectionné. Nos troupes s'agrandissent chaque jour, expliqua Seiten.

Il avait les cheveux roux, coupés courts, et les yeux d'un noir intense, avec des sourcils épais, un menton volontaire, et recouvert d'une barbe naissante. Cela lui donnait un air viril, et charmeur.

C'est vrai, que tu es un ancien professeur de Drumstrang ! fit Narcissa

Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Je vais voir ce que font les elfes de maison ! Ils en mettent du temps ! fit la femme de Lucius, mais Nora la suspectait de vouloir se dérober au regard du mangemort.

Tu peux envoyer la lettre à Drago, s'il te plait ? demanda la petite sorcière en lui tendant la-dit enveloppe.

Nora et Seiten restèrent silencieux un moment, après le départ de la maitresse de maison, la jeune fille en profitant pour ranger les parchemins vierges, refermaient son pot d'encre, et nettoyer ses plumes.

Vous aimez beaucoup Narcissa, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le mangemort dans un sourire, qui comme toujours appelait les confidences.

Je connais les trois sœurs Black depuis toujours, j'avais un petit faible pour Cissy, c'est mon première amour. J'aime la taquinée de temps en temps ! expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il devait sans doute se demander pour il lui avait parlé de ça.

La jeune fille était assise dos à la porte, aussi quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle ne vit pas la personne entrait.

Te revoilà, commença-t-elle en supposant que Narcissa revenait, alors que faisait…

Mais la fin de sa phrase ne vint jamais voyant que c'était Voldemort qui se tenait derrière elle. Il eut comme un blanc, puis Seiten posa un genou à terre.

Maître !

Voldemort se tourna vers lui, mettant ainsi fin aux regards, qu'il échangeait avec la petite sorcière. Nora se leva pour partir, quand une main ferme et forte, pressa son épaule, et l'obligea à se rasseoir dans une grimace de douleur. Elle poussa un petit cri, mais n'osa pas protester d'avantage. Le mage noir garda sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui resta figée en sentant le pouce de Voldemort caressait la base de sa nuque.

Relève-toi ! ordonna-t-il à Seiten dans un geste de la main. Je t'ai fait venir pour enseigner aux nouvelles recrues

Nora sentait les doigts du sorcier, sur son cou, c'était une torture pour la jeune fille, elle baissa la tête et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas crier.

Oui, my Lord ! répondit Seiten. Où et Quand cette rencontre aura-t-elle lieu ? demanda-t-il.

La petite sorcière ferma les yeux, et sentit les doigts du mage noir quittait son cou, elle soupira sans savoir si c'était de soulagement, ou de déception. Elle tourna sa tête vers le bouquet de fleur, qu'elle et Narcissa avaient fait, et le regarda comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Bientôt, tu me ramèneras tes recrues les plus prometteuses, dés que je te ferais signe ! ordonna Voldemort en quittant la pièce.

Nora vit Seiten soupirait lui aussi sans doute de soulagement. La jeune fille lui sourit timidement, et attrapant ses affaires, elle sortit de la salle à son tour.

Nora ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de l'attitude de Voldemort, il faut qu'elle ait le courage de lui poser la question. Mais elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui donne une réponse, ni même qu'il dise la vérité. Il avait l'art de déformer la vérité, ou la présenter à son avantage, ou au désavantage des autres. Ce matin-la, elle portait un pantalon blanc en toile, avec un petit débardeur crème, avec un cœur dessiné dessus, elle descendait les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans le hall, Seiten se trouvait là avec deux autres jeunes garçons, qui avaient sans doute dans les dix sept ou dix huit ans, cela devait être les nouvelles recrues que Voldemort attendait avec impatience.

Bonjour ! les accueillait-elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait retrouvé une certaine pêche, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perdre, ni sous les sorts de torture de Bellatrix, ni sous les regards hautains de Tom. Elle ne voulait pas que Voldemort puisse « tuer » ce qu'elle était, et ferait tout pour y arriver.

Bonjour, Gamine ! répondit Seiten, Nora fit une grimace coquine à ce surnom que les Mangemorts lui avaient donné.

Bonjour, firent les deux nouveaux, plutôt intimidés.

La petite sorcière hocha la tête, et prit leurs mains froides dans les siennes pour leur transmettre sa force même si elle n'en possédait pas beaucoup. Elle savait qu'elle avait une personnalité et un caractère faible, mais chaque jour, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour devenir plus forte.

Je voulais m'excuser d'être partir précipitamment l'autre jour ! s'excusa Nora en se tournant vers Seiten, elle n'avait pas été très polie avec lui ce jour-là.

Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Gamine ! répondit-il

Le Maître vous attend dans la salle à manger ! informa Peter en faisant sursauter tout le monde, tous était un peu surpris.

Oh Bonjour Peter ! s'écria Nora, mais déjà tout le monde partait vers la salle à manger, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle leur fit un signe timide de la main, et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les elfes de maison. Quand elle ressortit et revint dans le hall, elle trouve Seiten, et une des recrues soutenir la seconde. Nora courut vers eux, et prit le blessé dans ses bras sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Puis elle se dégagea et prit sa main pour le conduire dans le salon, om elle demanda à Wiskey d'apporter un café bien fort et installa le jeune homme. Ce dernier buvait son breuvage noir, et il reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Le second nouveau vint les rejoindre, tous les trois restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Nora se mit à fredonner une chanson. Elle ne posa aucune question sur ce qui s'était passé, mais décida quand même de faire connaissance avec eux.

Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle

David, répondit le petit brun, il était de taille moyenne, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il avait les yeux verts-marrons, et un sourire à tomber, c'était un charmeur-né.

Karl, fit à son tour, celui qui avait été malmené, lui était châtain clair, avec de grands yeux noisettes, et avait une grande taille. Il semblait être intelligent et perspicace.

Nora, se présenta-t-elle à son tour dans un grand sourire. Et vous avez quel âge ? continua-t-elle son interrogatoire

Dix-huit ans, répondit David, le petit elfe venait de lui apporter un boisson à lui aussi.

Moi aussi, dit Karl en reposant sa tasse de café vide sur la petite table du salon.

Seize ans pour moi, fit la petite sorcière. Vous êtes allés dans quelle école ?

Drumstrang, annonça Karl dans un petit sourire, il semblait avoir reprit des couleurs et des forces. Nora en était vraiment rassurée.

Je suis allé à Salem !

Comment sont ces deux écoles ? demanda Nora

Drumstrang, se trouve dans le froid glacial de la Russie. C'est un grand château, où il y a un lac et un parc. On joue au Quidditch, par exemple, nous avions Krum comme vedette, expliqua le jeune homme.

Oui, j'ai assisté à la coupe du Monde, était un grand attaqueur, même si ils ont perdus ce jour-là ! fit David.

Et Salem ? demanda Nora toujours aussi curieuse de connaître les gens, les lieux et les choses.

Salem, est une grande école, c'est la seule de toute l'Amérique. Il y a plusieurs bâtiments, on peut dire que toute la ville est à nous, les moldus ont préféré s'installer dans la Nouvelle-Salem.

Ah ! fit la jeune fille. Et vous avez des maisons comme à Poudlard ?

Non, nous avons plusieurs dortoirs, et sommes classés selon notre âge, fit David en parlant de son école.

Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça des maisons, mais nos dortoirs portent des noms ?

Ah oui, lesquels ?

Raдюka, бoa, Mntoн, Aнakohдa, répondit-il en russe, ça veut dire Vipère, Boa, Python, et Anaconda…

Que des serpents, s'écria Nora. Elle aimait beaucoup les animaux, peu importe leur race ou leur espèce.

Oui, Serpentard a fondé notre école, on ne pouvait qu'être envahi par les serpents.

Nora se demanda si Tom aurait aimé aller dans cette école, où si Poudlard était celle qu'il préférait. En tout cas, la jeune fille était heureuse qu'il soit né en Angleterre sinon elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais rencontré. La petite sorcière était contente en voyant David et Karl parlaient de Quidditch, leur relation, leur amitié était encore naissance, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir provoqué leur entendre. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses.

Pourquoi avoir accepté d'entrer au service de Voldemort ? voulut savoir Nora, elle fit un petit sourire désolé en voyant ses deux amis faire de jolies grimaces.

Euh…. C'est évident, les sorciers ont un pouvoir, et nous devons l'exercer sur les moldus, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux ! fit David sûr de lui, peut-être un peu trop pensa la petite sorcière.

Je suis d'accord, je pense aussi que les sang-de-bourbe ne devraient pas non plus avoir le droit d'exercer la magie, ce droit devrait être réservé aux sorciers de sangs-purs, ajouta Karl.

Et toi, pourquoi étais-tu là ? demanda David

Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire ! répondit-elle, bien que si on lui offrait le choix, elle irait voir Dumbledore et Harry, mais elle reviendrait sans doute vers Tom, à un moment ou à un autre.

Seiten entrant dans la pièce et regarda la petite troupe, David et Karl se levèrent et partirent avec leur maître. Nora n'avait toujours pas de réponse à savoir ce qui avait mis Karl dans cet état mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle les raccompagna dans le hall où ils y retrouvèrent Fenrir Greyback.

Tient Bonjour, Fenrir ! fit Nora, alors que son ventre se mit à gargouiller, elle rougit et confuse et s'excusa dans un petit sourire.

Bonjour Gamine ! répondit le loup-garou, en posant sa main sur sa tête et prit la direction de la salle à manger.


	26. L'amitié est une chose précieuse (24)

Nora salua ses deux nouveaux mais qu'elle s'était fait ainsi que Seiten, tous les trois transplanèrent vers un autre horizon. Elle mit un petit gilet blanc et sortit dans le parc, marchant, chantant et rêvassant à moitié, de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le monde des sorciers. Assise sur un banc, elle fit distraire dans ses pensées, par une voix aigüe.

Nora ? appela Voldemort de sa voie doucereuse

La jeune fille se leva et se tourna vers lui, attendant ce que Tom lui voulait, elle leva vaguement les yeux vers lui et que Greyback était là aussi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta un long moment silencieux à observer la petite sorcière. Cette dernière se sentait mal à l'aise et trépignait sur le sol, et tirait sur son gilet d'un petit air impatient.

Tu vas aller en mission avec Greyback ! ordonna Voldemort

Non ! répondit instinctivement la jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mage noir la laisserait partir comme ça.

Non ? répéta Voldemort contrarié. Laisse-nous Greyback ! somma-t-il d'un ton féroce.

Fenrir s'éclipsa en silence et Nora fut triste pour lui, d'être soumis ainsi, alors que le loup était un animal libre. Elle détourna son regard de Greyback pour le reporter sur le mage noir qui avançait vers elle d'un pas menaçant. La jeune sorcière recula et sentit le dossier du banc dans son dos.

Je me demande pourquoi tu cherches tant à me contrarié ! fit Voldemort plus dans une réflexion à lui-même qu'une véritable question à Nora. Que cherches-tus que je te tues ….. ou que je… t'embrasse à nouveau, ajouta-t-il en donnant du poids à ses paroles en posant ses deux mains sur le dossier du banc de chaque côté de la jeune fille.

Nora regarda les bras du mage noir, puis sa poitrine, et enfin son visage qui n'avait rien de séduisant. Elle rencontre ses yeux intenses, et se sentit plongé dans son regard, elle était perdue, elle le savait. Le visage de Voldemort se baissa vers elle, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, et dans un souffle, il murmura :

Impero

L'esprit de Nora fut vidée de toutes pensées cohérentes, elle se sentait euphorique, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi si il le lui demander. Elle souriait bêtement, le visage détendue, elle savait que Voldemort l'observer. Il recula du banc et dit :

Suis-moi !

Ce que la jeune fille sans se poser de question, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur une pensée pour agir selon sa propre volonté, et pas celle du mage noir, qui lui avait jeté ce sort. Le duo arriva devant la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Tu restes là, et tu ne bouges pas ! ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Je reste là et je ne bouge pas ! répéta-t-elle tout contente !

Le sortilège de l'impérium te va bien. Commenta le sorcier noir.

Nora pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant un sens aux paroles de Voldemort, mais c'est vrai que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés, et elle n'avait même pas envie de penser. Elle était herbeuse, elle regarda Voldemort entrait dans le manoir, et toujours souriante, attendait patiemment le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et observait vaguement le paysage qu'il l'entourait. Elle s'installa sur la première marche du perron et se mit à chantonner.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Voldemort et Greyback sortirent du manoir, Nora se leva et sourit naturellement.

Bien Nora, tu m'écoutes attentivement, tu vas partir avec Greyback, et tu vas faire tout ce qu'il va t'ordonner…

Oui, Oui ! fit-elle hochant la tête vivement plusieurs fois en attrapant le bras de Fenrir, toujours ce sourire sur le visage.

Bien Greyback, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! fit Voldemort

Oui, Maître ! répondit le loup-garou en baissant la tête de soumission. Alors que Nora gesticulait dans tous les sens

Ensemble, Greyback et Nora traversèrent le parc, puis la grille et Fenrir les firent transplaner dans un petit village semi-sorcier, semi-moldu d'Angleterre, prés de Londres. Un village du nom de Little Cottage. La petite sorcière et le loup-garou se cachèrent dans un fourré, et la jeune fille devint silencieuse quand Greyback le lui ordonna. Mais son ventre lui n'obéissait pas à cet ordre, et devant son incapacité à rester silencieuse, comme Fenrir le lui disait. Nora se mit à pleurer, mais sans faire de bruit. Jusqu'à ce que Greyback lui donna un des encas que les elfes leur avaient préparés. Ils restèrent tapis dans leur buisson pendant toute l'après-midi, la jeune sorcière était patiente et ne devins rien dire, alors elle attendait et se taisait, c'était simple et facile. La nuit commence à tomber et Fenrir se leva et regarda Nora.

Tu vas crier au loup, Gamine ! ordonna Greyback

…. Non … parvint-elle à crier, elle avait prit tellement de force pour prononcer ce simple mot, qu'elle était en sueur et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne savait pas très bien ni où elle était, ce qui était entre de se passer.

Quoi ? fit-il surpris en se tournant vers elle, la petite sorcière croisa son regard de braise, et contrarié. Il observa la jeune fille un moment, elle était entrain de combattre l'impérium de Voldemort. Son regard était encore un peu vague, mais il y avait des reflets de conscience. En voyant le soleil commençait à disparaître, il attrapa le bras de Nora, et la tira vers le premier arbre qu'il vit.

Monte, la pleine lune va se lever, Nora !

La petite sorcière, un peu hagard, regardait Fenrir, en commençant à monter dans l'arbre, à la fois parce qu'il le lui avait ordonné, et aussi parce que sa conscience comprenait que Greyback était un loup-garou, est allé se transformer. Elle s'allongea sur la plus grosse branche, et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, et se mit à pleurer de peur.

Reste-là haut, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête en voyant la magnifique lune ronde se levait, elle assista à la transformation de Fenrir, c'était un spectacle à la fois fascinant, et terrifiant. Le loup-garou hurla à l'astre de la nuit, et se mit à humer l'air, il repéra la jeune fille dans l'arbre, et se mit à tourner autour du chêne en aboyant joyeusement, puis de plus en plus férocement en voyant son repas si prés mais inaccessible. Au bout d'un moment, il partit et Nora se sentit soulagée mais ce fut de courte durée. Car elle entendait des voix s'approchaient, un couple se promenait, l'homme repéra la petite sorcière dans l'arbre et s'approcha d'elle.

Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il

Allez-vous-en ! Il va revenir, le loup-garou va revenir ! Courrez ! criait-elle depuis sa branche, mais ni la femme, ni l'homme bougeait.

Ils commençaient même à rire, mais le rire de la femme se coinça dans sa gorge quand Greyback sortit du bosquet, d'un pas lent, en jouant du dos pour se préparer à bondir, ce qu'il fit quand la jeune femme cria, mais c'était trop tard. Il donna un violent coup de griffes.. Nora ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, mais ne pouvait pas boucher ses oreilles de peur de perdre l'équilibre. Alors elle entendit donc tout ce qui se passait, les gémissements des deux moldus, les claquements de mâchoire du fauve, les cris d'agonie de la femme, la déglutition du loup-garou, la supplice de l'homme et craquement des os qui résonnait dans la nuit. Nora sentit son cœur se serrait et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le loup-garou hurla une nouvelle fois à la mort. La petite sorcière ouvrit doucement les yeux, et vit une dizaine de lampes extérieur s'allumaient le long des maisons de la rue, mais seuls trois personnes sortirent de chez elles, et quand la jeune fille vit deux d'entres elles tenir des baguettes à la main, elle se sentit soulagée, ils allaient arrêter le loup-garou, mais cela voulait dire aussi que Fenrir pouvait se faire capturer, ou même se faire tuer…

Attention ! cria-t-elle sans savoir à qui ce signal était vraiment destiné.

Greyback et Voldemort semblaient avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient, trois moldus et un sorcier étaient morts avant de voir les aurors arrivaient, et parvenir à chasser Fenrir dans les sous-bois bordant le village. Nora, silencieuse, dans son arbre, savait que les aurors la trouveraient vite, et en effet un sorcier leva le nez et vit la petite sorcière accrochée à sa branche.

Miss, il faut descendre, il est partit maintenant, commença le sorcier

Non, Non ! fit Nora en secouant la tête, il a dit que je devais rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me chercher

Qui ? demanda l'auror

Fenrir ! répondit-elle. Nora vit, même de loin, le visage de l'homme venir blanc comme un linge quand un autre auror vint vers lui, la jeune fille n'entendait pas très bien, mais apparemment il était question d'une autre attaque dans l'Angleterre par les Mangemorts.

Fais la descendre de là, c'est une mangemort ! ordonna l'auror en transplanant.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux vers Nora, et pointa sa baguette sur elle, mais en croisant son regard, l'auror sourit bêtement, et la jeune fille se tourna vers l'horizon où le soleil était entrain de se lever. La nuit terrible touchait à sa fin. Un sort fusa et la branche sur laquelle Nora se tenait, craqua dans un bruit sourd, la jeune fille cria en tombant, mais l'auror arrêta sa chute, juste avant que son nez touche le bitume. Elle se redressa et leva les mains dans un signe de non-agression, deux aurors se tenaient face à elle. Quand un « pop » de transplanage retentit. La petite sorcière se retourna et vit Voldemort et Fenrir avançaient vers eux. Nora baissa la tête, attendant les ordres des deux hommes, quand elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait entre les aurors et le mage noir et le loup-garou. La jeune fille ne voulait pas bouger, mais en même temps si il lui ordonnait, elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de résister à cet ordre. Elle se retourna vers les deux aurors et cria :

Partez vite !

Au moment, où elle se retourna à nouveau, Voldemort était déjà sur elle, et croisant son regard de feu, elle baissa la tête, et le mage noir entoura la petite sorcière, avec un bras pendant que l'autre tenant sa baguette lança un sort funeste sur les deux aurors, qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de transplaner. Nora entendit leur corps tombaient, et vit un voile noir passait devant ses yeux, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.


	27. L'amitié est une chose précieuse (34)

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans sa chambre au manoir, le sort d'impérium avait été levée et l'euphorie passagère qu'elle avait ressentit, laisser place à une effroyable vérité : Elle était responsable de toutes ses morts. Celle des cinq personnes de ce soir, mais aussi celle de l'auror qui avait prit sa baguette, et puis de Quimble, de Bilbolback…. Bientôt, Slughorn, Trelawney et sans doute beaucoup d'autres se joindrait à la liste. Elle se mit à pleurer…. Tom était vraiment partit, ne restait plus que cet être immonde qui semé terreur, douleur et mort sur son passage, et pourtant Nora ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré tout. C'était toute l'horreur de la situation, comment pouvait-elle vivre avec cet amour dans son cœur, ses sentiments pour un être aussi…. Détestable, aussi…. Immonde, aussi….. Abjecte, et aussi…. Affreux.

Nora passa plusieurs jours dans son lit, Cissy et Wiskey veillait sur elle. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ce cocon douillet pour l'éternité, elle devait affronter la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas oublier, et en même temps, elle aimerait ne plus y penser. Mais ses affreux moments ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête, quand elle était éveillée, mais aussi dans ses cauchemars. Un jour, Cissy entra dan sa chambre, elle semblait un peu renfrognée, et inquiète, la petite sorcière s'alarma aussitôt, et se releva en s'écriant :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Drago à échoué dans sa tentative de tuer Dumbledore ! l'informa Narcissa.

Nora en fut soulagée à la fois pour Dumbledore qui était toujours en vie, mais aussi pour Drago qui n'était pas devenu un meurtrier. Tuer ou être tuer, le choix pouvait être facile ou difficile, Nora avait déjà fait le sien.

Ah ! fit la petite sorcière, ne sachant pas quoi dire, après un moment de silence, la jeune fille reprit, je pense que c'est une bonne chose ! Drago est un garçon bien, son âme ne devrait pas être taché par un acte aussi malveillant, termina Nora.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'était debout devant son armoire entrain de chercher ses vêtements. Elle le réalisa, quand elle vit qu'elle tenait sa petite culotte entre ses mains. Elle se retourna vers son lit, et sentit une angoisse soudaine. Son lit, son refuge était trop loin. Lentement, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, elle prenait de grandes respirations, en fermant les yeux bien que sa tête tournait. Elle sentit deux mains fraiches se posèrent sur ses épaules, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet mais tout de même rassurant de Narcissa. Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était habillée et descendit lentement les escaliers pour aller dans la salle à manger. Les jambes tremblotant, le visage tendu, et l'esprit concentré, Nora entra dans la pièce. Bellatrix et Peter étaient à table, la sorcière brune est un regard brillant et un sourire mauvais.

Oh, mais regarde qui nous arrive ! fit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Peter se contenta d'un petit bonjour, à qui Nora répondit par un grand sourire, Narcissa entra dans la pièce, et toutes deux allèrent s'asseoir, pour manger un morceau. Bellatrix, parés quelques réflexions méchantes, quitta la pièce, non sans avoir promis d'autres leçons à la petite sorcière, si elle n'était pas sage.

C'est qu'il faut les éduquer ses enfants ! commenta-t-elle en riant, et ferma la porte derrière elle

Nora n'avait pas bien faim, mais elle fit l'effort d'avaler un petit morceau. Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée à lire des romans qu'elle avait empruntés dans la chambre de Drago, il avait de bons gouts pour ses lectures. Mais vers la mi-matinée, elle fut dérangée par Fenrir, la jeune fille était très surprise de le voir et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à sa venue.

Bonjour ! fit-elle après être resté un moment interdite à observer le loup-garou.

Elle s'était repassé le film dans sa tête encore et encore. Et même si elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, en la faisant grimper dans cet arbre.

Bonjour ! répondit Greyback, surpris malgré lui par le sourire timide, mais un sourire que lui donnait la jeune fille.

Tu vas bien ? demanda la petite sorcière

Oui ! dit-il.

Nora avait entendu des choses sur lui, qu'il était un homme sans états d'âmes, et sans scrupules. Pourtant en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, il avait craint la réponse et l'attitude de Nora à son égard.

Bien ! fit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle se leva de son canapé, et s'approcha du loup-garou. Elle s'arrêta prés de lui et prit sa main.

Merci de m'avoir protégé ! dit-elle en sentant les larmes venir dans ses yeux. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi, tu aurais pu me transformer en loup-garou pour ton armée, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? interrogea la jeune magicienne.

Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te tuer ! répondit Fenrir

Ah ? Pourquoi ? continua-t-elle à demander dans un ait sérieux, regardant Greyback dans les yeux, avec son air si pur et si innocent.

Parce que…. A cause du Maître !

Vraiment ? soupira-t-elle un déçue, en baissant la tête, elle lâcha doucement la main du loup-garou, mais celui-ci la rattrapa et Nora leva les yeux vers lui.

Ce n'est pas la seule raison ! commença-t-il… Je …. T'aime bien, Gamine ! avoua-t-il et la jeune fille sourit bêtement.

Elle voulait donner une chance au loup-garou de faire mieux, et devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Sans doute, est-elle trop naïve, trop ignorance, trop faible, d'après les critères de Voldemort, mais elle ne voulait pas changer. Elle savait comme elle était chaleureuse, joviale, douce, et aimant chacun pour soi y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et celui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Bonsoir, Nora ! fit une voie aigue mais qui se voulait cajolante.

Nora leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard de Tom, elle sourit mais elle était inquiète de savoir ce que lui voulait le mage noir.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit-il sans doute après avoir pris connaissance des pensées de la jeune fille. Tu vas venir avec moi ! fit-il, ce n'était bien évident pas une question, ni même une suggestion, mais un ordre.

Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sa longue chemise de nuit blanche, et ses petites pantoufles.

Mais il ne lui répondit même pas et attrapa la petite sorcière par les épaules pour la relever de son fauteuil, et transplaner directement avec elle. Nora sentit cette sensation d'être prise dans un étau et se demandait où il allait l'emmener. Tous deux arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte, derrière eux se tenait la mer déchainée, qui arrosa la jeune fille, et le fit grelotter. Voldemort avança sans se soucier d'elle, la petite sorcière mouillée, tremblante de froid et de peur le suivit.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, mais le mage noir continuait d'avancer sans répondre à sa question.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac. Il y avait une roche dure noir et humide tout autour d'eux, le peu de lumière, qui venait de la Lune, parvenait qu'à leur faire distinguer à peine leur ombre.

Approche ! somma-t-il à la jeune fille qui fit un pas timide vers lui.

Il lui tira le bras, et Nora sentit quelque chose lui piquait les pieds à travers les petites semelles. La main du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa lentement de son coude vers sa main, ce qui donna des frissons à la petite sorcière. Il retourna sa main dans la sienne pour regarder la douce paume de Nora. Avec un lame brillante au clair de Lune, il entailla le creux de sa main.

Aie ! fit-elle en essayant de retirer sa main, mais Voldemort resserra sa prise et frotta le sang sur la paroi, il lâcha la main de la jeune fille. Nora referma sa main et tenant son poing contre elle, pour éviter le sang de couler.

La paroi se mit à trembler et s'ouvrit devant eux, révélant un long tunnel sombre dont les murs étaient humides. Voldemort passa le premier, et Nora le suivit, n'osant pas vraiment parler pourtant de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. En marchant, elle se prit les pieds dans une pierre et tomba au sol. Elle se rattrapa avec ses mains, ce qui fit agrandir la plaie dans sa paume. Elle avait vraiment mal, et sentit des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le mage noir lui attrapa le bras et la souleva pour la remettre sur pieds.

Donne ta main ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle regarda l'ombre devant eux, car elle ne pouvait pas distinguer autre chose dans cette pénombre. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui tendit sa main, Voldemort jeta un sort pour refermer la plaie de la jeune fille.

Merci ! fit-elle dans un murmure en regardant sa main.

Il restait une marque dans sa main, et dans l'autre, il y avait toujours la petite tache dû à la bague. Autour de son cou, il y avait des bleus que Voldemort ne cessait de lui faire, elle était marqué par lui de partout… Voldemort reprit sa marche, et Nora le suivit, mais elle faillit le percuter quand il s'arrêta à nouveau, elle se décala sur le côté, et vit un grand lac souterrain noir se tenir devant eux.

Tu as caché un Horcruxe, ici ? fit la jeune fille comme une évidence, elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle avança d'un pas pour regarder l'eau, et glissa avec ses petits chaussons. Voldemort, vif, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche l'eau.

Ne t'approche pas, à moins que tu ne souhaites rejoindre les inferis ! dit Voldemort avec un sourire glacial.

Nora se recula vivement, et resta prés de Tom, à ses côtés, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle s'était toujours sentit en sécurité auprès de lui. Ils arrivèrent devant un point du lac, et Nora parvenait à distinguer une étrange lueur verte, elle tendit le bras et demanda :

C'est là qu'on va ?

Mais elle n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Voldemort semblait concentrer, et quand une série de cliquetis résonant dans la grotte se fit entendre. Nora vit une grosse chaine sortir de l'eau, et au bout de celle-ci, se tenait un minuscule bateau de couleur verte. La petite sorcière le trouvait un peu petit pour qu'ils puissent y loger tous les deux. Quand la barque fut émergé et au prés de la rive, Voldemort monta dedans.

Euh… commença la jeune fille

Monte ! ordonna-t-il.

La petite sorcière tremblante, fit un pas devant elle, et posa un pied dans l'embarcation, cette dernière tanga, et Nora tomba assise sur le sol du petit bateau, entre les genoux du mage noir. Le petit navire se mit à glisser sur l'eau en silence, la jeune fille ne voyait que du noir autour d'elle.

Je ne vois rien ! murmura-t-elle, mais ses questions ou ses remarques semblaient résonner dans le vide.

Après plusieurs minutes, inconfortable pour la petite sorcière, ils accostèrent sur une petite île d'où émanait cette étrange brume verte. Voldemort descendit le premier, accordant à la jeune magicienne autant d'intérêt, que si elle avait été une poupée sans vie. Au milieu de l'île se tenait un bassin de pierre posait sur un pied. Le mage noir le regardait, et Nora s'approcha doucement d'un air curieux, il n'y avait qu'un étrange liquide dans le récipient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaitre un verre.

Qu'est ce….

Bois ! aboya-t-il

Hein ? fit-elle en levant la tête ver lui, le regard surpris, elle observa l'étrange potion sans doute ne donnait-elle rien de bon. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir pour la sacrifier afin de récupérer son Horcruxe. Je vais mourir ? demanda Nora dans une petite voix.

Non ! répondit simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans toutefois lui donner plus d'explications sur ce qui allait lui arriver quand elle allait boire ce liquide ! Bois ! Ne me le fais pas répéter une troisième fois ! la menaça-t-il.

Nora prit la petite coupe que Voldemort avait fait apparaitre. Elle la plongea dans la potion. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et but.

Encore ! continua à ordonner le mage noir.

La petite sorcière reporta la coupe pleine à ses lèvres, et puis une troisième fois, et là des images, et des sentiments commencèrent à envahir sa tête. Il y avait une sorcière portant des lunettes, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et puis un couple de personnes âgés et un homme brun autour d'une table. L'homme ressemblait à Tom, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus mettre un nom sur son visage. Et puis tellement d'autres visages vint s'ajouter à ses pensées, Quimble, Bilbolback, et des hommes, et des femmes.

Non….. veux pas… arrête !

Bois ! fit Voldemort en présentant la coupe pleine à Nora, la forçant à boire.

Laisse….moi… ce n'est pas moi…. Arrête…

Continue ! ordonna-t-il inclinant la coupe dans la bouche de Nora

Non, je ne peux pas…. Ne leur fais pas de mal….

Encore !

C'est moi, la méchante ! Punissez-moi ! Punis-moi ! gémissait la jeune fille.

Elle se savait responsable, coupable de toutes ses morts. C'était à cause d'elle, qu'ils étaient morts. C'était elle qui les avait tué, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Tom de mettre fin à leurs vies.

Je te punirais ! fit Voldemort dans un petit rire, et un ton jubilant.

Nora n'entendait plus rien, elle savait qu'elle serait punie pour ne pas avoir réussir, elle en prenait conscience maintenant. Elle tomba allongée sur le dos, pleurant et gémissant. C'était fini, Nora entrevit Voldemort, prendre quelque chose dans le bassin. Elle se redressa et reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vu et ressentit en buvant cette potion. Les inferis se mirent à bouger dans le lac noir, le mage noir prononça une formule, levant sa baguette, et les créatures mortes se calmèrent aussitôt.

J'ai soif ! annonça la petite sorcière.

Tom lui posa une coupe pleine d'eau devant elle, elle se jeta dessus, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vu, touché et sentit.

Merci ! articula-t-elle d'une voix timide en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de la main.

Le mage noir souleva la jeune fille, et la porta à moitié pour la mettre dans la barque sans ménagement. Ensemble, ils firent le chemin de retour sur la surface du lac. Arrivés à l'arcade, Nora soulevée par un sort de Voldemort avait dû mal à tenir debout. Après avoir à nouveau donné son sang pour payer la sortie, elle tomba dans les pommes. Elle se laissa glisser dans le doux réconfort de l'inconscience.


	28. L'amitié est une chose précieuse (44)

Quand elle revint à elle, Nora sentait le vent salé de la mer sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard noir, et sombre d'inquiétude de Sirius Black.

Sirius ! parvint-elle à dire en tentant de se redresser.

Là, la doucement ça va aller ! Dumbledore est là, Voldemort est en déroute ! expliqua le jeune Black

Non ! fit-elle en le repoussant, et vit que le vieux professeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres entraient de se battre en duel.

Quelques instants plus tard des dizaines d'aurors arrivèrent de toutes parts, mais quelques secondes après, c'était les mangemort qui faisaient leur entrée en scène. Nora sentait que Sirius la poussait loin de la zone anti-transplanage, mais elle était inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un mourir par sa faute.

Mais ils vont se faire tuer ! Il faut l'arrêter ! ne cessait-elle de répéter, alors qu'elle ne voyait du combat plus que des étincelles.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'empêcher de tuer, elle le savait.

Il faut sortir de la zone anti-transplanage, dit Sirius en tirant la petite sorcière derrière lui.

Sirius ! cria Nora

Quoi ? fit-il en se retournant vers elle.

La jeune fille montrait une direction du doigt, il la suivit et vit que Peter se tenait en face d'eux, avec sa main argentée, et sa baguette levée. Black poussa la petite sorcière derrière lui, et entama un duel acharné contre son ancien camarade de classe, son ancien ami.

Quedever ! J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps ! fit Sirius avec une certaine joie.

Arrêtez tous les deux ! hurlait la jeune fille, mais sans résultat.

Voldemort était entrain de reculer vers eux, et Nora savait que Sirius serait vite débordé et qu'il allait sans doute mourir. Il était omnibulé par son combat contre Peter, et ne voyait pas le danger approchait. La jeune fille se plaça entre le mage noir, et Sirius.

Je t'en prie, arrête, maintenant !

Dégage ! la menaça-t-il de sa baguette.

Mais Nora ne bougea pas, et secoua la tête vivement, ses cheveux virevoltant dans tous les sens. Elle fit même un pas en avant, dans sa direction. La jeune fille avait les bras écartés, et ne voulait l'empêcher de tuer, elle était la seule à avoir encore ce pouvoir, elle le savait, elle voulait y croire. La situation était comme figée, le mage noir, sa baguette levée, se trouvait face à la petite sorcière. Derrière Voldemort, son armée de mangemort, et Sirius était seul derrière la jeune fille. Dumbledore, l'ordre et les aurors étaient derrière les troupes de Voldemort. Ils semblaient tous attendre la réaction de Voldemort, si il suivait tous ses principes, tous ses idéaux, toutes ses règles, alors Nora allait mourir, pourtant le sort fatal ne venait toujours pas. Il avançait doucement vers elle, et la jeune fille sentit toute sa foi, son courage, s'envolaient comme poussière au vent. Elle se tenait aussi droite que possible devant lui, il passa un bras autour d'elle et transplana, l'emportant avec lui.

Nora atterrit brutalement au milieu d'un vieux cimetière. Elle se releva, sa belle chemise de nuit blanche, était toujours mouillée, recouverte de sable et de poussière. Se cheveux étaient tous emmêlées. Elle ne devait pas être belle à voir ! La jeune fille observa les alentours, et fut attiré par un nom présent sur l'une des tombes. « Jedusor ». Elle sut que c'était celui de Tom, elle fit un pas vers la stèle, et laissa ses doigts glissaient sur l'inscription.

C'est ton père ? demanda la petite sorcière, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici, Tommy ?

Voldemort se retourna et d'un sort, il plaqua la jeune fille contre la pierre, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et lui, il était dans une grande colère, mais Nora était rassurée, il ne pourrait tuer personne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une colère si noire, pourtant il s'était mis en rage contre elle, plus que raison.

Cesse de m'appeler Tommy ! hurla-t-il.

Nora ne souriait plus, et le regardait simplement, mais elle ne pouvait pas aquiécer, car elle savait que pour elle, Tommy restait Tommy, et Dieu sait combien elle essayait de se convaincre que le petit garçon de son enfance n'était plus, laissant toute la place à Voldemort, mais rien n'y faisait, ni la douleur, ni la colère, ni la force, ni la tristesse, ni même la mort ne semblait vouloir changer cela.

Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? redemanda la jeune fille.

Le mage noir se mit à faire les cent pas sans répondre à sa question. Elle était toujours collée à la pierre, et ne pouvait que le suivre du regard, attendant une réponse, ou une action de sa part. Mais voyant au bout de cinq minutes qu'il ne parlait toujours pas, elle fit :

Tu sais, je commence à e souvenir de certaines choses, je me souviens de mon arrivée à l'orphelinat, et de toi, dit-elle en pouffant, bien que je me sache toujours….

Tais-toi ! La coupa-t-il sèchement.

Nora soupira et fronça les sourcils, vexée, mais surtout triste, elle était pourtant sûre, son cœur était sûr que d'ordinaire, Tom aimait bien l'écouter parler de tout et de rien, enfin cela ne devait être que son idée.

Je peux poser une autre question ! fit-elle timidement, et prudemment en regardant Voldemort faire les cent pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas tué ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cessa de marcher et avança vers elle. Il la regarda et sourit avec un air sadique, et elle le regarda et sourit avec un air enfantin.

Tu m'as été très utile ce soir, une récompense pour ton travail ! répondit-il d'un air dédaigneux, avec son regard de haut, que Nora préféré éviter en baissant la tête.

Le mage noir eu un petit rire et s'éloigna de la petite sorcière, qui ne pouvait pas répondre grande chose, son corps toujours collée contre la pierre.

Les leçons de Bellatrix ne semblent pas porter leurs fruits ! constata-t-il.

Elle agit sur ton ordre ! dit-elle surprise en relevant la tête. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir torturé toi-même ? l'interrogea-t-elle triste, et surtout contrarié qu'il n'ait pas mis fin à tout ça.

Oh, Bellatrix semblait se réjouir de cette situation ! répondit Voldemort, cette fois immobile face à elle, tenant sa baguette entre ses mains la caressa comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Et Maintenant, on va rester longtemps ici ? demanda la petite sorcière, après un soupir bruyant.

Non ! fit Voldemort.

Il leva le sort, et la jeune fille tomba en avant, elle atterrit sur les genoux, et entendit un joli crac, sa chemise de nuit venait de se déchirer. Ses genoux étaient tout écorchés, comme ses mains d'ailleurs. Maintenant, elle avait peur, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se releva et fit quelques pas grimaçant vers lui. Voldemort attrapa son bras et la tira vers lui, elle porta sa main sur sa poitrine pour arrêter son élan, et tous deux transplanèrent à nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu du hall du Manoir Malefoy, un grand nombre de mangemort se trouvaient là. Alors que Nora se dégagea de lui, et repéra Narcissa, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Voldemort la rattrapa, et l'entrainant dans le couloir sombre vers la salle à manger. Elle vit que la plupart, pour ne pas dire toute son armée les suivait. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres se dirigea vers sa haute chaise au bout de la table, et s'y installa. La petite sorcière qu'elle allait encore assister à cette réunion des Mangemorts, en croisant le regard du mage noir, elle sût qu'elle en serait le principal sujet.

Mes chers amis, ce soir a eu lieu un événement qui me contrarie beaucoup. Dumbledore cherche à me détruire, ce soir, il en était très proche, mais grâce à ma charmante Nora, il a été mis en échec ! annonça-t-il. La jeune fille, debout à côté de lui, le regarda surprise, car ce n'était pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. C'est pourquoi, je lui pardonne sa conduite de ce soir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Nora tourna sa tête, pour bouder, et trouvait du réconfort dans le regard de Severus, mais la chaise était vide. Le mage noir n'avait pas à lui « pardonner », elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Bien, quelles sont les autres nouvelles, dites-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

La petite sorcière sentit un frisson parcourir la salle. Ils n'avaient pas dû pouvoir faire grand-chose. Mais Bellatrix fut la première à parler, elle était toujours la première à parler, pour montrer à son maître combien, elle était indispensable.

Maître, durant la bataille, j'ai pu lancer un impérium à des aurors.

Et moi, Maître, j'ai tué un des membres de l'ordre ! s'écria Greyback.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils comparaient leur exploits, mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien n'entendre, elle avait déjà bouchée ses oreilles. Quand elle sentit quelque chose lui frôlait les chevilles, elle baissa les yeux, et vit le serpent ondulé à ses pieds et ceux de son Maître.

Nagini ! s'écria-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour prendre le serpent dans ses bras, qui lui souffla dans les cheveux comme pour dire « Bonsoir » ou lui faire un bisou.

D'un seul coup son corps se redressa, comme un ressort, et se retrouva debout sans que son cerveau n'ait donné l'ordre de se lever. Elle vit la baguette de Voldemort pointé vers elle, et tout le monde la regardait étrangement.

Bien, ce fut une soirée florissante pour nous. Dumbledore en échec, des sang-de-bourbe, et des moldus tués ! fit Voldemort en se levant, invitant les autres à faire de même.

Nora soupira, elle allait enfin pouvoir se coucher, elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle dormait sur place. Mais Voldemort prit le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraina dans le salon juste à côté. Il tira la petite sorcière devant le canapé, et il l'y poussa, elle tomba et vit que sa chemise de nuit était vraiment très sale, et surtout déchira jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle tira doucement dessus pour cacher ses jambes, à la vue du mage noir, ce qui le fit sourire. La jeune fille toute timide baissa la tête, quand elle sentit une douleur vive sur son crane, et un bruit sourd retentir. Elle vit un médaillon sur le sol, sans doute ce que Voldemort venait de lui jeter, elle soupirant et se pencha pour le ramasser.

C'est ce qu'il y avait dans le bassin ! annonça Voldemort, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait de l'avoir ! ajouta-t-il

Ah merci ! dit-elle

Elle le tenait dans ses mains quand un petit cliquetis s'entendit, et le médaillon s'ouvrit, et Nora vit un parchemin

Oh, il y a un mot ! s'écria-t-elle, en le sortant de la médaille.

Lis-le ! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe, j'ai l'intention de le détruire dés que je le pourrais. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. RAB ! acheva la jeune fille.

Voldemort se mit à rire, d'un rire glacial, comme Nora ne les aimait pas.

Comment mon médaillon, s'était-il retrouvé dans la maison des Blacks ? se demanda Voldemort à haute-voix.

Cette question n'était pas vraiment destinée à Nora, mais elle connaissait la réponse. Elle posa le petit parchemin sur la table basse, et referma le médaillon et le mit autour de son cou.

Kreatthur la gardait, après que Regulus lui ait donné ! fit Nora en réponse à sa question

Regulus ? répéta Voldemort

Oui ! Regulus Acturus Black. RAB ! répondit-elle, s'allongea sur le canapé, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Elle se réveilla, bien des heures plus tard, toujours allongée sur le canapé, mais elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce dans le salon. Elle s'étira et se leva, le soleil étai haut dans le ciel, elle sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre, afin de se changer. Après cela, elle rejoignit la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter, puis se trouvait un fauteuil confortable, et se mit écrire sur son journal intime.

_ Le 12 novembre, _

_Cher journal, _

_Il s'est passé encore une multitude de choses ces derniers jours. L'un de ses événements est ma sortie avec Fenrir, le loup-garou. Il n'hésite pas à mordre, même si il n'est pas transformé, il tue aussi facilement. Pourtant sur moi, il n'a rien fait, il m'a même protégé de lui-même, en me faisant grimper dans un arbre où j'ai pensé une de pires nuits de ma vie. C'était vraiment affreux, des gens sont morts, je regrette ses morts, et j'aurais voulu que cela n'arrive jamais, mais voilà c'est arrivé. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas vraiment à en vouloir à Greyback, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé ou qu'il se fasse tuer. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Fenrir heureux de cette situation. Cette nuit-là, c'est fini par deux autres meurtres, cette fois-ci par Tom. Des morts que je n'ai pas pu éviter ! Je me sens responsable, oui c'est ma faute, et je le sais maintenant. _

_Tom et moi sommes allés dans une grotte sombre, humide et froide. Voldemort y avait caché un horcruxe que Regulus Black lui avait volé, et que j'ai ramené de la maison de Sirius, sans le savoir, c'était le fameux médaillon. D'ailleurs, j'ai un autre médaillon maintenant, il n'est pas aussi beau que l'autre, mais c'est un cadeau de Tommy, alors je le porte. _

_Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi il joue, en effet, il alterne les moments où on peut discuter, et ceux où il me torture (par l'intermédiaire de Bellatrix ou non), les moments où il m'embrasse. Je ne le comprends plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, ni ce qu'il cherche !_

Elle leva le nez de son journal, et regarda le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou. Nagini s'approchait d'elle, le serpent se glissa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, puis le haut, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Nora lui caressa la tête doucement, et se remit à écrire.

_ Nous en arrivons à cette autre effroyable nuit, et à l'affreuse potion que Voldemort m'a forcé à boire. Elle m'a donné la plus grande culpabilité, non enfin elle a plutôt faire ressortit celle qui était déjà en moi, au fond de moi. Mais il ne s'agit pas vraiment de ce que j'ai fait, mais je me suis responsable des actes que le mage noir, parce que je sais que, je veux croire que j'aurais pu l'empêcher. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir réussir à l'empêcher !_

_A cause de cette potion, j'ai revu tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis sous mes yeux, et même des visages que je ne connaissais pas, lié à mon passé, dont je ne me souviens pas encore. Oui toutes ses morts, j'en suis responsable et coupable, et je serais puni un jour, je le sais. _

Elle termina son récit sur cette note, elle serait puni pour avoir aimé, pour aimer un meurtrier, un dangereux mage noir, elle serait puni pour ne pas avoir pu empêcher tous ses meurtres. Nora sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue, et les vit tomber sur son journal intime. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, et laissa libre court à son chagrin.

Oh, Nagini, que vins-je devenir ? Que puis-je faire ?


	29. Joyeux Noël

Sirius tirait la jeune fille pour la mettre à l'abri, il l'avait retrouvé, et c'était comme retrouver le soleil, et sa chaleur.

Sirius ! cria-t-elle

Quoi ? répondit la jeune Black.

Il se tourna vers elle, et vit qu'elle indiquait une direction, suivant son doigt, il vit que Peter se tenait devant eux, les empêchant de passer. Il mit la petite sorcière derrière lui pour la protéger, et engagea le combat contre Queudver, son ancien ami, qui l'avait trahi et causé la mort de James et de Lily.

Queudver, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps ! fit-il avec le sourire, ravi de pouvoir enfin venger ses amis.

Le duel dura longtemps, mais il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, dos au reste de la bataille, il ne savait pas ce qui s'y passé. Peter partit en courant, et Sirius se retourna pour le suivre, quand il vit la jeune fille, les bras tendus entre lui, et Voldemort. Le temps semblait comme suspendu, attendant la réaction du mage noir.

Nora ! murmura-t-il, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de tenter quoique ce soit, le mage noir attrapa la petite sorcière, et disparu en transplantant avec elle.

Sirius se sentait à nouveau dans le froid, il regarda sa main qui avait lâché celle de la jeune fille. Les Mangemorts disparurent tous en un clin d'œil, ne restant que les membres de l'ordre et les aurors. Il s'avança vers Dumbledore et de ses amis.

J'ai perdu Nora ! se lamenta-t-il d'un air las et désespéré. Il va la tuer ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore vraiment inquiet

Non, je ne pense pas, ii l'avait voulu, il l'aurait fait ce soir, il ne l'aurait pas amené avec lui ! répondit la vieux sorcier en regardant ses amis, les membres de l'Ordre se réunir autour de lui.

Il manquait deux têtes qui avait disparurent durant la bataille, enfin trois si on comptait celle de Severus Rogue, qui n'était pas venu aux combats de ce soir.

Où sont Fletcher et Turner ? demanda Dumbledore

Turner est mort, Greyback l'a eu ! répondit Fol'Oeil en faisant tourner son œil magique dans tous les sens. Quant à Fletcher, il s'est enfui au début de la bataille, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous l'avons amené ! ajouta-t-il

Retrouvons-nous au QG dans une heure ! fit Dumbledore dans un soupir. Alastaor, occupez-vous de Turner, voulez-vous ?

Bien sûr Dumbledore ! répondit le concerné dans un hochement de tête avant de l'éloigner de son pas clopinant.

Sirius regardait le lieu où Nora et le mage noir avaient disparu. Il soupira et espérait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas blessée, et qu'elle ne se ferait pas tuée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne.

Les membres de l'Ordre partaient les uns après les autres, ainsi que les aurors. Bientôt ne restait que Dumbledore et un autre auror pour surveiller les lieux en cas d'une autre attaque, et aussi pour attendre l'arrivée des oubliators qui effaceraient la mémoire des quelques moldus qui avaient assistés à l'événement de la soirée.

Mais le directeur de l'école n'était pas resté pour ça, il tenait à se rendre dans cette grotte, même si l'horcruxe de Voldemort ne s'y trouvait plus après cette visite. Il entra dans l'antre sombre et fit le même chemin que Tom et la petite sorcière. Et compris vite que c'était elle qui avait dû payer l'entrée avec son sang, cela expliquait son état. Il trouva la barque, le bassin de pierre, et les inferis. Aucun doute n'était permis, un Horcruxe avait été caché ici.

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore arriva à Square Grimmaud, et se rendit directement dans la cuisine, lieu de la réunion où tous les membres de l'ordre étaient rassemblés autour de la table. Molly, qui n'avait pas assisté à la bataille, avait préparé un repas pour tous, et les réconforter.

Professeur Dumbledore ! salua Molly, pendant que celui-ci s'installait à une place

Que Voldemort et TJ… Nora faisaient là bas ? demanda Sirius précipitamment

Cette gamine semble inquiéter le Ministère ! comment Kingsley, elle intrigue quelques personnes, ajouta-t-il lui aussi intrigué.

Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux, il connaissait beaucoup de secret sur la jeune fille, et se demandait ce qu'il était prudent de dire, et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec l'Ordre.

Nora est effectivement une personne intrigante, mais elle n'est pas dangereuse ou malfaisante. Elle est malheureusement dans une position peu avantageuse. Ce soir, Voldemort s'est servit d'elle, pour un acte de magie très noire.

Elle va bien ? s'écria Sirius en colère contre le mage noir, mais un peu contre lui-même également

Je suis sûr que Severus, nous fera parvenir des informations à ce sujet ! fit la vieux sorcier en se tournant vers le concerné qui hocha simplement la tête.

Quel acte de magie noir ? demanda Dawlish

Je ne saurais vous le dire ! répondit le Directeur, même s'il avait une petite idée. Votre soupe est très bonne, Molly ! annonça-t-il d'un seul coup qui fit presque sursauter tout le monde, mais Dumbledore souriait, le regard pétillant comme à son habitude.

Euh…. Merci ! répondit Mme Weasley prit un peu au dépourvu par ce compliment.

Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il un comportement envers cet enfant ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tuer ? demanda Kingsley à nouveau, il semblait avide de réponse, et le vieux sorcier semblait avoir souvent les réponses à tous.

Nora a un don incroyable, elle attire les gens par sa gentillesse, sa confiance, sa naïveté pourrait-on dire. Son amnésie a été causée par un événement traumatisant et difficile. Nora a…

Voyagé dans le temps, vraiment ? termine Sirius à la place du professeur. Harry m'en avait parlé, mais je ne l'ai pas cru, enfin pas vraiment…

Oui, c'est en effet ce qui s'est produit ! confirma le vieux directeur dans un hochement de tête.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus, pourtant ce que la jeune fille pouvait faire pour Voldemort… Cela ne devait pas avoir lieu, mais il ne lui était pas encore possible de pouvoir ramener la petite sorcière. Et dévoiler les secrets qu'il avait en sa possession concernant Nora, ne pourrait pas l'aider, ce serait peut-être même le contraire. Surtout si Voldemort décelait une menace en Nora, pour lui.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant une heure de leurs diverses missions en cours, tel que surveillait quelques personnes ou des lieux.

Nous n'avons pas toujours de nouvelles de Bilbolback, il a disparut depuis des mois, et Slughorn est introuvable ! fit Dawlish pendant son rapport ce qui se passait au Ministère.

Severus, pouvez-vous vous renseignez pour Bilbolback, parmi les Mangemorts ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton poli malgré le fait que c'était bel et bien un ordre.

Ce dernier continuait à acquiescer en silence, il suivait les ordres du vieux sorcier à la lettre, enfin presque toujours.

Et les Mangemorts, comment sont-ils en ce moment ? demanda Sirius d'un ton exécrable au professeur Rogue

Ils sont comme d'habitude, ils vont, ils viennent, ils tuent, ils torturent ! répondit-il sur le même ton comme si sa question n'avait aucun sens car il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

La réunion se termina quelques instants plus tard, après la distribution des rôles de chacun jusqu'à la prochaine réunion. Severus, retournerait auprès du Lord pour récolter quelques informations, puis irait à Poudlard terminait l'année scolaire. Sirius, retournerait à Poudlard pour enseigner et veiller sur les élèves. Dawlish et Arthur iraient au Ministère pour garder un œil sur les actions de celui-ci. Remus, lui irait vers le clan des loups-garous qui semblait se rassembler plus souvent depuis quelques temps. Et les autres membres de l'ordre surveilleraient divers lieux et personnes dans le monde Magique.

Remus se rendit au club, à défaut d'autres termes pour qualifier cet endroit où les loups-garous se réunissaient. C'est là où ils se regroupaient, la plupart était très jeune. Ils se retrouvaient tous pour faire la fête, pour comparer leurs fait d'armes ou pourra écouter un « gourou » qui les persuader qu'ils étaient plus forts, qu'ils valaient mieux que les sorciers. Remus trouvait le discours alarmant et aussi barbares car ils insistaient ses pauvres nouveaux loups-garous a attaquer des moldus et des sorciers, parce que c'était un truc à la mode. Pourtant ce soir-là, Fenrir Greyback tenait un discours différents, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, c'était même l'opposé.

Mes chers camarades, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier car aujourd'hui est la dernier nuit avant votre transformation, pour certains votre première transformation. Vous allez trouver dans ses deux chaudrons, fit-il en désignant les deux récipients qui se trouvait devant lui, la potion Tue-Loup ! Oui, je sais, cria-t-il en couvrant les cris de la foule, vous allez me dire pourquoi cette potion ? C'est très simple, créons une armée fidèle et loyal, la plus forte de toutes les armées. Comment me demandez-vous ? Grâce à cette potion, vous pourrez choisir vos victimes, ressentir leur peur, leur souffrance, leur haine. Vous vivrez les choses plus intéressement. Et le plus important, vous vous souviendrez de votre œuvre ! acheva Fenrir, suivit pas des cris de joie des loups-garous de l'assistante.

Il était onze en tout, Remus se tenait dans un petit coin, Fenrir ne devait pas le voir, mais heureusement il quittait déjà la pièce, sans doute pour aller faire son rapport à son Maître. Le jeune Lupin sortit de l'ombre et se mêla à la foule, récoltant les témoignages des uns et des autres tous plus ou moins sensibles aux arguments de Greyback. Remus se demandait où il avait tiré une idée pareille. Il but une bièraubeurre au comptoir quand une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, habillé en noir avec une longue chevelure brune, s'approchait de lui de façon très aguicheuse.

Bonsoir, mon tit loup ! fit-elle en posant son cocktail au comptoir et s'installa sur un tabouret prés de Remus.

Ce dernier se raidit presque instantanément et grommela une réponse toute faite. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup ces moments, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour ne pas griller sa couverture.

Tu es timide, allons il ne faut pas ! continua-t-elle en caressant doucement la cuisse de Lupin qui sursauta et s'écarta instinctivement.

Il croisa son regard bleu qui était très contrarié, elle se leva et laissa le loup-garou tout seul. Il but son verre cul-sec, et s'apprêter à repartir quand il fut attrapé par un grand gars costaud, qui le jeta dehors. La fille brune se tenait à ses côtés, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

On ne veut pas de gens comme toi, ici ! cracha-t-elle en laissant le pauvre Lupin à terre.

Ce dernier se releva et après avoir nettoyé ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, il transplana au square Grimmaud pour se reposer, bien qu'une multitude de questions tournait dans sa tête sur le revirement de Greyback sur l'utilisation de la potion Tue-Loup.


	30. Joyeux Nöel (24)

Sirius se réveilla, le lendemain de la réunion, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours avant les vacances de Noël, et ce serait sans doute la semaine la plus longue. Revoir la petite sorcière, revoir Nora et la perdre aussitôt ! Il regarda sa main, cella qui avait lâché celle de la jeune fille pour une histoire de vengeance. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il avait envie de tout casser, et de tout fracasser sur le sol.

Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Sirius ! fit Dumbledore d'un ton compatissant.

Vraiment ?

Oui, elle était comme une petite sœur pour vous, n'est-ce-pas. Elle vit des moments difficiles, mais elle s'accroche, faites en autant ! dit le vieux professeur. Nora est vraiment une incroyable sorcière, et même une incroyable jeune fille ! termina-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Sirius et lui regardèrent le paysage en silence, quand un brouhaha d'élèves de fit entendre dans le couloir.

Bien, je vais te laisser avec tes élèves, Sirius, annonça le professeur Dumbledore.

Le jeune Black hocha la tête et les élèves de sixième année entraient pendant que le directeur lui quittait la pièce. Les élèves s'installèrent et bien sûr, il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parkinson, Blaise, Malefoy, Schewpsie, un Serdaigle, et Sammarina, une jolie Serdaigle de la même année que les autres, et enfin Songrum et Voeuil, deux Poufsouffle qui suivaient eux aussi le cours de Sirius.

Monsieur, est-il vrai que les Mangemorts et Vous-savez-Qui ont un attaqué un village moldu, hier ? demanda Schewpsie

Oui !

Vous avez participé aux combats ? questionna Songrum à son tour

Bien sûr, il est important que chacun d'entre nous se battent pour le bien et la justice, répondit Sirius. Bien commençons le cours maintenant !

Nous en étions aux sortilèges informulés ! s'écria Hermione en levant le bras.

Oui, miss Granger ! dit Sirius dans un sourire. Voulez-vous nous faire une démonstration avec …. Miss Parkinson ! demanda le professeur dans un sourire entendu.

Ils se levèrent tous et se rendirent dans une pièce que le professeur Black avait aménagée exprès pour les duels et entrainements. C'était une grand pièce tout en longueur, elle devait faire une vingtaine de mètres au milieu se tenait un espace vide pour organiser des duels. De chaque côté, il y avait une série de sièges pour les spectateurs, c'est-à-dire les élèves. Pansy et Hermione se mirent au milieu baguette en main, les autres élèves s'installèrent sur les chaises.

Donc le but est de lancer un sortilège informulé, afin d'avoir une avance sur son adversaire. Miss Parkinson, vous allez lancer un sort en informulé bien sûr, et vois Mis Granger, vous allez tenter de le repousser et cela sans prononcer un seul mot. Allez-y !

Les deux filles s'inclinèrent pour se saluer et Hermione leva sa baguette, le premier sort de Pansy fusa, qu'Hermione bloqua instinctivement en criant un contre-sort.

Bien, Miss Parkinson, si vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas vu murmure l'incantation vous avez tort. Quant à vous Miss Granger, informulé veut bien dire informulé, non ! déclara Sirius dans un sourire. Allez essayer à nouveau.

Au bout de plusieurs essais, Hermione parvint à bloquer les attaques sans prononcer de mots. Sirius la félicita en accordant dix points à Gryffondor.

Bien maintenant, mettez-vous par deux, et exercez-vous ! fit Sirius dans un sourire.

Les duos se dispersèrent dans la pièce, et se mirent face à face pour s'affronter et s'entrainèrent pendant une bonne heure. Le professeur Black passait entre les élèves pour évaluer leurs efforts, donner des conseils ou des avis. L'heure suivante, ils retournèrent en classe pour étudier la théorie et écrire la leçon sur le parchemin.

_ Les sortilèges informulés permettent d'avoir un avantage sur son adversaire car il ne sait pas quel sort vous allez utiliser. Sorts non formulés sont bien sûr des sorts lancés sans que le sorcier n'est prononcé la moindres formule à vois haute. Cela demande une grande concentration et une force mentale adéquate pour « penser » un sort afin de le lancer. L'entrainement est bien sûr requis _

Bien ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous demanderais de vous entrainer, rien de bien compliqué. Chaque soir, vous tenterez de jeter le sort « Lumos » sans bien sûr le prononcé. C'est un petit exercice très simple mais qui peut vous aider. Vous pouvez y aller ! fit Sirius en accompagnant ses élèves à la porte.

Il continuait de penser à la petite Nora, mais ses deux heures de cours lui avait un peu occupé l'esprit. Quelques minutes après le départ des sixièmes années, les premières années entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de classe.

Harry quitta la salle de classe de son parrain, sans avoir pu lui parler, et poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé dans ce village moldu.

Viens, Harry ! fit Hermione, nous lui parlerons ce soir

J'arrive

Le jeune Potter et ses deux amis, se rendirent avec quelques pas rapides, vers leur prochain cours, une heure de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Après ça, ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune pour se mettre au chaud devant la cheminée. Harry voulait aller voir son parrain de suite, mais Hermione réussir à le convaincre d'attendre le soir, après le repas dans la grande salle. Ce moment arriva, bien que pas assez vite au gout du jeune Survivant.

J'y vais ! fit Harry en s'élançant dans son dortoir pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité dans ses affaires

Harry ! appela Hermione.

Il redescendit et trouva ses deux amis en bas de l'escalier

On vient avec toi ! dit Ron d'un air entendu avec la jeune fille

Harry soupira mais hocha la tête, même si il aurait voulu parler de certaines choses avec son parrain seul à seul. Il était plus de neuf heures quand Sirius entendit frapper à sa porte. Il grommela mais ouvrit la porte pour voir Harry, Ron, et Hermione sortirent de sous la cape. Sirius sourit, au nombre de fois qu'il avait fait ça avec James, Remus et…. Peter !

Entrez donc ! s'écria-t-il en coupant court à ses pensées qui s'orientaient vers de mauvais souvenirs.

Les trois amis entrèrent et avancèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle classe, et passèrent une petite porte cachée qui menait aux appartements privés du parrain de Harry. Ils connaissaient très bien le chemine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient partager un moment avec Sirius.

Sirius, on est venu pour que tu nous parles de l'attaque de hier ! fit Harry sans préambule

Mouais ! répondit le jeune Black en posant quatre Biéraubeurre sur la table.

Ces quartiers étaient assez spacieux, ils contenaient une pièce à vivre avec une table, et quatre chaises. Deux fauteuils autour d'une cheminée. Et dans une autre pièce, se trouvait la chambre à coucher.

Hier soir, Fletcher et Dawlish surveillaient un village moldu que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de jeter un coup d'œil. Quand Voldemort est apparu, il n'était pas seul.

Les Mangemorts ! coupa Ron

Nora ! rectifia Sirius en buant une grande gorgé de Biéraubeurre.

Ah ! fit le jeune rouquin surpris.

Et alors ? demanda Harry, presser de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Dawlish a prévenu l'Ordre et Dumbledore et nous sommes arrivés aussitôt. J'ai vu Voldemort lâchait le corps de TJ,… Nora. J'ai cru qu'elle état morte, mais quand j'ai pu m'approché, elle était entrain de se relever. Raconta Sirius

C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit vivante ! commenta Hermione

Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu la ramener. J'ai tenté de la sortir de la zone anti-transplanage que les aurors avaient dressé, mais Peter, nous a empêcher. Et j'ai laissé ma vengeance prendre le pas sur mon envie de sauver Nora ! continua Sirius en buvant une autre gorgé de sa boisson. J'ai laisse Nora toute seule et Voldemort la reprit avec lui, acheva-t-il.

Nora est la copine de Tu-Sais-Qui ! fit Ron, Aie ! cria-t-il en regardant Hermione qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude. C'est vrai, non ? rétorqua-t-il

Quoi ? s'écria Sirius en prenant connaissance des paroles du jeune homme.

Ce n'est pas ce que Dumbledore a dit ! commença Hermione

Nora a voyagé dans le temps, continua Harry

Oui, ça je sais ! coupa Sirius

Et bien, elle vient de cinquante plus tôt, à l'époque de Tom Jedusor, expliqua le jeune Potter à son parrain. Il semblerait qu'elle était amie avec Tom, avec Voldemort. Mais elle était aussi amie avec Hagrid, ajouta Harry dans un sourire, comme pour dire que la jeune fille n'était pas si mauvaise qu'elle avait l'air.

Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout ! dit Sirius.

Le reste de la soirée se passa beaucoup plus agréablement, bien que le jeune Black semblait ailleurs, et ne répondait que par des monosyllabes, ou en ronchonnant.

Il se sent responsable de la disparition de Nora ! commenta Hermione, le lendemain matin pendant leur petit déjeuner alors que Harry s'inquiétait pour son parrain.

La fin de semaine arriva bien vite, pourtant Sirius ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi longue. Le vendredi soir était là et Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il voulait savoir ce que Drago était entrain de comploter. Voldemort lui avait confié une mission, et le jeune Elu était bien décidé à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Harry surpris le jeune Malefoy dans une rencontre clandestine avec Rogue. Tous deux entrèrent dans une pièce et Harry parvint à se glisser dans la pièce, sans bruit, il se mit à épiler leur conversation.

Vous avez une mission, et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de commettre des erreurs, Drago, parce que si vous êtes renvoyés…

Je n'avais rien avoir avec ça, d'accord ? coupa Drago

J'espère que vous dites la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot ! On vous soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé.

Qui me soupçonne ? demanda le jeune Malefoy d'un ton colérique. Je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien ok ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes entrain e faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherais.

Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumencie. Quelles pensées essayez-vous de cacher à votre Maître, Drago ? interrogea le professeur Rogue d'un ton calme.

Je n'essaye pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soir, simplement je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez.

C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez évité ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Drago que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau, alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises…

Si vous y tenez, donnez-moi une retenue ! Signalez-moi à Dumbledore !

Vous savez très bien que je ne veux ni l'un, ni l'autre ! reprit Rogue après un silence

Alors, arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau ! s'énerva le jeune Malefoy

Ecoutez-moi bien, j'essaye de vous aider ! J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fais le serment Inviolable, Drago…

Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je le prévoyais.

Quel est ce plan ? demanda Rogue

Ca ne vous regarde pas ! s'impatientait Malefoy

Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister…

Je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci, je ne suis pas seul…

Vous l'étiez ce soir, ce qui était d'une extrême idiotie. Se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, sans personne pour faire le guet ou pour vous secondez. Il y a des erreurs élémentaires à ne pas commettre.

J'aurais eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi, si vous ne leur aviez pas donné une retenue ! s'écria Drago

Moins fort ! Si vos amis Crabbe et Goyle ont l'intention cette année de décrocher leur BUSE, il faudrait qu'ils travaillent un peu plus qu'ils ne le font pour l'ins…

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? coupa Malefoy, les BUSES, c'est une plaisanterie, non ? Une comédie comme si nous avions besoin de BUSES….

C'est une comédie qui est indispensable au succès, Drago. Où croyez-vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années, si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ? Maintenant écoutez-mois bien ! Vous vous montrez imprudent en rodant dans les couloirs, et en vous laissant surprendre. Si par ailleurs, vous vous fiez à des gens comme Crabbe ou Goyle…

Ce ne sont pas les seuls, j'en ai d'autres de mon côté, qui sont beaucoup mieux !

Alors pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi, afin que je puisse…

Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire !

Vous parlez comme un enfant ! Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation, et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais…. Dit Rogue avec froideur… Nora s'inquiète pour vous ! ajouta le professeur de potion, d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

Je sais, elle m'a écrit ! répondit le jeune homme lui aussi d'un ton tendre. Elle m'a envoyé un trèfle à quatre feuilles, il parait que ça porte chance ! fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se demandait ce que Nora pensait vraiment. Etait-elle de leur côté? Elle avait sauvé Sirius. Ou était-elle du côté de Lord? En aidant Drago à réussir sa mission. Il ne savait pas très bien, ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Malefoy et Rogue se séparèrent et Harry remonta à son dortoir, des pensées plein la tête.


	31. Joyeux Noël (34)

Sirius avait été invité au Terrier pour fêter Noël, il avait d'abord eu l'intention de refuser, mais le samedi matin, il s'était retrouvé dans le Poudlard Express, avec son filleul, incapable de lui dire non. Et puis Dumbledore avait réussi à la convaincre que cela lui changerait les idées.

Harry, Arthur, Remus et lui étaient assise autour de la table du salon du Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Tous les quatre discutaient de la conversation qu'Harry avait surprise entre Rogue et Malefoy.

Mr Weasley, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous aie dit à la gare le jour où nous partions pour l'école?

J'ai vérifié! J'ai perquisitionné le manoir des Malefoy, et je n'ai trouvé aucun objet, ni cassé, ni entier, qui n'aurait pas dû être là, répondit Arthur en se référant à ce que Harry et ses amis lui avait dit, au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu sur le chemin de Traverse

Et Nora? demanda Sirius après un silence!

Je n'ai pas vu la jeune fille non plus. Mais un auror m'a raconté l'histoire d'une jeune fille accrochée dans un arbre alors que Greyback rôdait autour! continua re Weasley

Oui, nous avons eu des échos, aussi! commenta Sirius

L'auror s'en veut d'avoir laissé les deux novices avec elle, quand il est revenu, il a trouvé les deux cadavres, raconta Arthur

Greyback et les loups-garous sont étranges ces derniers temps! commença Remus, figurez-vous que l'autre soir, il a proposé à ses disciples de boire la potion Tue-loup, termina Lupin

Ah c'est nouveau ça! s'écria Sirius

Pourquoi? Qui est Greyback? demanda Harry

Greyback, dit Remus en se crispant, est sans doute le plus sauvage des loups-garous vivant aujourd'hui. Il considère comme sa mission dans l'existence de mordre et de contaminer le plus de gens possible. Il veut créer suffisamment de loups-garous pour que leur nombre l'emporte sur celui des sorciers. Voldemort lui a promis des proies en échange de ses services Greyback se spécialise dans les enfants.. "Mordez-les quand ils sont jeunes, dit-il, élevez-les loin de leur famille, apprenez-les à haïr les sorciers normaux. Voldemort menace souvent les parents de le lâcher sur leur fils ou leur fille. Une tactique qui produit généralement de bons résultats. C'est... Greyback qui m'a ...mordu! fit-il d'un ton crispé

Quoi? Quand... Quand vous étiez enfant? s'écria Harry surpris

Oui, mon père l'avait offensé. Pendant longtemps, j'ai ignoré l'identité du loup-garou qui m'avait attaqué. J'éprouvais même de la pitié pour lui, en pensant, qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler car le savais alors ce qu'on ressent quand on se transforme. Mais Greyback n'est pas comme ça. A la pleine lune, il se place à proximité de ses victimes désignées s'assurant ainsi qu'il sera suffisamment proche d'elles pour les frapper. Il organise tout d'avance. La jeune fille dans l'arbre, si c'est Nora, elle a eu beaucoup de chance! Termina Remus dans un soupir

C'est l'homme que Voldemort se sert pour diriger les loups-garous! ajouta Sirius

Oui, et je ne peux pas prétendre que mes arguments rationnels aient beaucoup d'influence face au discours de Greyback, qui répète sans cesse que les loups-garous ont droit à du sang, que nous devrions nous venger sur les gens normaux.

Mais vous êtes normal! affirma Harry avec conviction. Vous avez simplement un ...

Un petit problème de fourrure! termina Sirius dans un grand sourire. James, ton père, appelait ça comme ça! expliqua-t-il à Harry, en souriant à Remus.

Harry sourit, il aimait bien quand Sirius et Remus parlaient de son père, même si parfois c'était triste et douloureux de ne pas l'avoir connu. Le fil de ses pensées le ramena à sa préoccupation première, à savoir ce qui se passait entre Rogue et Malefoy. Il répéta son histoire à Arthur, Remus et Sirius.

T'es-t-il venu à l'esprit, Harry, que Rogue faisait simplement semblant... commença le sorcier roux.

Semblant de proposer son aide pour pouvoir découvrir ce que Malefoy prévoyait? acheva Harry, oui, je pensais bien que vous diriez cela. Mais comment le savoir?

Ce n'est pas notre affaire de le savoir! fit Remus

Mais si, je vais surveiller Rogue, Harry! s'écria Sirius

Sirius, tu ne devrais pas, c'est l'affaire de Dumbledore. Il a confiance en Severus, et cela devrait nous suffire à tous! répondit Lupin en regardant son ami d'un long regard appuyé que Sirius lui rendit

Mais imaginons simplement que... Dumbledore se trompe au sujet de Rogue

Il y a des gens qui l'ont souvent prétendu. Tout dépend si on fait confiance au jugement de Dumbledore ou pas, moi j'ai confiance, donc j'ai aussi confiance en Severus

Mouais! commenta Sirius, j'ai confiance en Dumbledore! fit-il d'un ton entendu, mais sans perdre l'envie de surveiller Rogue d'un peu plus prés malgré tout.

Le soir venu, Sirius transplana chez lui, enfin Square Grimmaud, il prit une douche et se coucha dans son lit non sans avoir entendu une bonne dizaine d'insulte de la part de Kreathur. Le lendemain en se réveillant, il avait de nombreux cadeaux sous son petit sapin de Noël. Une montre magique de la part d'Harry, elle indiquait l'heure bien sûr, mais pouvait aussi faire un tas de choses comme s'en servir de Portoloin, on réglait l'heure et la destination, et paf, quand elle arrivait à l'heure prévue, elle te téléportait à l'endroit indiquée. Les destinations pouvaient être "Maison", "Travail", "Bar", "Restaurant", "Ministère"... que Sirius devait programmer comme un Portoloin. Mais elle s'imprégnait du porteur, et cela ne marchait avec personne d'autre, que la première personne qui l'avait mis au poignet. Sirius la mit à son poignet en souriant, c'était un cadeau sympathique. Il ouvrit le deuxième paquet, une paire de lunette magique, qui montrait le monde avec des couleurs déformées, le rouge devenait bleu, le vert, jaune... Ca c'était Remus, pensa Sirius dans un sourire. Il se souvenait très bien de cette soirée au Trois Balais. C'était une histoire assez drôle, Sirius et Remus se trouvaient dans le Pub, à discuter. Quand une belle jeune femme était passé prés d'eux, alors que d'ordinaire le jeune Black était plutôt du genre à faire la cour aux jeunes filles, là il n'avait rien vu. Le pire a été quand Remus le lui fit remarquer, et que Sirius avait répondu: "Oh je ne l'avais pas vu". D'où les lunettes qu'il tenait entre les mains. Le troisième cadeau en revanche l'intriguait beaucoup. Il le prit entre les mains, quand il sentit une étrange sensation au niveau du nombril et se retrouva dans le salon des Weasley.

Ah, s'écria Molly surprise en le voyant arrivait dans son salon. Heureusement qu'il avait prit le temps de s'habiller. Sirius!

Désolée Molly! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui vient de se passer

Il est 11h! s'écria Harry en descendant les escaliers... Est-ce que Sirius... Ah tu es là! fit-il en le voyant au milieu du salon, encore un peu perdu

Oui, je suis là! Tu peux m'expliquer. demanda son parrain dans un air semi-contrarié, et semi-amusé

La montre à 11h, elle devait t'amener ici

Ah! commenta Sirius

Vous pouvez rester manger! proposa Molly en retournant dans sa cuisine

Merci!

Il est de qui ce cadeau? interrogea Harry en désignant le paquet que le jeune Black tenait toujours entre les mains.

Je ne sais pas! J'allais l'ouvrir! répondit Sirius dans un sourire en posant ses fesses sur le canapé du Salon.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, et Georges descendirent et saluèrent le parrain du jeune Potter avec chaleur, et bientôt ils furent tous réunit pour voir Sirius déballait son dernier cadeau. Une fois, le papier ôtait, c'était un petit carton, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit pot rempli de feuilles coupées avec une dizaine de trèfles à quatre feuilles. Une lettre était glissée dans un coin du carton. Sirius la déplia

C'est de qui? demanda Georges en regardant le petit pot.

Nora! répondit Sirius

Quoi? s'écrièrent Harry et Ron en même temps

Attends, je lis!

_ Sirius,_

_Joyeux Noël!_

_Tu n'imagines pas tous les subterfuges que j'ai dû prendre pour t'envoyer ce cadeau. Sans Narcissa, cela n'aurait pas été possible. Enfin j'espère qu'il arrivera en entier, et qu'il te trouvera en bonne santé. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, mais je crois qu'un mot résumé tout: Merci!_

_Je vais bien, enfin aussi bien que possible, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et passe un joyeux Noël. Passe le bonjour à Harry et à tous les autres._

_Dans le pot, j'ai mis toutes les fleurs séchées que j'ai pu trouver, et il y a aussi des trèfles à quatre feuilles pour te porter chance et bonheur._

_Dis à Dumbledore que je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès..._

_A très bientôt, j'espère!_

_Avec mon toute affection!_

_Nora! _

_Noël 1996 _

Sirius lut à haute voie, le message de la petite sorcière qui surprit tout le monde et en même temps, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Le parrain d'Harry était même rassuré de la savoir en vie.

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par "je ne l'ai pas fait exprès"? demanda Ron

Elle a dû faire quelque chose qui a dû contrarier Dumbledore! supposa Hermione avec son sens de la logique.

Mouais sans doute pour aider Vous-savez-Qui! commenta le jeune Weasley. Après tout ils étaient amis, non!

Elle était aussi amie avec Hagrid! rétorqua Harry.

Je pense que Dumbledore a raison, elle est amie avec qui le veut ! conclu Hermione.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Sirius se leva et vit Mrs Weasley parlait à celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Sans doute pour demander les mots de passes, comme le recommander le Ministère. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte et Arthur entra enfin dans sa maison.

Bonjour Arthur!

Oh Sirius! Bonjour! fit-il en ôtant sa veste pour la poser sur le porte-manteau à côté de la porte.

Nous allons passer à table dans une dizaine de minutes, annonça Molly.

Dis-moi, Harry, ma montre ne va pas m'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde? demanda le seule membre de la famille Black, en posant le cadeau de Nora sur la cheminée, et entra dans la cuisine, où tout le monde était entrain de s'installer.

Euh non! répondit le jeune filleul de Sirius.

J'aime beaucoup votre chapeau, Molly! fit remarquer le jeune Black dans un sourire aux jumeaux.

C'est Fred et Georges qui me l'ont offert! Il y a même un collier! Ils sont magnifiques, non?

Tu vois, maman, maintenant que nous lavons nos chaussettes, nous-mêmes, nous t'apprécions de plus en plus, dit Georges avec un air dégagé. Un peu de panais, Remus? proposa-t-il en passant le plat.

Un peu de sauce, Fleur? demanda Ron, mais dans sa hâte de la servir, il renversa la saucière. Bill donna un petit coup de baguette magique et la sauce s'éleva dans les airs pour retourner docilement dans son récipient.

Tu es aussi maladroit que cette Tonks, dit Fleur après avoir fini d'embrasser son fiancé pour le remercier. C'est fou, ce qu'elle peut renverser de...

J'ai invité notre chère Tonks à venir aujourd'hui, intervient Mrs Weasley qui lança à Fleur, un regard noir en posant les carottes sur la table avec une force injustifiée, mais elle n'a pas voulu venir. Tu lui as parlé ces derniers temps, Remus?

Oh, non je n'ai pas vu grand monde, répondit Lupin. En effet, à part la famille Weasley, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler à la dernière réunion. Mais Tonks va dans sa propre famille, non?

Mmmh, dit Molly. Peut-être. En fait, j'au plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de le passer seule, constata-t-elle d'un air agacé.

Sirius, qui jusque là discutait avec les jumeaux, se redressa et regarda son ami. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Que pouvait-il y avoir entre Remus et Tonks? Quelque chose de bien espérait le jeun Black. Finalement, il était plutôt content d'être là. Pourquoi avait-il voulu passer Noël tout seul, alors que Nora allait bien, et que tous ses amis et famille étaient là. Il regarda son filleul d'un œil affectif tout en buvant une gorgée d'un bon hydromel.


	32. Joyeux Noël (44)

Arthur! s'écria Molly soudainement... Arthur... C'est Percy!

Quoi? fit-il surpris en se retournant pour voir son fils arriver, par la fenêtre. Tout le monde regardait le jeune Percy Weasley marchait dans l'allée qui menait au Terrier, mais il n'était pas seul.

Arthur, il est... Il est avec le Ministre!

En effet, Rufus Scrimgeours marchait en boitant légèrement, derrière Percy. Il portait une cape noire parsemée de neige, ainsi que sa crinière grisonnante. Le jeune rouquin poussa la porte de derrière, et entra dans la cuisine, le Ministre sur ses talons.

Joyeux Noël, Maman! fit-il avec raideur

Oh, Percy! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

Pardonnez cette intrusion, déclara le Ministre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Percy et moi étions dans les environs - le travail, vous comprenez - et il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de vous faire à tous une petite visite.

Mais Percy ne semblait pas vouloir saluer d'autres membres de sa famille et il restait là, droit comme un piquet et le reste de la famille était silencieuse, un silence douloureux.

Asseyez-vous, monsieur le Ministre! proposa Mrs Weasley d'un air effaré en redressant son chapeau. Vous prendrez bien un peu de dingue, ou gout de bateau... Je veux dire... fit-elle d'un air confus.

Non, non, ma chère Molly, répondit Scrimgeour.

Sirius se leva à ce moment-là, comme sortit de sa torpeur, ou de sa surprise. Avec son tact habituel, il s'écria :

Monsieur le Ministre, allez droit au but, voulez-vous! Que faites-vous ici?

Monsieur Black, je ne veux pas m'imposer, je ne serais même pas venu si Percy n'avait pas eu une telle envie de vous retrouvez tous...

Monsieur le Ministre, reprit Sirius d'un ton un peu plus élevé. Vous ne donnez pas la vraie raison de votre visite.

Monsieur Black, continua Scrimgeour sur un ton au dessus, mais toujours avec la courtoisie dû à sa fonction. Je vais aller me promener dehors pendant que vous bavardez avec Percy. Non, non, je vous assure, je ne veux surtout pas m'immiscer! Si quelqu'un voulait bien me montrer votre charmant jardin... Ah tiens, je vois que ce jeune homme a fini de manger, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas un petit tour avec moi?

Monsieur le Ministre, s'écria fermement Sirius, comme si vous ne saviez pas qui il était.

Monsieur Black, il y a longtemps que je souhaite m'entretenir avec Harry Potter! répondit Rufus Scrimgeour sur un ton de plus en plus contrarié.

Monsieur le Ministre, Dumbledore...

Dumbledore est très protecteur à l'égard de ce garçon, c'est normal, bien sûr, après tout ce qui s'est passé au Ministère mais... Monsieur Black, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec Harry! demanda finalement le Ministre.

Harry et Sirius échangèrent un long regard dans un silence de plomb, mais Harry fut le plus rapide à répondre.

Oui, d'accord!

Harry, fit Sirius en regarda son filleul, puis il ajouta, bien, mais je vais aller avec vous!

Harry, Sirius, et Rufus sortirent dans le jardin, il était couvert de neige, le jeune Black était raid et marchait juste derrière le Ministre et le jeune Elu. Il voulait pouvoir protéger Harry à tout moment, et intervenir dans la conversation au cas où...

Il y a longtemps que je voulais vous voir. Vous le saviez?

Non, répondit Harry.

Eh oui, bien, bien longtemps. Depuis que je suis entré en fonctions, j'ai espéré trouver l'occasion de m'entretenir avec vous mais Dumbledore, et c'est très compréhensible de sa part, a empêcher cette rencontre, déclara le Ministre de la Magie.

C'est tout à fait compréhensible! répéta Sirius dans son dos.

Il y a eu tellement de rumeurs, continua Rufus sans prêter attention à la remarque du parrain de Harry.

Ce dernier trouvait cette conversation ennuyeuse mais assez éloquente, c'était très simple, il voulait se servir de Harry.

... l'essentiel, c'est ce que les gens croient! assura Scrimgeour

Harry resta muet, Sirius était tout aussi silencieux, bien qu'il avait de nombreuses remarques sarcastiques sur le bout de la langue.

Les gens croient que vous êtes l'Elu, comprenez-vous. Ils vous voient comme un héros, ce que vous êtes sans aucun doute, Harry, élu ou pas. Combien de fois avez-vous affronté Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Quoi qu'il en soit, le fond des choses, et c'est que pour beaucoup, vous êtes un symbole d'espoir, Harry. Vous incarnez...

Et Blablablabla... coupa Sirius, ce que vous attendez d'Harry, c'est qu'il joue le jeune du Ministère

Vous voulez me transformez en mascotte!

Je vois, vous préférez comme votre héros Dumbledore, vous dissociez du Ministère, lança Scrimgeour d'un ton beaucoup moins chaleureux.

Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de moi! répondit Harry

Je suis d'accord! commenta simplement Sirius d'un ton qui voulait mettre fin à cette conversation, mais le Ministre ne semblait pas être d'accord.

Que prépare Dumbledore? demanda-t-il brusquement. Où va-t-il quand il s'absente de Poudlard? Et qui est cette gamine, TJ, je crois?

Sirius se retourna vers le Ministre, et dans un ton froid et un regard glacial, il répondit :

Ne poser pas autant de questions, et contentez-vous de jouer les Potiches, comme Fudge

Je découvrirais la vérité! s'écria la Ministre dans le dos de Harry et de Sirius qui marchaient ensemble à grands pas vers la maison.

Hagrid était entrain de bêcher son jardin. Il n'était pas très heureux, en effet, depuis quelques semaines, Aragog ne sentait pas très bien, il était malade. le demi-géant lui amenait tout un tas d'asticots géants. Hagrid pensait que son ami, était entrain de mourir et cela le rendait vraiment triste. Alors qu'il donna un grand coup de pelle dans la terre, un hibou fonçait sur lui. C'était un grand duc blanc, et tenait entre ses serres, un grosse enveloppe marron. Il se demanda ce que ça pouvait être, il posa sa pelle, et prit le paquet des pattes du hibou, qui s'envola presque aussitôt. Le demi-géant ouvrit le paquet, c'était une énorme bonnet, et il y avait un petit mot.

_ Pour mon ami, Hagrid_

_Joyeux Noël!_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Nora_

_Noel 1996 _

Ah, Hagrid! fit le professeur Dumbledore, le concerné leva la tête vers son mentor et sourit bien qu'il avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Il se passe quelque chose? demanda le vieux professeur, pour toute réponse, Hagrid mit son nouveau bonnet sur sa tête et tendit le mot de Nora à Dumbledore. Oh! c'est un beau cadeau! commenta le directeur dans un sourire en repliant la lettre de Nora qu'il venait de lire pour la rendre à son ancien élève aujourd'hui son ami.

Vous voulez boire du thé? proposa Hagrid, après avoir essuyer ses larmes et reprit des couleurs.

Non, Hagrid! Je suis attendu au Ministère! précisa Dumbledore en reprenant son chemin vers Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner à Londres.


	33. L'espoir fait vivre (15)

Chapitre 10

Nora se tenait debout devant Voldemort, ce dernier assis sur un fauteuil confortable de couleur vert, il observait la jeune fille d'un regard inquisiteur, mais également hautain, avec un sourire méprisant sur le visage. La petite sorcière tremblait de la tête aux pieds sous cet œil, elle promenait son regard dans la pièce, croisant parfois celui du mage noir, dont le sourire s'agrandissait. Un coup fut donné à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter, la jeune fille, elle se retourna, et le Seigneur des ténèbres se leva et cria:

Entrez

Maître, fit un mangemort en entrant dans la pièce pour aussitôt poser un genou à terre.

La jeune fille sursauté à nouveau en sentant la présence de Voldemort derrière elle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

As-tu une bonne nouvelle pour moi, Pius! demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nora regardait le mangemort à genoux devant elle. La jeune fille n'aimait vraiment pas ça, elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un se faire torturer devant elle. La petite sorcière savait combien cela faisait mal, et elle ne souhaitait pas à son pire ennemi.

Oui, Maître! dit-il en se relevant, comme vous le savez, j'ai pu avoir accès à un poste important au sein du ministère, et j'ai pu dans le cadre de mes fonctions assisté à une entrevue entre Dumbledore et Scrimgeour.

Je vois et? s'impatienta Voldemort

Le sujet principal était bien sûr, votre arrestation, mais d'autres sujets sont apparus dans la conversation, dont Gam... Mlle Nora! précisa le mangemort,.

Nora se tourna surprise, et recula vivement en voyant Voldemort si prés d'elle. La petite sorcière regarda la porte d'air envieux, mais Voldemort attrapa son épaule, et serra comme dans un étau et Nora grimaça et poussa même un petit cri.

Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que les autres pensent de toi? constata Voldemort. Reste-là ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille. Parle! fit-il au mangemort sur le même ton.

Il lâcha la jeune fille qui se rétracta dans un petit coin de la pièce, et regardait le mangemort parlait.

Dumbledore est arrivé hier au Ministère et avec Scrimgeour, le ministre avait beaucoup de questions à poser, il désirait savoir où Dumbledore se rendait quand il s'absentait de Poudlard, ou quels étaient ses projets pour vous arrêter, Maître! dit-il d'un ton ironique, comme si il était possible d'arrêter le grand mage noir.

Qu'a répondu Dumbledore? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Rien! Enfin, il a fait un discours diplomatique et poli pour dire que cela ne le regardait pas! Puis Scrimgeour a posé des questions sur Mlle Nora. Il a demandé qui elle était, et quel était votre lien avec elle, Maître... Dumbledore lui a répondu que Mlle Nora était une jeune fille incroyable, et qu'elle était digne de sa confiance, et qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour le Ministère! répondit Pius.

Nora sourit timidement, c'était bien Dumbledore, ça, en relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Voldemort, et rebaissa la tête d'un air tout timide.

Incroyable! répéta le mage noir d'un air méprisant. la petite sorcière, la tête baissée, se sentit attristée pas son ton, car il avait l'air de ne pas le penser du tout, même tout le contraire. Bien Pius! Laisse-nous! ordonna-t-il dans un grand geste de la main.

Le mangemort ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce sans perdre une seconde. Nora et Voldemort se retrouvèrent seuls, elle était toujours debout, et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre, et rester là comme ça, silencieuse. Mais quelque part, cette proximité avec lui, ce sentiment, lui donnait l'impression que Tom était toujours là, et elle était excitée par sa présence. Elle soupira et observa le mage noir avançait vers elle, dans une démarche souple mais dégageant quelque chose de lourd dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. La petite sorcière paniquée, se mit à reculer, et retrouva collée contre un mur. La tête levée vers Tom, le corps tendu et craintif, la respiration haletante, le regard apeuré fixait dans celui du mage noir. Elle le vit se pencher vers elle pour prendre sa bouche semi-ouverte avec la sienne. Elle se débattit pendant quelques secondes mais finit pas abandonner la lutte, pour savourer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Voldemort, sans cesser de l'embrasser, fit glisser ses mains sur les bras de la petite sorcière, cette dernière ferma les yeux, et impulsivement entoura le cou du mage noir avec ses bras. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres cola son bassin contre celui de la petite sorcière, qui sursauta, et Voldemort écrasa les lèvres de la jeune fille avec plus de force, et Nora lâcha le cou du mage noir et se débattit à nouveau, comme si elle se souvenait dans quels bras, elle était. Voldemort la laissa, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soir, un nouveau coup fut donné à la porte. Nora poussa un petit cri, et porta sa main à ses lèvres, complètement déboussolée, elle se sentait coupable d'être grisée par un tel baiser, surtout donné par Voldemort. Le mage noir ordonna à celui qui venait de frapper d'entrer, il s'agissait de Bellatrix. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'inclinant respectueusement.

Maître! Bilbolback semble vouloir vous parler!

Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Nora, celui de la sorcière brune se voila et se remplit de haine, de colère et de jalousie. Mais la petite sorcière ne voulait pas échanger sa place avec personne. A cette pensée, elle se sentit encore plus coupable, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues encore rouges.

Très bien, Bellatrix! dit-il d'un ton condescendant, le mage noir et sa fidèle mangemort quittèrent la pièce, laissant la petite sorcière, seule.

Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, entre sa peur, sa tristesse, sa joie, son excitation, sa colère, son désir, sa culpabilité et son désarroi. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans les bras de Tom. La petite sorcière sortit de la pièce, qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle fut réveillée par un vacarme dans le hall. Elle sortit doucement de sa chambre, pieds nus, dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche, se glissant furtivement dans le couloir. Elle s'approcha des escaliers pour voir un homme corpulent, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le professeur Slughorn. Il était inconscient sur le sol entouré par un cinq mangemort, et un Voldemort jubilant. Elle était devant la barre des escaliers, et quand le mange noir leva les yeux vers elle, et qu'elle vit son sourire mauvais, s'élargir plus.

Mettez-le dans la cage! ordonna-t-il en montant les escaliers. Nora détala dans le couloir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mais Voldemort ne vint pas dans sa chambre, et la petite sorcière ne savait pas très bien si elle était déçue ou bien soulagée, après avoir fait les cent pas dans la pièce, la jeune fille décida de se recoucher, et se cacha sous les draps. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée après voir versé des litres de larmes. Le lendemain matin, Nora se réveilla et s'habilla et descendit pendra son petit déjeuner. Dans la salle à manger, Drago qui était revenu pendant les vacances, et Narcissa lui redonnèrent le sourire. La petite sorcière était spontanée, et impulsive, elle changeait trés vite d'émotions, mais sans être lunatique. Elle était joyeuse maintenant avec son ami Drago, et Narcissa, même si une crainte d'être à nouveau torturer par Bellatrix, ou Voldemort, bien que chacun avait une façon différente de la torturer, ne la quittait pas, malgré les rires et sourires qu'elle échangeait avec les deux Malefoy.

Nora passa la matinée a errer ici et là, même si elle passait plus de temps vers l'entrée des cachots où était retenue les prisonniers dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose n'importe quoi. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire sans tenter quelque chose pour sauver Slughorn. A midi, elle s'installa à table avec Narcissa, la petite sorcière voyait bien que son amie n'allait pas très bien, ses traits étaient tirés, et elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux.

Où est Drago? demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence pesant

Le... Maître l'a appelé! répondit Cissy de sa voix tremblante

Nora soupira, et attendait quelques minutes avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce, elle dit à Narcissa qu'elle allait chercher Drago. Elle se mit à ouvrir toutes les portes du rez-de-chaussée, mais ne trouva personne, elle fit donc la même chose dans les étages, et trouvait le jeune homme dans le bureau de son père. Il était seul!

Drago, appela doucement la jeune fille, mais il ne répondait pas, elle avança vers lui et toucha son bras.

Il baissa son regard vers elle, et comme hypnotiser, il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui presque à l'étouffer. Nora encercla sa taille avec ses bras, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans prononcer un seul mot. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, et ne chercha pas à savoir, son ami avait besoin de sa présence, pas de ses questions.

Drago, il faut aller manger! fit-elle après avoir entendu son propre ventre gargouillé.

Elle se dégagea doucement des bras du jeune garçon et prit sa main pour le conduire vers la salle à manger. Le repas fut silencieux, et Narcissa ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à son fils. Nora était contente de voir un tel attachement entre Drago et sa mère.


	34. L'espoir fait vivre (25)

L'après-midi fut très long, d'ordinaire Nora le passa en compagnie de Narcissa, en discutant, ou bien à se promener dans le parc. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait préféré laisser Drago et sa mère tous les deux. Nora se glissa furtivement jusqu'aux cachots, ne voyant personne pour garder le coin, mais elle ne trouva pas non plus Slughorn ou Bilbolback. Elle attendait, assise sur les marches d'escalier dans le grand hall, cela faisait quelques jours comme ça, qu'elle attendait, comme si elle présentait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose, et sans doute pas de bien, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus la jeune fille. Nora jouait avec son médaillon, quand trois "pop" retentissent, indiquant que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Voldemort, Bellatrix et Selwin qui soutenaient Slughorn inconscient. Et Peter fut le dernier à arriver. Nora se leva vivement et tous la regardèrent. Quedever semblait content, Selwin était indifférent à la présence de la jeune fille. Mais Bellatrix avait toujours ce regard coléreux et haineux. Voldemort ne lui accorda pas plus d'importance que si elle avait été un porte-manteau.

- Remettez-le dans sa cage! fit-il d'un ton autoritaire, Selwin et Bellatrix trainèrent le professeur vers les cachots, et Peter disparut dans la cuisine, Nora le soupçonnait d'aller chercher un bout de fromage, elle sourit à cette pensée enfantine.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait déjà quitté la pièce, Nora alla se glisser dans la cuisine, en attendant de pouvoir descendre au cachot pour avoir l'occasion de parler à son ancien professeur.

- Nora? fit la voix de Peter, la jeune sorcière le regarda, il n'était pas entrain de manger du fromage, mais du jambon.

- Peter! répondit-elle dans un sourire, en prenant place en face de lui.

Les trois elfes de maison étaient déjà entrain de tourner autour d'elle, pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle regarda Peter un moment, se demandant si il allait en parler à Voldemort, mais elle haussa les épaules en se disant que celui n'avait sans doute que peu d'importance.

- Merci Wiskey, je voudrais un encas assez copieux, avec un pichet d'eau! commanda-t-elle poliment

- C'est pour... ?

- Le prisonnier, le coupa-t-elle sincèrement dans un sourire, pendant que les elfes s'affaireraient à la tache.

- Tu ne devrais...

- Tu sais, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau, Slughorn était un bon professeur pour moi, il n'a pas à être traité de cette manière. Tu l'as bien eu toi aussi, non? demanda Nora dans l'espoir de l'attendrir.

- Ouais! dit-il d'un air vague, et quelque peu blasé.

Les elfes lui apportèrent le repas demandé, et elle les remercia. Nora resta un moment à observer Quedever, elle voulait montrer à Peter que le prisonnier dans les cachots, n'était pas qu'un prisonnier, c'était aussi un homme, un sorcier, un maître des Potions qui avait enseigné à Poudlard pendant des années. Mais Peter semblait un peu aveugle et égoïste sur ce point. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas voir ce qu'il était devenu.

- Tu sais, Peter, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Entre toi, et Slughorn, je me demande lequel des deux est le plus prisonnier! fit-elle en quittant la pièce pour se rendre auprès du professeur, laissant Peter, l'animagus cogitait sur ses paroles.

Munie de son courage et de son cœur, elle se rendit aux cachots, tenant entre ses mains, le repas pour Slughorn. Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de passer la porte des cachots, et de se retrouver dans ce sinistre couloir de pierre. Nora arriva enfin devant la grille qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir sans la clé, ou sa baguette, et elle ne possédait aucune de ses deux choses.

- Professeur Slughorn? appela-t-elle doucement, elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un murmure d'une voix tremblante et suppliante. Je... Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger! fit-elle en poussant le sandwich entre les barreaux.

Elle distingua la main du professeur attrapait le sandwich, même si très peu de lumière éclairait l'endroit. Elle soupira de soulagement, s'il mangeait c'est qu'il avait encore la volonté de vivre. Nora porta sa main au vieux médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou, et sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir, devant la situation du professeur Slughorn, mais aussi la sienne. La petite sorcière se laissa glisser contre le mur à côté de la grille.

- Je ne sais pas, si vous souvenez de moi, professeur. J'ai été votre élève, autrefois, Elanora Honey...

- Nora? murmura la voix du vieil homme qui parvenait tout juste aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

- Oui!

- Vous... vous ne ... pouvez... Ce n'est pas possible! dit-il

- Je ne peux l'expliquer, professeur, mais je suis bien ici et ... je trouverais un moyen de vous faire sortir! s'écria-t-elle... Voldemort, reprit-elle après un moment de silence, il vous a parlé des Horcruxes, n'est-ce-pas?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, juste une constatation, plutôt une conclusion de ce qu'elle savait sur les derniers événements, et ceux survenus avant son voyage dans le temps, sans qu'elle ne s'en souvienne vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous veut d'autre, mais vous ne devez pas le lui donner, sinon il vous tuera. Tenez-bon, professeur, je trouverais un moyen de vous aider! termina-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

Elle lui passa le verre d'eau, et le dessert, entre les grilles. Le pichet ne pouvait pas passer entre les barreaux, mais elle remplit trois fois le verre d'eau pour étancher la soif du maître des potions. Les deux personnes ne dirent rien de plus, entre les murs de ses cachots. La jeune fille reste simplement là, à ses côtés pleurant la plupart du temps, autant pour le sort du professeur que pour le sien. Mais elle était heureuse de voir Slughorn en vie, et ferait tout pour l'aider à sortir de cet endroit, et à retrouver la liberté. Après son maigre repas, elle lui promit de revenir et de lui rapporter autre chose que le pain rassit et l'eau croupie que lui servaient les mangemort et surtout de trouver une solution au plus vite pour le faire sortir d'ici.

Nora se coucha tôt ce soir là, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne journée, elle était pressée de se retrouver à demain, espérant ainsi que demain serait une meilleure journée. Et peut-être trouverait-elle une solution pour Slughorn, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil.

Mais cette nuit, elle fit un rêve sur un sujet tout autre, mais tout aussi important pour elle.

_« « Elle courrait dans un champ de campagne, elle avait tout juste onze ans, et c'était les grandes vacances, le mois de juillet, Mrs Cole et deux dames de l'orphelinat avaient accompagné les enfants à la campagne pour une sortie. La petite fille avait caressé tous les animaux de la ferme. Tom marchait à ses côtés, sans enthousiaste et d'un pas lent, mais Nora criait de regarder de ce côté, pour voir une belle vache, ou bien par là pour apercevoir un joli lapin. Mais elle savait que c'était plutôt les serpents qui intéressaient le jeune garçon. Après avoir entendu la conversation entre lui et ce Dumbledore, elle savait que Tom était un sorcier et qu'il parlait aux serpents. Après le pique-nique, Tom avait disparu, Nora en avait été très inquiète et n'avait participé au jeu qu'à moitié, guettant le retour de son ami. Quand celui-ci réapparut, elle le prit le garçonnet par le cou, comme elle l'avait fait lors de son retour à Poudlard. Mais comme cette fois-là, le jeune garçon ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais ne s'en déroba pas non plus. _

_Où étais-tu? demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui, avec un sourire sur le visage. _

_Elle était contente de le revoir, il avait dû aller faire des trucs de sorciers, ou bien parler avec des serpents. _

_Nul part! répondit-il en montant dans le vieux bus qui les ramenait à l'orphelinat, la petite fille le suivit en silence. _

_Les autres enfants étaient un peu distants avec elle, depuis qu'elle était devenue ami avec Tom. Elle en éprouvait une certaines tristesse, mais Nora ne pouvait pas obliger les gens à l'aimer, même si elle aimerait bien. Mais elle se sentait bien avec le jeune Jedusor et lui parlait de tout et de rien, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'écoutait. Le jeune sorcier avait préféré rester seul durant le mois de juillet, mais même si la jeune fille essayait de respecter cela, bien malgré elle, elle se retrouvait souvent dans la chambre de Tom. Le mois d'aout commença et Nora, seule dans sa petite chambre, entendit un étrange bruit sur le bord de la fenêtre la faisant sursauter. Un hibou frappait au carreau! La petite fille le regardait inquiète se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Finalement au bout d'une minute, voyant que l'animal ne partait, elle se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La créature entra dans la pièce, et Nora remarqua une enveloppe enroulée autour de sa patte. La fillette approcha doucement du hibou, mais elle reculait dés qu'il bougeait. Enfin, après de multitudes d'efforts, elle réussit à récupérer la lettre. L'animal repartit et la petite fille ouvrit l'enveloppe. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut le gros "P" de Poudlard. Elle parcourra rapidement la missive et comprit qu'elle venait d'être admise à Poudlard, à l'école des sorciers pour sa première année. Nora était une sorcière! _

_Mais elle ne compris qu'une seule chose à ce moment-là, elle pouvait rester avec Tom. La petite fille pensa à lui faire la surprise, mais elle courrait déjà dans le couloir, la lettre serrait contre son cœur. Elle entra précipitamment dans la chambre du garçonnet de douze ans._

_- Tommy, Tommy, Regarde! dit-elle fièrement en lui tendant le courrier. _

_Le jeune garçon la prit dans ses mains et la parcourra du regard. Nora était debout devant lui, heureuse, le visage souriant, exciter et trépignait sur le sol, impatiente que Tom est fini sa lecture. Il termina sa lecture, toujours aussi calme, et il ne semblait pas aussi surpris, comme si il s'était douté de quelque chose. Pourtant le regard qu'il posa sur la petite sorcière était diffèrent, comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle venait d'entrer dans son monde!_

_Ses premiers pas dans le monde magique se fit en compagnie de Tom, c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient effectué leur achat de rentrée, c'était ensemble qu'ils s'étaient rendus au quai 9__3/4__._

_La petite fille avait sentit une grande joie l'envahir, elle savait qu'elle était à sa place dans ce monde, avec Tom. Qui veillait sur elle, comme un ange protecteur, ou peut-être un démon possessif. Nora avait fait bonne impression à tout le monde dans le Poudlard Express, elle avait fait le tour des compartiments pour se présenter. A la fin du voyage, tout le monde connaissait la petite Nora. Quelle surprise se fut de la voir répartit à Serpentard. _

_- Tu aurais ta place à Poufsouffle! fit le Choixpeau Magique, mais Nora voulait rester aux côtés de Tom, elle ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, non jamais. _

_Il était le frère dont elle avait besoin! « « _


	35. L'espoir fait vivre (35)

Nora ouvrit les yeux sur cette pensée positive, et sourit en regardant le plafond. Depuis longtemps, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi en paix avec elle-même. Pendant une seconde, elle était heureuse, puis elle se souvint que Tom était Voldemort. Elle soupira et découvrit que cette vision du passé lui avait donné accès à sa date de naissance, alors que le premier souvenir lui avait rappelé son nom. Elle commençait à se souvenir qui elle était. Elanora Honey est née le 8 juin 1928.

La petite sorcière retourna voir le professeur Slughorn, en lui apporta un petit déjeuner, qu'elle partagea avec lui, mais ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, pour l'instant. Mais Nora repensa au chiffre sept, qu'elle avait entendu dans l'un de ses souvenirs, avec le maître des potions. Après sa visite, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, et réussit à mettre la main sur le livre de célèbre arithmancienne Bridget Wenlock, qui avait établit les propriétés magiques du chiffre sept. La jeune fille assit dans un fauteuil, passa la matinée à lire.

_« « Le sept est le symbole du divin, c'est un grand porteur d'essence originelle, il est le symbole de la perfection. Premier chiffre complet, car il représente le Mâle (3) et le Féminin (4), le mélange des deux, le chiffre parfait. Il représente aussi la faux, le symbole de mort mais aussi du renouvellement et de la résurrection » » _

Lut la jeune fille, Nora comprenait pourquoi ce chiffre avait autant attiré Tom. A la fin du livre, il avait une méthode pour calculer son chemin de vie. Nora calcula le chemine de vie de Tom avec sa date de naissance.

_3 + 1 + 1 + 2 +1 + 9 + 2 + 6 = 25 / 2 + 5 = 7._ C'était marrant de voir comment certaines choses s'accordent bien. Elle fit la même chose pour elle.

_8 + 6 + 1 + 9 + 2 + 8 = 34 / 3 + 4 = 7_ Son chemin de vie était le même que celui de Tom.

D'après le livre, tout les deux étaient à la recherche de la perfection, mais sans doute pas de la même façon, ni avec les mêmes méthodes, ni les mêmes pensées. Mais ce chemin vers quelque chose d'aussi parfait, existait-il vraiment? Est-ce possible?

Un bruit la fit sursauter, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Bellatrix. Nora sursauta de peur, et recula dans la pièce, mais la sorcière brune sourit sadiquement et entra dans la bibliothèque à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille sentait le piège se refermait sur elle.

- Je... Qu'est... ce que tu veux? parvint-elle à demander, évitant le regard de Bellatrix.

- Tu ne deviennes pas...

- Si... Si! murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête sous le ton menaçant de Lestrange. Elle sentit son corps se tendre prêt à recevoir le choc du sort de torture.

- Endoloris!

Nora s'effondra sous le violent sort de Bellatrix, son corps se tordait dans tous les sens, elle souffrait le martyr, c'est comme si une multitude d'aiguilles se plantaient dans ses organes, un étau serrait son cœur, et son esprit était incapable de réfléchir, d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente, seul subsistait la douleur. Le supplice de la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin, elle sentait que son esprit allait lâcher prise, la souffrance était bien trop grande.

- Bellatrix! fit une voix d'un ton doucereux, une voix que Nora était heureuse d'entendre avant de s'évanouir.

Quand elle revint à elle, Nora était toujours allongée sur le sol là où elle était tombée. Se redressant, elle resta assise en voyant Voldemort était là, installé dans le fauteuil, il parcourrait les pages du livre qu'elle était entrain de lire quand... Elle eut les frissons, et ne préféra pas penser à cet événement. La petite sorcière leva les yeux vers lui, et sentit une profonde tristesse, le corps encore tendu par la souffrance, à moins que ça ne soit d'excitation.

- Tu as des lectures intéressantes, Nora? Le chiffre sept, hein? Pourquoi?

- C'est bien le nombre d'Horcruxes que tu... commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de qu'elle était entrain de dire.

Elle parvint à échapper au regard intense et violent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en baissant la tête, mais le mage noir ne semblait pas être du même avis. Une main, sous sa mâchoire, il la souleva du sol comme si elle n'était qu'une plume. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et Voldemort recula de quelques pas, et la jeune fille sentit le froid du mur, entrait en contact avec son dos, malgré la présence de sa petite robe blanche... Nora avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui, et c'est ce qui arriva.

_« « Cette expérience a été incroyable, je suis terrifié par la douleur, et les sensations que j'ai ressentit dans les bras de cet homme, si horrible. Et pourtant, j'ai aimé ça, oh oui, vraiment, et je recommencerais si il le voulait, et je me dégoute pour ça. « « _

Ces quelques mots jetaient sur son journal intime furent les seuls pour parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre auprès de Tom.


	36. L'espoir fait vivre(35) INTERDIT -16ans

****chapitre lemon****

**A lire uniquement si vous avez plus de seize ans (ou même dix-huit ans). Certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité et les mœurs des plus jeunes. **

Quand elle revint à elle, Nora était toujours allongée sur le sol là où elle était tombée. Se redressant, elle resta assise en voyant Voldemort était là, installé dans le fauteuil, il parcourrait les pages du livre qu'elle était entrain de lire quand... Elle eut les frissons, et ne préféra pas penser à cet événement. La petite sorcière leva les yeux vers lui, et sentit une profonde tristesse, le corps encore tendu par la souffrance, à moins que ça ne soit d'excitation.

Tu as des lectures intéressantes, Nora? Le chiffre sept, hein? Pourquoi?

C'est bien le nombre d'Horcruxes que tu... commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de qu'elle était entrain de dire.

Elle parvint à échapper au regard intense et violent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en baissant la tête, mais le mage noir ne semblait pas être du même avis. Une main, sous sa mâchoire, il la souleva du sol comme si elle n'était qu'une plume. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et Voldemort recula de quelques pas, et la jeune fille sentit le froid du mur, entrait en contact avec son dos, malgré la présence de sa petite robe blanche. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés et la bouche pincée, mais les longs doigts fins de Tom vinrent caresser ses lèvres, et Nora les ouvrit presque malgré elle. Puis la bouche de Voldemort vint attraper la sienne. La petite sorcière se sentit plongée dans un profond abysse, elle se sentait perdue, mais l'excitation la gagnait. Son baiser n'avait rien de romantique, au contraire, il était intense, violent, exigent et impérieux. La langue du mage noir jouait avec la sienne, et Nora se sut vaincue, avant d'avoir entamé la lutte, ni même y penser. Leurs langues adoptèrent un rythme commun alors que les corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Celui de la jeune fille s'embrassa, et elle se retrouva à bout de souffle, et elle tomba sur la poitrine de Voldemort, complètement à sa merci. Elle s'abandonnait à lui! Ses seins dressés, pointé à travers son vêtement et entèrent en contact avec l'étoffe de la robe de sorcier de Tom. Elle gémit doucement dans le creux de son cou, elle voulait reprendre son souffle. Mais le mage noir lui tira les cheveux vers l'arrière pour reprendre sa bouche. La passion s'empara d'elle, et se plaquant plus fort contre lui. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà perdue, qu'elle allait perdre la raison, pour laisser la folie du désir s'emparait d'elle, et elle ne lutta même pas contre ça. Elle voulait tout de lui, et tout de suite, Nora avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui, avec Tom. La jeune fille leva les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et eut l'impression que des torrents de feu courraient en elle, alors qu'il l'embrassait avec force et sauvagerie. Il la souleva pour prendre un mamelon des seins de la jeune fille entre ses lèvres, à travers le tissu fin de sa robe.

Nora gémit et se laissa à aller, il posa sa min sur sa nuque, pour caresser son cou. Il déchira sa robe, et reprit son sein pour le mordiller, et un éclair de plaisir traversa la jeune fille, de part en part, puis une boule de chaleur se lova entre ses cuisses. Le seigneur des ténèbres glissa un genou entre ses jambes, pour l'obliger à les écarter, ce qu'elle fit impatiente. Sentant son sexe dressé se pressait contre son ventre, elle gémit d'excitation. La main de Voldemort descendit vers son intimité, il écarta sa culotte et ses doigts caressèrent l'entrée de sa féminité, elle sursauta surprise, mais se laissa aller à ses caresses. Il faisait des petits cercles autour de son clitoris, il écarta ses replis intimes d'un geste autoritaire et contrôlé. Elle poussa un cri étouffé, et sentait un incendie ravageur l'emportait. Elle se cambra, l'invitant à prolonger son plaisir, il insinuant un doigt en elle, d'un mouvement assuré et possessif. Dessinant des arabesques taquins autour de sa féminité, elle se mit à jouir, et gémit de plaisir, un orgasme explosa en elle, telle une vague de plaisir infini. La bouche du mage noir n'était en resté et continuait de lui torturer les seins. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La jeune fille plongea dans le plaisir et l'oubli, en oubliant presque de respirer, si elle mourait de plaisir, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle entendit un vague bruit déchirement, elle soupira d'extase sous les caresses des doigts de Voldemort sur son point de désir, et ses lèvres sur ses seins. La petite sorcière posa timidement les mains sur son torse, pour lui faire partager son plaisir, mais il lui prit les poignets et la fixa d'un regard intense.

Nora les renoua donc derrière sa nuque, et glissa sa tête au creux de son cou, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Quand elle sentit la main de Tom se glissait à nouveau entre ses cuisses et recommençait à la caresser, elle se pressa contre ses doigts, et poussa un cri de plaisir, quand il la pénétra avec un doigt. Alors elle succombait à un autre orgasme qui l'emportait au delà de tout! Il la souleva par les hanches, et la tenait fermement, elle referma les jambes autour de sa taille, et plaqua son corps contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son sexe pressé sa chair en feu. Elle sentit l'extrémité de son pénis à l'orée de son sexe. Alors qu'il la pénétra avec force, et entra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en elle. Nora sentit une violente douleur, une brulante douleur, et lui mordit l'épaule en criant. Il lui tira les cheveux pour l'éloigner et son dos cogna durement contre le mur. Il tenait toujours ses cheveux et captura ses lèvres. Elle accueillit son baiser avec des frissons qui la secoua et lui parcourut le corps de bas en haut. Il l'embrassait ardemment, sauvagement et violemment. Nora sentit sa langue cherchait la sienne et leur baiser se fit plus charnel et avide. Il saisit son menton, dans sa paume, et son baiser se fit plus brutal, sans concession, elle devait donner tout son être, et elle sut qu'elle était à lui, pour toujours. Leurs langues s'unirent. Il commença un va-et-vient, et Nora gémit doucement, sursautant, mais prête à l'accueillir plus en elle. Il s'enfonça en elle, puis se retirait lentement avant de replonger à nouveau. Elle était au bord de l'extase, et il continuait à aller et venir en elle, à un rythme de plus en plus rapide et violent. Elle resserra les jambes autour de la taille du mage noir, posant ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille, il accéléra le tempo, ses poussés se firent de plus en plus vives, de plus en plus fortes. Elle savoura cette plénitude qui l'emplissait, et sentit au bord de l'extase. Et pourtant, il s'arrêta, et il la maintint là, un moment sans bouger, il ne laissant même pas bouger. La frustration était entrain de la gagner, elle gémit de contrarié, et de questionnement.

Elle encercla le cou du mage noir plus fort, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il posa une main dans ses cheveux, et reprit l'assaut. La montée du plaisir était si intense, et si dévorante, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme, il continuait de la prendre fougueusement encore et encore. Frissonnant, se cambrant, et haletant de plaisir, elle sentit le plaisir montait en elle. Leurs corps se mouvaient dans une folle frénésie, rapide et violente. Elle frémit contre lui, et tremblant comme son corps entier fut parcouru par une explosion de lumière. L'orgasme violent telle une vague déferlante qui balaie tout sur son passage, sa raison, ses pensées, son être ne laissant que le plaisir. Elle poussa un petit cri, tandis que son corps et son esprit étaient emportés, et roulés dans des déferlantes d'un plaisir qui lui coupa le souffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut lui qui poussa un cri jubilatoire, et de victoire. Le corps de Nora était agité par de délicieux spasmes, elle se laissa aller, reput, mais quelque part, elle n'était pas rassasiée. Elle avait le vertige, et renonça à réfléchir, savoura encore toutes ses sensations qui lui parcourrait le corps. Dans un geste désespéré, elle s'accrocha à lui aussi fort qu'elle le put, elle voulait encore plus, que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle ne voulait pas affronter le moment, où la raison reprendrait ses droits. Son amant était brutal, violent, passionné, sauvage, presque bestial, mais elle aimait ça, aussi horrible que peut être ce désir. Il caressa ses jambes, et attrapa ses hanches pour la détacher de lui. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, telle une poupée de chiffon, remit sur ses pieds, elle chancela. Il s'écarta d'elle, et elle tomba au sol, les yeux perlés de larmes, le corps encore frémissant de désir. Elle tira sur le tissu pour cacher ses seins, et replia les jambes pour protéger son intimité. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, déboussolée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre. La plus incroyable! La plus belle! La plus folle! La plus terrifiante! Elle sentit son ventre se contractait sans savoir si c'était encore de l'excitation, ou de dégout. Nora leva les yeux pour voir la porte se refermait sur Tom. Elle ramassa sa culotte et s'enfuit à son tour dans sa chambre, où elle pleura tout son soul.

_ Cette expérience a été incroyable, je suis terrifié par la douleur, et les sensations que j'ai ressentit dans les bras de cet homme, si horrible. Et pourtant, j'ai aimé ça, oh oui, vraiment, et je recommencerais si il le voulait, et je me dégoute pour ça. _

Ces quelques mots jetaient sur son journal intime furent les seuls pour parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Tom.


	37. L'espoir fait vivre (45)

Des courbatures dans ses jambes, l'accompagnèrent pendant plusieurs jours, la douleur lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé, comme pour lui prouver que c'était bien réel. Mais de toute façon, Nora ne pourrait jamais oublier cette... expérience. Elle ne put malheureusement pas en reparler avec lui, vu qu'il semblait avoir disparu, sans doute partit pour une mission, Dieu sait où. Mais heureusement, qu'il n'était pas là, parce que la petite sorcière avait échafaudé un plan pour faire sortir Slughorn. D'abord, elle demanda un somnifère à Wiskey et Narcissa, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien dormir. Il semblerait que la mère de Drago, n'est pas remis en cause ce fait, sans doute parce qu'elle même devait avoir des difficultés à dormir. La jeune fille voulait ce somnifère pour le glisser dans la tasse de Narcissa, celle-ci endormit, elle lui subtilisa sa baguette. Nora s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait lui demander de l'aider, Voldemort tuerait Narcissa, sans hésiter. Elle courut aux cachots, pour libérer le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier était vraiment mal en point, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, elle l'aida à marcher jusque dans la cuisine. Là, la seconde partie de son plan dépendait de la petite elfe de maison du nom de Wiskey. Elle avait demandé à la petite créature de faire un trou dans la clôture de la maison. Narcissa, l'avait mis à son "service", et donc Nora pouvait donner certains ordres à Wiskey.

- Aller professeur, on va y arriver! Wiskey! Appela-t-elle

- Oui, miss!

- Ouvre la porte, s'il te plait!

Quand elle avait eu ce plan en tête, il lui avait fallu des heures, et des jours pour arriver à faire comprendre à Wiskey, l'importance de cette mission, à lui donner des ordres sans qu'elle ne cherche à se faire mal. Mais Nora se doutait, que dés qu'ils seraient partit, elle se punirait.

- N'oublie pas, si Voldemort t'interroge, dit lui tout! Dis-lui que c'est moi la responsable, que j'ai donné des ordres, et que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu m'as comprise, Wiskey!

- Oui, Miss!

- Au revoir! fit-elle en franchissant la porte de la cuisine, du Manoir Malefoy, qui l'avait accueillie pendant ces derniers mois.

Cette année commençait bien. Elle pensa au cadeau, qu'elle avait laissé pour Tom, c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui!

- Professeur, passez le premier! dit-elle.

Peter sortit par la même porte, et venait en courant vers eux. Nora poussa le professeur, pour qu'il sorte plus vite, et vit un sort l'éviter de peu. Elle s'engouffra à son tour et croisa le regard de l'animagus. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Quedever choisit de baisser sa baguette. Nora attrapa l'ancien maître des Potions, et s'enfonça dans les bois qui bordaient la propriété des Malefoy. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes, quand les bois se mirent à s'assombrir, la nuit commençait à tomber sur eux.

- Professeur, nous allons nous arrêter un moment! Vous êtes trop faible pour transplaner, et je ne sais pas comment on fait! expliqua la jeune fille, et si on prend le magicobus, autant retourné au manoir, ça sera plus simple. Je ne peux pas non plus utiliser la baguette de Narcissa, à cause de la Trace. Il faut donc marcher! conclut-elle en levant les yeux vers les grands arbres autour d'eux, en écoutant les bruits des animaux nocturnes qui commençaient à s'agiter.

Ils se reposèrent un moment, et Nora fit un petit feu avec des bouts de branches, et frotta deux pierres l'une contre l'autre comme Hagrid lui avait montré. Elle put même ramassé quelques baies, racines et des champignons comestibles.

- Tu vois, celui-là, n'est pas comestible, faisait la voix du demi-géant, dans sa tête, quelque part dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'elle observait un champignon rouge avec des points blancs sur son chapeau. Cette baie est très bonne pour s'hydrater, alors que celle-ci va te donnait une violente diarrhée, continua la voix de Hagrid.

Nora avait l'impression de l'avoir à ses côtés pour survivre dans ses bois. C'était dans la forêt interdite, après que son ami ait été renvoyé de Poudlard, et qu'il soit devenu l'assistant du garde-chasse qu'il lui avait montré tout ça. Elle partait avec lui, dans la forêt, se promenait, elle avait une totale confiance en Hagrid et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, aussi suivit-elle les instructions que ses souvenirs lui murmuraient. Même si il n'était pas vraiment là, en ce nouvel an 1997.

- Professeur, tenez ce sont des baies, elles vont vous réhydratées, le temps qu'on trouve une source d'eau. Et ça ce sont des racines, elles sont un peu caoutchouteuses mais très riches en fibre et en protéines, et la c'est des champignons, mais faites attention, ils sont chauds. fit-elle en déposa le tout dans un grand morceau d'écorce d'arbre qui leur servaient d'assiettes.

Slughorn bien que réticent ne se fit pas prier longtemps et avala le tout rapidement Il n'avait été très bavard mais avec es jours qu'il avait passé dans ses effroyables cachots, c'était sans doute normal. Le professeur la remercia, et Nora lui conseilla de dormir, elle allait monter la garde. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombra dans le sommeil à son tour. Ses rêves furent peuplés de grands arbres, et d'une voix qui murmurait "Viens vers moi".

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva nez à nez avec une licorne qui mangeait leurs dernières racines. La petite sorcière se leva doucement sans bruit mais la créature leva le tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille lui sourit, mais la biche sursauta et détala en entendant un ronflement du professeur Slughorn. Nora ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement, il dormait au milieu de la clairière, dans une forêt sombre, entourés de créatures plus ou moins dangereuse, et pourtant il semblait plus en sécurité dans cet endroit. La jeune fille commença à rassembler leurs affaires, le peu de nourriture qui restait, et la petite gourde d'eau qu'elle avait pensé a emmener, ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle but une gorgée et laissa le reste pour le maître des potions. Trop accaparé par l'idée de sortir du manoir, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'ils feraient une fois dehors, elle ne pouvait pas utilisé la magie, n'étant pas encore majeur, elle avait toujours la Trace sur elle, ce qui revenait au même que de mettre un panneau aux dessus de leurs têtes, où il y avait écris, "nous sommes là" en gros.

- Professeur! appela-t-elle doucement.

- Non, pas encore, pitié! criant-il en se recroquevillant sur le sol.

Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter, et le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa vivement. Il balaya la forêt du regard, et croisa celui de la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit, et Nora vit du soulagement dans ses yeux, sans doute avait-il cru à un rêve. Elle lui tendit la gourde d'eau.

- Il faut y aller, vous pouvez marcher?

- Oui! répondit-il en refermant la gourde

- Vous pouvez transplaner? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard

- Non! répondit-il.

Le professeur se savait trop faible, il prenait le risque de se désartibuler, surtout si il emmenait la jeune fille avec lui, ne pouvant la laisser dans cette forêt toute seule.

- Bien le soleil se trouve là, donc c'est l'est, fit-elle en indiquant l'astre du jour, et donc l'ouest est par là, continua-t-elle en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même. Nous venons de par là, je crois, fit-elle en indiquant ce qui devait être le sud. Nous allons donc par là, en montrant la direction opposée, donc le Nord.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, et les heures se firent en jours. Ils traversèrent la forêt, puis une grande plaine. Ils trouvèrent même refuge une nuit dans ce qui devait être une vieille ferme abandonnée. Puis ils entrèrent à nouveau dans une autre forêt. Nora se sentait un peu plus en sécurité caché par les arbres, et leurs feuilles. Ils se nourrissaient de baies, de champignons, de fruits et de racines.

- Vous êtes une jeune fille incroyable! fit-il un soir au coin du feu!

- Merci! répondit-elle fière d'elle-même.

Mais tout ce qu'elle savait, venait de Hagrid, c'était lui qui lui montrer toutes ses choses. Elle était loin d'être autodidacte, elle pouvait même être indécise sur certains sujets, et d'autres dont elle était tellement sûre.

- Je me souviens aussi de vos résultat scolaires, vous n'étiez pas trés douée en potions!

- Oh ça n'a pas changé. fit-elle en souriant, et pensant au professeur Rogue, et à toutes les potions qu'elle avait raté, et pourtant il avait eu la patience de continuer, l'aidant de son mieux.

Combien de temps avaient-ils passé dans la forêt, elle ne saurait le dire, mais quand un matin, ils croisèrent des centaures. Nora soupira de soulagement de pouvoir leur demander le chemin, mais Horace ne semblait pas cet avis. La jeune fille les regarda passé au galop devant, quand l'un d'eux s'arrêta devant eux. Peut-être était-elle trop confiance, proche de la naïveté, mais elle avança vers le centaure, malgré les supplices du vieux professeur.

- Bonjour, monsieur! fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Je m'appelle Nora et voici le professeur Slughorn, se présenta-t-elle dans un sourire. Nous nous sommes perdus dans la forêt! Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, nous indiquer le bon chemin!

Les centaures encerclèrent la jeune fille, et semblaient se regarder les uns les autres, quand ce qui devait être le plus âgé, pris la parole.

- Vous êtes dans la forêt interdite, dans cette direction, dit-il en indiquant l'est, vous trouverez le village de Pré-au-Lard, à une journée de marche.

- Vraiment! s'écria le professeur en titubant légèrement, impatient d'arriver, il se retint à une branche.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur! fit-elle dans un sourire et une légère courbette humble.

Elle attrapa le bras du professeur, et suivit la direction que le centaure leur avait indiquée. Et effectivement après plusieurs heures de marches, ils virent les premières fumées s'échappaient des cheminées du village de Pré-au-Lard. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une crête, et descendirent lentement. Le professeur Slughorn faillait tomber plusieurs fois, et ils firent une halte dans une grotte. Une grotte qui avait vu Sirius Black, il y a deux ans, mais ça Nora l'ignorait. Une fois dans le village, Nora conduisit le professeur vers une maison. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une pub connu, sous le nom de Tête du Sanglier. La petite sorcière savait que l'homme qui tenait la taverne était digne de confiance. Elle frappa à la porte, et se retourna vers la forêt, et vit un centaure l'observait du haut de la crête. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, la porte s'ouvrit. Abelforth Dumbledore se tenait devant elle, bousculant le vieil homme affaibli, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Oh! Nora!


	38. L'espoir fait vivre (55)

Nora resta sans bouger, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, elle était venue voir cet homme et pas un autre. Elle sentait tout de même apaisée et soulagée. La petite sorcière s'éclaircit doucement la gorge.

- Oh, oui! Désolée! Entrez, Entrez. Nora s'est une grande joie de te revoir vivante! fit-il alors que la jeune fille aidait Slughorn à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable, dans un salon qui se situe au dessus du Pub.

- Euh... Oui! Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je suis venue ici! avoua-t-elle toute penaude, en observant la pièce.

C'était un salon, avec un tapis usé, et un canapé tout aussi abimé, Nora s'y installa. Et elle sourit en voyant Slughorn, il était entrain de s'assoupir. Il y avait une petite cheminée, et au dessus, se trouvait une grande peinture représentait une jeune fille blonde qui regardait le monde d'un air doux et absent.

- Ariana! murmura Nora sans savoir qui elle pouvait être.

- Je vais prévenir Albus, et vous rapporte quelque chose à manger! fit-il en descendant le vieil escalier délabré.

Nora installait sur le canapé, attendait le retour du vieux barman. Le professeur Slughorn s'était endormi, il avait une respiration plus tranquille. Abelforth remonta et tendit une miche de pain avec du fromage à la jeune fille, et posa la part du maitre des potions sur une petite table devant lui.

- Mon frère arrive! commenta le barman, alors que Nora, la bouche pleine, se contenta de hocher la tête...

Après avoir rempli son estomac, elle sentait la fatigue la gagnait, elle tenta de lutter contre le sommeil, mais elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_La petite sorcière se trouvait dans la même pièce, avec Abelforth, elle savait que c'était un souvenir, car le vieil homme avait l'air plus jeune et la pièce plus propre. _

_- Je suis toujours contente de te rendre visite, tu sais! fit-elle en terminant sa Biéraubeurre. _

_On pouvait se demande comment un vieux barman et une jeune élève de Poudlard ont pu devenir amis. Nora se souvenait comme s'était arrivé. Elle devait être en troisième année, lors de sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait été malmenée par des Gryffondor de septième année. Heureusement Ableforth était venu à son secours, et la petite sorcière lui rendait visite à chaque sortie. C'était comme si elle avait trouvé un oncle, ou un grand père. Et avec le temps, et le charme de la jeune fille, le barman avait finit par lui parler de la fille blonde du tableau. _

_- Qui est-elle? demanda Nora, un jour_

_- Ariana, ma sœur! avait-il répondu_

_- Ah! Elle est très jolie. Où est-elle? redemanda la jeune fille. _

_Le visage du barman se décomposa, et elle s'en voulu d'avoir posé une question aussi douloureuse pour lui. Elle reporta son attention sur le tableau, et Ableforth finit par lui raconter l'histoire de sa sœur. _

_- Quand elle a eu six ans, elle a été attaquée par trois moldus qui voulaient qu'elle leur montre ses pouvoirs. Ce qu'ils lui ont infligé, la détruite. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie, gardant la sienne enfermé à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Et cela la rendait folle, et parfois la magie explosait hors d'elle. Durant ces moments, elle se montrait agressive, dangereuse, mais la plupart du temps, elle était douce, craintive, et inoffensive. _

_Nora observait la petite fille dans son tableau et essayait d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu vivre et ressentir. Elle se sentait triste, pour elle, pour sa famille. _

_- Qu'on fait vos parents ? demanda-t-elle dans une petite voix._

_- Mon père s'en est pris à ses moldus, il les attaqué, et on l'a enfermé à Azkaban pour cette raison, mais il n'a jamais rien dit sur l'état de ma sœur, elle aurait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste. Ma mère s'est occupé d'elle, en essayant de la rendre la plus heureuse possible, mais nous avons dû la garder dans l'isolement, expliqua-t-il tristement. _

_- Et toi ?_

_- Moi, j'aimais ma sœur, et j'étais son préféré. Ce n'était pas Albus !_

_- Le professeur Dumbledore ? fit-elle surprise, mais remarqua à ce moment-là la ressemblance entre les deux frères, le même nez, bien que celui d'Ableforth était plus droit, et surtout ce même regard bleu. _

_- Oui, j'arrivais à la faire manger, à la calmer, à la faire rire… _

_La petite sorcière posa sa main sur celle d'Ableforth, et un silence s'installait entre eux. La jeune fille entendit des voix lointaines, mais ce n'était pas ici. Elle voulait connaître la suite de cette histoire, sans brusquer le barman. Il avait vécu tellement de choses difficiles. _

_- Quand elle a eu quatorze ans, reprit-il, elle a eu une crise, je n'étais pas à la maison, sinon j'aurais pu la clamer, mais je n'y étais pas, et il y a eu un accident. Ma sœur n'a pas pu se contrôler et ma mère a été tuée. Albus a du prendre la place de chef de famille, et a du renoncer à son voyage autour du monde. J'aurais accepté de m'occuper d'elle, mais mon frère voulait que je termine mes études…. Il a remplacé ma mère, il s'en sortait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive… _

_- Qui ? murmura Nora, sentant les larmes montaient dans ses yeux, c'était une histoire si triste, si désolante. _

_- Grindelwald ! fit-il d'un ton tranchant. Albus avait trouvé un égal à qui parler et s'occuper d'Ariana devint secondaire. Il avait de si grands projets pour la communauté magique. Albus travaillait pour le plus grand bien ! Après quelques semaines, je devais retourner à Poudlard, et je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur avec lui. Il voulait la déplacer, mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors que je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter, mais ce ne l'a pas plu et à Grindelwald non plus. Nous sommes disputés, nous avons sortit nos baguettes, et nous nous sommes affrontés, tous les trois. Le sortilège Doloris, m'a été infligé par le meilleur ami de mon frère… Toute cette magie, Ariana ne pouvait pas le supporter…. Je crois, fit Ableforth alors que sa colère laissait place à une grande souffrance, qu'elle a voulu nous aider mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. J'ignore lequel de nous trois est responsable, n'importe lequel d'entre nous… En tout cas, elle est morte ! acheva Ableforth, alors que Nora serrait sa main dans la sienne, en versant des larmes. _

_- Je suis… tellement désolée ! dit-elle en se levant pour le prendre dans ses petits bras._

_- Grindelwald a tout de suite filé, et Albus… Albus, il était libre non ?_

_- Abelforth, écoute-moi, je ne pas prétendre comprendre ce que toi ou Albus avait ressentir, mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Al… le professeur Dumbledore a aussi perdu sa petite sœur, tout comme toi. Je suis sûre qu'il vous aime, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas bien le montrer. Il est vrai que cela ne change pas la situation, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit important de savoir qui est responsable de sa mort, elle vous a sauvé la vie à tous les deux, toi et Al… le professeur Dumbledore, c'est tout ce qui importe. Tu entends, elle t'a sauvé la vie ! termina-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle fois son ami dans ses bras. _

Les voix se firent à nouveau entendre, et cette fois-ci… le rêve prit fin peu à peu. Nora ouvrit les yeux, Abelforth était toujours là, mais Dumbledore et Sirius se trouvaient dans la pièce. La petite sorcière sourit et se redressa.

- Bonjour, fit-elle, même si le ciel était encore très sombre, signe que c'était la nuit.

- TJ… Nora ! s'écria Sirius en venant vers elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte, contente de le retrouver et de voir et sentir qu'il était toujours vivant.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui ! et toi ?

- Aussi ! fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux frères, et croisa celui de Dumbledore, elle sourit timidement, avant de baisser les yeux, et pinçant les lèvres. Elle était tellement désolée.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée professeur !

- Mais de quoi ? interrogea Sirius, surpris par les excuses de la jeune fille.

Je… j'ai … J'ai fait quelque chose de Mal ! répondit-elle

- Non, rien n'est de ta faute, Nora ! dit Dumbledore. Si je t'avais dit la vérité dés le début, mais tu étais une enfant si innocente. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! fit le vieux directeur en s'accroupissant pour prendre les mains de la petite sorcière dans les siennes.

- Merci ! murmura-t-elle en chassant les larmes de ses yeux d'un battement d'un cil.

- Bien, nous allons aller à Poudlard pour l'instant ! annonça Dumbledore en se redressant.

- Nous allons aller directement à l'infirmerie ! ordonna le directeur, alors qu'ils passaient dans le hall de l'école.

Slughorn était allongée sur un brancard qui suivait Dumbledore en volant. Nora marchait aux côtés de Sirius en lui tenant la main. Ce dernier n'osait pas posait de questions sur ce qui s'était passé, pendant que la jeune fille était aux mains des Mangemorts. Elle avait sans doute besoin de calme. Mme Pomfresh leur ouvrit la porte affolée, tout était déjà prêt pour soigner le professeur Slughorn. Nora sourit, Dumbledore pensait vraiment à tout. Elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau dans cet endroit. Pourtant, Tom lui manquait déjà un peu.

- Vous pouvez ausculter, Nora ! demanda Dumbledore

- Oui ! Allonge-toi ! fit l'infirmière de son ton autoritaire.

Nora attendit une bonne heure que Pomfresh termine de s'occuper de Slughorn, pour venir examiner la jeune fille avait tous un tas d'instruments étranges et des sorts que la petite sorcière ne connaissait pas.

- Je vais bien ? interrogea la jeune fille devant le regard inquiet de Mme Pomfresh.

- Oui ! Très bien ! Je reviens.

Nora suivit l'infirmière du regard, elle parlait au directeur. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le visage de Dumbledore se décomposait. La petite sorcière se mit à paniquer.

- Dites-moi que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle, le visage inquiet et peut-être un peu désolé.

- Je vais mal, c'est ça ? fit-elle d'une voix blanche

- Nous vous allez très bien, vu votre état !

- Mon état ! Quel état ?

- Vous êtes enceinte, miss ! fit Pomfresh.


	39. Retour à Poudlard (14)

_""Le 12 janvier, _

_Je porte l'enfant de Tommy, cette pensée m'a rempli de joie et d'allégresse, mon enfant à moi et celui de Tommy. Mais voilà, cet enfant a un troisième parent, si on peut dire, il s'agit de Voldemort, et ça c'est vraiment horrible. Il a tellement fait de choses monstrueuses à son âme et corps, que je me demande si notre enfant sera normal ? Aura-t-il une âme ? Un corps normal ? Aura-t-il même une chance de naître ? Mais une chose est sûre, je l'aime déjà et souhaite avoir cet enfant ! ""_

- Tu écris toujours, Nora ? demanda une voix

- Oui ! répondit-elle en levant la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore

Nora s'était enfuit de l'infirmerie après cette annonce, et se trouvait dans un cachot, en fait c'était le même que celui où elle s'était retrouvée inconsciente plusieurs fois. Elle avait trouvé un vieux parchemin, où elle avait besoin de mettre des mots à l'écrit pour comprendre ses pensées et sentiments.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

- Je comprends ! dit Dumbledore en s'approchant d'elle, il fit apparaître une chaise et s'y installa en face de la petite sorcière.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander ! Et je sais aussi que vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

- Voldemort est le père de ton enfant, Nora ?

Elle hocha la tête, et se mit à pleurer. Elle sentit la main du vieux professeur se posait sur sa tête, dans un geste apaisant et réconfortant. La jeune fille hoqueta et leva timidement la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Il est à moi aussi, je l'aime, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne soit pas normal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution.

- Merci Professeur, de ne pas me juger !

- Loin de moi cette pensée !

Un long moment de silence s'en suivit, Nora était plongée dans ses pensées, et surtout ses inquiétudes et craintes. Son bébé sera-t-il normal ? Et elle, sera-t-elle une bonne mère ? Saura-t-elle s'occuper de lui ou d'elle ? Tout cela la rendait triste, et en même temps tellement heureuse à l'idée de donner la vie, de donner naissance à l'enfant de Tommy, et d'elle. Oh, oui, elle aimait son enfant. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit brièvement.

- Je peux vous demander, quelque chose, professeur ? demanda la petite sorcière

- Bien sûr !

- Abelforth m'a parlé de votre sœur Ariana ! Vous l'aimez n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr !

- Alors dites-le lui, il ne semble pas en être certain. Dites-lui aussi que vous l'aimez. On devrait toujours dire ce genre de choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Oui, Nora ! Je le lui dirais. Ce cachot est très confortable, mais je suis sûre que tu commences à avoir faim !

- Euh…. Mais son ventre répondit à sa place, en gargouillant, ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

Le professeur se leva et Nora fit de même. Il fit disparaitre la chaise, et tous deux se mirent en route dans les couloirs des sous-sols de Poudlard.

- Nora, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de garder l'identité du père secrète ! conseilla Dumbledore.

- Oui, professeur ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Nora ? s'écria une voix alors qu'elle entrait dans le couloir menant aux cachots des Serpentard.

La petite sorcière se retourna et vit Drago devant le mur vierge, il était accompagné de ses deux acolytes. Elle fit un grand sourire, puis s'élança vers lui, pour se blottir dans ses bras, il était comme un frère pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Le… Nous t'avons cherché partout ! se reprit-il en voyant Dumbledore non loin de la jeune fille.

- Je sais, je suis désolée ! dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le directeur de l'école, ils se regardèrent un moment et le vieux sorcier hocha la tête comme pour donner son accord. La petite sorcière sortit la baguette de Narcissa et la glissa dans la poche de l'uniforme de Drago.

- Tu pourras la rendre à ta mère.

- Oui ! Merci !

Nora se détacha des bras de Drago, elle sourit à Crabbe et Goyle, et leur souhaita une bonne journée et reprit son chemin en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie où Slughorn avait repris des couleurs, et marchait en long et en large dans la pièce.

- Ah ! Albus ! Nora ! Vous voilà

- Oui, Horace !? demanda Dumbledore

- Non rien ! Je me suis réveillé et vous aviez disparu… Je…

Nora s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son bras, et fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien, professeur Slughorn ! dit-elle

Ginny et Harry choisissent ce moment pour rentrer dans l'infirmerie, le jeune homme s'était dénie l'épaule. Il avait eu un petit accident de balai, pendant un entrainement avec son équipe. La petite sorcière était assez mal à l'aise dans ce contexte, et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Le fossé entre eux, était bien trop grand aujourd'hui. Pourtant elle nourrissait l'espoir que les choses pourraient s'arranger.

- Bonjour, fit-elle au bout d'un long silence, la jeune fille fit un petit sourire, et n'osait pas regarder les deux gryffondors dans les yeux.

- Salut ! répondit Harry platement, et se dirigea vers Pomfresh.

Nora le suivit des yeux, avec un petit sourire, la situation n'était peut-être pas si catastrophique. Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune Weasley, alors que le professeur lui fit un sourire compatissant en quittant la pièce. Slughorn retourna dans son coin, sur son lit pour se reposer, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes filles dans un silence de plomb.

- Il m'a parlé de toi ! fit la jeune sorcière rousse au bout d'un moment.

- Qui ?

- Tom Jedusor !

- Quand ? Comment ?

- Il y a plusieurs années, grâce à un vieux journal intime, on pouvait… communiquer, il m'a fait ouvrir la chambre des Secrets ?

- Oh ! Dans les toilettes du second étage ! répondit Nora impulsivement

- Comment tu sais, où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre? demanda Harry, en revenant de ses soins.

- Je ne sais pas ! fit-elle sous le regard soupçonneux d'Harry et Ginny

- Mouais ! commenta le jeune homme

- En tout cas, Il a dit qu'il était content de m'avoir rencontrée parce que je lui rappelais son amie Nora ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut de sa part ! ajouta Ginny.

Nora les regarda quitter la pièce sans les retenir, alors qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'elle n'était pas méchante, que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils deviennent amis. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas des paroles qu'ils voulaient entendre. Elle soupira de tristesse et de lassitude. Elle se posa sur le lit, elle voulait un peu de tranquillité, faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle se mit à regarder la porte, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs. Dans un rêve, où Tom et elles vivaient heureux entourés par des enfants…

Soudain des voix fortes, firent sursauter la jeune fille, elle reconnu celle de Sirius Black, et celle de Dumbledore. Il y avait une troisième voix que Nora ne connaissait pas.

- …. Elle n'est pas en état de subir un interrogatoire du Ministère

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Dumbledore ! répondit la troisième voix

- Vous savez, où vous pouvez vous le mettre votre interrogatoire ! rétorqua Sirius d'une voix forte.

La petite sorcière se leva, et ouvrit la porte, trois hommes se tenaient là, juste devant elle. La jeune fille les observa un moment, Sirius semblait être en colère, et faisait de grands gestes en parlant. Dumbledore, semblait sérieux, il n'avait pas les yeux pétillants de malice, ou le visage détendu. Et le troisième homme portait une grande robe de sorcier de couleurs verts sombres, il avait le visage mince, avec les joues creuses, et une moustache.

- Je suis le directeur de la Justice Magiques, et j'exige de la voir et de pouvoir l'interroger !

- Elle…

- Je veux bien répondre à vos questions, coupa-t-elle.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, presque dans un seul geste, et le directeur du ministère fit un pas vers elle, et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Bien, vous allez me suivre !

- Non !

- Pardon !

- J'ai dit que je répondrais à vos questions, pas que je vous suivrais. Je préfère le faire ici à Poudlard. Je veux que le professeur Dumbledore assiste à l'interrogatoire, étant mineur, je dois avoir un représentant, non ?

- Bien, je vais prévenir le Ministre ! Black ! Dumbledore ! salua-t-il en se rendant à la volière pour envoyer un message.

- Tu es sûre, Nora ? demande le vieux directeur, la petite sorcière hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

- Va donc te reposer encore un moment, je vais rester avec toi ! proposa Sirius en ramenant la jeune fille s'allongeait sur son lit.

Elle observa son ami, s'installait sur un une des chaises de la pièce, juste à côté de son lit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et pensa à Peter. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui parler du mangemort.

- J'ai parlé avec Peter ! fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Sirius se tendit et Nora savait que c'était un sujet épineux, et très fâcheux pour eux deux. Il m'a parlé de vos années à Poudlard. Il était très heureux d'avoir fait partie des Maraudeurs. Ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir de tristesse.

- Alors pourquoi nous a-t-il trahis ? demanda Sirius d'un ton acide.

- Il s'est senti bien seul. Je regrette, Sirius, mais jamais tu ne pourras comprendre la détresse de Peter.

- Ah ouais !

- Oui, Peter était quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil et timide. Il prenait tout sûr lui. Il ne vous a jamais parlé de sa mère, n'est-ce-pas ? fit Nora, en tourna sa tête vers le jeune Black, qui effectivement la regardait surpris par ses paroles.

- Non !

- Il ne voulait pas venir à Poudlard, mais sa mère l'a forcée. Il pouvait tellement offrir de choses au monde. Elle était malade, vraiment malade. Peter, du haut de ses dix ans, la faisait manger, elle pouvait à peine bouger. Son esprit s'enfermait dans son propre corps. Peter voulait rester auprès de sa mère, il avait peur de la perdre. Mais elle a du trouver les mots pour le convaincre d'aller à Poudlard. Et il vous a rencontré, si tu repenses à ses années, Sirius, n'a-t-il pas été un bon ami ? demanda la petite sorcière

- Si ! murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, comme à regret.

- Quand il a eu dix-sept ans, un des Mangemorts est venu le voir et lui adit qu'il pourrait avoir un remède pour sa mère. Choisir entre sa mère ou ses amis ? Et puis finalement, on lui a forcé la main, en menaçant sa mère. Il lui a dit de ramener des infos sur l'ordre... Quel choix aurais-tu fait Sirius ? Et puis, reprit-elle après un moment de silence, vous avez proposé à Dumbledore d'entrer dans l'ordre, et Peter a suivit le mouvement. Au début, il a donné des informations bénignes au mangemort, mais une fois qu'on cède au chantage, c'est pour toujours. Il y a eu un moment où Queudver a voulu vous parler, mais aucun n'était prêt à l'écouter. Mais il ne voulait pas accepter cette vérité… un traite par mis les maraudeurs. Un matin, sa mère est morte, écrasée par une voiture, Peter a été anéanti, et au courrier ce jour-là, il a reçu un faire-part de mariage de James et Lily. Je crois que c'est ça qui achevé sa transformation en mangemort, ce jour-là, il s'est laissé envahir par la haine et la colère.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? demanda Black, sceptique sur ce qu'elle était entrain de dire.

- Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas lâches, ils ne sont pas faibles, ils ne trahissent pas leurs amis. Il vous avait placé tous et lui-même sur un piédestal, quand il en est tombé, et il sentait tellement minable qu'il n'a pas pu vous le dire. C'est bête, mais James et toi, vous étiez ses héros, et il voulait tellement vous ressembler, continuait de raconter la jeune fille en pleurant, qu'il n'a même pas vu que sa fascination, s'était transformé en jalousie et en haine parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vous atteindre.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Scrimgeour, Dumbledore et le troisième homme, le directeur de la justice magique.

Le ministère fondit sur elle, comme un aigle sur sa proie, la petite sorcière s'assit sur son lit et se sentait toute petite face au regard belliqueux et soupçonneux de Scrimgeour.

- C'est bien elle, Monsieur le Ministre ! confirma son collègue

- Je m'en doute, Zickemarck!

- Vous avez des questions, monsieur le ministre ? commença timidement la jeune fille.

- Oui ! fit-il d'un ton brusque en prenant une chaise face à la petite sorcière. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à utiliser du véritasérum.

- Euh…

- Moi, j'en vois un, intervient l'infirmière de Poudlard

- Ah oui et lequel ? demande sèchement Zickemarck, le directeur de la justice magique

- Dans son état, ce n'est pas recommandé.

- Son état ?

- Et bien, elle….

- Pompom ! coupa Dumbledore, doucement mais fermement ! Sirius, voulez-vous bien nous laisser.

Les deux concernés quittèrent la pièce, à qui Nora sourit timidement.


	40. Retour à Poudlard (24)

Dumbledore, Zickemarch, Scrimgeour et la petite sorcière restèrent tous les quatre. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie observa la scène d'un œil amusé, et Nora ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, à chaque fois qu'elle croisé son regard pétillant. On avait l'impression qu'il allait assister au spectacle le plus amusant et incroyable de sa vie. Scrimgeour, lui paraissait nerveux mais aussi très déterminé à obtenir toutes les réponses à ses questions. Peut-être les obtiendrait grâce à elle, et si elle ne donnait pas la bonne réponse alors…

- L'état de santé de Nora, ne lui permet pas de prendre de véritasérum, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous mentira pas ! expliqua Dumbledore.

- Je ne mentirais pas ! confirma la petite sorcière dans un hochement de tête.

- Bien ! fit Scrimgeour, nous allons établir le procés verbale, en bonne uniforme. Votre nom, prénom et date de naissance ! ordonna le Ministre.

- Elanora Honey, née le 8 juin 1928, répondit-elle après que Dumbledore l'ait invité à le faire par un hochement de tête.

- 1928 ? Jeune fille, vous avez dit que vous diriez la vérité ! s'écria Zickemarck

- C'est la vérité ! protesta-t-elle vivement

- Je confirme, j'ai sur moi, son acte de naissance, et quelques uns de ses bulletins scolaires ! confirma Dumbledore en tendant un tas de parchemin à Scrimgeour qui les feuilleta rapidement, puis les tendit à son collègue de la justice magique. Poudlard semble avoir plus de pouvoirs qu'on ne le soupçonne ! expliqua le vieux professeur comme si c'était un fait banal et ordinaire.

- Mmh ! fit le Ministre pour se racler la gorge où se donnait une certaine contenance. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez passé plus de six mois au quartier des mangemorts, nous aimerions donc avoir des renseignements sur eux, ainsi que les différentes missions et plans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Oui !

- Quelles sont les différentes missions que vous avez pu entendre ?

Nora resta silencieuse un moment, en réalité, elle cherchait comment leur dire la vérité, tout en leur cachant des choses, notamment le rôle de Drago, et ainsi le protéger.

- Voldemort souhaite la mort du professeur Dumbledore, il a envoyé quelqu'un pour accomplir cette tache. Il a dit aussi qu'il pourrait bientôt prendre le contrôle du Ministère. Il y a des espions dans vos rangs ! dit Nora d'un ton évident.

- Des noms ! vociféra Zickemarck.

- Selwin et Pius ! répondit la petite sorcière.

- Menteuse ! s'écria le directeur de la Justice Magique. Selwin est l'un de mes amis, il m'a sauvé la vie !

- Alors peut-être êtes-vous un mangemort ? supposa Nora

- Comment osez-vous, sale petite garce ! insulta Zickemarck, en se levant dans une grande fureur.

- N'insultez pas mes élèves ! menaça Dumbledore

- Une élève ? Si elle est bien née en 1928, cela fait des années qu'elle n'est plus votre élève, Dumbledore ! Si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait l'envoyer à Azkaban ! continua Zickemarck sur un ton colérique.

- Calmez-vous, Zickemarck ! gronda le Ministre, j'ai d'autres questions, ajouta-t-il plus posément. Avez-vous d'autres noms ?

- Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, Peter, Bellatrix, Greyback, Seiten, Karl, David, Pius, Rowle, Gibbon, Malefoy et Severus. J'ai croisé d'autres personnes mais je ne saurais dire leurs noms, ou même leurs prénoms.

- Et Jacky? s'écria Zickemarck, hein, tu te souviens pas de lui, n'est-ce-pas?

- C'est l'un des jeunes aurors qui est mort? supposa la petite sorcière. Voldemort l'a tué! fit Nora. Dans ces moments là, Tom n'était pas là, enfin c'était ce que se disait la jeune fille pour se convaincre.

- Alors que toi, tu étais accroché à ta branche! fit-il d'un ton acide.

- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être là! répondit-elle calmement mais inquiète!

- Ah oui, tu vas dire que tu étais soumis au sortilège de l'impérium, peut-être? ironisa méchamment le directeur de la justice magique.

- Oui! C'était le cas!

- Tu aurais pu résister! reprocha Scrimgeour à Nora!

- Comment, Voldemort m'a ensorcelée! se défendit-elle, en réalisant qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas plus résisté qu'elle.

- Quel est votre lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui? interrogea Zickemarck.

- C'était un... camarade de classe! répondit-elle. C'était une réponse vraie, correcte, mais en même temps, il aurait tellement de chose à rajouter, car cette réponse était très évasive. Mais elle avait envie de garder certaines choses pour elle, elle avait promis de ne pas mentir, pas de tout dire.

- Ah vraiment! commenta le directeur de la justice magique.

- Bon, je pense que Nora doit se reposer, nous allons donc la laisser! dit Dumbledore en se levant et invitant les deux hommes du ministère à faire de même. Zickemarck porta son regard dans celui de la petite sorcière. Cette dernière sourit timidement et baissa la tête dans une pensée humble, et souhaitant être pardonnée, même si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Je veux bien la laisser se reposer, mais qu'elle ne quitte pas Poudlard! ordonna Scrimgeour, son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il ferait si Nora venait à disparaitre de l'école de magie.

A peine les trois hommes étaient-ils sortis que Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie et ausculta la jeune fille et l'aida à s'allonger. Elle avait besoin de repos d'après l'infirmière, même si Nora se sentait en forme. Elle n'était pas non plus en sucre! Mais elle contraria par Mme Pomfresh et ferma les yeux. La petite sorcière n'aimait pas ses moments de solitude, vide, pendant lesquels, elle ne cessait de ressasser et de revivre ses moments, ses souvenirs affreux. Nora se posait mille et une questions, et si elle avait fait ceci, et si elle avait cela, les choses auraient-elles été différentes? Pourtant cela n'avait aucun sens, on ne refait pas le passé, et elle ne saurait comment agir autrement, qu'en étant elle-même.

Finalement, la jeune fille s'endormit, et fit un nouveau rêve, lui révélant un autre pan de sa mémoire, qui était désormais quasi-complète.

_Dans le rêve, elle se trouvait dans les toilettes, plus exactement dans un cabinet, et non loin d'elle, pleurer une jeune fille du nom de Emilie, mais que tout le monde appelait Mimi. _

_- Mimi, tu ne peux pas les laisser te traiter ainsi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Il faut les ignorer, plus tu vas pleurer, plus tu vas riposter, et plus ils vont trouver ça drôle._

_- C'est facile... pour toi... ! Tu es très belle! sanglota la jeune Poufsouffle. _

_Nora avait effectivement un visage souriant, et de longs cheveux châtains. Mais Mimi avait aussi d'autres charmes bien à elle, mais malheureusement peu d'amis pour les voir. La petite sorcière venait souvent réconforter la jeune fille quand elle se fait insulter ou qu'on se moquer d'elle pour diverses raisons, par diverses personnes. Soudain une voix masculine se fit entendre, elle parlait avec d'étranges sifflements. Nora ne réagit pas assez vite, et se fut Mimi qui sortit la première. Elle croisa le regard du Basilic, et son corps comment ça à tomber. Nora se pencha pour la rattraper, mais ce fut contre la poitrine de Tom, qu'elle se retrouva blottie. Il lui chuchota de fermer les yeux, et se remit à parler Fourchelang. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était entrain de se passer. _

_- Tom, que se passe-t-il? osa-t-elle demander, alors que Tom la tenant par la main, l'entrainer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il la conduisait vers leur salle commune. Mais et Mimi...? fit-elle à nouveau sans obtenir de réponse de la part du jeune préfet. _

_La jeune fille n'était pas idiote, elle voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune, et le jeune garçon obligea Nora à s'asseoir sur un des canapés prés de la cheminée. Il se pencha vers elle, et il murmura "Oubliettes", peut après, Nora était endormit sur le canapé, un sourire sur les lèvres. _

_La découverte du corps de Mimi, par Olive fit beaucoup de bruit, il y avait eu une enquête des aurors, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé, et ce n'est que peu de temps avant la fin de l'année, que Tom avait accusé Hagrid. Pendant les grandes vacances, Nora avait soutenu le demi-géant durant son procès. On avait déclaré Hagrid "responsable", mais pas "coupable". Une nuance obtenu par Dumbledore, à laquelle Rubeus devait sa liberté, mais sa baguette magique fut cassée en morceaux. Le privant pour toujours de pouvoir utiliser la magie. La petite sorcière avait quand même était très inquiète pendant les semaines que Hagrid avait passé à Azkaban. _

_La rentrée eut lieu, et Nora fut nommé préfète à son entrée en cinquième année. Mais Hagrid était libre aujourd'hui, mais où pouvait-il aller désormais? Son père était mort quelques mois plus tôt, et il n'avait pas d'autres familles. Cette question trottait dans l'esprit de la petite sorcière. Un soir, elle obtint la réponse. Le directeur Dippet, avait convoqué tous les professeurs et les préfets de l'école pour faire une annonce. _

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le verdict concernant la mort de votre camarade de classe, a été rendu. Rubeus Hagrid a été reconnu responsable de cet accident. Sa baguette a été brisée, toutefois le professeur Dumbledore souhaite qu'il revienne au château. _

_Les élèves et professeurs réagirent tous assez vite, certains montraient respect et de l'admiration pour Dumbledore, d'autres de l'indignation devant une telle demande. _

_- On se calme, reprit Dippet en levant la main pour imposer le silence, en tant que professeurs et préfet, et responsable des élèves, je vous aie fait venir pour participer à un vote sur la réintégration de Rubeus Hagrid à Poudlard. Il suffit de voter oui ou non. _

_- Reprendra-t-il les cours? demanda Avery, le préfet en chef des Serpentard!_

_- Non, il sera juste hébergé! répondit Dippet. Pour ma part, je vote Non! Dumbledore?_

_- Oui, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose avec son sourire habituel. _

_- Slughorn?_

_- Non!_

_- Johnson? demanda Dippet en se tournant vers le professeur des sorts et enchantements._

_- Oui! répondit ce dernier_

_- Têtenjoy?_

_- Oui! répondit l'enseignant des défenses contre les forces du mal!_

_Les professeurs de Divination, Arithmancie, Etudes des Moldus et de Soin aux créatures magiques votèrent un "oui", en faveur de Hagrid, alors que les professeurs de Botanique, Astronomie, Etudes des Runes et de Vol votèrent un "non", pour le retour de Hagrid à Poudlard. _

_- Weasley? demanda Dippet au préfet en chef, qui se trouvait chez les Gryffondor, la maison de Hagrid._

_- Oui! vota ce dernier. _

_- Potter? Londubat? Bones? Prewett?_

_- Oui! firent les quatre préfets de la maison rouge et or. _

_- Opson? Calton? Jones? _

_- Non, dirent les trois préfets de la maison Serdaigle, mais Vance le dernier préfet de la maison des aigles vota oui! _

_- Draner? Marcson? demanda Dippet aux préfets de la maison Poufsouffle._

_- Non répondirent-ils alors que leurs camarades, Fenwick, et Creswell, votèrent oui. _

_- Avery? fit Dippet au dernier préfet en chef, appartenant à la maison Serpentard. _

_- Non! _

_- Jedusor? Malefoy? Black? _

_- Non! répondirent-ils tous les trois._

_Nora comptait les "non" et les "oui", et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait le vote décisif, car il y avait 15 oui, pour 15 non. Un tas de pensées se bousculèrent alors dans sa tête, elle savait que si elle votait "oui", se serait comme trahir Tom, mais si elle votait "non", ce serait Hagrid qu'elle trahirait. Il lui sembla que le temps passait à la fois trés vite, et même temps trop lentement. Elle regarda Tom et répondit d'une petite voix._

_- Oui!_

_- Pardon ? fit Dippet!_

_- Hagrid peut revenir à Poudlard! fit-elle plus fort en levant les yeux vers Dumbledore._

_Les Gryffondor se serrèrent la main visiblement ravis, et Dumbledore sourit à la jeune fille en hochant la tête. Elle perçut un mouvement de révolte d'Avery, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, et Nora vit un regard noir de Tom en direction du préfet en chef. Elle baissa la tête, et soupira sachant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, mais qu'elle avait déçu Tommy. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous quitter le bureau du directeur, et Nora marchait côté à côte avec Tom, dans un silence lourd. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite sorcière ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long, les couloirs aussi sombres et le silence de Tommy aussi pesant. Que pouvait-elle dire? S'excuser? Non! Elle n'avait pas à présenter d'excuses pour avoir fait ce qui lui semblait juste, pourtant elle savait que Tom lui en voulait. _

_Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et Nora passa le mur, et s'enfuit presque vers son dortoir, sous le regard des autres camarades sans doute Avery avait-il raconter toute l'histoire. Elle se réfugia sous les couvertures et y passa le reste de la soirée, sans même avoir manger. Mais vers minuit, la faim fut trop forte, et la petite sorcière se leva, la salle commune était vide, à l'exception de Tom, assis dans un fauteuil, entrain de lire comme à son habitude. Nora debout, le regardait, elle attendait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Des reproches? Une leçon de moral? Un mot? Au bout d'un long moment, Tom se leva, et s'avança vers la jeune fille, il la dépassait d'une tête, il posa sa main dans les cheveux de Nora et murmura : _

_- Ton repas est sur la table!_

_Puis il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. La jeune fille se retourna et vit un reste de légumes chaud, ainsi qu'une miche de pain, et un morceau de tarte. Nora sourit, et s'installa à table. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire, pourtant elle pleura en mangeant, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais Tom lui avait pardonné! _

Nora se réveilla avec trois convictions, la première elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de Tom, la seconde Hagrid était son ami le plus précieux. La dernière, elle était une née-moldue.


	41. Retour à Poudlard (34)

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à nouveau dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, pour une nouvelle entrevue. Ce dernier avait effectivement des informations à donner au trio. Le survivant avait enfin l'occasion de parler de la conversation qu'il avait entendu entre Drago et Rogue, au directeur.

- Bonsoir! fit le vieux sorcier en invitant les trois jeunes gens à s'asseoir. Il parait que tu as rencontré le Ministère de la Magie à Noël?

- Oui, il n'était pas très content de moi!

- Non il n'est pas content de moi non plus, ni de Nora. Mais ne nous laissons pas submerger par l'angoisse et continuons plutôt à nous battre.

- Il voulait que je dise à la communauté des sorciers que le Ministère faisait un travail magnifique, dit Harry

- Pourtant avec l'arrestation de Stan Rocade, on peut pas dire ça soit le cas! ajouta Hermione.

- A l'origine, c'était l'idée de Fudge, il a cherché à te rencontrer en espérant que tu lui apporterais ton soutien...

- Après tout, ce qu'il m'a fait subir l'année dernière?

- Après Ombrage! firent Harry et Ron d'une même voix indignée.

- J'ai dit à Cornélius qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir mais l'idée n'est pas morte lorsqu'il est parti. Quelques heures après sa nomination, j'ai vu Scrimgeour et il a exigé que j'organise une rencontre avec toi.

- C'est le sujet de votre dispute relaté dans la Gazette des Sorciers? demanda Hermione

- Il arrive de temps en temps que la Gazette dite la vérité, même si c'est par hasard! répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais apparemment Rufus a fini par trouver le moyen d'avoir un tête à tête avec toi.

- Scrimgeour voulait savoir où vous allez quand vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard, dit le garçon.

- Oui, il est très curieux en la matière, il a même essayé de me faire suivre. Très amusant vraiment. Il a design Dawlish pour me filer, ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part, j'avais déjà été obligé, un jour, de jeter un mauvais sort à cet auror, et j'ai dû recommencer à mon plus grand regret.

- Donc, ils ne savent toujours pas où vous allez? demanda Harry, ignorant le regard scandalisé d'Hermione, mais Dumbledore observait les trois jeunes gens par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Non, ils ne savent pas où je vais, et il n'est pas encore temps que le sachiez, à présent, je suggère que nous passions à la suite, a moins qu'il y ait autre chose...

- En fait, oui, monsieur, répondit Harry, encore après un regard infligeant d'Hermione. C'est à propos de Malefoy et Rogue.

- Le professeur Rogue, rectifia Dumbledore.

- Oui, monsieur, j'ai surpris une conversation entre eux, un soir... En réalité, je les ai suivis... Harry raconta l'histoire avec quelques commentaires de Ron, le silence d'Hermione, et le regard impassible de Dumbledore.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça, Harry, mais je vous conseille d'oublier. Je ne crois pas que ça soit d'une très grande importance.

- Pas d'une grande importance? répéta le jeune homme incrédule. Professeur avez-vous compris...

- Oui, Harry. Etant doté d'une intelligence hors du commun, j'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je crois que tu pourrais même considérer que j'ai compris un peu plus de choses que toi.

- Harry resta silencieux, mais bouillonnait intérieurement, Ron s'agita sur sa chaise, mais Hermione resta calme et silencieuse.

Soudain un drôle de bruit, comme un craquement retentit et fit sursauter le jeune rouquine, et tous les trois se retournèrent vivement vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière, le directeur se leva et ouvrit la porte. Nora se trouvait derrière, la main sur son front, elle était toute intimidée, et baissa la tête et murmura :

- Désolée, professeur. Je voulais vous voir, mais j'ai entendu des voix, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j'allais faire demi-tour, quand je me suis cognée contre la porte! fit-elle précipitamment, en cafouillant, et massant son front douloureux.

- Tu peux entrer, Nora! fit Dumbledore. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce, et croisa le regard surpris des trois Gryffondors.

- Bon... Bonsoir! dit-elle timidement, en prenant place à la droite d'Hermione, sur la chaise que Dumbledore venait de faire apparaitre.

- Nous allions justement commencé, je pense que tu peux nous éclairer sur certains points, Nora! fit le directeur en se rasseyant à son bureau.

- Ah!

- Donc, nous allons continuer l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, que nous avons laissé au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de Poudlard. Il éprouvait un sentiment d'exaltation en apprenant qu'il était un sorcier. Il a refusé que je l'accompagne sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Tommy veut toujours tout faire tout seul! commenta Nora, un peu rêveuse en repensant à son départ tristement.

- Oui! L'année scolaire a commencé, Tom est arrivée, et le Choixpeau magique l'a envoyé à Serpentard au moment même où il a touché sa tête.

- Vraiment! C'est moi ... qui est dit au Choixpeau Magique de m'envoyé à Serpentard! dit la petite sorcière. Il voulait m'envoyer à...

- Poufsouffle! termina Dumbledore dans un sourire, elle hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi Serpentard? demanda vivement Ron, qui se demandait comment on pouvait choisir Serpentard, au lieu de Poufsouffle.

- Pour... pour être avec Tom! répondit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

- Mmmh! fit Dumbledore. Tom a suivit ses études avec assiduité, sans aucun signe d'arrogance, ou d'agressivité. Il était exceptionnellement doué, beau garçon orphelin, il a attiré l'attention et la sympathie des enseignants dés son arrivée. Pendant ses études, il a réunit autour de lui un groupe d'amis dévoués.

- Amis? répéta Nora, en repensant à cette réunion, où il avait torturé ses ... amis! Je ne pense pas que Tom les ait considéré comme tel.

- J'emploie ce terme faute de mieux, même si ... Jedusor ne ressentait aucune affection pour eux!

- Même pour toi? demanda Hermione à la jeune Nora!

- Aucune idée! se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules.

- Ce groupe, reprit Dumbledore, exerçait une sorte de fascination ténébreuse, c'était un rassemblement de personnes faibles en quête de protection, d'ambitieux à la recherche de gloire, des voyous gravitant autour d'un chef, contrôlés par Jedusor, ils n'ont jamais été surpris à commettre le moindre méfait, mais leurs sept années à Poudlard ont été marqués par de nombreux incidents trés regrettables.

- Mimi! murmura Nora.

- Oui, le plus grave a été l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, Hagrid a été accusé à tort de ce crime... Je n'ai pas pu rassembler beaucoup de souvenirs de Jedusor à Poudlard.

- Mais vous avez Nora, maintenant, non? supposa Harry.

- Euh... commença la concernée... Vous avez trés bien résumé, professeur, je vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus! répondit-elle sans croiser le regard de Harry ou de Dumbledore.

- Ceux que j'ai pu convaincre de me répondre, m'ont parlé de son obsession pour ses origines.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, dit-elle en levant le regard vers le directeur. Il a cherché les traces de son père partout, pourtant je lui avais dire que je pensais que c'était sa mère, la sorcière. Et puis un jour, il a admis que son père n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard.

- Oui, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a définitivement laissé tomber son nom pour prendre celui de Voldemort, et il s'est mis à la recherche de sa mère, une mère qu'il avait méprisé parce qu'elle avait succombé à la honteuse faiblesse de la mort. Elvis, son second prénom était celui du père de sa mère. Il a finit par découvrir, après de longues recherches, l'existence de la lignée de survivants de Serpentard. L'était de sa sixième année, il a quitté l'orphelinat et à entrepris de retrouver les membres de la famille à Gaunt.

- A Little Hangleton! fit Nora en repensant au cottage en ruine, où Tom et Dumbledore s'était retrouvé face à face, et où elle avait sauvé un horcruxe. Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus regarder Dumbledore.

- Oui! A présent, si vous voulez bien vous levez... J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de recueillir ce souvenir! dit le vieux directeur en versant une substance luisante dans une étrange bassine, que l'on nommait Pensine.

Chacun leur tour, ils mirent leur visage en contact avec la pensine. Ils arrivèrent dans la Maison des Gaunt, elle était dans un état de saleté. Nora les mains sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, comprenait la déception de Tom. Le plafond était recouvert de toiles d'araignées et des aliments moisis sur la table, le sol recouvert d'immondices. Un homme était affalé dans un fauteuil, prés d'une chemine. Les larmes de Nora se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, soudain un coup retentit contre la porte. L'homme sursauta et se leva brandissant sa baguette, et couteau. La porte s'ouvrit, Tom se tenait sur le seuil. Nora le trouvait toujours aussi beau, elle le retrouvait, et sentit son cœur se serrait. Elle porta sa main sur sa corps, elle avait presque oublié ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

- TOI ! TOI! hurla l'homme de la maisonnette. Il se précipita vers Tom, d'une démarche d'ivrogne, couteau et baguette levés. Tom se mit à parler Fourchelang.

Les deux hommes se mirent à parler Fourchelang, et Nora ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, les sentiments de Tom qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage, la déception de voir ce qu'était la famille de sa mère, la colère de savoir que son père était un moldu, la détermination dans son regard. L'homme brandit son couteau en hurlant, et la pièce commença à s'assombrir, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Nora se retourna pour faire face à elle-même. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, les cinq se retrouvèrent dans le présent. La petite sorcière sentit un violent haut le cœur et rendit son repars sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Nora! s'inquiéta le directeur en venant vers elle.

- Désolée, Professeur!

- Allons, ce n'est pas grave

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça! dit-elle tremblante

Harry aida Nora à se lever, et le trio sous l'ordre de Dumbledore accompagnèrent la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Il leur demanda de revenir dans son bureau après.

- Oh! Ma pauvre petite! s'écria Mme Pomfresh en la voyant arrivée. Elle prit Nora sous son aile et chassa les autres de son infirmière, qui retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Couche-toi vite!

- Oui! fit la jeune fille en se glissant dans les draps et s'endormit presque aussitôt.


	42. Retour à Poudlard (44)

_Elle se retrouva dans la pénombre d'un petit bosquet au sommet d'un petit village. Elle avait suivi Tom sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sans doute avait-elle peur pour lui, et besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait à cette heure-ci de la soirée. Nora était sûre que son ami avait compris son manège. Mais le voyant entrer dans cette petite maisonnette, elle avait craint pour lui, accélérant le pas, la jeune fille avait ouvert la porte en grand. _

_- Tommy !_

_Il s'était retourné vivement et elle avait croisé son regard glacé, haineux, et avait évité de peu le stupefix qui venait de lui lancer :_

_- Nora ? Que fais-tu ici ? _

_- Je… Je t'ai suivi ! fit-elle timidement alors que l'homme dans la pièce glissait le long de son fauteuil, inconscient au milieu d'un tas d'immondices, et détruits divers. Qui est-ce ? osa-t-elle demander après un long silence angoissant. _

_- Morfin Gaunt ! Mon oncle ! répondit-il simplement en prenant la route vers le village de Little Langleton, qui se tenait juste en contrebas devant eux. _

_La vallée était sombre, mais la ville était éclairée par de multiples points lumineux. Nora vérifia que l'homme était toujours vivant, et courut derrière Tom._

_- Où vas-tu ? interrogea-t-elle, mais le jeune homme resta silencieux, marcha d'un pas décidé, et la jeune fille le suivit sans prononcer un mot de plus. _

_Ils arrivèrent dans le village devant une grande maison, où plutôt un manoir. Tom jeta un sort pour ouvrir la porte et se glissa furtivement dans la bâtisse. Nora lui emboita le pas, elle aurait pu s'enfuir, aller chercher de l'aide, mais non, elle était restée auprès de Jedusor, parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Ils entrèrent dans une salle à manger, dans la pièce un couple était entrain de prendre leur repas, accompagné par un autre homme. C'était le portait craché de Tommy, mais en plus vieux. _

_- Oh mon Dieu ! fit Nora en comprenant qui ils étaient._

_C'était la famille de Tom, son père et sans doute ses grands-parents. Elle tourna la tête vers son ami, et vit son regard meurtrier, rancunier, remplis de haine et de vengeance. La petite sorcière posa sa main sur son cœur, en prenant peur de ce qu'il allait faire. _

_Tommy ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie ! implora-t-elle en attrapant son bras qui tenait sa baguette, mais il repoussa sa main et jeta le premier Avada Kedavra sur la femme se qui mit fin à sa vie. Arrête, Arrête ! supplia-t-elle, mais le deuxième sortilège de mort, tua l'homme le plus âgé, et Tom jeta le sortilège Incarcerem sur son père qui se trouva maintenant attaché à sa chaise. _

_- Bonsoir, Père ! fit le jeune homme d'un ton froid, calme et si poli. _

_Nora en frissonna avec des sueurs froides. Elle sentit les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. _

_- Toi, tu es un…. Tu es comme elle…. Mes parents !_

_- Morts ! répondit-il d'un ton implacable. La petite sorcière pleurait à chaudes larmes, elles coulaient de façon abondante sur ses joues. _

_- Tu es…. ! Tu es comme ta mère, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a fait ?! Elle m'a empoisonné l'esprit. Relâche-moi ! Pitié ! implora-t-il…_

_- De la pitié pour toi ! fit Voldemort adolescent, en riant d'un rire glacial et sans joie. Non tu vas mourir, soit honoré que Voldemort mette fin à ta vie ! Avada Kedavra !_

_- Non ! cria Nora en tombant à genoux ! Tommy, Pourquoi ? _

_Sans répondre, il entrainant la jeune fille vers la demeure des Gaunt, elle se débattait dans tous les sens. Elle voulait crier, mais Tom lui lança un sort de mutisme. Une fois de retour au cottage, elle le vit utilisé un forme de magie puissante qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après s'être occupé de son oncle, la petite sorcière se mit à craindre pour elle, pour sa vie. Elle était debout contre un mur, et le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, un baiser furtif. Elle vit la baguette se levait vers elle, elle ferma les yeux, prête à mourir, Tom murmura contre ses lèvres « Oubliette ». Et ce fut le trou noir ! Après elle se souvenait avoir passé le reste de la nuit avec le jeune garçon, à se promener dans les parcs de Londres en riant joyeusement._

Elle se réveilla dans un autre haut-le-cœur après avoir vomis une seconde fois. Mme Pomfresh lui donna un anti-nauséeux, fait à base de pamplemousse et de fruit sucré. Elle lui donna aussi une potion sans rêve et Nora termina la nuit sans rêve, ni cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, Nora se réveilla, tout ce qu'elle avait appris ou plutôt ce qu'elle se souvenait concernant Tom, la mettait au supplice. Un tel homme, père de son enfant, son frère, son ami, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, était bien trop cruel, ambitieux et impitoyable. Il ne semblait avoir aucune considération pour autrui, même pour elle, et pourtant la petite sorcière l'aimait.

- Bonjour, Nora ! fit Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie

- Bonjour ! répondit-elle un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

Un elfe lui apporta son petit déjeuner, et Nora se sentit inquiète pour la petite créature, qu'elle avait dû laisser au manoir Malefoy, la petite elfe nommait Wiskey.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu te portes ! fit Dumbledore dans un sourire, en s'installant sur une chaise non loin de son lit.

- Je vais bien, vraiment ! annonça-t-elle après sa bouchée de croisant.

Mais elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle-même que le vieux directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Ce dernier ne semblait pas dupe, mais se contenta d'observer la jeune fille par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? interrogea la petite sorcière, une fois son petit déjeuner fini.

- Et bien, tu vas rester ici pour l'instant du moins pendant ta grossesse, ensuite tu pourras retourner au Square Grimmaud. Mme Weasley, tu te souviens d'elle ? demanda Dumbledore, Nora hocha la tête. Elle sera là pour t'aider, et Mme Pomfresh aussi, acheva le directeur.

- Et mon bébé ?

- Il restera avec toi, bien sûr !

- Vous n'essayerez pas de le séparer de moi !

- Allons bon, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi cette question, Nora ? interrogea le directeur de Poudlard.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez qu'il grandisse loin de tout ça ! fit-elle dans un geste montrant le décor. C'est vrai qu'il ne sera peut-être pas normal ! Oh professeur, cela m'inquiète tellement ! pleura-t-elle à grosses larmes, en plongeant son visage dans ses mains en tremblant.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous trouverons une solution, Nora !

- Merci, parvint-elle à exprimer au milieu de ses larmes

- Je ferais beaucoup pour toi, Nora !

- Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, je vous ai empêché de détruire un horcruxe, et puis je lui en amenais un autre.

- Vraiment ! Comme je te l'ai dit, si je t'avais parlé de tout depuis le début, tu n'aurais sans doute pas agit ainsi. Et puis, tu ne t'en souviens pas encore mais tu m'as bien aidé.

- Quand ? Comment ? demanda la petite sorcière surprise.

- Il y a cinquante ans, tu es venue me voir un soir, tu avais une chose importante à me dire.

- Sur…. Ariana ?

- Oui ! fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Il pouffa doucement, et raconta l'histoire et Nora voyait la scène se déroulait ses yeux.

- Tu es entrée dans la pièce, tu es venue vers et tu m'as prit dans tes bras, et tu m'as dit…

- Je suis triste pour vous et votre sœur !

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, tu as même pleuré, tu sais que tu es une des rares à m'avoir parlé ainsi et surtout avoir pleuré pour ma sœur. Elle restait la plupart du temps cachée dans sa chambre, personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Et puis après, tu t'es écarté de moi, et tu m'as fait une leçon de morale.

- Moi ? A vous ? répondit-elle d'un ton surpris et intimidée. Désolée !

- Oh, ne le soit pas Nora ! Je crois que j'en avais besoin !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as dit que j'étais un peu lâche de ne pas essayer d'arrêter le « peut-être » meurtrier de ma sœur. Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour me sauver, et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Puis tu m'as demandé…

- Vous sentirez vous plus coupable, si Grindelwald vous dit que c'est vous qui avait tué votre sœur ? acheva Nora à sa place

- Oui, exactement ! Tes paroles ont mis du temps à être comprises et assimilées. Mais c'est surtout quand tu as disparu et qu'on a suspecté Grindelwald que je me suis décidé à agir.

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous aider !

- Alors, c'est à mon tour de le faire, Nora !

- Merci !


	43. Pertes et Desespoirs (16)

Chapitre 12

Dumbledore venait de quitter l'infirmerie, Nora après s'être habillée et avoir pris des nouvelles de Slughorn, sortit à son tour de la pièce pour partir à l'exploration du château. La jeune fille marchait dans les couloirs d'un air rêveur, quand elle croisa une élève de l'école, elle était blonde, les cheveux longs et avait l'air tout aussi rêveur que la petite sorcière, car elles faillirent se rentrer dedans.

- Désolée ! s'excusa Nora en s'inclinant légèrement en avant.

- Ça va, il n'y a pas de mal, les Joncheruines ont dû embrouiller nos esprits

Nora resta un moment silencieuse se demanda ce que pouvait être les joncheruines, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures. Maintenant, elle ne souvenait pas de tout, alors possible qu'elle ne souvienne pas de tous les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Des Joncheruines ? Qu'est-ce que s'est ? demanda-t-elle intéressé d'en savoir toujours plus sur les gens et les choses.

- C'est une créature invisible, qui entre dans ta tête par les oreilles et embrouillent le cerveau. Il y a en a pleins dans le château, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah ! fit Nora en plaçant ses mains sur ses deux oreilles pour les boucher, elle sourit à la jeune sorcière blonde et reprit son chemin.

En arrivant vers la salle commune des Serpentard, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle s'assit contre un mur et attendit que les élèves aient finis leurs cours. Zabini et Nott furent les premiers à apparaitre, suivit par Pansy.

- Mais où est partit, Drago ? s'écria-t-elle

- Je ne sais…. Commença à répondre Blaise, mais …

- Que se passe…. Ah tu es vraiment revenue ! fit Pansy d'un air hautain, elle passa devant elle et entra dans la salle commune, après avoir murmuré le mot de passe pour être sûre que la jeune Honey ne l'entende pas.

- Je cherche Drago, vous savez où il est ? demanda-t-elle timidement aux deux garçons.

- Nous l'avons laissé au septième étage ! répondit Théodore

- Merci ! fit-elle en marchant vers les escaliers pour remonter.

- Pourquoi tu lui as répondu ? demanda Zabini.

- Mon père m'a dit d'être sympa avec elle !

- Ah bon ! commenta Blaise en traversant le mur.

Nora accéléra le pas, elle devait trouver Drago. Elle monta en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au septième étage, bien que Drago pouvait être n'importe où. La petite sorcière se demandait ce qui pouvait bien y avoir à cet étage. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, une soudaine illumination lui fournit la réponse, c'était évident, il y avait la Salle sur Demande. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas très bien où se trouve l'entrée, ni comment y accéder. Alors qu'elle marchait dans un nouveau corridor, elle croisa une petite fille. La première année avait lâché la balance qu'elle tenait entre les mains, mais Nora fut plus rapide, et parvint à la rattraper à temps.

- Euh… Salut ! Tu peux me dire…. Euh… Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon blond, Drago Malefoy ? demanda la petite sorcière.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander où se trouvait la salle sur demande. La petite fille se mit à secouer la tête vigoureusement, pour lui répondre. Mais derrière elle, une porte apparut et s'ouvrit, laissant voir Drago. Elle s'élança dans les bras de ce dernier, surpris le jeune homme tomba à la renverse, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui. Ils tombèrent sur le sol dans la pièce Va-et-vient, dont la porte se referma sur eux.

- Drago !

- Nora ! fit-il en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de la petite sorcière. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Nora sans desserrer son étreinte.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi… à cause de ta mission !

- Ma…. Mi…mission ! fit le jeune Malefoy d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, Narcissa, ta mère m'a tout raconté. Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire !

- Oui, je sais mais…. C'est une mission du Maître, Nora !

La petite sorcière se leva et regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. C'était… mais elle n'était pas encore capable de dire comment elle était. La salle était grande, il y avait de nombreuses allées encombrées par divers objets, des médailles cassées, des livres empilés plus ou moins droits, des chapeaux, bijoux, capes, flacons, des débris de verre éparpillés sur le sol, ça et là.

- Mais ce sont de véritables trésors ! s'extasia-t-elle devant un étrange tapis avec des cercles de différentes couleurs sur le dessus.

- Si tu le dis ! commenta Drago en se redressant à son tour.

- Comment tu comptes faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard ? demanda Nora d'une petite voix

- L'armoire à disparaître ! se contenta-t-il de répondre

- Hein !?

Il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraina entre les allées, et la plaça devant la grande armoire en question. Drago lui expliqua que les armoires à disparaître formaient un passage entre elles. Il y en avait une autre chez Barjow et Beurk, et donc les mangemorts passeraient par là, mais celle qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande était cassée, et Drago devait donc la repérer.

- La réparer, prend plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Ajouta le jeune homme pendant que Nora touchait l'armoire doucement.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas l'ordre de Severus ?

- Non ! Cette gloire c'est la mienne.

- Gloire ! répéta Nora alarmée devant cette façon que Drago avait de parler… Mais enfin, tu entends comment tu parles de la vie. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux en ce monde. Tu ne dois pas jamais l'ôter à aucun être vivant. Je t'en prie Drago, renonce. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore peut te protéger, et ta mère aussi ! s'écria la jeune fille inquiète, scandalisée, et quelque part un peu en colère, même si sa voix tremblante n'était pas dû à la colère, mais à la peur. Tu n'es pas un tueur, Drago.

Nora aurait aimé pouvoir dire tout cela à Tommy, pouvoir le faire changer, mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, elle l'aimait encore et toujours même si il était devenu un assassin. Le jeune homme sembla être ébranlé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Son visage blanc et décomposé, reprit des couleurs et il haussa les épaules en faisant demi-tour. Nora soupira et fixa sa nuque, alors qu'il traversa l'allée pour sortir de la salle sur demande. Alors qu'elle allait suivre le même chemin, quand son regard se posa sur un diadème terni. La petite sorcière l'observait en silence, il émanait de lui quelque chose de ….. Familier. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour le toucher, une voix s'écria.

- Bon alors, tu viens ! appela Drago

- Oui ! répondit-elle en jetant un dernier regard au diadème et prit le même chemin que Drago.

Après avoir quitté le jeune homme, elle se rendit à la salle des cours de Potions, et frappa timidement à la porte, il était vingt heures, les cours étaient finis et Nora voulait voir le professeur Rogue.

- Entrez ! cria une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

La petite sorcière poussa et fit un pas dans la pièce. Rogue était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies, il y avait une bonne centaine de flacons pour les noter également.

- Bonsoir, Sev…. Professeur Rogue ! fit-elle dans un sourire

- Ah Nora ! Je me doutais que tu viendrais.

- Oui…. Je… J'ai plusieurs choses à vous demander ! se reprit-elle plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas très bien comment lui expliquait et lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait savoir sur Tommy.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Euh…. Comment vont les autres, Cissy ? Peter ? Fenrir ? interrogea-t-elle dans une petite voix en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce pour calmer son anxiété.

- Tout le monde va bien, Narcissa a bien retrouvé sa baguette !

- Tant mieux, et Wiskey ?

- Qui ?

- La petite elfe de maison, elle va bien ? demande la petite sorcière dans un sourire timide.

- Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça !

- Oui ! Et …. Et pour Drago ! Je m'inquiète pour lui ! continua la jeune fille.

- Mmmh ! Tu veux bien arrêter de faire les cent pas….

- Oh oui ! Pardon ! fit-elle en posant ses fesses sur la première chaise venue.

Severus se leva pour venir prés d'elle, assis face à elle, la petite sorcière sourit timidement et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, mais elle aimait beaucoup Severus, elle aimait discuter avec lui. Et il était là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sa présence. C'était un grand frère, ou peut-être un père, Nora ne savait pas trop.

- Comment peut-on aider Drago, Sev…. Professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je…. m'y investit et lui proposait plusieurs fois, mais il souhaite réussit tout seul.

- Oui, je sais, il m'a dit qu'il voulait la gloire. Je…. je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris… Mais….. si vous ne réussissez pas….. Enfin je veux dire si vous ne le faites pas à sa place…. Est-ce que vous n'allez pas… mourir… A cause du Serment Inviolable ! fit Nora apeurée, et presque paniquée.

- Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? demanda Severus.

- Narcissa me l'a dit !

- Elle a prit un tel risque, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut lire dans ton esprit !

- Apparemment ! dit Nora en haussant les épaules ! Je sais très bien garder un secret, tu sais !

Le professeur Rogue était un peu dubitatif, même plus que sceptique sur le sujet. A vrai dire, Nora ne savait pas très bien comment elle avait pu garder cela secret, aux yeux de Tommy. Mais pour l'instant le sujet, le plus important était le sujet Drago.

- Oui, il semblerait que le Serment inviolable, soit un problème, mais tout ira bien ! conclut-il en faisant un baiser sur le sommet du crane de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière sourit, rassurée, même si elle ne savait pas comment les choses pourraient aller mieux. Elle se demandait comment tout le monde pourrait en sortir vivant de cette histoire, mais elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, ni le comprendre. Le professeur Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour terminer la correction des devoirs de ses élèves. Nora, croisa les bras sur une table et le regarda travailler, avant de s'endormir la tête posée dans le creux de ses bras. Elle entendit vaguement des bruits et des murmures.

- Pauvre petite ! fit une voix douce de femme avant que Nora ne plonge dans un profond sommeil.


	44. Pertes et Desespoirs (26)

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils étaient dans un souvenir du Professeur Slughorn. Mais c'était un maître des potions plus jeunes qui se tenait dans ce souvenir. Il se trouvait dans son bureau où une demi-douzaine d'élèves, des garçons d'une quinzaine d'année, peut-être seize ans. Ils étaient assis autour du professeur. Tom Jedusor était là, assis dans un fauteuil confortable, parfaitement détendu, et décontracté. Sa main droite, négligemment posé sur le bras du siège, portait la bague noir et or de Gaunt. Il avait donc déjà tué son père …

- Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtenjoy prend sa retraite ? demanda Jedusor

- Tom, Tom même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, répondit Slughorn – il agita vers Jedusor, un index réprobateur et couvert du sucre mais avec un clin d'œil qui gâchait quelque peu son effet. Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements, mon garçon ! Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants.

Le jeune homme sourit mais les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire en lui lançant des regards admiratifs.

- Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants – au fait, merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez raison, c'est mon préféré…..

La pièce se remplit soudain d'un épais brouillard blanc, puis une puissante voix qui n'était pas naturelle retentit :

_- Vous finirez mal, mon garçon, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis. _

Le brouillard se dissipa mais les personnes du souvenir ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquer. Les trois amis se regardèrent, se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. Dumbledore souriait d'un air serein. La pendule en or, sur le bureau de Slughorn, sonna onze heures.

- Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ! s'exclama le maître des potions. Il est temps que vous y allez, les garçons, où nous aurons tous des ennuis. Lestrange, je voix votre devoir demain, sinon, je vous donne une retenue. C'est également valable pour vous, Avery.

Slughorn et les élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges, alors que les garçons quittaient la salle en file indienne, le professeur alla poser son verre vide sur son bureau. Mais Jedusor s'était attardé, et faisait exprès de trainer pour rester le dernier dans la pièce.

- Ouvrez l'œil, Tom. Il ne faut pas laisser surprendre hors de votre lit à cette heure-ci, vous êtes préfet…

- Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- Demandez, mon garçon, demandez …

- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des…. Des Horcruxes ?

Un nouveau brouillard dense emplir la pièce et la voix de Slughorn résonna à nouveau, avec la même puissance que précédemment.

_- Je ne sais rien des Horcruxes et si j'en savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas ! Maintenant, sortez immédiatement d'ici, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à prononcer ce mot !_

- Voilà, c'est tout, annonça Dumbledore et les quatre partenaires se retrouvèrent dans le sol du Bureau de Directeur.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? demanda Harry perplexe

- Le souvenir a été …. Commença Hermione

- Falsifié, oui exactement ! acheva Dumbledore en se rasseyant derrière son bureau, les trois autres firent de même. Le professeur Slughorn a modifié sa propre mémoire.

- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea le survivant.

- Parce que je crois qu'il a honte de ce qui s'est passé. Il a essayé de remodeler son souvenir pour se montrer sous un meilleur jour, occultant les passages dont il ne voulait pas que je sois témoin. Comment vous l'aurez constaté, cela a été réalisé d'une manière grossière, et tant mieux, car on voit bien que le véritable souvenir reste présent sous les altérations. Nous avons beaucoup de chance que Nora est ramené le professeur Slughorn, sans ce souvenir nous sommes aveugles.

- Est-ce la raison de l'enlèvement du professeur Slughorn ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui ! Je vais dons vous demander surtout toi, Harry, de convaincre le professeur de livrer son vrai souvenir.

- Mais monsieur, vous n'avez surement pas besoin de moi…. Vous pourriez utiliser la Légimancie… ou le Véritasérum…

- Le professeur Slughorn est un sorcier hautement qualifié qui s'attend à l'un et à l'autre. Non, je pense que lui arraché la vérité par la force serait stupide, surtout après ce qu'il a vécu. Ce serait stupide et pourrait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Mais comme nous tous, il a ses faiblesses et je crois que tu es capable de pénétrer ses défenses. Vous pouvez demander l'aider de Nora, elle connait bien le professeur Slughorn. Il est d'une grande importance que nous puissions recueillir le vrai souvenir…. Quelle importance exactement, nous ne le saurons qu'en découvrant la réalité. Alors bonne chance…. Et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur ! firent le trio, tout de même un peu décontenancé par son brusque congédiement.

Le mois de février s'installa et la neige disparut, laissant une atmosphère humide et glacial, Nora avait peur d'avoir froid et de faire du mal à son bébé. Mme Pomfresh ne cessait de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais la petite sorcière était tout de même inquiète. La jeune fille allait avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques mois, le huit juin, bien que théoriquement, elle allait avoir soixante-neuf ans, ce qui était vraiment étrange. Ce voyage dans le temps, personne ne voyait comment cela était-il possible. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'explications, et Nora en demandait s'il y en aurait une, un jour. Elle n'avait pas reprit les cours, enfin officiellement, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de BUSE, mais Severus et Hagrid continuaient de lui donner des leçons sur les Potions, les défenses contre les forces du Mal, et les soins aux créatures magiques. Pour ce qui était des Sortilèges, elle avait un véritable don, et n'avait aucune difficultés ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les Potions. Aujourd'hui, c'était une leçon de transplanage qui rassemblait les élèves de sixième année, et septième année, dans la Grande Salle. Pour l'occasion, les grandes tables avaient disparus, et un petit sorcier qui avait un esprit étrange, il était incolore, comme transparent, ou immatériel. Il était entouré des quatre directeurs des Maisons, Flitwick pour Serdaigle, Chourave pour Poufsouffle, McGonagall pour Gryffondor et Rogue pour Serpentard.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross, et je suis envoyé par le ministère pour être votre moniteur de transplanage, au cours des douze semaines qui viennent. J'espère pendant cette période vous préparez à passer votre permis de transplanage. Nombre d'entre vous, pourront alors se présenter à l'examen. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il est généralement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le directeur a toutefois suspendu cet enchantement pour une durée d'une heure et uniquement entre les murs de la Grande Salle, afin de vous permettre de vous entrainer. Je dois inciter sur le fait que vous ne pourrez pas transplaner au-delà de cette salle et qu'il serait trop imprudent d'essayer. A présent, je voudrais que vous vous placiez à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace libre d'un mètre cinquante.

Les élèves se séparèrent dans un brouhaha et des bousculades, les professeurs présents passant parmi eux, les aidant à se placer et mettaient fin aux disputes. Nora se retrouva au fond de la pièce, vers la porte de sortie, non loin de Malefoy, et de …. Harry.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ça va encore prendre, d'accord ! lança Drago.

Nora l'avait entendu, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry aussi. Elle se pinça les lèvres, car elle savait de quoi il parlait, et que la situation devenait compliqué. La petite sorcière ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour aider Malefoy, tout en faisant en sorte que Dumbledore continue de vivre. Car la vie de Severus était aussi en jeu à cause du serment inviolable.

- Ecoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet.

- Mais Nora, elle peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ! fit Crabbe.

La jeune fille soupira et ne levait pas les yeux, mais sentant tout de même le regard d'Harry sur elle. Les professeurs demandaient le silence en s'écriant Taisez-vous, et le silence retomba dans la pièce.

- Merci, dit Tycross. Bien…. Maintenant.

Agitant sa baguette, il fit apparaître des cerceaux sur le sol devant chaque élève. Nora regarda le sien et se souvint des jeux qu'elle faisait avec, quand elle était petite.

- La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résumé en trois D. Destination, Détermination et Décision ! Première étape, fixez résolument votre esprit que la destination souhaitée. Dans le cas présent, l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Veuillez maintenant vous concentrer sur cet objectif.

Nora fixait sons cerceau, dans un soupir, elle n'était pas très bien concentré et le regardait d'un air rêveur, mais tout de même intéressée. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites et se reconcentra sur le cerceau, la destination de son transplanage.

- Deuxième étape, poursuivit le moniteur, concentrez votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper ! Que votre désir s'y pénètre, et se répande dans chaque atome de votre corps.

La petite sorcière secoua doucement ses jambes et ses bras comme pour faire bouger la détermination, dans son corps. Elle n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux, de peur de croiser ceux d'Harry, qu'elle sentait sur elle. Son regard serait sans doute interrogatif sur son rôle dans la mission de Drago.

- Troisième étape, reprit Tycross, et seulement quand je vous donnerais le signal, Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant, et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision ! A mon commandement, attention… un …. Deux…

Nora fut prise d'une profonde inquiétude pour son bébé. Est-ce une bonne chose de transplaner dans son état. Est-ce sans danger pour son bébé ?

- TROIS !

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, et leva les yeux à la recherche de ceux de Severus, qui l'avait toujours rassurée, et sentit des larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Elle sentit son ventre faire un haut-le-cœur, et partit en courant la main sur la bouche, sans se retourner. La petite sorcière courut comme ça jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, et laissa son estomac se vidait. Puis elle tomba en pleurs, aux pieds des toilettes, prise de panique, inquiète pour la vie de son enfant.


End file.
